UNA ETERNIDAD ESPERADA TERRIFIC
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: Una eternidad esperada; es una novela de dos mujeres diferentes, la novela original de esta ficticia es una novela de Virginia Camacho (locura de amor) y personajes de Candy Candy Animé. No son mios. Pero si hize cambios que si son completamente mios. Lo hice para dejar Curiosidades y lean Locura de Amor, cómo lo hago yo en mis fics al final dejare mejores detalles.
1. Capítulo 1 (01-02 10:52:58)

CAPÍTULO 1

Miró hacia el cielo las escasas nubes con una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Amaba los días soleados, y afortunadamente, de esos había muchos. Siguió andando por la empinada calle, con las pocas fuerzas que ya le quedaban a sus piernas, aunque siempre se ufanaba de decir que aún era muy vital para su edad.

En el camino, la saludó el anciano vendedor de libros. No faltó la queja por las malas ventas.

—El internet lo arruinó todo –le dijo el anciano—. Los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no quieren leer en libros.

—Ya pronto volverán –lo animó ella con voz tranquila, y encaminándose a la puerta de entrada de su edificio. —Con una sonrisa, y sin agregar nada más Candice se alejó. Las cosas no mejorarían, y ella ya lo sabía; el mundo era cada vez más extraño e incomprensible. Los jóvenes cada vez más indistintos, y a la vez, tan diferentes entre sí. Las modas corrían de manera más rápida, los hallazgos, los descubrimientos, las tecnologías…

Ella tenía un teléfono celular que apenas servía para el propósito de hacer y recibir llamadas, y estaba obsoleta, pues habían salido los llamados SmartPhones que al parecer le solucionaban la vida al que lo poseyera, y no se diga del internet, la televisión, la música…

El mundo se movía a velocidades cada vez más vertiginosas y se hacía más y más incomprensible. Lo que no entendía era por qué, si todo aquello le facilitaba la vida al hombre, cada vez había más niños abandonados, más familias rotas, más mujeres solas… Bueno, en su época las había, y ella era una, si tenía que ser sincera.

—Hola, Canndice –saludó Pati al salir del viejo ascensor. Era una mujer de pasados cuarenta, de piel blanca y labios rojos, con ojos almendrados característicos de su raza y una sonrisa que ella sabía era sincera. Eran vecinas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Hola, Pati. ¿Mucho trabajo hoy?

—Ah, lo de siempre –contestó Pati, que trabajaba de maestra a domicilio, y con su sueldo ayudaba en los gastos de su casa.

—Siempre me pregunto de dónde sacas tanta energía –se admiró Pati, y la misma pregunta se hacían todos. ¿Cómo una anciana de su edad podía hacer tantas cosas en un solo día?; se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana, se preparaba su desayuno, y a eso de las seis salía rumbo al Hospital General de Chicago, donde hacía de voluntaria en el pabellón de los niños con cáncer. Allí les leía cuentos, les contaba historias, les ayudaba o convencía para que se tomaran sus medicinas, y en algunas ocasiones, se hacía pasar por la abuela que aquel niño ya no tenía. Hacia el mediodía, luego de un magro almuerzo ofrecido por el mismo hospital, se encaminaba a las clases donde enseñaba inglés a inmigrantes, teniendo muchas veces que hacer doble turno y quedarse también en la noche para, al final del día, volver a casa, alzar un poco sus cansados pies, escuchar a Edith Piaf en su pequeño y anticuado equipo de sonido y continuar con la lectura de la novela que en el momento estuviera llevando.

Y así se pasaban los días uno a uno. No podía decir qué era lo que normalmente hacía una mujer de su edad, pues no conocía muchas. Sus amigas eran mucho más jóvenes, mujeres de sesenta, o que apenas si rozaban los setenta, y la mayoría tenían sus familias numerosas a las que dedicarles su tiempo o, aquellas que tenían menos suerte, estaban recluidas en asilos y centros geriátricos. Por eso acercarse tanto a los ochenta la hacía sentir a veces solitaria, egoísta, como si le estuviera robando los años de vida a otra persona. Pero esa era y había sido su vida desde que él decidio a Susana... y ella no le dijiera lo que su corazón sentia.

Llegó al piso cuatro, y antes de entrar a su pequeño apartamento, escuchó el llanto de Nicolle, la bebé de apenas un año que vivía en la puerta de al frente. Se giró y tocó un par de veces en la puerta de su vecina. Nicolle ahora berreaba con toda su garganta.

—Ay, Dios, Candice. Gracias al cielo que eres tú –fue lo primero que dijo Tess, la madre de la pequña llorona, una mujer joven, pero con aspecto cansado, muy delgada, con la ropa un poco sucia y muy poco arreglada. Candice White no dijo nada, simplemente extendió los brazos en los que se precipitó la niña, se aferró a su cuello y, milagrosamente, se quedó callada. Ahora sólo hipaba y gimoteaba lastimeramente, así que sin mirar mucho a su madre,

Candice empezó a masajear su espalda y a cantarle:

 _En mi ventana veo brillar, las estrellas muy cerca de mí. Cierro los ojos, quiero soñar con un dulce porvenir. Quiero vivir y disfrutar, la alegría de la juventud, cada noche para mí, mil estrellas tienen luz..._

Tess sonrió maravillada cuando vio que Nicolle se había quedado dormida casi inmediatamente, aunque no era ni por asomo la primera vez que aquello sucedía

Desde que naciera, había desarrollado el vicio de llorar y llorar hasta que venía Candice, la tomaba en sus brazos y le cantaba aquella canción que al parecer había compuesto ella misma. Se la había aprendido para cantársela a la niña en esas noches que simplemente le daba vergüenza importunar a la anciana, pero no daba resultado; Nicolle simplemente comprendía que ella no era Candice y no dejaba de llorar.

—Dios te bendiga, Candice… eres…

—Ni lo digas, me encanta dormirla.

—Sólo espero que crezca y deje sus malos hábitos –le dijo sonriendo y disculpándose al tiempo.

— ¿Para qué? –le reprochó Candice con ojos melancolicos—. ¿Para qué cuando sea una adolescente desees que vuelva a ser una bebé, cuando todo era más fácil?

—Seguro que yo no diré eso… no hay época fácil para una madre soltera. Candice la miró y suspiro. Era verdad. Tess podía llamarse a sí misma madre soltera, dado que el padre de sus hijos se había largado mucho antes del nacimiento de Nicolle, y la había dejado con dos niños y un embarazo avanzado para que se las arreglara como pudiera. En muchas ocasiones Candice le había dado de su pensión para que lograra llegar a fin de mes, sobre todo cuando uno de los niños enfermaba y había que hospitalizarlo y comprar los medicamentos que necesitaba. Tess la compensaba siendo su amiga, cuidándola cuando se enfermaba ella.

Caminó por la estrecha sala, idéntica a la suya, con la niña sobre su pecho, que ya se iba quedando dormida. De repente, sintió un leve dolor en el brazo, pero se lo achacó al peso de la pequeña.

— ¿Y cómo fue tu día? –Le preguntó Tess internándose en la cocina. Candice se sentó en uno de los desgastados sofás. Kyle y Rori, dos niños entre los cinco y tres años, se le sentaron a cada lado muy tranquilamente y le hablaban de su día, indiferentes a si ella les contestaba o no.

—Un poco difícil –le contestó Candice esforzándose para que su amiga no notará el dolor en su voz—. Hoy… —miró a los niños, como pensándose si decir o no lo que había sucedido en el hospital, así que recurrió al lenguaje clave que habían desarrollado al ver que era inevitable hablar de ciertas cosas delante de ellos—. Bueno, despedimos a uno.

Tess salió de la cocina y la miró con rostro pesaroso.

—Qué pena –cuando notó que Nicolle ya estaba dormida, se apresuró a terminar lo que había empezado en la cocina, pues quería brindarle algo de cenar, y si no le ponía el plato en la mano antes de quitarle a la niña, se escabulliría, como solía hacer. Siempre le preocupaba la alimentación de la anciana, que vivía sola desde que la conoció. Candice sonrió sabiendo lo que pensaba Tess, y se recostó en el sofá masajeando aún la espalda de la niña. Ah… cuánto le hubiese gustado a ella haber tenido hijos. Había vivido la maternidad a través de muchas otras mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca había sido suficiente. Si hubiese tenido hijos, tal vez ahora tendría nietos, y hasta bisnietos; tenía la edad para ello. Si se hubiera quedado con él...

Dejó salir el aire intentando sacudir sus pensamientos, que eran el camino perfecto para la depresión, y no quería caer en ella. Por eso mantenía la mente ocupada, por eso no dejaba espacio a la vagancia.

Tess hizo lo que siempre hacía, le puso un plato en una mano, y le quitó a Nicolle de los brazos. La niña apenas protestó un poco y volvió a quedar dormida. Candice empezó a comer, y a ayudar a los niños con su cena mientras ellos hablaban sin parar, luego, conversó un rato con Tess acerca de mil cosas. A pesar de ser tan distantes en la edad, se podía decir que eran amigas; Tess la trataba no como a una madre, o a una abuela, sino como a una igual. Reían, contaban historias, se preocupaban la una por la otra, y lo esencial: se hacían compañía. Tess no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hablar con otra adulta cuando tenía oportunidad, y Candice realmente había desarrollado cariño por ella. Eran amigas.

—Ya me voy a acostar –le dijo, despidiéndose.

—Descansa, Candice. Hoy te veo más agotada que de costumbre.

—La verdad, sí me siento un poco cansada --admitió ella, masajeándose el brazo, que le volvía a doler.

—Sería raro si no, con todo lo que haces a diario –sonrió Tess. Se inclinó a ella y le besó las canas—. Duerme, pequeña.

—Nunca te quitaré el vicio de llamarme pequeña, ¿verdad?

—Para mí lo eres.

—Sí, sí. No te dejaré una gran herencia cuando me muera, lo sabes.

—No lo hago por eso, mujer tonta. Y tú no te vas a morir aún—. Candice sonrió saliendo de la pequeña sala hacia el pasillo común. En un par de pasos, ya estaba frente a su puerta.

—Aunque, siendo serias –sonrió Candice—, ya que no tengo herederos, te lego a ti todos mis bienes…

—Candice, cállate ya o me enojaré.

—Mi música y mis libros –insistió—, que es todo lo que tengo…

—Estás horrible hoy –murmuró Tess y desapareció tras su puerta.

Candice volvió a sonreír meneando su cabeza. Esa era su reacción siempre que le hablaba de la muerte. Pero para una mujer de setenta y nueve años, hablar de la muerte no era tan metafórico. La muerte no estaba lejana. La muerte estaba aquí. Miró en derredor su pequeña sala, llena de estantes con libros de todo tipo, desde los clásicos universales hasta las novelas de bolsillo más baratas. Siempre le habían dicho que no tenía paladar para la literatura, pues leía de todo, y no se limitaba sólo a la llamada "buena literatura"; en su estantería había libros hasta de Corín Tellado. Tuvo la tentación de hacer sonar _Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien de Edith Piaf,_ pero ya no era hora de escuchar música, a pesar de que apenas eran las nueve de la noche. No quería estorbar a los vecinos, así que se encaminó a la estrecha habitación donde se hallaba su pequeña cama, y se sentó en ella.

Pronto llegaria Mayo, exactamente en un mes cumpliría los ochenta años, y sabía que en el edificio sus vecinos se unirían para celebrárselos. Se reunirían en la casa de alguno y comprarían una tarta de chocolate entre todos, y seguramente tardara poco más de una hora mientras todos bebían alguna copa de vino barato y su porción de tarta de chocolate para luego ir a sus casas como siempre; pero lo habrían hecho con cariño, sabiendo que eran la única familia de la anciana. Ella tendría que sonreírles, y fingir que había sido una vida larga y productiva, llena de aventuras y amores. Había sido larga, pero nada más.

Quería escuchar "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien " Aunque aquello era falso; la canción decía: "No, no me arrepiento de nada", pero ella se arrepentía de muchas cosas. Se arrepentía de haber amado tanto a un solo hombre que quedó incapacitada para amar a ninguno más, y en este preciso instante, se arrepentía de haber sido tan cobarde como para dejarlo ir, sin luchar hasta la muerte por él. Se levantó y caminó hacia una cómoda de madera, de donde sacó una pequeña caja sombrerera que contenía sus recuerdos. Vio fotografías, recortes de periódicos, y cartas, muchas cartas. Entre las fotografías, buscó una que ya sus dedos tenían memorizada: la de Terrunce GrandChester. Lo había conocido cuando dejaba de ser una niña y se enamoró de él inmediatamente. Habían sido los mejores amigos, jugaron juntos, hicieron juntos travesuras, y se habían dado el uno al otro su primer beso. Cuando adulto, él era realmente guapo; alto, de cabellos castaños, cejas pobladas, y piel blanca. Le quedaba bien todo lo que se pusiera, fuera una vieja camiseta hasta un traje de marca. Habían sido más que los mejores amigos, y ella creyó que él también se había enamorado, hasta que llegó Susana con su rubia cabellera tan lacia y perfecta como finos hilos y esbelta belleza. Ahora recordó cuando, la noche antes de su boda, él fue a verla. estaba indeciso acerca de la boda al día siguiente.

Candice White cerró sus ojos, y una lágrima rodó por sus arrugadas mejillas. Si pudiera devolver el tiempo, le habría tomado la mano y metido en su cama. Habrían huido a alguna parte, no importa cuál. Pero no, ella le dio la espalda. No lo miro a los ojos para que él no viera a través de ellos y le había pedido que no la dejara sola. Y él había hecho lo que era correcto: que se casara, que no la dejara plantada. Así, entonces, había perdido Terrence. Ella se había alejado de todo aquello y habia quedado sola para siempre. Intentó enamorarse de nuevo, claro que sí, pero ninguno logró llegar al fondo, donde aún tenía metido el beso que se había dado con él, las tardes tranquilas hablando del futuro a su lado. A los veinte había pensado que aún tenía tiempo para sanar su corazón. A los treinta, se convenció de que aún no era demasiado tarde. A los cuarenta, miró atrás y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solterona, y a los cincuenta, simplemente se olvidó de sí misma, de su feminidad, y perdió la batalla contra la soledad. Lo más curioso e irrisorio de todo, lo que le avergonzaba admitir aun delante de cualquier sacerdote, es que era virgen. La mirarían con extrema compasión, y odiaba eso. Ser una solterona ya era bastante triste ante la sociedad como para además encimarle que ningún hombre había tocado su cuerpo, que la vez que vio uno desnudo, fue en el hospital, y el hombre estaba en los huesos y fuera de sus cabales.

El dolor en su brazo pareció cobrar vida propia, y se trasladó a su pecho. ¿Qué era aquello? Se puso la mano sobre su corazón, intentando hallar sus propios latidos. ¿Moriría aquí? ¿Al fin? Aquello le hizo reír. "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien " Pero no, se arrepentía de todo. El dolor se agudizó, y cayó sobre su cama. No tenía forma de llamar a Tess; no quería morir sola. Encontrarían su cuerpo frío y tieso al día siguiente, el edificio se conmocionaría, llegarían las autoridades a hacer preguntas, y todos sabrían que la solitaria Candice White había muerto al fin, sola en su apartamento, porque ni gatos tenía, y sabrían que había fracasado en la vida.

—Por favor –murmuró, aunque no supo a quién. ¿Y para qué? ¿Qué era un día más, un día menos en su patética vida? ¿Para hacer lo mismo de siempre, subsistir? La vida es como el agua de un río, pensó, que corre presurosa hacia el mar, y jamás volverá a su cauce…

 _¿Qué sabes tú_? –Dijo una voz—. _Existe la lluvia. ¿Sabes lo que es la lluvia? El agua del mar, ¿que sabes si tienes la posibilidad de volver a la colina, allá donde creciste?…_

Los ojos de Candice White se cerraron, y un cálido aliento se escapó de entre sus labios.

—Candy, por favor, ¡¡no!! –gritó Georgina desde la puerta de la enorme mansión, corriendo a pesar de sus tacones detrás de su hija, quien se internó en el deportivo haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados de su madre—. ¡Por favor, escúchame!

— ¡No quiero! –gritó Candy. Soltó los frenos casi al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador, y en el enorme jardín sólo se escuchó el chirrido de las llantas y la risa de Albert, el disque novio de Candy.

Georgina se detuvo en medio de la calzada del car lobby frente a su mansión y se llevó una mano a sus labios, intentando contener el llanto desesperado que pugnaba por salir. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa muchacha? Acababan de encontrarle droga entre sus cosas. El servicio estaba entrenado y tenía orden de denunciar cualquier comportamiento de este tipo en su hija, pero eso a ella no le importaba; siempre, de algún modo, lograba meter de contrabando las porquerías que consumía. Esta noche no volvería a casa, estaba segura, y aquello empeoraba las cosas.

Habían organizado una cena con Terry GrandChester, y ella no iba a estar.

—Ay, Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer? –y lo peor era que William, su esposo, le echaría toda la culpa a ella, como solía hacer.

Si la relación entre Candy y Terry no se consolidaba con el noviasgo y luego el matrimonio; si por cosas de la vida Terry decidía que Candy no era la esposa adecuada para él; si no cambiaba pronto, si no enderezaba su camino y decidía por una vez en la vida hacer lo que sus padres le pedían, ella estaría en serios problemas. Una lágrima recorrió el pálido rostro de Georgina, e inmediatamente buscó un pañuelo para secarla. Su esposo no debía ver lo atribulada que estaba, ni Terry, cuando llegara. Tendría que hacer ella sola de anfitriona, y excusar con mil mentiras la ausencia de su hija.

— ¿Y ahora qué quería? –preguntó Albert, mirando fijamente el cabello de Candy, de un rubio encendido, y largo hasta la cintura.

—La muy maldita acabó con mis reservas. No sé cómo hizo, pero lo encontró. Mi casa no es un lugar seguro, nunca lo ha sido.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora… —rezongó Candy—. Ahora busca a tu contacto y pide una nueva dosis. La necesito. —Sexy, no es tan fácil.

— Ah, ¿no? Años haciéndolo ¿y ahora me vas a decir que no es una cosa fácil de hacer? –gritó ella con sus ojos verdes más pálidos que de costumbre por la cólera. Albert hizo girar sus ojos en sus cuencas. Candy no era muy popular por su paciencia, tenía la mala costumbre de exasperarse con facilidad, y a la menor provocación gritar.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Pero ten cuidado! Has doblado la dosis, y…

— ¡Maldita, sea! ¡No eres mi padre! ¡Ni la hermana de la caridad! A buena hora vienes a hablarme de tener cuidado cuando fuiste tú mismo quien me dio la primera dosis…

— ¡Ya! Está bien, ¡te la conseguiré! Candy aceleró el deportivo internándose en la autopista. Aquella fue una noche como las que le gustaban. Licor, drogas, sexo, y otra vez licor, y otra vez drogas.

\--Waaaahh!! ¡¡¡Qué escena más putamente sexy!!! Candy bailando casi desnuda, extremadamente hermosa, con su piel blanca, el cabello rubio encendido, los ojos verdes, sus facciones perfectas y delicadas, y unos senos totalmente apetecibles.

—Hoy tuvo su ración de..., a que sí –rio Justin, y los tres hombres le hicieron coro. Candy no escuchaba nada, no entendía, no quería saber. Se sentía sublime, adorada, llena. Luego de la sinica sesión, a la que pasados unos minutos se unió Craig, volvió a tomar su deportivo, a deambular por la ciudad. Iba ebria de poder, dueña del mundo, y de los tres hombres que iban con ella en el coche. ¿Y si probaba a conducir de pie?

— ¡Hey!, ¿qué haces? –gritó Albert.

—Estoy… tan…

— ¿Feliz? —Ayudó Justin.

Candy lanzó un grito jubiloso y pisó el acelerador. En casa, seguramente estaba su madre inventándose mil excusas ante el estúpido de Terry, y luego de la cena, su padre discutiría con ella por ser una pésima madre, por no haber cumplido con su labor, la única que tenía: cuidar a su hija. Se echó a reír al imaginar el rostro compungido de Georgina, y la pose tiesa de un palo de su padre. Pero cuando pensó en Terry casi se desternilla de la risa. ¿De verdad creía ese cabezota, arrogante riquillo que podía casarse con alguien como ella, domarla, montarla y aguantar la cabalgata? Realmente, daba risa. Lo había visto un par de veces, la vez que le anunciaron que el era con quien ella se casaría, y una vez en una fiesta a la que se vio obligada a ir. Era guapisimo, no lo podía negar, pero de hombres guapos estaba ella constantemente rodeada; él la miraba de arriba abajo con desprecio, odiando el convenio entre sus padres tanto como ella. Iba siempre de punta en blanco, bien vestido… era el nieto de un noble asquerosamente rico que dominaba el mundo financiero. Su padre estaba en un apuro burocrático, así que la mejor solución había sido unir la fortuna GrandChester con la Andry a través de un matrimonio. Iba a ser el infierno. Se iba a casar, claro que sí. Si no, le cortarían todos sus ingresos, las tarjetas, y demás entradas. Pero ah, cómo se divertiría haciéndole la vida imposible a ese guapisimo arrogante.

El deportivo iba a más de ciento veinte, violando las normas de tránsito, y el cabello parecía querer quedarse atrás. Los ojos le lagrimeaban, los dientes se le secaban por estar sonriendo… no vio el coche que más adelante intentaba adelantar, y el impacto se produjo.

El eco de las voces que retumbaban en el ambiente, resonaron hasta colarse en el apacible sueño de Candice White, que a pesar de estar eternamente dormida sentia una sensación de confusión...

El ruido insistente cesó de golpe, dejando solo un silencio denso que invadió de nuevo el ambiente. Candice White se sentía inquieta, algo pasaba, ¿En donde estaba? Voces y el sonido amortiguado de pisadas firmes y apresuradas se fue acrecentando. De pronto era paz y una profunda tranquilidad... se hallaba en ningún lugar. Ese era el nombre que le había dado a ese espacio donde todo era niebla, y, sin embargo, tenía los pies firmes sobre suelo. No se veía sus manos, ni sus pies, pero sabía que allí estaban. No tenía un cuerpo, por lo tanto, las mil dolencias habían desaparecido. Una cosa buena, entre tanta confusión.

De pronto, el eterno silencio fue interrumpido por una voz un tanto femenina.

 _¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo,_ _Candice White?_

Aquella era una pregunta injusta, porque deseaba demasiadas cosas.

 _¿Por dónde empezar?_ _Tic, tac. Tic, tac –apuró la voz. Empezó a desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía organizar sus prioridades. ¿Qué primero? ¿Volver a su juventud? O esa noche fria que prometio ser feliz ¿O antes? ¿O después, y casarse con el doctor Martin, el hombre que le propuso matrimonio cuando tenía ya cuarenta, y así no quedarse sola? ¿Qué deseaba realmente?_ _¿No quieres nada? Qué aburrido. Tanto trabajo para nada…_

¡Espera! –gritó.

 _Entonces, ¿sí quieres algo?_

Si Candice White en ese momento hubiese tenido ojos, de ellos habrían salido lágrimas.

—Volver a empezar –susurró.

 _¿Qué?_

—Desearía volver a empezar.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –vociferaba William a su mujer, en el pasillo de un hospital, paseándose de un lado a otro, impaciente. Habían traído a su hija inmediatamente después del accidente. Sus signos vitales iban en picada cuando al fin lograron internarla en urgencias, y ahora esperaban noticias.

Terry miró su Rolex sin saber siquiera qué desear. Habían estado compartiendo una sombría cena, debido a la ausencia de la anfitriona que se suponía él debía ver, y pasada una hora recibieron una llamada donde se les comunicaba que la que supuestamente es su novia había chocado en su auto por exceso de velocidad, por ir ebria y drogada junto con otros tres tipos. Era un poco embarazoso ver a William gritarle a su mujer que era ella quien tenía la responsabilidad de los actos de una mujer de ya veintitrés años, cuando estaba claro que tampoco él había sido el mejor padre del mundo. Respiró profundo y paseó sus azules ojos por la sala de espera. No había nadie más. Irse ahora sería muy descortés, pero era lo que quería. Fue entonces que al fin salió un médico con su uniforme verde y el tapabocas aún en el rostro dando el parte médico.

Ella estaba a salvo, fuera de peligro. La habían perdido por unos minutos durante la operación, pero gracias a la rápida acción de los médicos, habían conseguido traerla de vuelta. Ahora estaría bajo observación. Georgina sollozó de alivio, sola, pues William no le dio su hombro para apoyarse. Un poco mal por eso, le ofreció el suyo.

— ¿Podemos verla? –preguntó Georgina. El médico habría querido decirle que no, pero aquellos no eran unos cualesquiera, así que les prometió que en unos minutos podrían entrar en la habitación que le habían asignado. Ella estaba a salvo, lo que no se podía decir de uno de sus acompañantes, que había muerto en la colisión, ni del otro, que al parecer había sufrido una fractura en su columna vertebral. Ella, la causante de todo aquel embrollo, estaba a salvo.

Terry se preciaba de ser un hombre independiente, se había ido a Inglaterra de pequeño y había vuelto hacía sólo unos meses cuando su padre le pidió la única cosa que él no estaba muy dispuesto a hacer: casarse con una niña rica. Había aceptado; su padre estaba un poco enfermo, aunque nadie lo sabía, y encima, había soltado un discurso acerca de que quería verlo establecido y con un hogar… Tendría que hablar con su padre y decirle que, al fin y al cabo, no podía casarse con una mujer de carácter tan disoluto, una que iba y se metía en problemas poniendo en riesgo no sólo su vida, sino la de todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor. Aquello era simple supervivencia.

Candice White abrió sus ojos. ¡Tenía ojos! Y la luz le hería las retinas. Intentó mover una mano (que también tenía, eso ya no era discutible), pero no pudo. Estaba atada a alguna cosa y no le dejaba movilidad. Entró en pánico.

—No, no hagas eso. Todo está bien. Todo va a estar bien. Trató de enfocar su vista, pero lo que vio sólo la desconcertó más: una mujer rubia, de unos cuarenta años, le pasaba el dorso de sus dedos por sus mejillas, acariciándolas. En sus pálidos ojos claros había lágrimas. No la conocía de nada, ¿por qué estaba allí? Esperaba ver a Tess, no a esa mujer. Y de todas las cosas, ¿por qué había despertado? Diablos, ¿iba a vivir de veras hasta los ochenta?

Cerró sus ojos y una voz tronó en su cabeza: _Hazlo bien esta vez._

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Esa voz le traía recuerdos de un extraño sueño que había tenido, pero trataba de capturar imágenes, los restos de un diálogo, y no, no podía, todo se esfumaba, como espuma entre sus dedos, como el aire que escapa de un globo, ¿por qué…?

—Tranquilízate, hija, por favor –rogó la voz de una mujer.

— ¿Hija? –Susurró.

—Soy tu madre… Oh, Dios, ¿no me recuerdas?

–Candice White abrió los ojos como platos, y al fin pudo levantar una mano… una mano, de piel tersa y uñas perfectas… una mano joven.

Terry marcó el número de su padre con ademán furioso. Al otro lado le contestó Richard, que en el momento se hallaba en Australia por alguna reunión de negocios.

—Qué agradable oír tu voz, hijo, pero dime a qué debo el placer –murmuró Richard con voz sonriente. Se hallaba en un almuerzo de trabajo, y tardaría unos cuantos días más en Sydney; Terry lo sabía, así que le extrañaba su llamada.

—Papá, necesito que reconsideres tu intención de casarme –le contestó él con voz pausada, a pesar de la urgencia que sentía, al tiempo que se movía por su sala con movimientos felinos.

—Terry…

—No, hablo en serio. Esa mujer es una lunática. Hoy mismo tuvo un accidente tan grave por ir a exceso de velocidad.

—Vaya, ¿se encuentra bien?

—El último parte médico dice que está fuera de peligro, pero…

—Terry, sabes que, si no fuera realmente importante para nosotros, jamás te habría hecho semejante imposición.

—Reconsidéralo. Hazlo por mí. Nunca he hecho nada que vaya en contra de los intereses de la empresa, pero esta vez no es un socio el que te lo pide, ¡es tu hijo! Esa mujer es una amenaza, tendrías que escuchar lo que se dice de ella…

—No me digas que estás prestando oídos a las habladurías de la gente.

—No son simples habladurías. De cualquier manera, su reputación no es la mejor, y no quiero eso para mí, y no creo que tú quieras eso para tu único hijo –Richard respiró profundo y guardó silencio por espacio de medio minuto. Al otro lado de la línea, Terry esperaba el veredicto.

—Está bien, pero a cambio te pido otra cosa.

—Dilo.

—Seis meses. Quédate seis meses a su lado.

—Pero…

—Verifica por ti mismo que lo que dicen las habladurías es cierto. Si es de tan mala reputación como dicen, no te será difícil hallar una prueba que al fin me convenza, ¿no?

—No, supongo que no –rezongó Terry.

—Ya sé que me estoy metiendo demasiado en tu vida, hijo, pero todo tendrá su recompensa –Terry guardó un rencoroso silencio, y luego de otro minuto más, colgó. Casi estrella el teléfono contra la pared, pero se contuvo y lo soltó con suavidad sobre el mueble. No era alguien iracundo, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con la rubia pelirroja lo exasperaba tanto que le iba a dar una úlcera. La maldita mujer le estaba causando demasiados problemas, y aún no era su esposa. ¿Por qué, en primer lugar, había permitido que su padre dictara sus acciones en el campo personal? Ah, recordó, porque casarse con Candy no era un asunto personal, sino más bien laboral. Así lo veía su padre, y así se suponía que debía verlo él. Tenía sólo veintiséis años, y aún no era del todo independiente. Para poder llevarle la contraria en cualquier cosa, debía estar en una mejor posición en el mundo de las finanzas, y no era así. Por otro lado, Richard había sido un buen padre, tenía que admitirlo, y cuando le explicó por qué era necesario unirse en matrimonio, lo había hecho prometiendo retirarse al fin de los negocios, e irse a vivir junto a su esposa en una bonita casa de campo a pasar los últimos años que le quedaran de vida, y él deseaba aquello casi tanto como uno niño desea la navidad. Pero le estaba pidiendo demasiado en nombre del amor filial. En aquel tiempo no conocía bien a Candy Andry, ni había oído acerca de sus locas salidas, o sus amigos de dudosas costumbres. Vio una fotografía suya y simplemente le pareció hermosa. Ya desde adolescente había sabido que no podría elegir esposa por su cuenta; Candy Andry era muy guapa. Pero una conversación había bastado para comprender que no era ni de cerca la mujer que él había pensado. Era malhablada, malhumorada, intolerante y sumamente irrespetuosa con sus padres. Y era esa la mujer con la que pretendía casarlo su padre. Afortunadamente, había conseguido que cediera un poco. Aquel plazo alcanzaría de sobra para demostrarle a Richard que había muchas otras mujeres más idóneas para optar por el puesto de esposa del heredero. Actualmente no había ninguna mujer que le gustara, o le llamara la atención, fuera de las ocasionales amigas con las que salía y tenía sexo. No era un romántico, no estaba esperando el amor. No esperaba casarse enamorado. Había aprendido, con los matrimonios tanto de su abuelo, como de su padre, que la unión matrimonial eran una transacción más; un contrato a largo plazo que reportaba buenas ganancias, buenos contactos… Pero Candy Andry era más bien un castigo inmerecido. Seis meses, se dijo, y ni un día más.

— ¿Qué es toda esa cosa de amnesia y yo-no-sé-qué-más? –vociferó William al médico que le explicaba lo que había arrojado los últimos estudios hechos a su hija.

—Es muy raro que ocurra, pero en el caso de Candy parece ser un asunto bastante serio.

— ¡No es ninguna amnesia! –Volvió a gritar William—. Es sólo otra de sus tretas para evadir la responsabilidad de sus actos. ¿Sabe cuánto me costó acallar todo este asunto? Afortunadamente, los pelagatos con los que iba en el coche eran unos "don nadie" que no reclamarán. Pero de no ser así, ¡la muy estúpida habría tenido que ir a la mismísima cárcel!

—Lo entendemos, pero el equipo médico ha determinado que la amnesia que sufre la paciente no es fingida. Lo único que podemos recomendar es que la lleven a casa y le dejen descansar. Quizá con el tiempo empiece a recordar cosas, y vuelva a ser la misma de antes. Georgina le lanzó una mirada a su esposo, que éste ignoró olímpicamente. No necesitaba mirarla para saber lo que estaba pensando: ninguno de los dos quería en realidad que su hija volviese a ser la misma, y aquello era duro de admitir, aun a sí mismos.

Candice White tenía los ojos cerrados. Había aprovechado la oscuridad de su habitación para explorar su cuerpo, y no había lugar a dudas; ese no era el suyo. Recordaba perfectamente la forma y la sensación del cuerpo con el que había pasado los últimos ochenta año. Ahora tenía senos redonditos cuyos pezones apuntaban justo al frente, no hacia abajo; piernas largas, abdomen plano y cintura estrecha. Parecía una modelo de revista. Y el cabello, ¡por Dios! Había visto su color antes de que apagaran las luces, y lo tenía de un rubio encendido, abundante y largo, muy largo. No se había mirado a un espejo aún, pero intuía que no era fea. Quizá tenía ojos redondos y grandes, o Tal vez tenía pestañas pálidas, o más bien oscuras y rizadas. Intuían que sus labios eran carnosos y firmes, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y su nariz, decididamente, era respingona. Tenía el cuello esbelto. Su piel era tan suave como pétalos de rosas, e igualmente tersa. ¿Quién era la pobre jovencita cuyo cuerpo ella estaba usurpando? Y era real; si las teorías que decían que el dolor te despertaba de los sueños eran ciertas, ella no estaba soñando, pues habían venido innumerables enfermeras a pinchar su cuerpo con agujas y no había despertado de lo que debía ser un sueño muy extraño. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría allí de ocupante? No es que tuviera muchas ansias por volver a su cuerpo anciano, enfermo, que había perdido estatura con el paso de los años, sus senos habían pasado a ser un par de bolsas colgando de su pecho, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que aquello era realmente antinatural. ¿Quién le había hecho esto? La imagen de una espesa niebla se vino a su mente, pero de igual manera desapareció. ¿De veras era aquello una segunda oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida? "Hazlo bien esta vez", había dicho una voz. ¿Hacer bien qué?

Está bien, su vida había sido cuando poco, patética. Una vida estéril, sin amor, sin familia, nada. ¿Le estaba dando alguna deidad la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo?

Sintió una punzada en su cabeza. Si bien no tenía los dolores de una anciana, los de ahora no eran pocos. Al parecer, venía de un grave accidente, de donde casi se mata. La rubia que había declarado ser su madre así se lo había dicho, y al parecer, era ella misma quien conducía cuando se produjo la colisión. Tal vez había perdido el control del coche. Tal vez habían fallado los frenos. Ella no sabía conducir,

Miró hacia la ventana, y vio que el sol ya se asomaba. No había podido quedarse dormida en toda la noche, ni aun con los sedantes ni los analgésicos para el dolor que le habían aplicado las enfermeras. Estaba un poco asustada. Se sentía cometiendo un delito realmente grave. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No había sido ella quien decidiera despertar allí. Ella, de hecho, lo que había deseado era morir para dejar de tener que soportarse a sí misma.

—Vaya, parece que has madrugado –dijo la enfermera que entró con una nueva ronda de inyecciones y pastillas—. Te darán el alta mañana, no tendrás que estar aquí mucho tiempo.

—Estoy familiarizada con los hospitales –murmuró.

La enfermera la miró un poco confundida. No era propio de una joven sana como ella estarlo, pero no dijo nada. La mañana se fue pasando, y a eso de las diez, volvió la mujer rubia a visitarla. Su madre. Después de no haber conocido a su madre ahoro tenia una.

— ¿De verdad no me reconoces? –le preguntó, y ella meneó la cabeza. Ella era realmente hermosa, con sus ojos claros y un cutis envidiable. Las líneas de expresión eran realmente pocas, y su tono rubio no dejaba a la vista las canas—. Mi nombre es Georgina, soy tu madre; y tú eres mi única hija. Los médicos dicen que la amnesia puede ser temporal, así que tal vez pronto recuerdes… todo. Candy.

El nombre de la chica era Candy. ¿Y ella? ¿Quién era ella ahora? ¿Candice White? ¿Candy? Miró de nuevo a su madre, analizándola. Ahora que estaba despierta, ella no le acariciaba las mejillas con el dorso de sus dedos, ni le alisaba el cabello con manos delicadas. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

—Tú… estabas conmigo cuando desperté.

—Ah… sí… estabas un poco asustada. No es para menos, luego de lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno, chocaste contra otro coche.

— ¿Perdí los frenos? ¿Qué pasó? –Georgina apretó los labios, rehusándose a contestar, y afortunadamente para ella, en el momento entró un hombre de edad media.

—He hablado con tus médicos, saldrás mañana mismo de aquí –dijo con voz autoritaria—. Ya contraté a un par de enfermeras para que cuiden de ti y te obliguen, si es necesario, a tomarte tus medicinas… —miró severo a Candy y continuó—: quiero que sepas que no estoy para nada contento con tu última locura. ¡Casi te matas!

—William –intentó tranquilizarlo Georgina.

—No, mujer, ella tiene que ponerse a sí misma los límites, y si no lo hace ella, ¡con mucho gusto lo haré yo! Desde ahora, todas tus salidas están restringidas. Si no voy yo, o tu madre, o cualquiera que yo diga, no saldrás de la mansión. Reduciré un cincuenta por ciento tus ingresos, y definitivamente no saldrás de noche a fiestas ni a ningún otro lugar. Desde hoy estarás custodiada por uno de mis hombres que será tu sombra ¡hasta en el baño! Casi me cuestas la asociación con los Grand…

—William, ¡por favor! –exclamó Georgina con voz aguda. Miró a Candy esperando la consabida cólera por todos y cada uno de los dictámenes, pero ella miraba a su padre con expresión tranquila.

— ¿Eres rico? –le preguntó, y eso dejó totalmente fuera de base, que miró a Georgina interrogante. Ésta no pudo evitar la risa, que parecía más bien un ataque de histeria. William se acercó a la cama y miró de pies a cabeza a su hija, su pecho estaba un poco agitado, y en su rostro tenía una expresión de confusión.

—A mí no lograrás engañarme.

—Tú pareces difícil de engañar. Si esa astucia la aplicas en tus negocios, seguro que te va bien. William volvió a mirar a su mujer, parecía un poco sorprendido por las palabras empleadas por su hija, y porque, de hecho, aquello era un cumplido.

—Realmente te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Ah, bueno. Si el accidente fue tan grave, parece que es un milagro que esté viva –ella frunció el ceño como si cayera en cuenta de algo—. ¿Estuve muerta? –William encontró aquella conversación demasiado extraña.

—Los médicos aseguran que sí.

—Claro, eso lo explica todo.

— ¿Qué, viste algún túnel? –preguntó Georgina— ¿O un camino de rosas?

—Voto por el túnel –murmuró William. —Nada. No recuerdo nada –contestó ella. Cuando era una anciana, había pasado de tener un día normal a sufrir luego un paro cardíaco, y ahora estaba aquí, pero eso no se lo podía contar a los que ahora aseguraban ser sus padres. Ahora se llamaba Simplemente Candy. Tendría que practicar para responder cuando la llamaran por ese nombre, y comenzar a conocer la vida de la antigua ocupante del que ahora era su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto duraría aquella anomalía, pero mientras durara, debía cuidar de aquel cuerpo, de aquella vida, y de aquellas personas que ahora la rodeaban. Candy debía ser algo así como una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Un batallón de sirvientes la ayudaron a salir de la ambulancia que habían contratado expresamente para que la llevara a casa, y luego, otro batallón la había ayudado a llegar hasta su habitación, que era un espacio enorme donde cabría diez veces su viejo apartamento. Además, todo era del más exquisito gusto. Las paredes estaban forradas de fino papel tapiz, paneles de madera, y los muebles hacían juego con todo. Había pequeños y grandes jarrones con flores naturales, hermosas y frescas; y pinturas que de lejos se veían hechas por artistas reconocidos. Su habitación en particular era bastante diferente a todo lo que ella había visto en su vida. Una parte de las paredes estaba pintada de negro, y la otra de violeta, y, sin embargo, no le daba un aspecto lúgubre, todo lo contrario, y eso se debía a los pequeños decorados blancos, a la cama, en parte blanca, en parte negra, a los espejos que reflejaban la luz que entraba por el enorme ventanal.

—Tú misma elegiste el decorado, hace tres años –le dijo Georgina como adivinando sus pensamientos mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que había entrado a aquella enorme mansión. Había protestado un poco, siempre había odiado esas sillas, pero contra William no era fácil luchar, y había tenido que hacer caso.

—Pues parece que tengo un gusto raro.

— ¿No te gusta? Podemos cambiarlo, si te apetece.

—No, mejor lo dejo así… ¿siempre haces todo lo que yo quiera? –Georgina la miró un poco boquiabierta al principio, luego cerró sus labios balbuceando alguna respuesta—. Perdona, no quise incomodarte con mi comentario—. Pero aquello fue peor, y Georgina volvió a quedar con la boca abierta. No era común ver a su hija pedir perdón por nada.

—Estás… estás actuando bastante rara, ¿sabes? –Candy se quedó callada, y antes de decir nada más y empeorarlo, miró en derredor. No podía cambiar el decorado de aquella habitación. Cuando volviera la verdadera dueña seguro que se molestaría. Ella misma se molestaría si veía que habían cambiado sus cosas de lugar sin ella autorizarlo… Su habitación… sus discos, sus libros… Tess… Tendría que ir y verla, no podía llegar y decirle: soy Candice White. pero al menos necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Tess no tenía a nadie más en el mundo.

—Katie estará a cargo de tu cuidado todo el día –anunció Georgina, señalando a una joven de cabello corto y negro vestida de enfermera. La joven simplemente hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza—. Y John, de tu seguridad –continuó Georgina—. Ya lo dijo tu padre. No saldrás si no es con alguien autorizado por él.

—Soy algo así como una prisionera.

—No te quejes. Tú misma te lo has buscado.

—Qué curioso. Estoy pagando el castigo de algo que no… recuerdo.

—Pero que, sin embargo, hiciste—. Candy levantó la mirada hacia su madre.

— ¿Iré a la cárcel?

— ¡Claro que no!

—Pero iba conduciendo ebria, ¿no? Eso tiene cárcel.

—Tu padre convenció a la policía, no te preocupes por esas cosas. Le deben muchos favores… sólo debes cuidarte; si vuelve a suceder, esta vez no te salvarás—. Candy dejó escapar el aire.

— ¿Cuántos eran mis ingresos antes?

—Cerca de… sesenta mil dólares mensuales –a Candy le dio un ataque de tos.

— ¿Y tendré que vivir con la mitad? –preguntó con ironía cuando ya se repuso.

—Es un castigo que impuso tu padre, yo realmente…

—Insólito.

— ¿Harás un berrinche?

—Muchas familias viven con eso mismo… al año. ¿Lo sabías? –Georgina frunció el ceño mirándola de nuevo extrañada.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Candy sólo sonrió, y Georgina no reconoció aquella sonrisa. No era, de ningún modo, la sonrisa de su hija, ni aquél era el brillo de sus ojos.

—Parece que soy una niña rica, malcriada y consentida. ¿Cómo has permitido eso?

— ¿Mi propia hija reclamándome por su mala crianza? ¿Qué más tengo que ver?

–Candy apretó los labios.

—Lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte.

—No, sólo estás volviendo a ser la misma Candy, en desacuerdo conmigo todo el tiempo. Parecía tu deber en la vida llevarme la contraria.

— ¿Tan mal nos llevábamos?

—Te supliqué que no te fueras de casa esa noche. Teníamos una cena, y te pedí que te quedaras, pero no, te fuiste con tus amigos, y ¡mira todo lo que provocaste!

—No… no recuerdo nada de eso.

— ¡Pero lo hiciste! Y el no recordarlo no te excusa –Candy bajó la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a que le reprocharan cosas que había hecho; por lo general, era ella quien se reprochaba a sí misma. Sin embargo, reconocía la autoridad de una madre, y tendría que recordarse a sí misma que ella, a los ojos de todo el mundo, ya no era una venerable anciana, sino una joven loca que había puesto en riesgo su propia vida. Respiró profundo y miró a Georgina fijamente. Parecía ser una mujer de carácter débil, cuya hija era más fuerte que ella. Debía estar todo el tiempo muy agobiada. Tenía un marido exigente, una hija rebelde, una imagen que llevar… su aspecto pulcro no la engañaba, por dentro debía sentirse muy cansada, muy anciana. Ella sabía lo que se sentía, así que movió su silla de ruedas hasta ponerse justo frente a ella, tendió una mano, y cuando Georgina no se la rechazó, le sonrió. Aquella mujer tenía un corazón noble, después de todo, y hambriento del amor y la aceptación tanto de su hija como de su marido.

—No lo recuerdo, pero… perdóname. Perdóname porque seguro que te he hecho llorar mucho –y justo en ese momento, Georgina se puso a llorar. Se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Eres mi hija, mi niña, mi bebé. Lo más hermoso que tengo. Te amo demasiado, y siempre he lamentado no poder influir sobre ti para que hagas las cosas como se supone que debes.

—Lo siento…

—Pero ha sido mi culpa, desde niña siempre busqué complacerte en todo y…

—Candy no te lo puso fácil –cuando Georgina la miró extrañada, se corrigió—. Yo… yo no te lo he puesto fácil. He sido una hija bastante difícil, por lo que veo.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que te esté escuchando admitirlo. Esto es todo un acontecimiento.

—Tú y yo habríamos sido unas excelentes amigas –murmuró Candy sonriente, y Georgina la miró un poco impactada.

—Bueno… —susurró—. ¿Quién dice que aún no podemos serlo? –Candy amplió su sonrisa, y esta vez Georgina sí la reconoció, era la sonrisa traviesa de siempre.

—Sí, ¿quién dice que no?

Rato después, Georgina salió de la habitación dejándola sola, y Candu aprovechó el momento de soledad y se levantó de su silla de ruedas para encaminarse al cuarto de baño. Éste era enorme, y todo dentro era enorme también. Había una enorme bañera, una cascada que luego comprendió era la ducha, y un espejo doble que cubría toda la extensión de una pared. Al verse reflejada se quedó como de piedra. Había intuido que era hermosa, pero aquello era poco. Era alta, y el mundo se veía diferente desde allá arriba, y el cabello rubio encendido le llegaba a la cintura en suaves ondas. Sus ojos eran los mismos preciosos, atrapaban perfectamente la luz de las luciernagas haciéndolos ver más radiantes y luminosos, y labios más rosados. No tenía todas sus pecas, y eso la decepcionó un poco ¿Ser tan llamativa era simplemente… raro. Desabrochó la bata que llevaba puesta, y al verse sólo en bragas frente al espejo soltó una exclamación. ¿Esos senos eran reales? ¿Había una forma de saberlo? Rebosaban un poco sus manos, y eran redondos y respingones. Qué hermosa era la juventud. Los palpó y no sintió bolsas extrañas dentro, así que concluyó que eran naturales. Era raro para ella pensar así. ¿Se le estaba subiendo la vanidad a la cabeza? Ella se apresiaba de ser una mujer correcta y respetuosa de las cosas ajenas, así que volvió a anudarse la bata.

Caminó lentamente por la habitación y algo que notó fue la ausencia de libros. No había ninguno. Bueno, aquella era una casa enorme, seguramente estaban en otra habitación. No concebía que alguien pasara olímpicamente de lo que consideraba la única extensión de la mente y la imaginación. Se sentó en un mueble analizando sus opciones. No podía salir por orden de su nuevo padre, y no quería meterse en problemas, pero quería ir y comprobar que Tess estaba bien. También debía esperar a sentirse mejor de sus golpes y rozaduras causados por el accidente, pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, iría a verla; no se estaría tranquila hasta comprobar por sí misma que estaba bien. Llegó la tarde, y la enfermera que le habían asignado la ayudó a bañarse y a vestirse. Se tomó sus pastillas, almorzó en su habitación, y poco después, Georgina entró con un juego de tarjetas en la mano.

—Son tus nuevas tarjetas bancarias, las anteriores las perdiste en el accidente. Tu padre hizo la gestión para que te asignaran estas… Ya… ya arregló también lo del cambio en tu mesada. Lo siento, no pude convencerlo de lo contrario.

— ¡Tendré que sobrevivir con treinta mil dólares al mes! –exclamó en un tono claramente sarcástico.

—Si te quejas así delante de tu padre, él estará feliz de rebajártela aún más.

—Entonces mejor me quedo callada—. Georgina le sonrió. Realmente su hija estaba cambiada, y esta le gustaba más, mucho más. Nunca antes había logrado concluir una conversación con ella en buenos términos, y ahora hasta bromeaban—. ¿Por qué no hay ningún libro en mi habitación? –preguntó ella de repente.

—Ah… porque… no te gusta leer.

— ¿Qué?

—No te gusta… pasaste la carrera a duras penas. — ¿En serio? ¿Qué estudié?

—Negocios…

— ¿Y sin leer? Oh... mis novelas

—Pero puedes salir y comprar una biblioteca entera, si quieres. Tu padre tiene libros, pero no de ese tipo.

—Y tú… ¿no tienes uno que me puedas prestar por ahora? –Georgina se sonrojó—. ¿Estás ocultando algo?

—A tu padre no le gustan ese tipo de lecturas.

—Me vale un pimiento. Quiero leer un libro y lo leeré. Y si tú puedes prestarme uno, más te vale que lo sueltes—. Georgina volvió a reír.

—Estás irreconocible. Está bien, tengo un par que te pueden gustar, pero te recomiendo que salgas y compres los tuyos.

— ¿Salir? ¿Acaso no soy una prisionera?

—Puedes salir si lo haces acompañada por alguien de la casa.

— ¿De verdad?

—Así dijo tu padre.

—Qué bueno, porque me gustaría… hacer unas diligencias—. Georgina frunció el ceño.

— ¿Diligencias? Creí que lo habías olvidado todo. —Sí, pero… quiero salir un momento.

—Candy, que no sea para comprar droga o algo peor—. Cuando su hija la miró pasmada, Georgina quiso morderse la lengua.

— ¿Soy una adicta?

—Bueno…

— ¡Dímelo!

—Tú nunca lo has admitido. Siempre lo has negado, así que…

—Debería tener los síntomas de la abstinencia, ¿no? ¡Pero estoy bien!

—Sí, eso es raro…

—Te prometo que no saldré a buscar… drogas. ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde tendría que ir!

—Está bien, te creeré… pero no traiciones mi confianza, ¿de acuerdo? –Candy asintió sintiéndose un poco cabreada con la verdadera Candy. Esa niña lo tenía todo, una madre maravillosa, dinero, poder… y ¿estaba echando a perder su vida con drogas? Realmente no se merece esta vida, pensó, pero al instante se sintió mezquina, ladrona. No, de todos modos, esta no era su vida. Tarde o temprano tendría que volver. Pero antes, tenía mucho que hacer. Cuando la otra Candy volviera, todo se pondría patas arriba otra vez, así que no podía dejar pasar más el tiempo.

Tuvo que esperar unos días para recuperarse del todo, aunque no estuvo aburrida; primero exploró toda la mansión, sus diferentes salas de juego y descanso, las habitaciones de sus padres, del servicio, de los huéspedes, y luego se entretuvo con los libros que Georgina le prestó. Cuando agotó estos, le entregó a John una lista de títulos para que fuera a alguna librería y se los trajera. Ahora tenía muchos libros y ninguna estantería donde ubicarlos, pero entonces Georgina se ocupó e hizo traer una que fuera acorde con el decorado de su habitación. Primer cambio en la habitación. Al menos, pensó, no era una cosa inamovible y permanente.

El día que decidió ir y visitar a Tess, rebuscó en el armario por algo decente que ponerse, pero he aquí otro problema. Toda la ropa de su nuevo cuerpo era casi inservible, destapada hasta el descaro. Lo que seguramente pretendía ser sexy, a ella le resultaba ya de mal gusto. Hizo una montaña en el suelo con la ropa que iba descartando hasta que encontró un par de jeans que no tenían ni rotos ni bordados llamativos, y una blusa de seda blanca sin mangas y un agujero en la espalda, pero que al menos cubría bien sus senos. Aun así, se sentía bastante descubierta, así que buscó una chaqueta que le combinara y la plegó sobre su brazo. Los accesorios no fueron problema; Candy tenía miles, de todo material y colores. Se los quedó mirando un poco perdida, el problema estaba en que no sabía cómo y dónde usarlos.

— ¿Ya estás lista? – Preguntó Georgina entrando en la habitación—. Le dije a John que estuviese preparado, que en cualquier momento salías—. Se asomó al cuarto de baño, donde estaba el enorme guardarropa, y la encontró descalza admirando todo lo que la rodeaba: bolsos, zapatos, marroquinería de todo tipo y color, collares, pendientes, pulseras…

— ¿No sabes qué ponerte?

—Creo que necesito ayuda… —Georgina sonrió y empezó, con mano experta, a elegirle los accesorios que irían mejor con el tipo de ropa que había seleccionado. Cuando hubo terminado con ella, tenía el aspecto más chic y de buen gusto que ella jamás hubiese conseguido.

—Tengo mucho que aprender –murmuró.

—Todo es cuestión de práctica.

—Dios, eres la mejor madre del mundo—. Ante esas palabras, Georgina se quedó callada, y apretando sus labios, miró a otro lado. Tomó aire y volvió a hablar.

— ¿Ya estás lista? John te está esperando—. Candy sonrió sabiendo que sus palabras la habían perturbado un poco. Llenó su bolso con los papeles de su identificación, las tarjetas, el nuevo teléfono móvil, y salió. Subió al auto que la esperaba a la entrada y le echó un último vistazo a la mansión. De algún modo, se estaba acostumbrando a esa vida, y no podía. Esa vida no era su vida. Ella seguía siendo una anciana.

— ¿Está segura de que es aquí a donde quiere venir? –preguntó John al llegar al antiguo edificio donde antes había vivido. ¿Que si estaba segura? Había vivido allí la última década, claro que estaba segura. Pero no dijo nada, y sólo bajó pidiéndole que la esperara allí—. De ninguna manera –dijo John—. Subiré con usted. Cualquier cosa podría pasar en esos pasillos. Ella no insistió, y encabezó la marcha hacia el apartamento de Tess. Iban siendo las cinco de la tarde, la hora en la que volvía de su trabajo con los niños desde la guardería, la hora en que era más probable encontrarla en casa. Cuando llegó al piso cuatro, el inconfundible llanto de Nicolle la hizo sonreír. Caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta y llamó con el nudillo de sus dedos. A los pocos segundos abrió una Tess ojerosa, despeinada y con aspecto realmente cansado… y Nicolle, al verla, se precipitó sobre sus brazos como solía hacer.

— ¡Nicolle!, ¡espera! –pero no hubo remedio, Nicolle estaba aferrada a su cuello y lloraba y moqueaba sobre su blusa de seda. Tess intentó arrancársela, pero la niña se enroscó alrededor de ella usando piernas y brazos—. Dios, qué vergüenza con usted —se disculpó Tess—, ella nunca se porta así, lo siento tanto…

—No te preocupes, déjala—. Nicolle soltó un llanto lastimero. Aunque ya no era el de hace un momento, en donde parecía que se iba a desgarrar la garganta, este llanto partía el corazón—. Ya, ya, no llores… —Pero la niña no dejaba de llorar. Ella tenía la fórmula para que dejara de hacerlo, pero no se atrevía a usarla delante de Tess. Aquello suscitaría demasiadas preguntas.

—Siga, siga —la invitó Tess. Candy se giró para mirar a John, que parecía bastante extrañado por la situación que se desarrollaba en el umbral, así que no dijo nada y se hizo a un lado de la puerta, tal vez para vigilar desde allí. Candy entró, y los olores familiares de la casa de Tess la inundaron; el desorden de juguetes en el suelo, la luz que entraba por la ventana… tan conocido todo, tan parecido al hogar que ella jamás tuvo, que le hicieron humedecer los ojos. Los cerró suavemente, y sin premeditarlo, sin detenerse a pensar, empezó:

En mi ventana veo brillar, las estrellas muy cerca de mí. Cierro los ojos, quiero soñar con un dulce porvenir. Quiero vivir y disfrutar, la alegría de la juventud, cada noche para mí, mil estrellas tienen luz...

Tess la miró con ojos grandes como platos. No lo podía creer. No, no era posible… la única en el mundo que lograba aquel efecto sobre Nicolle con esa canción era..., y ellaya no estaba. Lo había pasado horrible las últimas noches porque Nicolle no se dormía si no era por ella, y de paso, tampoco Tess había podido dormir. Y ¿ahora venía esta despampanante joven a calmar a su hija y a cantarle esa canción?

— ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó. La joven no le contestó, sólo cantó de nuevo, utilizando los mismos giros, las mismas ondulaciones en la voz—. ¡¿Quién eres?! –insistió. Los niños se habían quedado mirando a la invitada un poco asustados y sorprendidos. Cuando la a mujer de ropa carísima, de cabellos deslumbrantes y de ojos brillantes y humedecidos la miró, Tess lo supo. No había otra persona en el universo con esa mirada.

— ¿Candice?

—Tess, yo…

— ¿Candice? –Ella simplemente meneó la cabeza.

—Ahora soy Candy. Tess, sin detenerse a pensar en lo ilógico, loco, antinatural y extraño que aquello podía ser, se precipitó a ella y la abrazó, dejando a Nicolle atrapada entre las dos. Fue un abrazo largo, cálido y apretado, en el que las dos mujeres sollozaron emocionadas, y el universo guardó silencio observando a las dos amigas reencontrarse. Tess se separó primero y la miró estudiándola. Ahora era tan alta como ella, sin una sola arruga sobre su rostro, con un maquillaje suave que realzaba las exquisitas formas de su cara y ropa de diseñador, pero debajo de aquel fino estuche de importación estaba su amiga, su querida y vieja amiga.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—Tú estás más loca que el que me hizo esto por aceptarlo tan fácil.

— ¡Es que algo aquí dentro me lo dice! –contestó Tess con la mano empuñada sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quién te lo hizo?

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si es algo permanente. Sólo sé que estoy aquí… y ¡ni siquiera sé qué hacer!

—Pero Candice…

—Ahora soy solo Candy, Tess.

— ¿Quién es esa ? –ella suspiró.

—Apenas lo estoy descubriendo. Pero algo te diré, no se parece en nada a mí.

—Ven, siéntate –le ofreció Tess llevándola a sus viejos muebles. Candy seguía con Nicolle en sus brazos, y los niños habían decidido que aquello no era para nada fascinante, y se fueron a su habitación a ver la televisión, pero ya Tess no le prestó mucha atención a nada de eso—. Cuéntame, ¿qué te pasó? ¡Dios, he llorado tanto por tu ausencia!

—Lo último que recuerdo es… un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y que me iba a no sé qué lugar… luego abro los ojos, y estoy en un hospital, con una mujer que asegura ser mi madre, y las consecuencias de un accidente automovilístico. —Sufriste un paro cardíaco –le contó Tess—. Dios, ¡eres tan hermosa!

—Sólo por fuera. Lo que he oído de Candy… me para los pelos—. Tess negó con la cabeza, aun mirándola anonadada.

—Te escuché cantarle a Nicolle y algo se disparó dentro de mí, algo me lo gritaba… Dios, Candice, Candy, como sea… ¡Estoy tan feliz! –y volvió a abrazarla, sentadas en el sofá, con Nicolle en medio otra vez.

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti –le susurró Candy—. ¿Has estado bien? –Tess no contestó—. Siento mucho no haber venido antes, pero el accidente, y no podía salir de casa. Tess se separó de ella y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con otro semblante.

— ¿Accidente? ¿Estás bien?

—Mi cuerpo sí… mi mente… siento que voy a enloquecer… Esto es de locos, Tess. Yo creí que había muerto.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué ibas a querer morirte?

—Porque ya es mi hora, ¿no?

— ¿Y eso a quién le importa? ¡El cielo, los ángeles, quien quiera que sea, te están dando una segunda oportunidad! ¡Y más tiempo con nosotros!

— ¿De veras crees que permaneceré… en este cuerpo?

— ¿Y por qué no?

— ¡No es mi vida!

— ¡Entonces aprovecha el tiempo que tienes ahora!

— ¡Eso… sería una locura! Tengo hasta miedo de usar las cosas de ella por temor a que cuando vuelva se moleste, y francamente, por lo que me han dicho…

—Vas a tener que meterte una cosa en la cabeza: tú ahora eres ella, quienquiera que ella sea. ¡Esta ahora es tu vida!

—Y si en algún momento ella vuelve…

—Si ella llegara a volver, lo cual me parecería en extremo cruel, ¡tú entonces habrás tenido un momento para vivir! ¡Para disfrutar! –Tess miró a su amiga morderse los labios, como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, o algo no la convencía del todo, así que le tomó ambas manos, con cuidado de no hacer caer a Nicolle y la miró a los ojos— Tal vez lo que necesitas es… alocarte, olvidarte por un momento de las reglas y convenciones… ¡vivir, Candy! Una vez me dijiste que se te fue la vida y no la viviste, ¡bueno, ahora puedes! Candy dejó salir una risita nerviosa y Tess se puso en pie y comenzó a deambular por su pequeña sala, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación necesitara tiempo para ser digerido, y quizá un trago de licor, pero no tenía.

—Tú lo que necesitas –dijo al fin— es vivir el amor. Cometer alguna locura de amor.

—Tess, yo jamás…

—Exacto. Jamás lo hiciste, y cuando tuviste la oportunidad en tu vida, lo dejaste pasar, porque no estaba bien, porque no era lo que se esperaba de ti. Ahora la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad, así que más te vale cometer esa locura… Es… como una deuda que tienes con la vida. ¿No te parece?

—Una locura de amor.

—Y vivirla sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿Y si me arrepiento después?

—Que se arrepienta la otra Candy. ¿No te parece? –Candy se echó a reír, y aquella risa fue tan de la ansiana Candy y de joven Candy al tiempo que Tess comprendió que ya empezaba a borrarse la línea que las dividía a las dos.

—Y ahora, sesión de chismes –propuso Tess corriendo a sentarse a su lado en el viejo sofá—. ¿Quién eres ahora? ¿Y por qué estás vestida así?

—Una niña rica y malcriada –contestó Candy, y le siguió hablando de lo poco que sabía de su antiguo yo antes de tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Tess parecía asombrada y escandalizada a veces. Se reía diciendo que la habían mandado a habitar precisamente ese cuerpo para que cuando hiciera su locura nadie se extrañara. Candy reía negando con la cabeza, pero igualmente la escuchaba. Volvía a estar con su amiga, y esta vez, eran jóvenes las dos, ahora incluso menor que ella. Eran casi iguales.

Terry posó la copa de vino sobre la pequeña mesa de café cuando vio a Willian acercarse. Estaban en el club del que ambos eran miembros y habían acordado una cita para hablar. William se temía que era para cancelar el compromiso entre él y su hija, así que iba entre aprensivo y dispuesto a tomar la ofensiva; aunque contra los GrandChester y su poder era poco lo que cualquiera podría hacer.

—Parece que algo te tiene preocupado, Terry –saludó William.

—Muchas cosas me tienen preocupado –contesto—. Entre ellas, tu hija.

—Ah, no te apures, ya está perfectamente. Hoy incluso volvió a salir de casa. Acompañada, claro. He dejado orden de no dejarla salir sola…

—No es a eso a lo que me refiero, y lo sabes perfectamente. He hablado con mi padre, y hemos decidido cambiar drásticamente los términos de nuestra negociación—. William empezó a sudar. Muchas cosas dependían del matrimonio entre su hija y este sujeto. Los GrandChester eran antiguos miembros de la noblesa Inglesa y demoledoramente ricos, y su poder les había abierto puertas a lo largo y ancho del mundo. La transacción era sencilla y milenaria: ellos le daban más poder, y a cambio recibían el dinero y los contactos de los nobles.

—¿De qué… tipo de cambios hablas?

—No quiero casarme con una mujer como tu hija.

—Terry…

—He investigado las causas del accidente, y no fue por simple exceso de velocidad. Tu hija traía un cóctel de muerte en la sangre, y puedes tener todo el prestigio del mundo, pero si no fuiste capaz de educarla bien, no sé si serás, en el futuro, capaz de ser un buen socio también.

—Me parece injusto que midas…

—A mí lo que me parece injusto es que en esta transacción el que salga perdiendo sea yo. Tú ganarás todo el dinero del mundo… y yo una esposa malcriada.

William lo miró furioso, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía razón. Miró a su ahora contendiente fijamente. El cielo había bendecido a los

GrandChester no sólo con dinero, sino también con gallardía. Los ademanes de la noblesa de Richard se habían pulido en Terry, pero definitivamente este último lo sobrepasaba en apostura. Era tan alto que la mayoría de hombres tenían que alzar la cabeza para hablarle. Era consciente de que alrededor siempre las mujeres, fueran estas casadas o no, jóvenes, o ya no tanto, se giraran a él prestándole toda su atención, y delante de los otros hijos de ricos, parecía más bien un ave de presa en medio de pollitos pintados de colores, a pesar de su juventud.

— ¿Y entonces… cuáles son tus nuevos términos?

—Desafortunadamente no puedo deshacer por mi cuenta este contrato

–William empezó a sentirse aliviado. Era verdad, él no podía. El contrato se había hecho con Richard, no con él—. Así que papá me ha rogado que le dé a tu hija una oportunidad. Seis meses, me pidió. Si en esos seis meses yo logro reunir las pruebas suficientes que lo convenzan de que Candy no es la madre adecuada para sus futuros nietos, el contrato se disolverá digas lo que digas. Hasta entonces, me veré obligado a actuar como un novio, y espero, también tu hija.

—Me parece… razonable.

— ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Seis meses. Luego del accidente… ella ha cambiado. No hace las pataletas de siempre e incluso se tomó la disminución de su mesada con bastante aplomo…

—Perdona, pero nada de lo que dices me intriga demasiado.

—Lo entiendo –William se puso en pie y le tendió una mano—. Seis meses. Nos veremos aquí de nuevo dentro de ese tiempo. Espero no te sea un suplicio, ni ocurra algo que haga romper el contrato antes.

—La verdad, yo no sé qué esperar –contestó Terry recibiendo su mano y poniéndose en pie también—. Dejaré simplemente correr el tiempo, no tengo ninguna expectativa.

—Me imagino. ¿Vendrás a cenar este sábado?

—Sólo si me garantizas que esta vez tu hija se presentará.

—Se presentará, me encargaré de eso.

—Estaré allí una hora antes, me gustaría conversar con ella de esto. No le anticipes nada.

—Pero…

—No quiero que la amenaza la escuche de ti, sino de mí. Es hora de que comprenda quién soy yo—. William asintió dando una cabezada.

—Está bien. Si se va a casar contigo, tiene que ver con qué tipo de hombre va a lidiar el resto de su vida.

—Eso lo veremos.

Tess recostó su cabeza al espaldar del sofá. Habían acostado a Nicolle, se habían quitado los zapatos, le habían llevado un aperitivo y una silla a John, para que no se cansara por estar de pie.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme –dijo Candy, mirando desganada su fino reloj.

—Es verdad, ya no vives frente a mi puerta—. Candy se quedó en silencio mirando el techo, pensando. Tess la observó; no se cansaba de mirarla. ¡Ahora era tan bonita! Sentía que tenía en su sala a una estrella hollywoodense.

—Quisiera entrar, y tomar algunas cosas… pero no tengo llave.

— ¿Te olvidas de que hace tiempo me diste una copia? Por si algo sucedía.

— ¿Lo hiciste cuando…?

—Sí, fui yo quien te halló en tu cama. Se te había quedado tu abrigo favorito en el sofá y fui a devolvértelo antes de que te quedaras dormida. Apenas llegué a tiempo.

— ¿A tiempo de qué? ¿De podrirme o algo así?

— ¿No te lo he dicho aún?

— ¿Qué cosa? –Tess la miró con rostro preocupado—. ¿Tess? ¿Qué no me has dicho?

—Candy… El cuerpo de Candice está vivo.

— ¿Qué?

— En estado de coma, en un hospital.

—Tess, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso desde principio?el

—Bueno, estaba tan impresionada que…

— ¡Oh, Dios, lo sabía! Algún día he de volver.

—Eso no cambia nada.

—Sí, ¡lo cambia todo!

—Aun así, tú no pediste nada de esto. ¡No es tu responsabilidad!

–Candy volvió a quedarse en silencio un momento, luego suspiró.

—Tendré que ir a visitarme a mí misma.

—Yo que tú no lo haría, y si por cosas de la vida…

— ¿Vuelvo a mi cuerpo? ¿Y Candy al suyo? Es lo correcto, ¿no?

—Definitivamente lo que tú necesitas es conocer a un hombre que te despeluque.

—Tess, ya no estoy para esas…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué insistes en decir ese tipo de cosas? Ya no eres qué, ¿joven? ¿Bonita? ¿No eres nada de eso?

—Este cuerpo lo es, pero en el fondo sigo siendo… simplemente yo.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero la sangre es la sangre, la piel es la piel. Estoy segura de que en ese nuevo estuche que traes, alguien te moverá el piso. Sobre todo en esa alta sociedad en la que ahora te mueves.

—Lo dudo muchísimo.

—Te acordarás de mí cuando te pase. ¿Entramos a tu apartamento?

Candy entró a la estrecha sala y miró en derredor su antiguo hogar. Era tan pequeño y lleno de cosas que inspiraba un poco de claustrofobia; luego de haberse pasado casi una semana en la mansión de los Andry, con tanto espacio, tanta luz, tanto aire, aquello era simplemente… deprimente.

— ¿Te quieres llevar tus libros? ¿O… algo?

—Los libros no. Tengo nuevos, casi que todos los que quiera en el mundo. Además, ¿sabes? Existe una tecnología que te permite leer sin tener que comprar el libro en papel. Es más ecológico, dicen, pero no me acostumbro.

—Sí, he oído de eso. ¿Y tus discos? –Candy caminó hasta su colección de discos de Edith Piaff, tomó uno y observó la portada. "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien" ¿Ahora que tenía esta nueva vida, podría decir al fin esto sin tener que mentir? ¿Cómo sería vivir la vida sin arrepentirse de nada?

—Esos sí deberías llevártelos. Son difíciles de encontrar.

—Sí…

—Vengo de vez en cuando a hacer la limpieza, no he tocado tus cosas, pero me fue inevitable encontrarme… esto

–Tess le señaló la pequeña caja sombrerera donde tenía sus antiguos recuerdos de Terrunce, las cartas, las fotografías. Candy la recibió sin mirar a Tess, temiendo echarse a llorar de nuevo, o peor, sufrir de nuevo un paro cardíaco.

—Las estaba mirando cuando… pasó.

—Me lo imaginé—. Tess no necesitó preguntar quién era aquél hombre, había escuchado ya la historia de cómo su amiga dejó pasar el amor de su vida, y cómo luego fue incapaz de volverse a enamorar.

—Candice…

— Candy–le corrigió ella.

—No, ahora eres tan Candice White… Debes olvidarlo, ¿sabes? De cualquier modo, si siguiera vivo, ahora sería un ancianito de más de ochenta años, ¿de qué te serviría?

–Candy se echó a reír.

—De nada.

—Pues ya ves. Es hora de dejar atrás el pasado—. Pero aun así, Candy no soltó la caja con los recuerdos. Respiró profundo y la miró sonriente.

—Te prometo que empezaré una nueva vida. —Eso es una buena noticia.

—Y te ayudaré.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora me sobra el dinero, ¿sabes? Puedo ayudarte.

—Pero… ¡es tu dinero!

—Técnicamente, es el dinero de Candy. A los Andry les sobra, y según tengo entendido, los riquillos hacen todo el tiempo obras de caridad.

—No quiero la caridad.

—No, lo que vas a tener es la ayuda de una amiga que siempre soñó con tener la posibilidad de dejarte algo a ti y a tus hijos.

— Nunca debiste pensar así.

—Yo no tuve mis hijos, ni mis nietos, pero te tuve a ti, Tess. Fuiste mi amiga desde que llegaste aquí embarazada de Kyle y del brazo de August. Estuviste conmigo cuando me enfermé, incluso llegaste a cocinar para mí, ¡me cuidaste! Ahora, déjame ayudarte, déjame, como Candy Andry, hacer algo digno en mi vida… y de paso, ofrecerle un mejor futuro a tus tres hijos. Te lo debo, y no me sentiré tranquila si no hago algo por ti.

—Sigo pensando en que… —Si no lo aceptas, Tess, conseguiré la manera de inscribirte a uno de esos programas de televisión donde muestran a madres abandonadas.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Entonces acepta… ¡aprovéchate de mí, ahora que soy rica!

–A Tess le dio la risa tonta. Echó atrás su cabello castaño oscuro y la miró meneando su cabeza.

—No te conocía esa faceta malvada.

—Quizá siempre la tuve, y la olvidé.

—Bien. Pero no quiero nada ostentoso ni llamativo. No quiero… sobresalir de ningún modo.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré que todo sea muy discreto.

—Y quiero… auto sostenerme… no depender de nadie…

—Ya veré. Por ahora, lo primero son los niños.

—Sí, por ellos lo hago—. Sorpresivamente, Candy la abrazó.

—No sé si alguna vez te lo dije, pero te quiero mucho.

—También yo a ti. Al cabo de unos minutos se despidieron, y Candy volvió a internarse en el coche conducido por John, rumbo a su mansión, llevando consigo la caja sombrerera y los discos. La agobiaba un poco irse a dormir a una lujosa cama dejando a Tess en aquél ruinoso apartamento, pero se tranquilizó diciéndose que no sería por mucho tiempo. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Llegó a casa y lo que hizo William al verla fue precipitarse a ella y olisquearla como un sabueso.

— ¿Qué…? –empezó a decir ella, pero él la interrumpió.

—Qué extraño, no hueles a licor… ni a hierbas.

—No acostumbro beber, ni fumar.

—Será ahora. Antes parecías una chimenea—. Candy se llevó una mano al pecho, como lamentándose por sus pulmones.

—El sábado vendrá Terry a cenar con nosotros. Te recomiendo que no te escapes a ningún sitio.

— ¿Quién es Terry? –William se giró a mirarla como cayendo en cuenta de la amnesia de su hija.

—Es verdad, según tú, perdiste la memoria. Terry es tu recien prometido

— ¿Tengo prometido?

—Sí, uno muy rico y que necesito tener de mi lado.

— ¿Lo amo? –William se echó a reír.

—Definitivamente, no. Pero lo amarás porque te lo ordeno, y es lo que te conviene.

—Si es mi prometido, ¿por qué no fue a verme al hospital?

—Porque casualmente, te estrellaste ebria, bajo los efectos de la droga, y con tres hombres en tu coche. Está sumamente ofendido por ti. ¿Te parece razón suficiente?

–Candy se mordió los labios y apretó sus dedos unos con otros.

—Lo siento.

—Pff, como si eso fuera a arreglar todo tu desastre. Vete a dormir. Quiero que vayas de compras y traigas ropa decente, que todo lo que tienes parece hecho a medida para provocarme una úlcera.

—Entiendo.

—Irás con Georgina, no me fío de ti.

— ¿No tengo amigas que me acompañen?

— ¿Amigas? No conoces ese término—. Y con esas palabras se alejó, subiendo por las escaleras curvadas que llevaban a la segunda planta, donde tenía su habitación.

Había estado esperándola en la sala contigua al vestíbulo hasta que llegara. Candy miró la espalda de su padre hasta que desapareció. No tenía amigas, su prometido la odiaba, seguramente ella odiaba a su prometido, su padre desconfiaba de ella y además, había estado a punto de matarse en un accidente… ¿Qué tipo de vida llevaba Candy Andry ? ¿Y quién era ese Terry? Un dolor un tanto agudo se instaló en su pecho, pero aquello no se parecía al paro cardíaco que la catapultó a aquella locura, era más bien como un dolor en el alma. Había tenido de esos antes. Conocería a su prometido el sábado. Dios quisiera que por lo menos pudiera llevarse bien con él. Estaba a punto de volverse loca.

Aquello era, realmente, hacer compras. Como iba con Georgina, no tenía límites en cuanto a los gastos, y Candy sintió que entre las dos vaciaron las tiendas de aquél centro comercial. Debido a que la mayoría de almacenes tenían el servicio de entrega a domicilio, no tenían que andar con bolsas para arriba y para abajo. Georgina realmente tenía buen gusto y la asesoraba muy bien cada vez que señalaba algo que le llamaba la atención.

Llegó la noche del sábado Candy se estrenó uno de sus tantos trajes nuevos; un vestido de falda volada y sin mangas color verde botella bastante oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos, piel pálida y color de cabello. Éste lo llevaba más o menos recogido en un moño alto.

Estaba un poco nerviosa. Su prometido iba a llegar y ella no sabía cómo actuar frente a él. Lo que todos le habían dicho era que se odiaban el uno al otro, pero y si… ¿y si él quería darle un beso? ¡O peor! Si decidía que, ya que eran pareja, él tenía todo el derecho de llevársela a la cama. ¡No sabría qué hacer! No sabía si Candy había tenido relaciones antes, aunque era muy probable, la juventud de hoy en día no era para nada como la de su época. ¿Qué hacer? Georgina entró en la sala donde se hallaba dando vueltas y le sonrió sentándose en un mueble.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

—No conozco a… mi prometido. No sé cómo he de reaccionar.

—Sé tú misma. Igual, en el pasado apenas se vieron un par de veces.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera somos amigos?

—No. He de decirte que no le caíste muy bien… pero bueno, tú tampoco fuiste muy amable…—agregó Georgina, recordando que en esa ocasión Candy no sólo lo insultó, sino también a su madre, a su padre, a su abuela y abuelo—. Pero no sé, tengo el presentimiento que la tú de ahora le va a gustar.

—No me digas. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. En el momento se escuchó el ruido de un auto aparcar al frente de la casa, y Georgina se puso en pie para salir de la sala.

—No… no te vayas –le pidió—. No quisiera verme a solas con él.

—Lo siento, pero él pidió hablar contigo antes de la cena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Eso lo sabrás tú en un momento—. Se escucharon las voces de William y el recién llegado en el vestíbulo, y que se iban acercando. Georgina se los encontró en la puerta, y los dos hombres entraron.

Terry conocía a Candy. La había visto antes, claro, y sabía que era guapa, por eso no esperó que la belleza rubia deslumbrante que la esperaba al fondo de la sala con actitud nerviosa lo afectara como lo hizo. Fue como un golpe directo a la entrepierna. ¿Por qué? Era esa la misma niña rica malcriada que él había conocido antes, ¿no? En ese entonces no le inspiró ninguna emoción, ni siquiera un mal pensamiento, a pesar de lo hermosa que era. Pero esta mujer de aquí, de pie, apretándose una mano con la otra, en ese vestido que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, y que sin embargo era bastante recatado, era preciosa, simplemente exquisita. Ella alzó la mirada y…

— ¡Terrunce! –exclamó, antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

Alrededor todo fue conmoción. Georgina lanzó un grito asustado, Terry corrió a ella y la alzó en sus brazos para acomodarla suavemente en el sofá más próximo. William ya estaba planeando llamar un médico o una ambulancia hasta que Terry le dijo que era un simple desmayo, que no era para tanto. ¿Por qué lo había llamado Terrunce? Se preguntó.

Empezó a darle leves golpecitos en sus mejillas que estaban más pálidas de lo normal.

— ¿Candy? –la llamó—. Candy, ¡despierta!

Candy escuchó la voz, mientras estaba allá abajo, como en lo profundo de un pozo.

El destino era malo. El destino era cruel. Le había hecho ver una alucinación. Era su Terrunce, ¡era su Terrunce! El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos azules y expresivos, la misma apostura, era él. ¿Por qué le hacían esto? ¡No podría con la tortura!

—Terrunce… —volvió a balbucear.

—No soy Terrunce. Soy Terry.

—No… —susurró ella, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del hombre que la había perseguido en sueños por más de sesenta años. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, y le fue inevitable elevar ambas manos y tocarlo, por si no era real. Tenía que tocarlo, tenía que sentirlo, y su tacto no la engañó. Eran las mismas mejillas enjutas y ásperas de Terrunce, sus mismas cejas, la misma nariz recta, los ojos azules tan expresivos. Y los labios, ¡los labios de Terrunce! Elevó también su rostro a él y lo besó. En el pasado, había besado una vez a Terrunce, pero ninguno de sus besos se pareció a este de ahora. Él retiró la cabeza y la miró entre sorprendido y expectante, como esperando que ella de un momento a otro le saltara encima desnuda. William carraspeó rompiendo la magia del momento y Candy cayó en cuenta de dos cosas: que se había besado con un hombre delante de sus padres, y que este no podía, de ninguna manera, ser Terrunce. Su Terrunce, si seguía vivo, debía tener ochenta y tres años cumplidos.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Candy cayó en cuenta de dos cosas: que se había besado con un hombre delante de sus padres, y que este no podía, de ninguna manera, ser Terrunce. Su Terrunce, si seguía vivo, debía tener ochenta y tres años cumplidos.

—Debe ser… la conmoción –la excusó Georgina—. Recuerda que hace poco tuvo un accidente. Creímos que el único efecto secundario era la amnesia, pero…

—Estoy bien, mamá. Perdonen el espectáculo.

—Bien, entonces los dejamos solos –anunció William, y tomó a Georgina del brazo para llevarla afuera. El hombre con el rostro de su unico amor seguía mirándola claramente esperando una explicación.

—Yo… lo siento, de verdad… Tal vez como dice mamá…

— ¿Por qué me llamaste Terrunce? –ella guardó silencio por un instante, buscando en su mente confundida la respuesta.

—Es… el nombre de un viejo conocido.

— ¿Qué tan viejo?

— ¿Qué?

—Terrunce es mi abuelo—. Candy sintió que de nuevo le faltaba el aire.

— ¿Qué?—Terrunce. Su abuelo. Se iba a desmayar otra vez. Intentó enderezarse, pero el aire no entraba a sus pulmones, Terrunce se repitió en su mente. Era un nombre que había susurrado para sí todas las noches desde su adolescencia, a veces con una sonrisa, a veces entre lágrimas… la mayor parte de su vida, entre lágrimas. Se sentó, y él masajeaba su espalda cuando vio que no era fingido aquél ataque.

— ¿Sufres de asma?

—No que yo sepa.

— ¿Entonces es real tu amnesia? –Candy cerró sus ojos. El timbre de voz de este hombre era levemente parecido al de él, pero encontró algunas diferencias en el acento—. ¿De qué conoces a mi abuelo?

—No… no lo conozco.

—Acabas de… confundirme con él, ¿no?

— ¿Confundirte? –Terry la miró entornando sus ojos, como pensándose si decir o no lo que se le venía a la mente ahora mismo.

—Todos dicen que soy idéntico a mi abuelo. Las ancianas que lo conocieron en su juventud así lo dicen—. Dejó salir el aire sonriendo—. Qué curioso, todas las personas que me llamaron Terrunce alguna vez tenían más o menos su edad. ¿De qué lo conociste tú?

—No conocí a tu abuelo. Y yo simplemente… sufrí un accidente, me hicieron un TAC cerebral para descartar algún daño, y al no existir, los médicos pensaron que la amnesia era la única consecuencia, pero ya veo que se equivocaron—. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, y Terry tuvo que volverla a ayudar a sentarse. Él no se quitó de su lado, la miraba como estudiándola.

—Está bien, guárdate tus secretos –dijo al fin, aunque tenía que reconocer que era muy descabellado que alguien de la edad y la posición social de Candy lo conociera. Además, en la época que él estuvo vivo, Candy era aún una niña. Si en verdad lo había conocido, no había manera de que lo confundiera con él. Candy dejó salir el aire aliviada, pues al fin la dejaría en paz con el tema, y no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—De todos modos –siguió él—, tienes que conocer el propósito de esta reunión.

— ¿Qué reunión?

—Esta que estamos teniendo ahora. Es sólo para advertirte una cosa. Luego de tu infortunado accidente, he resuelto que no eres la mujer adecuada para ser mi esposa. Es decir, que, por mi parte, el compromiso entre los dos quedaría anulado.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

—Pero no fui yo quien dio su palabra, fue papá, y él insiste en que te dé otra oportunidad—. Candy lo miró con ojos grandes. No sabía por qué, pero de un momento a otro quería ser Candy, quería serlo con toda el alma y conservar a este hombre aquí a su lado, aunque no fuese Terrunce, sólo su nieto. Pero él estaba hablando de romper el compromiso.

— ¿Otra oportunidad? –preguntó.

—Seis meses –continuó Terry—. El compromiso durará seis meses, al cabo del cual, si tú llegases a portarte como sueles hacer, cometiendo otra locura como salir ebria y drogada a conducir con exceso de velocidad, o a serme infiel, el contrato se disolverá.

— ¿Y si no?

—Al cabo de los seis meses, nos casaremos—. El aire le faltó de nuevo.

—En otras palabras –logró decir—, ¿tengo seis meses para que te enamores de mí?— Él frunció el ceño.

—Yo no diría tanto. Sólo demuestra quién eres, realmente—. Eso le produjo risa. ¿Quién era ella? Si tenía que demostrarlo, tendría que ir por su ropa de anciana y hacer lo que hacía antes. Ella ya no era ni Candice ni Candy, se hallaba perdida entre dos identidades en las que no encajaba. Este Terry le estaba pidiendo un imposible. Alzó su mirada hacia él y otra vez sintió en su vientre las volteretas que produjeron su desmayo. ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir el destino? ¿De esto se trataba todo? ¿Para esto había aterrizado aquí?

—Perdóname otra vez por… lo ocurrido.

— ¿Te disculpas por besarme? No estuvo mal –ella lo miró fijo a los ojos azules; los de él sonreían. Ay, Dios, si él hacía ademán de besarla ahora, ella no encontraría las fuerzas para negarse.

— ¿No dices nada?

— ¿Qué quieres… que te diga?

—No lo sé, la última vez que nos vimos no estuviste tan callada –ella apretó los labios, pero él siguió—. En verdad me di cuenta de que hay en el idioma mil formas de insultar a toda la familia de un ser humano sin repetir palabras por más de quince minutos—. Candy ahora tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Esa era… la yo de antes.

—No me esperaba esto de ti. ¿Te excusas tras un cambio de personalidad que milagrosamente ocurrió luego del accidente?

—Ese tipo de experiencias cambia a las personas.

—La verdad, nunca lo he creído.

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Te dejaste insultar, a ti y a tu familia, sin decir nada?

—No me diste tiempo de contraatacar porque inmediatamente después de enseñarme tu bonito dedo medio-.Ella meneaba la cabeza. — Tú solo te fuiste.

\--No fue un buen comienzo.

\--Eso crees fue idea tuya-. Ella alzó la mirada pero era tan parecido a Terrunce, qué le dolían los ojos se recostó en el mueble y miró al techo deseando quien quiera que la pusiera en esta encrucijada le diera una explicación a directriz, un consejo. Estaba en una situación que nunca imagino, ni había leído en sus novelas más locas y estrafalarias.

\--Ya se lo que debo hacer, si quiero romper este compromiso... pero... ¿qué debo hacer si quiero que se mantenga? --Terry la miro confundido sin saber qué decir. No espero que ella quisiera mantener el compromiso. Lo que espero, de hecho, fue una pataleta de colección, y la cancelación inmediata de todos los proyectos. ¿De verdad quería ella quedarse a su lado?

La Candy de antes habría hecho una pataleta, se dijo. Esta Candy era totalmente distinta, no sólo vestía y se peinaba distinto la fuerza, o la energía o lo que fuese que brotara de ella ahora era totalmente diferente. Quizá y era cierto que los grandes acontecimientos cómo regresar de la muerte, cambian a las personas.

La miro recostada en el sofá con las piernas extendidas y el cuello expuesto para mirar hacia arriba. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato. No le molestaría tener a esta mujer en su cama. Ella era preciosa. Pero siempre había sido preciosa, la misma por fuera; ¿porque era hora que su mente acudían mil fantasías?

\--Si te soy sincero --contestó él al fin--, no es mucho lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella lo miró, y como si hubiese logrado atisbar a través de una rendija lo que pasaba por su mente se sonrojó. Él la deseaba, eso estaba claro y se sintió tan halagada que no supo qué decir, en su mente no encontró ni una sola vez que un hombre la hubiese emocionado de aquella manera. Ni siquiera Terrunce.

Un momento

¿Que estaba sucediendo?

La sangre es la sangre, había dicho Tess. La piel es la piel.

Fuera lo que fuera, ella deseaba tocar la de él.

Soy una anciana de ochenta años que habíta temporalmente el cuerpo de una joven de veintitrés se dijo, reprendiéndose a sí misma. Si mi cuerpo llegar a alborotarse como el de una quinceañera, tengo todo el aplomo mental para controlarme.

Y, sin embargo, la piel era la piel.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. De alguna manera Candy sabía cómo actuar en una mesa exquisitamente dispuesta, con todos los tenedores. Era como si su mente acudiera los conocimientos que necesitaba para estar allí, en esa posición. Como si fuera la Candy que fue creada entrepaños y manteles.

Sentía la mirada constante de Terry, aunque ella lo esquivaba. William dominaba la conversación, y todo lo que había era hablar de trabajo y de personas desconocidas para ella Georgina la miraba como si por el simple hecho de haberse presentado y haber conseguido mantener la compostura se mereciera al cielo.

\--¿Cómo se llama tu empresa? --Le preguntó a Terry.

\--Grandchester Enterprise--. Contestó él dejando su copa de vino sobre la mesa.

\--¿Eres muy rico?

\-- Algo, sí.

\--Cariño --susurro Georgina--, recuerda que no es de buena educación preguntar ese tipo de cosas directamente.

\--Si no pregunto directamente, nunca sabré la verdad. Es más rico que tu, ¿papá? --William carraspeó.

\-- Tú deberías saberlo. Supuestamente estudiaste para trabajar en las empresas Andry, pero no te dedicaste otras cosas.

\-- Entonces, si los dos aquí son muy ricos, entre los dos son más ricos aún. ¿Qué estrategias tiene para la labor social?

\--¿Perdón? -preguntó William exasperado.

\--Todas las grandes empresas apoyan a fundaciones para ayudar a los menos favorecidos --miró a Terry, que sonría con la mirada--. ¿Lo hace tu empresa?

\--Claro que sí. Como tú dices es obligación. Casi exigido por el gobierno.

\-- Entonces puedes ayudarme.

\--En lo que necesites, aúnque no me pareces una persona poco favorecida.

\--Obviamente la ayuda no es para mí --contestó Candy molesta, dándose cuenta de que intentaba borrarse de ella, o peor, tratarla como una niña que no debía meter sus narices en sus grandes asuntos--. Antes de irte me gustaría que me dejarás la dirección de tu oficina, o la de la persona encargada de esa área.

\-- Sí, señora -contestó Terry.

\-- ¿Qué planeas hacer? --preguntó Georgina, otra vez en un susurro. Era como si temiera que su voz Escúchala claramente.

\--Ayudar a persona menos favorables, claro.

\--¡Muy loable! -exclamó William, y aquello dijo claramente que pensaba que todo era un farol de su hija para echarse al bolsillo su prometido, y el la apoyaba.

Candy lo miro se verá como el niño que no sabe comportarse en la mesa. Tenía ocheta años, después de todo.

\--No, no es para nada loable. Es triste tres personas aquí se pudren de dinero mientras que otros cientos allá afuera luchan por conseguir el pan a diario.

\--Querrás decir cuatro --la corrigió Terry. Cuando ella lo miro confundida él explicó--. Tú también te pudres en dinero. No sólo eres la única heredera de los Andry, si no que, si todo sale bien, serás también la señora Grandchester. Y tú precisamente no has hecho nada por los menos favorecidos. --Candy se mordió los labios. Él tenía un punto.

\--Bueno no es como si pudieran disponer de ese dinero -se defendió-. Más bien, acababan de reducir la mitad de mi mesada--. Fue turno de William para explicarse.

\--De alguna manera tenía que castigarte por tus locuras...

\-- Estamos cenando... --volvió a susurrar Georgina.

\--Un castigo muy leve --dijo Terry, ignorando a Georgina--. Yo habría sido más severo.

\-- Ah, eso es fácil de imaginar --rezongo Candy y esto provocó una sonrisa en Terry, Candy, está Candy, tenía chispa, una mente aguda y una lengua rápida. Miro sus labios con deseo de besarla, y al darse cuenta de lo que la intensidad de su anhelo dejó de mirarla. Estaban Cenando, y lo que él quería era ponerla sobre la mesa y subirle la falda. Tenía que controlarse no podía dejar de ver su debilidad. Está Candy podía hacer una fantástica actriz, y no quería pasar por tonto de nuevo por culpa de ella.

Cuando la cena hubo concluido, Candy hizo lo que sus padres esperaban de ella y acompañó a Terry a subir a su auto. No sabía nada de marcas de coches, pero aquel parecía uno muy lujoso. Él saco la llave de su bolsillo pero en vez de encaminarse al coche se giro a mirarla a ella.

\--Estás muy guapa esta noche--. Aquello la tomo fuera de lugar.

\--Eh... gracias --Él sonrió.

\--Cualquiera diría que estás muy poco acostumbrada a los cumplidos--. Ella no dijo nada--. Si de verdad quieres jugar a la niña buena --dijo él buscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta--, esta es la dirección de mi oficina. Allí puedes ir para hablar de tu proyecto de ayudar a los menos favorecidos.

Candy recibió la tarjeta estampada con letras negras, simple sin adornos.

\-- Buenos matrimonios, buenos negocios --susurro Candy con algo de rencor. Ella en cambio tuvo que trabajar duro para mantenerse.

\--Tal como haremos tú y yo, tal vez.

\-- ¿Porque aceptas este matrimonio? ¿No podrías elegir tu a cualquier mujer del mundo?

\-- Si, podría --acepto él--. Pero los negocios son negocios, y si esto de paso hace feliz a mi padre, ¿porque no?

\--No hablas de tu abuelo.

\--Él murió hace diez años--. Candy alzó la mirada hasta él, un poco impactada.

No supo que pensar. Él había muerto hace diez años y ella ni se había enterado. Tampoco sintió nada, ella debió sentir algo, ¿no?

\--Murió viejo y achacoso --siguió él--, pero había llevado una buena vida. Sólo tuvo a mi padre así que también fui yo su único nieto, y, Por eso, su favorito. Le encantaba ver que me pareciera mucho a él--. Candy no lo pudo evitar y sonrió. Ella le hubiera dado diez hijos y cuarenta nietos. Pero bueno, eso ya no lo sabría nunca--. ¿Por qué sonries así?

\--¿Así como? --preguntó a ella la armada

\--Así como papá, cuando le recuerdan los viejos tiempos.

\--No sé de qué hablas. Me estás hablando de tu vida.

\-- Exacto. Aún estoy intrigado. Me llamaste "Terrunce" y te desmayaste.

\--Ni yo misma lo sé.

\--No mientes tan bien como pensé.

\-- ¿Que?

\--Que al ser como eres pensé que eras también una mentirosa consumada, pero ahora mientes y yo lo puedo ver.

\--Ese es tu problema si me crees o no. --intento girarse para internarse en la mansión, pero entonces él la tomó del brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Candy se activaron expectantes.

Alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos y encontró que él estudiaba sus labios, tenía la respiración agitada... y ella tambien, noto.

\--Eres tan hermosa Candy --susurró el casi sobre sus labios. Como si se mandarán solas sus manos rodearon su rostro, y el acarició una de las cejas, y pasó la punta del dedo índice por la nariz. Lo sentía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, del cuerpo de Candy. pero era Candice la que quería besarlo.

Una imagen de sí misma de anciana y fea la espanto; como si en vez de la esbelta joven, la que lo fuera a besar fuera la abuela, y dio un par de pasos alejándose de él, aquello debía ser incesto.

\-- Él la miró con una pregunta en los ojos. Había estado a punto de besarlo, lo sabía. ¿Porque de un momento a otro se había arrepentido? Dejó salir el aire en un suspiro y decepción y se encaminó al auto.

\--Buenas noches --le dijo y se sentó en el asiento del piloto, puso el auto en marcha y se desapareció en la noche.

Candy masajeó su cuello con una mano y miró al cielo despejado. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¡Iba a besar al novio de Candy!

Pero ahora era su novio, pensó se va a volver loca, definitiva y absolutamente.

Si la verdadera Candy volvía a pensó mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta, echaría todo a perder, con su forma de ser lo haría un infeliz para siempre, y no quería. Él era no sólo guapo y atractivo; era listo, educado y sabía. Buen chico, Buen hombre, se corrigió, aunque no sabía su edad.

\--No importa su edad --se reprendió--. Tú ahora tienes veintitrés.

\--¿Y Candy? -- preguntó Georgina, asomándose a su habitación, que estaba vacía y pulcramente arreglada.

\-- salió temprano, señora --contestó la joven que miraba en derredor preguntándose qué hacer, ya que la señorita había hecho la limpieza en vez de ella.

\--¿Madrugó?

\--Eso parece.

\--Candy nunca madruga. ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

\--Ni idea, señora. Pero fue con John.

\--Ah, bueno Georgina salió un poco extrañada. No era normal que su hija madrugara tanto.

¡A penas eran las siete de la mañana!

Candy se presentó en el hospital General de Chicago, allí donde había ido los últimos doce años hacer su trabajo de voluntaria en el pabellón de niños de cáncer.

Reconocía a casi todas las personas allí, a las enfermeras, los médicos, los internos con sus ojos cansados y cabellos despeinados. Aquella era como su casa.

\-- Buenos días saludó a Helen, una de las enfermeras recepcionistas, pero en vez de La sonrisa amable que siempre le dedicaba, ahora la miraba un poquito indiferente.

\--Buenos días, señorita, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

\--Quisiera visitar a la señorita Candice White --Helen y las demás enfermeras, se miraron entre sí, luego la miraron a ella.

\--¿Es... alguna familiar de la señorita White?

\--No, no lo soy... quiero decir... ¡piensa! ¡piensa! Se dijo--. Hace tiempo un familiar tuvo cáncer y nos hicimos amigos de Candice aquí. fue un gran apoyo para nosotros.

La historia funcionó de inmediato el rostro de las enfermeras sí ablandó, y una de ellas incluso se ofreció a guiarla hasta la habitación donde la tenían.

Entraron a una pequeña habitación y Candy se vio a sí misma acostada en una cama de hospital, anciana, arrugada, con sus cabellos canosos recogidos en una trenza reposando sobre su pecho. Aquello realmente la impresionó. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y dejó salir un sollozo.

Esa era ella. Así la veían las demás. Verse a sí misma en un espejo en un espejo, o reflejada en los cristales no daban una idea exacta de cómo era en verdad.

Extendió su mano y tocó la de ella. Estaba cálida.

\--No sabemos que la mantiene viva -- dijo la enfermera un poco conmovida por la reacción de Candy--. Pero los médicos no han querido desconectarla de las máquinas. Tal vez vuelva. Y si vuelve, nos alegraremos de verdad aquí la queríamos mucho--. Candy pozo en la enfermera sus ojos llorosos.

\--¿De verdad?

\--Claro que sí. Si usted la conoció puede decirlo. Siempre entregada a los demás siempre haciendo todo por el otro. Nos tocaba a reñirla porque se olvidaba de comer por estar constantemente trabajando. Era una persona muy hermosa.

\--Es... bonito que hablen de ti así cuando ya te has ido.

\--Pero ella no se ha ido. Sigue aquí. En algún lugar ella está. Sigue siendo Candice White--. Cerró sus ojos. Tal vez aquello no era tan cierto, ella no seguía siendo Candice, ahora estaba viviendo en una mansión, y estaba prometida. No sola. Soltó la mano de Candice, y la miró fijamente cada arruga, cada bolsita, cada mancha en el rostro, cada cana. Lo peor de su vida anterior no fueron sus arrugas y canas, no; fue la soledad y volver a ser Candice White representaba eso, volver a estar sola.

\--Este es mi número --le dijo a la enfermera, al tiempo que le escribió en un papel su numero de teléfono--. Si se toma alguna decisión con respecto a la vida de esta mujer, me gustaría estar informada.

\--Sí señorita pero...

\--Ah, otra cosa, me gustaría que carguen la cuenta a mi tarjeta, por favor de ahora en adelante yo pagaré.

Antes de salir, Candy se volvió al cuerpo anciano que yacía sobre la cama. Se inclino a ella y le besó su frente.

\--Puedo sacar lo mejor de Candice y de Candy y unirlo en mí --le susurro al cuerpo casi inerte que antes había sido el suyo--. Puedo ser lo mejor de las dos ahora.

\--Entonces lo que usted quiere es... ¿que la siga? --preguntó el detective privado que no lo parecía. Llevaba una chaqueta de salga bastante ordinaria y una corbata horrible. El cabello castaño largo hasta el cuello.

\--Si eso es lo que quiero decir --contestó Terry, mirando al hombre fijamente. Nunca se imaginó tener que llegar a estos extremos. Pero había tomado muy en serio la advertencia que pendía sobre él. Anoche Candy se portó encantadora, toda una dama, buena y preocupada por los menos favorecidos... pero hacía poco más de una semana había estado a punto de matarse por ir ebria y con una alta dosis de droga en la sangre.

estaba prevenido.

Candy le gustaba físicamente, le atraía a niveles vergonzosos, pero no podía fiarse de ella.

\--Entonces nos estamos viendo señor GrandChester.

\--Cuento con su discreción.

\--La discreción es la base de mi éxito--. Y con esas palabras lo dejó.

Terry se recostó en el espaldar de su silla masajeandose los ojos con ambas manos. Nunca espero tener que llegar al extremo de hacer seguir a su novia, pero aquello era de vida o muerte. No quería obnubilarse por la belleza de Candy, ni por lo encantadora que ahora era.

Miró sobre su escritorio todo el trabajo que le esperaba. Ahora que su padre estaba en Sydney él estaba a cargo a que yo era una especie de entretenimiento y tenía que dar la talla. Si bien sería él quien heredara todo cuanto su padre se retirara, prefería que esto fuera abajo la humanidad de la mesa directiva.

Llevaba una hora concentrado en un contrato cuando su secretaria lo llamó para darle la insólita noticia de que su novia lo estaba esperando afuera.

\--¿Quien?

\--Candy Andry, señor, ¿La hago pasar?

\--Si, gracias. --¿Que querrá? Se pregunto Terry. Miró su reloj, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo.

Entonces recordó que él le había dado su tarjeta la noche anterior.

Candy entró a su despacho luciendo un hermoso conjunto azul marino, y el cabello recogido en un peinado a medio lado. No llevaba faldas, noto. Era un pantalón corto que le daba un aspecto Juvenil y sexy, pues dejaba ver al descubierto sus hermosas piernas.

\--Vaya, ¿a qué debo el honor? -preguntó poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a ella.

Continuará...

Saludos amigas...

JillValentine.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

Llevaba una hora concentrado en un contrato cuando su secretaria lo llamó para darle la insólita noticia de que su novia lo estaba esperando afuera.

\--¿Quien?

\--Candy Andry, señor, ¿La hago pasar?

Entonces recordó que él le había dado su tarjeta la noche anterior.

Candy entró a su despacho luciendo un hermoso conjunto azul marino, y el cabello recogido en un peinado a medio lado. No llevaba faldas, noto. Era un pantalón corto que le daba un aspecto Juvenil y sexy, pues dejaba ver al descubierto sus hermosas piernas.

\--Vaya, ¿a qué debo el honor? -preguntó poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a ella.

Candy miró en derredor. El espacio estaba amoblado con muy buen gusto, dominando con los tonos tierra desde el más claro en los muebles hasta el más oscuro en la moqueta. Le quedaba bien a él, pensó.

\--Anoche tuvimos una conversación ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

\-- Ah y yo pensé que que era porque te morías por verme. --Eso también pensó Candy pero no dijo nada.

\--Realmente es porque quiero saber cómo puedo trabajar con las fundaciones que apoya Grandchester Entreprises.

\--¿Deveras te importa tanto?

\-- ¿Crees que si no fuera así estaría dispuesta a intervenir mi tiempo libre en esto?

\-- No lo sé. ¿Que hacías antes con tu tiempo libre? Según sé tenías mucho, no trabajabas, no estudiabas...

\-- Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero eso ya no importa el pasado está atrás.

\-- Muy fácil para ti decirlo.

\-- Exacto porque no lo recuerdo --hubo un duelo de miradas, los ojos verdes no soltaron a los ojos azules, él esperaba que ella bajara la mirada en algún momento. Pero no fue así ella se la sostuvo hasta el final.

Derrotado camino hacia su intercomunicador y habló con su secretaria. Le dio algunas indicaciones y a cambio pidió datos que apuntó en la libreta.

\-- Estas son las personas a cargo --le dijo volviéndose a ella cuando hubo concluido la llamada y dándole un papel--. Tendrás que pedirles una cita y entrevistarte con ellos.

\-- Tú podrías... ayudarme a acelerar ese proceso.

\--Pensé que de verdad te interesaba esto --contestó él encogiéndose de hombros--. No me va ayudar pensó Candy y eso sólo la hizo sonreír. Se equivocaba si pensaba que poniéndole obstáculos tan mínimos como éste se iba a rendir.

\--No me importa --le dijo ella--, me las arreglaré.

\-- Ya te vas --preguntó él un poco decepcionado cuando la vio darse La media vuelta.

\--Es hora de comer.

\-- Te invito.

\--La verdad, pensaba...

\--Qué. ¿Ya tenías cita con otra persona? dijo él con un poco de celos.

Candy se mordió el labio, pensaba Llamar a Tess, invitarla a comer algún lugar bonito, pero no podía decirle eso. Candy no tenía amigas y habría resultado muy raro que de un momento a otro le apareciera una y de tan diferente estrato.

\-- No. No tengo cita con nadie.

-Entonces déjame invitarte. Supuestamente vamos a casarnos y tenemos que empezar a conocernos, ¿no te parece?

La sonrisa de él la mantuvo allí clavada mirándolo sin capacidad para decir nada. Terry era realmente alto. Ella no era ninguna enana, y aún así le sacaba una cabeza. Su cuerpo era perfecto y la ropa de ejecutivo le sentaba demasiado bien. Mejor de lo que recordaba.

Él miró su reloj, hizo un par de llamadas más, tomó unas llaves y la tomó del codo guiándola afuera.

\--¿A qué sitio te gustaría ir? --ella pestañeo un poco sorprendida, pues había estado perdida en su cuerpo.

\--No... no conozco ninguno.

\-- Ah cierto que estás amnésica.

\-- No tienes que fingir que me crees.

\--Bueno no es culpa mía si desconfío de ti. ¿Qué comida te gustaría? --Candy suspiro otra pregunta trampa.

\--Aún no sé lo que me gusta. Llévame a donde quieras--. Él sonrió deteniéndose. Volvió a tomarla del codo y esta vez se acercó a ella hasta que sólo huvo un palmo de distancia entre los dos.

\--Eso se podría interpretar de mil maneras ¿Sabes? -Candy se sonrojó. Se decía que era muy difícil sonrojar a una anciana, pero a una anciana virgen era a otro cuento.

\--Eres bastante descarado.

\--Soy directo --contestó él retomando el camino. La misma sonrisa traviesa, pensó Candy.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, Terry fue atento y le abrió la puerta para que entrara luego entro él y puso el auto en marcha. Mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Candy pensó en que aparte de los coches de la mansión de los Andry, nunca había subido a un auto tan caro. Lo miro de reojo preguntándose cómo sería una vida con él. Increíble, ni siquiera cayó en cuenta que desde anoche había dejado de anhelar a Terrunce.

\--Parece que te gustan las verduras --comentó él viendo cómo se llevaba un brócoli a la boca.

\--Son el alimento más sano y nutritivo buenas para la piel el cabello y las uñas. Tú deberías comer un poco más.

\--Me recuerdas a una abuela --Candy se atragantó y empezó a toser. Terry tuvo que darle golpecitos en la espalda.

\--¿Estás bien?

\--Sólo broncoaspire --logró articular.

\-- ¿Bronco... que?

\--Cuando se te pasa un poco de comida y pues... eso.

\--Ya. --él observó por un segundo y luego simplemente sonrió está Candy no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

\--No eres vegetariana, pero comes más verduras que carnes.

\--Qué observador.

\-- Tengo que serlo eres mi futura esposa --Candy lo miró atentamente con las mejillas un poco coloreadas.

\--Sólo soy una especie de novia a prueba. Estás constantemente buscando fallas en mí, para descartarme y decirle a tu padre triunfante que tenías razón --él entrecerró sus ojos mirándola.

\--Me encanta tu agudeza.

\--No soy tonta. Eres muy inseguro. De verdad no crees que podrías gustarme lo suficiente como para mantenerme fiel a ti. O está tu desconfianza generalizada hacia todas las mujeres. --él bebió un sorbo de su vino.

\--Lo que me quieres decir es que mis dudas no tiene nada que ver con que tú anteriormente...

\-- Lo que fui anteriormente ni siquiera lo recuerdo, y si ves tampoco estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ello. Estoy intentando Iniciar una nueva vida, pero si vas a estar constantemente restregandome mis errores pasados me temo que no podremos avanzar.

Terry alzó sus cejas un poco impresionado. Nadie le había cantado la tabla de ese modo antes.

\-- ¿Entonces te gustó? --y fue turno de Candy de incomodarse.

—Eres guapo.

—- ¿Sólo por eso?

— Inteligente... y algo me dice que también eres buena persona.

—Gracias.

—Dame una oportunidad --le pidió ella de repente. No supo cuándo pero se le hizo urgente que él pusiera de su parte. Candice nunca pidió oportunidades y por eso se quedó sola—. Dame una oportunidad de verdad de corazón. No te decepcionare.

Él miro la mano de ella que se movió hasta la suya, tomandola suavemente. Lentamente él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

Había estética entre los dos, a ella parecía faltarle la respiración de nuevo.

—-Antes nunca pasó esto entre los dos.

—-Haz como que yo antes era otra persona —sonrió Candy, feliz de ver cómo se ablandaba Terry.

—Es una apuesta muyalta.

—-Es una locura. Pero hay que cometer locuras de vez en cuando—. Dijo Candy recordando la plática con Tess.

—Cariño, no te queda a ti decir ese tipo de cosas.

—Aunque lo dudes, esta Candy que vez aquí ha vivido muy poco. No sabe nada de nada—. Terry sonrió. Aquello era una vil mentira; Candy Andry había vivido demasiado para sus veintitrés años de vida. Pero viendola allí, con mirada que mostraba anhelo al tiempo que inocencia, le fue fácil creerla.

—Una oportunidad.

—Será suficiente.

—Luego de la cual...

—-Nos casaremos. Pariré los hijos que quieras --Terry se echó a reir un poco ruidosamente.

—-No seas tan sumisa.

—Pelearemos para ponerle un poco de emoción a la cosa —sonrió ella con picardía.

\--Mmmm... eso suena bien--. Terry tomo la mano de Candy y la llevó hasta sus labios, dandole un beso suave y seductor, el corazón de Candy se derritió un poco más—. De todos modos, iremos despacio pidió Terry—. Todavía tengo que conocer a la nueva tú.

-No hay problema —contestó ella, y él noto que ahora tenía otro semblante. Candy terminó su copa de vino y alabó al chef por el plato. Luego le sugirió a Terry que le dejara una buena propina al mesero por buen mozo, y utilizó exactamente ese término; "buen mozo".

Cuando Terry la llevó a su casa, se quedaron dentro del auto por espacio de un minuto, en silencio. Luego lentamente Terry desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a ella. Candy reconoció sus intenciones un poco tarde y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él buscaba era un beso le dio risa.

—-¿Quiero besarte y tú ríes?

—-Lo siento es que nunca...

—¿Nunca que? --ella se mordió los labios y recostó su cabeza al siento. Estuvo punto de decirle que nunca se había besado con chicos en el interior de un coche, pero aquello quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar. En cambio, tomo su rostro masculino entre sus manos y lo beso. Sintió la lengua de él empujar suavemente y se dejó invadir. Sentirse mujer era algo tan vieja mente olvidado que sintió que resbalaba de la silla. Terry estaba besando ahora su cuello, un sitio altamente sensible que la hizo soltar un gemido y ponerle la piel erizada.

Terry se retiró bruscamente, con la respiración acelerada e incomodo por la presión en sus pantalones. La miró por un segundo y aquello no ayudó nada. Ella tenía el rostro arrebolado, los labios rojos por sus besos.

\--Creo que será mejor que bajes.

\--Sí--. Murmuró ella, pero no hizo ademademán de bajar. Terry volvió a reir.

—Baja, mujer, o te violaré aquí—. Aquello la sacó definitivamente de su éxtasis. Desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón, abrió la puerta y salió. Sin mirarla de nuevo, él aceleró.

—¿Y se besaron? –Preguntó Tess impresionada.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué tal fue? –Candy soltó un suspiro bastante descriptivo.

Había salido de nuevo con John a la hora que sabía su amiga estaría de nuevo en casa, y nada más llegar, se habían puesto a cotorrear como dos chiquillas con mucho que contar de sus cosas.

—Vas a tener sexo del bueno, ¡cómo te envidio! –aquello alarmó un poco a Candy y el semblante le cambió.

—¿Crees que ella fuera virgen? –Tess no disimuló lo chistoso que aquello le sonaba y rió de una manera que parecía más bien un grito.

—¿Una mujer como ella? ¿Tan hermosa, sofisticada y con tanto dinero? No lo creo.

—Vaya…

—Mejor para ti. Disfrutarás del sexo sin el dolor que trae romper el himen. Es una gran ventaja, créeme. Ninguna mujer olvida su primera vez, y no porque fuera especialmente placentero, ¡sino por el dolor! –Candy sonrió.

—Él te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, es guapo, inteligente, muy…

—Me refiero a lo elemental --la interrumpio Tess--. Te gusta a niveles básicos—. Candy simplemente apretó sus labios—. Vamos, nunca pudiste olvidar a... él..., y fui testigo de cómo a lo largo del tiempo se te presentaron pretendientes ¡aún a tu edad!

—Pero es muy diferente, esos eran hombres mayores.

—Y este Terry… quien casualmente es su nieto… El destino te ama, Candy—. Ella sólo sonrió—. ¿De verdad es tan parecido?

—Dos gotas de agua. Mismos ojos, misma estatura, misma sonrisa… sólo que este Terry tiene otra chispa, es decir…

—Son dos hombres diferentes, y de épocas muy distintas. No pueden ser iguales también por dentro.

—Sí, definitivamente a este no le importa sacar a la luz mis defectos.

—Los defectos de Candy, que le hicieron mucho daño, recuerda.

—Es para que me hubiera botado sin contemplaciones. Gracias al cielo que fue su padre el que hizo el convenio y no él. Definitivamente es el cielo el que me está dando una segunda oportunidad.

—Y serás muy tonta si no la aprovechas.

—Pero y… ¿cuando acabe? Él quedará solo, o peor, con la verdadera Candy… no quiero hacerle ese daño. Nada me garantiza que Candy, cuando vuelva, haya cambiado.

—¿Y quién dice que ella va a volver?

—¡Mi cuerpo sigue vivo! ¿No te dice eso algo? –Tess guardó silencio y sólo la miró un poco preocupada.

—No importa, Candice, o Candy, o quien quiera que hayas decidido ser. Aprovecha el tiempo ahora. No pienses en el después. Fue así como se te pasó la oportunidad la primera vez.

—Sí, pensé… si Terrunce la deja plantada seremos unos fugitivos, habremos construido nuestra felicidad sobre la desgracia de otro.

—Y te quedaste sola.

—Amargamente sola.

—Entonces ahora… no pienses. Déjate llevar. El destino, la vida, o quienquiera que fuera te puso aquí, en este tiempo, en este lugar… da gracias y aprovecha—. Extendió su mano y apretó su brazo con cariño. Candy sonrió simplemente. Eso iba a hacer. Eso estaba haciendo.

En los días siguientes, Candy estuvo muy ocupada, para asombro de Georgina, de Terry, y hasta del mismo William. No sólo Terry había mandado seguirla, también William, y constantemente recibía reportes de cada lugar al que iba, cada persona con la que se veía. Él no podía permitir que su hija volviera a hacer tambalear sus negocios con los GrandChester. Pero estaba sorprendido.

—Dices que… ¿va a fundaciones? ¿Todos los días?

—Y a GrandChester Enterprises. Se entrevista todo el tiempo con las personas a cargo del apoyo a las fundaciones. Al parecer, tiene a Taylor, la encargada, un poco estresada con sugerencias y nuevas ideas.

—¿Mi hija trabajando para GrandChester?

—No sólo eso. Visita constantemente el Hospital General de Chicago… más que todo al pabellón de los niños con cáncer, y uno que otro anciano que se halla solo allí.

—¿Me estás hablando de Candy Andry?

—Y aparte del señor Terry GrandChester, sólo sale para encontrarse con Tess Warden –siguió el investigador—. Una mujer de veintiocho años, madre de tres hijos.

—No la conozco.

—Es porque… es de bajo estrato social.

—¿Por qué sale con mi hija?

—Tal vez es una beneficiada de la fundación… tal vez se hicieron amigas así—. William sacudió una mano quitándole importancia.

Pero Terry no se la quitó. Él no creía que Tess Warden fuera un personaje equis en esta nueva vida de su novia.

—¿Candy saliendo con una mujer de otro nivel social y que además tiene tres hijos? —le preguntó a su propio investigador privado—. ¿No es eso extraño para alguien que sólo tenía amigos varones y adictos?

—El perfil que me dio de ella anteriormente no encaja para nada con esta Candy que he tenido que seguir. La señorita Andry no cruza una calle sin antes fijarse si hay algún anciano o discapacitado que necesite ayuda; deja siempre buenas propinas en los sitios en los que compra, se levanta temprano, entra temprano a las oficinas GrandChester y luego va al hospital General de Chicago, sale sólo para almorzar… y luego se encuentra con esta mujer, Tess Warden, para charlar. A veces en casa de esta, a veces en un parque mientras los niños juegan…

—Tess Warden –repitió —. ¿Algo importante acerca de ella?

—Está casada con August Warden, pero el hombre hace más de un dos años que no vive con ella. La mujer trabaja y se mantiene por sí misma.

—Vaya…

—¿Quiere que continúe con la vigilancia, señor GrandChester?

–Terry miró en derredor. Esta vez se habían citado en otro sitio. No quería suscitar la curiosidad de sus empleados con la presencia de este hombre que claramente no venía por cosas de trabajo. Ahora estaba en una cafetería bastante lejos de los sitios que él frecuentaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puede una persona fingir un cambio de personalidad?

—Eso no lo sé. Una máscara no dura mucho. Pero si desea estar más tranquilo, puedo seguirla un par de semanas más—. Terry respiró profundo. Odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

—Sí, un par de semanas más, al cabo de las cuales, si no hay un cambio en su conducta, daremos por terminada esta locura.

—Bien. El hombre se puso en pie y dejó a Terry solo en la mesa en la que habían estado hablando. Éste se cruzó de brazos mirando por la ventana hacia la calle. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el accidente, y dos desde que la hiciera seguir; se había visto con ella unas cuantas veces, más que todo en el edifico GrandChester, donde tenía sus oficinas, pues ella insistía en ir casi a diario para verse con Lisa Legan, la ejecutiva a cargo del área.

GrandChester Enterprises no tenía una fundación propia, sino un fondo que se dedicaba a elegir las fundaciones ya existentes y las apoyaba, hasta el momento, con simples donaciones de dinero. Sabía que las ideas que traía Candy eran un tanto revolucionarias y arriesgadas; según las quejas de Lisa, que ya se sentía bastante asediada por su novia, Candy pretendía hacer la participación de la empresa más activa. Aquello era perfecto para la empresa, pues tenía más y mejor publicidad, además de menos impuestos; pero implicaba más personal, y por lo tanto mayor inversión. Respiró profundo, pues había tenido que vérselas con Lisa Legan, quién pensaba que Candy Andry sólo era su novia de turno, y una muy puntillosa; todavía no se atrevía a presentarla ante la sociedad como su prometida. Su teléfono empezó a sonar en el momento, y al ver que era su padre, dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa del restaurante en el que había estado hablando con el investigador y se encaminó a la salida, hacia su auto.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con tu futura esposa?

—Todavía no he decidido nada –le contestó.

—Eso quiere decir que la chica se ha portado bien.

—Aparentemente.

—Qué muchacho más difícil eres.

—¿Ya estás en suelo americano?

—Acabo de bajar del avión. Sabes que en una semana es el aniversario de la muerte de tu abuelo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Se cumplen diez años. Hasta tu madre me llamó para decirme que quiere asistir.

—¿Vas a hacer algo especial?

—Sólo flores. El viejo odiaba las ceremonias.

—Sí, lo sé –sonrió Terry.

—Lleva a tu novia.

—Ya veré. Cortó la llamada y se internó en su auto, pensando si a esta nueva Candy le molestaría acompañarlo en el aniversario de muerto de un anciano que no conoció.

—¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Georgina a Candy, al encontrarla sumamente concentrada frente a un portátil en su habitación. En realidad lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que tenía uno delante.

—Sé usarlo.

—El qué.

—Esta cosa.

—¿Hablas del portátil? Claro que sabes usarlo. Y todo lo que tenga que ver con aparatos que casi piensan por sí mismos.

—¿No es extraño?

—Para nada… Oh… lo dices porque… ¿estás recobrando la memoria? –Candy la miró, y en vez de alegría, lo que vio en los ojos de Georgina fue aprensión. Se echó a reír.

—Sólo lo que es bueno, al parecer… Sé usar un portátil, el teléfono, sé cómo navegar en internet… —sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Y qué haces ahora?

—Busco un buen servicio de Catering.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero organizar una velada para recaudar dinero para Childhood Hope, que es una de las tantas fundaciones a las que GrandChester apoya, y por lo que veo, la más olvidada… Es de niños con cáncer, mamá. Sé que se puede hacer, y como Terry no me presta mucha atención en eso, pues quiero hacerlo. La actual presidente es una inepta, a mi parecer. Sólo trabaja con lo que se les sale del bolsillo a los GrandChester.

—¿Quieres decir, que tienen bajos recursos?

—Quiero decir que podrían ayudar más, pero esa Lisa Legan es una perezosa.

—Si sigues así, terminarás quitándole el puesto.

—No me lo he propuesto aún –Georgina sonrió.

—Yo podría ayudarte con la velada. Sólo dime de qué magnitud la quieres.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por favor, con quién crees que estás hablando? ¿Crees que tu padre se casó conmigo sólo por mi cara bonita? –Candy la miró fijamente sonriendo—. Soy muy hábil en las artes sociales.

—¡Y la mejor madre del mundo! –exclamó Candy, lo que sorprendió a Georgina hasta conseguir emocionarla. Juntas, empezaron a planear el evento.

Esa noche, Terry llegó a casa de los Andry, y notó que Candy tenía una sonrisa especialmente burlona en su rostro. Aquello le dio mala espina.

—¿Algo importante de lo que no me he enterado te ocurrió hoy?

—No hay manera de que te enteres de todo lo que me pasa en el día –arguyó ella, y él sonrió para sus adentros.

—¿Y por qué sonríes así?

—Porque acabo de planear con mi madre una fiesta.

—No me digas…

—Lo chistoso es que lo tenemos todo, la fecha, el tema, los invitados… pero no tenemos donde hacerla.

—Caray. Qué problema.

—Por eso estaba pensando en tu casa –Terry la miró alarmado.

—Una fiesta dirigida por ti en mi casa… Seguro.

—¿No te dije que la organizaré junto a mi madre?

—¿Y por qué no la haces aquí, en la tuya? —Porque es para el beneficio de tu empresa, así que corresponde en tu casa.

—¿Para la fundación? Quién te pidió…

—Nadie me pidió nada, yo tuve la iniciativa de hacerla… Eso ayudaría a recaudar fondos, lo que traduciría en más personas beneficiadas, y menos impuestos para tus empresas.

—¿Cómo sabes que entre más personas beneficiadas, menos impuestos pagaré?

—Porque lo sé, por eso.

—¿Y a qué tipo de personas invitarás?

—Unos cuantos tipos, problemáticos y adictos, nada especial –él la miró con ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo que se burlaba de él. Candy no aguantó la risa, y él no aguantó más las ganas y la besó. Candy, como solía hacer, levantó ambas manos hasta su rostro y le devolvió el beso, luego rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

—Jovencitos, no se han casado, así que si no es en privado, no justificaré ese comportamiento –William bajaba las escaleras, y aunque tenía una expresión severa, en los ojos se le notaba que estaba más que contento por haber visto a su hija besarse con su futuro yerno y socio.

—Lo siento, William…

—Ah, no te preocupes, muchacho, ya sé que esa hija mía es irremediable. ¡Controla tus hormonas, mujer! –la reprendió William, y Candy se sintió ultrajada. ¡Llevaba milenios sin hormonas!

—Le estaba contando a Terry que estoy organizando una fiesta con mamá para Childhood Hope, la fundación que se orienta en la atención y ayuda a los niños con cáncer y que la empresa de Terry apoya. No dice nada porque quiero organizarla en su casa.

—¿No digo nada? –objetó él.

—No te oí quejarte.

—¿Pero cómo así? –Se quejó William—. ¿Organizas una fiesta para su empresa y no haces nada por la mía? ¿Dónde están tus lealtades?

—Ni siquiera me prestaste atención cuando te dije que quería hacer algo.

—¿Dijiste que querías hacer algo?

—¿Tengo que ser todo el tiempo tan directa?

–Terry no pudo evitar reír. Durante la cena, la charla fue bastante amena. Los cuatro conversaban tranquilamente de cosas que ahora tenían en común. Cuando William se enteró de que Georgina estaba apoyando a Candy con su fiesta, no tardó en protestar.

—Para mí hace tiempo que no haces ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, tal vez es sólo que necesito que de vez en cuando me pidan el favor –murmuró Georgina, elevando a sus labios su copa de vino. William la miró extrañado por llevarle la contraria en algo.

—Mamá es la mejor –afirmó Candy mirando a Terry—. Encontró un muy buen catálogo de empresas de servicio de Catering en menos de nada.

—Llevo años haciéndolo, aunque hace rato entré en desuso.

—Y además –siguió Candy—. Me ayudará para hacer de anfitriona en la fiesta. Conoce a todos y con todos se lleva bien. Es una joya de mujer.

—Y muy guapa, además –agregó Terry, cuando comprendió las intenciones de Candy.

—¡Exacto! Qué bueno que un hombre joven y buen mozo como tú lo nota. Cuando tenga su edad, definitivamente quiero lucir como mamá. ¿Estás segura de que me pariste? –Georgina soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¡Y doliste bastante!

—¿Tú tendrías una aventura con alguien como ella, Terry ? –Terry miró de reojo a William, que observaba a todos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Pues, con todo el respeto que William se merece…

—¿Lo ves, madre? Eres la mejor—. Georgina miró un segundo a William, que parecía molesto de verdad, pero que no decía nada. Sonriente, miró a Candy con mucho agradecimiento. Aquella noche, por una vez, no fue una sombra.

—¿Por qué haces ese tipo de cosas? –le preguntó Terry, cuando, luego de la cena, se quedaron a solas. Candy sólo se alzó de hombros.

—También quiero que mamá sea feliz. Es una buena persona y se lo merece—. Terry sonrió y la atrajo a su cuerpo con un brazo. Él se recostó al espaldar de un sofá, y la metió entre sus piernas.

—Tú pareces empeñada en solucionar la vida de los demás. Ayudas en la fundación, ayudas a tu mamá…

—Sólo que… tengo esta nueva oportunidad, y soy muy diferente a lo que solía ser. Tengo dinero, influencias… ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

—Sí, qué desperdicio –susurró él olisqueando sus orejas. De inmediato, el cuerpo de Candy reaccionó, y por dentro, ésta no paraba de sonreír. Terry era un hombre bastante sensual, no perdía oportunidad para tocarla, olerla o besarla. Y a ella eso le encantaba, porque adoraba su fuerza, su aroma, y hasta el tono de su voz. Metió las manos debajo de su traje y acarició su pecho, a lo que él no tardó en reaccionar.

—¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo?

—No, ¿qué? –él le tomó la mano y se la guió hasta su entrepierna, y Candy, o más bien Candice, se escandalizó. Se retiró de él como si le hubiesen mostrado una serpiente. Terry se echó a reír.

—Cualquiera diría que eres virgen.

—Pero… ¿pero por eso tienes que hacer eso?

—¿Qué?

—¡Hiciste que lo tocara!

—No seas tan mojigata.

—No soy mojigata, ¡no soy mojigata!

—Ok, ok. Ven y demuéstramelo –ella lo miró de hito en hito.

—No me prestaré a tus juegos.

—Creí que te gustaba jugar –él le tomó de nuevo el brazo y la volvió a acercar. Aunque ella ahora estaba tiesa como un palo, él no paraba de sonreír—. Estás toda sonrojada.

—Y tú… eres un… eres un… ¡diablillo!—. Ahora Terry se estaba carcajeando abiertamente.

—De todas las palabras del mundo… ¿no te sabes una más fuerte? –Candy seguía seria, aunque la risa de él era bastante contagiosa—. Ven aquí –le susurró él—. ¿Crees que cuando nos casemos, no tendrás que tocarlo?

—Pero…

—Pero ¿qué? –él volvió a mirarla, y vio que de verdad ella se hallaba incómoda por todo lo sucedido. Besó sus mejillas y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Tendría que ir más despacio de lo que se propuso—. Está bien, no te acosaré más—. Ella lo miró con desconfianza—. Te lo prometo –él levantó su mano, y al fin Candy sonrió.

—Diablillo –le susurró, y Terry volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez mantuvo las manos quietas.

Candy bajó del auto y miró el enorme jardín de la casa paterna de Terry. Allí había vivido Terrunce sus últimos años. La casa era preciosa, una verdadera casa de veraneo de dos niveles, blanca y compuesta más que todo de cristal, que no dejaba ver nada hacia el interior, pero que de seguro sí permitía ver de adentro hacia afuera. En el exterior, había muchas palmeras y rocas negras decorando el jardín, y en el momento, un hombre podaba el césped bajo la brillante luz del sol. Candy se puso su sombrero blanco que hacía juego con su vestido mirando hacia el cielo azul. Hacía un delicioso calor. Suspiró.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es suficiente para ti? –le preguntó Terry, saliendo de la casa vestido con una camisa de lino blanco algo transparente, y el cabello un tanto despeinado. Olvidando los anteriores pensamientos acerca de Terrunce, Candy quiso meter sus dedos entre esos cabellos y suspirar y suspirar… Terry le tendió una mano y ella la recibió sonriente.

—Es preciosa.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—¿Aquí viviremos si nos casamos?

—A menos que quieras vivir en mi apartamento de soltero.

—No lo conozco aún.

—Porque no has querido, cariño—. Ella lo miró de reojo, preguntándose qué insinuación sexual había debajo de aquella simple frase. Sonriente, él se inclinó a ella y besó suavemente sus labios.

—¿Esta es la esposa que no quieres?

—La novia, papá, aún es la novia.

—¡ Ajá! –Exclamó Richard sonriéndole a Candy, y esta tuvo que respirar pausadamente. Éste de aquí era el hijo que Terrunce y Susana habían tenido. Era de mediana estatura, de mejillas sonrosadas y cabellos rubios encanecidos; era mucho más bajo que su hijo, y no tenía su color de piel tampoco, era más bien idéntico a su madre; no había sacado nada de Terrunce. Al parecer, toda aquella belleza masculina se había concentrado en Terry. Qué ironías de la vida.

—No sé si me conoces, bella dama, pero yo soy… —Richard GrandChester.

— Un placer, señor--. Saludo Candy con su sonrisa de soles.

—El placer es todo mío –contestó Richard encantado—. Si te gusta mi hijo, tengo que decirte que la idea de casarlos fue mía.

—Una brillante idea.

—Como todas las que salen de mi cabeza.

—Papá conoce a William desde hace mucho tiempo. Parece que te vio un día en tu casa y quedó encandilado contigo –contó Terry.

—Bueno –dijo Richard, mientras precedía la marcha a través del vestíbulo hacia uno de las salas—, tengo que admitir que tengo debilidad por las cosas bonitas, lo que incluye las mujeres.

—Sólo que yo no soy una cosa.

—¡Qué lengua tan rápida! –Volvió a exclamar Richard dando una palmada y sonriente.

—No sabes tú cuánto—. Richard volvió a reír.

Entraron a una enorme sala redonda cuyo techo alcanzaba el segundo nivel de la casa, y del que no sólo pendían arañas de cristal, sino también ventiladores de largas aspas. Los muebles eran blancos y acogedores. Desde cualquier lugar de la sala se podía ver el hermoso jardín, verde y azul por la piscina, sus palmeras y las tumbonas blancas. Era precioso.

—Bien, me dijeron que quieres usar mi casa para un banquete o algo así.

—Tengo unos cuantos invitados en mi lista–explicó Candy, mientras Richard la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba hasta uno de los sofás para que se sentara—. Todas personas con dinero que mis padres y Terry conocen. Me gustaría que escucharan algunas propuestas que tengo… para que aflojen un poco sus billeteras.

—Tienes la fortuna de que las empresas GrandChester sean serias y sólidas, cariño, de lo contrario, ninguno de ellos te aceptaría la invitación.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Qué les ofrecerás a cambio de su dinero?

—No… no comprendo.

—En las galas de beneficencia –explicó Terry, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá—, sueles ofrecerle algo a los invitados; además de una buena comida, un entretenimiento; tal como un cantante, una subasta, o algo parecido.

—¿Una subasta?

—Para lo cual –agregó Richard elevando su dedo índice—, necesitarás objetos valiosos.

—Tendrías que pedirle a algunos artistas que donen sus obras.

—Eso… va a estar complicado.

—Claro que no —contestó Richard en voz baja—. Cuando les digas para qué es, encantados te darán lo que les pidas.

—A estas galas siempre viene mucha prensa, es publicidad para ellos por muy poco esfuerzo.

—Están versados en esto –comentó ella mirando a uno y a otro.

—Bueno, hemos organizado unas cuantas.

—Mamá ha organizado unas cuantas –corrigió Terry. Richard farfulló algo ininteligible.

—Mamá también… pero hasta ahora sólo hemos considerado en dónde y cuándo hacer la fiesta, y la comida.

—Georgina sabe del tema, sólo que no está tan metida en el tema de las fundaciones como nosotros.

—Será porque conocimos gente del mundo menos privilegiados –dijo Richard, arrellanándose en el sofá—, y sabemos lo que es la necesidad. Papá se rompió la espalda para que hoy compartiéramos lo que tenemos—. La mirada de Candy se dulcificó a niveles altos cuando escuchó aquello. Recordó que ese era uno de sus sueños que compartieron Terrunce y Candice.

Terry no se lo perdió, y por alguna razón, sintió celos de su abuelo muerto.

—En fin –dijo, como para sí, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza—. ¿Ya pensaste qué ofrecerle a los invitados?

—¿Quieres una fiesta estilo moderno, con artistas del Rock, Pop, o algo más bohemio?

—Piensa en la edad de los comensales.

—Si son abuelos, no metas demasiadas locuras. Candy se echó a reír, siendo bombardeada por sugerencias una tras otra. Estos dos tenían una mente muy dinámica, y eran capaces de tomar decisiones importantes de un momento a otro, guiándose simplemente por el instinto. Comprendió cómo fue que hicieron tanto dinero para las fundaciones en un corto plazo de tiempo, sobre todo Richard. Y ella se sentía a gusto entre los dos, en un momento, hasta se relajó, y permitió que Terry la apoyara en su pecho mientras seguía hablando con Richard.

La casa era preciosa, el clima era perfecto, y estaba al lado de un hombre que la enloquecía no sólo en sus sentidos, también se estaba colando poco a poco en su mente y en su corazón. Y aquello tenía mucho mérito. A lo largo de su vida había conocido muchos hombres, con diferentes niveles de inteligencia o bondad en su ser y había sido amiga de casi todos ellos, y ninguno, nunca, consiguió lo que Terry había logrado en tan pocas semanas… Sentirse a gusto, en casa, pero sobre todo, sentirse mujer.

Continuará...

Me encanta esta historia, terminaran llorando como yo. Ya lo verán... saludos JillValentine.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

—¿Cómo murió Susana? –le preguntó Candy a Richard al final de la tarde, el sol se iba metiendo, pero ellos permanecían en la enorme sala acristalada desde donde aún entraba la luz. Ambos hombres alzaron la mirada; Terry, porque no recordaba haberle dado el nombre de su abuela, y Richard sorprendido de que a su nuera le interesaran esos detalles de su familia.

—Ah, este chico aún no había nacido –contestó Richard—. Cáncer. Cáncer de mama.

—Vaya, lo siento –contestó Candy un poco impresionada. Terry tenía veintiséis años, y si Susana había muerto antes, indicaba que había sido antes de cincuenta… muy joven, a su parecer.

—Fue todo muy rápido y sufrió mucho–siguió Richard—. Ella estaba tratando de aferrarse a la vida—Candy lo miró sintiendo la tristeza en las palabras de Richard—, y en otro momento, paff! Nada. Ya no era ella, ya no había nada de mi madre Susana. El cáncer la consumió en menos de tres meses –Candy pestañeó repetidas veces intentando ahuyentar las lágrimas.

—Fue bastante… rápido.

—Ah, pero no por eso menos doloroso, créeme. Y el viejo Terrunce murió porque ya estaba muy viejo. Un paro cardiaco.

—Igual que yo –susurró Candy sin pensar, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Terry no escuchara.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Que la abuela! Igual que la abuela –se apresuró a corregir—; la mamá de William , quiero decir, mi padre… murió así… Me lo contó Georgina… digo, mamá… ¡No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo!

—Candy , ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Terry contrariado por el incoherente trabalenguas de su novia.

—No… Yo, ah…

—Sácala al jardín a que tome aire –sugirió Richard, mirándola preocupado—. ¿No dices que hace poco sufrió un accidente?

—Ven—. Terry le ofreció su mano y la condujo al jardín. Candy se dejó guiar y caminó unos pasos respirando profundo, intentando que el aire se quedara en sus pulmones y las lágrimas no salieran.

Miró en derredor, Terry no estaba; se hallaba sola en el jardín.

Eres Candy, eres Candy, se repetía. No te puede afectar cómo fue la vida de Terrunce y Susana, porque eres Candy, la prometida de Terry… su nieto. Oh, Dios. Respiró hondo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, y es que simplemente no era capaz de imaginarse a Susana en el estado en que Richard se la había descrito. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, inhalando y exhalando, tratando de sincronizarse con Candy.

Poco a poco, la quietud del paisaje logró calmarla, logró tomar distancia entre Candice y Candy y logró establecerse justo en el medio, su punto de equilibrio.

Susana y Terrunce eran parte de su pasado. Su presente era extraño, y actualmente sólo había una persona con la que podía hablar de aquello, pero no podía enloquecer. Tenía que ser fuerte. Se quedó mirando en derredor a medida que su agitado corazón volvía a sus latidos normales, y se permitió mirar en derredor y admirar el jardín, que era hermoso; la piscina era curva, no cuadrada, y en dos de sus extremos tenía palmeras que decoraban y daban sombra. Alrededor, las tumbonas esperaban a alguien que se echara sobre ellas, y hacia una de ellas caminó.

—Ten –le dijo Terry, ofreciéndole un vaso de cristal con un líquido ambarino. Ella se puso en pie de un salto, nerviosa como estaba, lo recibió y se bebió la mitad casi de un trago—. Hey, despacio, que no es agua –Candy tosió poco decorosamente—. No estás bien.

—No, es sólo que… ¡estoy nerviosa! La fiesta… no sabía que fuera a ser tan complicado.

—Sí, la fiesta –repitió él poco convencido—. Pero si es eso, no te preocupes. No la harás sola –ella lo miró interrogante—. Puedo poner a tu disposición a varias personas para que hagan equipo contigo –dijo él.

—¿De verdad?

—Así no tendrás que hacerlo todo por ti misma.

—¡Oh, Terry! –ella lo abrazó. Y él aprovechó un poco el momento para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Cuando ella se retiró, él hizo pucheros.

—¿Y sólo eso? Me deshago de personal calificado que me será muy útil en mi compañía para ayudarte a ti y ¿sólo me das un abrazo? Sonriente, Candy lo besó. Por una vez, fue ella la que lo buscó con su lengua (se iba haciendo experta en besos de ese tipo) y fue quien jugueteó con la suya, seduciéndolo. Terry bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas, y las apretó a través de la fina tela del vestido blanco que llevaba esa tarde.

—Tú… tienes manos largas –él rió.

—Y dedos largos… y lengua larga… y otras partes sobresalientes de mi anatomía—. Esta vez Candy no se escandalizó, sólo se echó a reír. No podía cambiar la forma de ser tan juguetona de este hombre. ¿Y para qué? Así estaba perfecto; perfecto para ella, que no sabía nada de nada.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mmm, tus besos tienen un efecto calmante en mí.

—Eso no me conviene, lo que quiero es enloquecerte.

—Ya lo haces, créeme –dijo ella mirando sus labios.

Luego de otro beso volvieron al interior, y Richard se ofreció a enseñarle el resto de la mansión a Candy. Fue de habitación en habitación al tiempo que le iba contando historias. Terrunce se había mudado allí cuando ya Susana había muerto, Candy entró un poco aprensiva a la habitación que había ocupado Terrunce hasta el día de su muerte.

—Tuvo una vida buena –comentó Richard—. Murió con una sonrisa. Como si no se arrepintiera de nada.

—¿De nada?

—De nada.

—¿Así lo dijo? ¿" No me arrepiento de nada"? –preguntándose por qué aquello era importante para ella, Richard trató de hacer memoria de los últimos minutos de vida de su padre.

—Bueno, ese día se acababa de dar una ducha. Yo entré para colaborarle, aunque a él le fastidiaba que lo hicieran sentir como un inútil. Cuando se estaba poniendo la camisa, le dio el dolor en el pecho –Richard respiró profundo—. Creo que comprendió que era su hora, porque caminó hasta aquí, hasta la cama, y no hizo caso de mi alarma… ah, yo chillaba como un cerdo pidiendo ayuda; alarmé a todos en casa. Pero él me tomó del brazo, me sonrió y me dijo: "Todo está bien. Así tiene que ser. Ojalá te haya enseñado algo bueno para tu vida con el ejemplo de la mía. Vive, toma lo que te dan, y suelta lo que te hace daño". Y ya. Al final de su relato, encontró que Candy tenía los ojos humedecidos.

—Querida, no quería entristecerte… Dios, vienes de visita aquí y yo no hago sino contar historias tristes, cómo lo siento.

—No, no… fue… bonito. Murió aquí, en esta bonita casa… sosteniendo la mano de su hijo…

—Bueno, eso sí—. Richard caminó hacia una cómoda, en la que se hallaba una foto de Terrunce… una exactamente igual a la que tenía Candice en una caja sombrerera muy vieja.

—Prestó el servicio militar en la fuerza aérea.

—Sí, en esa época todos querían ser héroes de guerra… —rió Candy, y cuando Richard la miró extrañado, agregó—: Lo vi en las pelis—. Richard se echó a reír. La tomó por los hombros, y la llevó fuera de la habitación. Candy le echó un último vistazo a la cama, y a todo el interior.

—Cariño el sábado iremos a llevarle flores a mi padre –le anunció Richard, cuando bajaban de nuevo hacia la sala acristalada—. Por si quieres acompañarnos.

—Me encantaría –Richard sonrió, la miró fijamente y vio que su deseo de ir era real, no sólo por quedar bien con el suegro. Sonrió. Su hijo y ella hacían muy buena pareja; estaba más que contento de haber sugerido aquella unión.

Candy iba con la mente en otro sitio. "Toma lo que te dan y suelta lo que te hace daño", repitió en su mente. Si Terrunce había vivido bajo esa consigna, con razón había sido feliz. Como ella no le dio nada aquella noche que se encontró confundido, no lo tomó; y si aquello llegó a hacerle daño, simplemente lo soltó. Ella no había hecho así, todo lo contrario. Había mantenido en su corazón el dolor de haberlo perdido, y luego, había sufrido el miedo de pasar de nuevo por lo mismo.

El resultado de todo aquello fue su vida y su muerte solitaria. Se encontraron de nuevo con Terry abajo, y al verlo, prácticamente corrió a él, lo abrazó y lo besó, pensando en que la vida le estaba dando ahora una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, y que por ningún motivo iba a desperdiciarla. Tal vez ese paseo por el pasado que sin querer le había dado Richard había sido necesario para hacerle despertar. Ahora quería, y se le hacía urgente, vivir. Afortunadamente, por fuera, sólo tenía veintitrés años, cualquier locura estaría justificada por la edad.

Desde el mismo momento en que Candy volvió a su casa, luego de dejar la de Terry y Richard, se puso a manos a la obra en preparación de la gala de beneficencia. Lo que Candy no imaginó es que hubiera tanto que hacer. Se resistía a contratar una empresa organizadora de eventos, así que junto a Georgina planeó el itinerario para visitar los estudios de renombrados artistas por todo el país para pedirles que donasen sus obras de arte para la gala. Esperaba que pocos se opusieran.

El sábado llegó, y Candy buscó un vestido negro y sencillo y un hermoso arreglo floral para acompañar a Richard y a Terry en la ceremonia del décimo aniversario de la muerte de Terrunce. No se podía creer que lo hubiese sobrevivido tantos años… y menos que fuera a hacerle honor en su tumba en su ceremonia de aniversario asistiendo en un paquete de sólo veintitrés. Terry fue por ella en su auto, iba un poco silencioso. Sólo le habló para decirle que su madre iba a estar. Elyonor GrandChester .

—Aún lleva el nombre de tu padre –comentó Candy.

—Nunca se divorciaron.

—Crees que todavía…

—¿Se quieran? –se adelantó él—. De niño tenía esa esperanza, pero nunca se cristalizó, así que… —suspiró—. Ahora ya no tengo esperanzas con respecto a nada.

—Sí, lo sé –murmuró Candy mirando por la ventana, y Terry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco canalla. Desconfiaba de ella, al punto de hacerla seguir. Una semana más, se dijo. Una semana más y despediría al detective privado, y ya no tendría que cargar con esa culpa.

Llegaron al cementerio, y Candy bajó con el ramo de flores blancas que llevaba en su regazo. Caminaron hacia el lugar indicado, y Candy se alegró de llevar lentes oscuros en su bolso, que no tardó en ponerse. Al lado de Richard, había una mujer alta y hermosa de cabello rubio a la que Terry saludó besando en cada mejilla. Ella le susurró palabras de consuelo, y le acarició el rostro con sonrisa afable. Al parecer, era una amorosa madre. Luego, la saludó a ella sonriéndole y con un asentimiento de cabeza. Candy le devolvió el saludo. Richard inició un corto discurso, contando cómo era su padre, las ocurrencias con que frecuentemente los hacía reír, y cómo, hasta el último momento, mantuvo su cabeza en su lugar, con mucha serenidad.

Candy, que en un principio había creído que eran unos ladrones que le habían robado el tiempo con su Terrunce; que había pensado toda su vida que él era suyo, por el tiempo compartido en la infancia, por las cartas que se enviaron mientras él actuó; que había acusado a Susana por habérselo arrebatado… tuvo ahora que reconocer que toda su vida había estado equivocada. Terrunce no era suyo; era de estas personas aquí. Hasta Terry GrandChester había pasado más tiempo con él que ella. Llevaba su sangre y hasta su rostro. Miró la lápida, y aunque no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, comprendió que no eran de amargura por haberlo perdido. Eran de aceptación. Cuando cada uno dejó una flor, un arreglo, una oración, ella se acercó con sus flores, las dejó sobre la fría hierba, y mirando las fechas inscritas en la lápida, susurró.

—Qué bueno que viviste la vida que se te dio. Qué bueno que fuiste feliz. Yo… trataré de serlo esta vez. Al lado de la de Terrunce, estaba la tumba de Susana. Juntos hasta en la muerte. Se cruzó de brazos sonriendo. En vez de celos, sintió ternura. Sisana le había dado a Terumce cariño, un hijo, un hogar. Tal vez no lo habrían tenido si ella le hubiese tomado la mano aquella noche para conducirlo hacia su cama, como deseó haber hecho durante la última noche de su vida.

—Me debes mucho, Susana –le susurró a la lápida. Cuando se giró, se dio cuenta de que Terry la estaba observando. Le sonrió retirándose un rubio mechón que el viento había echado sobre su cara. Su cabello era bastante deslumbrante rubio y rojizo sólo por su color, pero ahora se estaba luciendo. —Era un abuelo adorable –contaba Elyonor, aquella noche, en la casa de los GrandChester, pues habían preparado una parrillada para los cuatro y se hallaban todos alrededor de la piscina y la barbacoa—, y veía a través de los ojos de Terry. Fue el único que insistió diciendo que era hijo de Richard. El único que me apoyó. Richard carraspeó fuertemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Me van a decir que la futura esposa de Terry no conoce la historia?

—La conozco –asintió Candy, tratando de ir con mucho tacto—. Terry me la contó—La sonrisa de Elyonor se ensombreció un poco.

—Si te dejé un hijo desconfiado y reacio a enamorarse, es responsabilidad mía. Yo sembré su desconfianza.

—Mamá…

—Pero es tarea tuya hacer que vuelva a creer –volvió a sonreír Elyonor, ignorando a Terry que estaba sentado a su lado, en la misma banqueta de hierro del jardín, y luego le rodeó los anchos hombros con su brazo y le besó la mejilla—. A que es guapo mi bebé.

—Lo es.

—No soy un bebé.

—Siempre serás el bebé de mamá –canturreó.

—¡Voy a cumplir veintisiete años!

—¡Y yo todavía quiero cogerte esos cachetes! –Candy no pudo evitar reír al ver el azoramiento de Terry, mientras era mimado por su madre. Richard los observaba sin decir nada, mientras atendía la carne sobre la parrilla, y la noche se fue entre cervezas, carne asada, y una luna reflejada en la piscina, tal como solían hacer, según ellos mismos contaban, cuando el viejo Terrunce vivía. Rato después, Richard se puso en pie a buscar más carne, y Elyonor fue detrás para ayudar. Terry arguyó ir por unas cervezas y Candy quedó sola en la piscina. Se recostó en una de las tumbonas y miró el cielo despejado. La luna estaba llena, así que no se veía ni una estrella. Se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima. Toda la vida había llevado el dolor de haber dejado ir la felicidad. Pero claro, es que nunca vio posibilidad alguna de volver a serlo. Ahora tenía posibilidades. Ahora lo estaba siendo. Una botella de cerveza se presentó ante sus ojos. Terry la sostenía para ella. No bebía cerveza, pero más porque antes no era muy bien visto que una dama las bebiera, y luego porque el médico siempre le prescribió: nada de alcohol. Ahora podía aunque fuera un poco. La recibió y le dio un sorbo. Era suave y refrescante, y estaba helada.

—Mmmm –murmuró. Terry se sentó a su lado en la tumbona, y sin previo aviso, se acercó a ella y la besó. En sus lenguas aún había restos de cerveza, así que el beso estuvo mezclado con la bebida y el sabor de la cebada. Terry metió la mano debajo de su vestido y acarició la piel de su muslo, al tiempo que besaba su cuello.

—No, allí no… —logró articular Candy. Había comprendido que en ese sitió debía haber una especie de botón de encendido, o algo por el estilo, pero Terry no hizo caso. Siguió besando y lamiendo, y ella lo que hizo fue exponerle más su cuello para que siguiera. ¡Dioses! Aquello era sublime. Y cuando estuvo a punto de soltar la botella y dejarla caer al suelo, él se detuvo. Sus ojos azules fulguraban en la oscuridad de la noche, y la devoraban con su respiración agitada.

—Cuando al fin hagamos el amor –le prometió—saldrán chispas. La sangre de Candy terminó de derretirse con aquellas palabras. Quería el cumplimiento de esa promesa. Ahora. Pero Elyonor y Richard volvieron a asomar al jardín. Parecían estar discutiendo por algo, y el ánimo de los dos se enfrió un poco.

—No les prestes atención, siempre están así –los excusó Terry.

—Igual que papá y mamá –él le sonrió, como agradecido—. ¿Así seremos tú y yo?

—No lo sé –respondió él—. Tendremos que poner ciertas reglas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Mmmm… no serme infiel ya se promete en el altar…

—Terry, no te seré infiel.

—¿En toda la vida?

—¿Me estás retando? ¿Sabías que hay mujeres que se enamoran tanto y de tal manera que nunca jamás permiten que otro hombre las toque? Y eso no es todo –siguió ella, mirando la noche oscura—las hay que prefieren quedarse solas que con cualquier otro—. Él la miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿Tú… eres ese tipo de mujer?

—No permita Dios que tengamos que averiguarlo contigo.

—¿Crees en ese tipo de amor que es… cósmico, predestinado, que los cielos y la tierra se remueven y agitan sólo para que se realice? –ella apoyó su cara sobre su mano sonriendo y mirándolo tiernamente.

—Sí, creo.

—No sabía que Candy Andry fuera una romántica.

—Y yo no sabía que Terry GrandChester fuera tan arrogante y un cabezota.

—Si ser arrogante es ser realista… sí, lo soy.

—Pues te estás perdiendo de muchas cosas, arrogante mío.

—Perdona el espectáculo, cielo –dijo Elyonor, poniendo sobre la falda de Candy una buena ración de carne asada muy grasosa para su gusto. Colesterol puro y duro para sus arterias, pensó ella, pero bueno, era joven, su organismo aún podía procesar eso. Terry se puso en pie y caminó hacia su padre para ayudarlo a poner más carne sobre la parrilla y las dejó solas.

—Nunca le gustó vernos discutir –comentó Elyonor, sentándose en la tumbona más próxima—. Es mi culpa que no haya crecido en un hogar normal.

—¿Por qué te culpas tanto?

—No es espíritu de mártir, créeme… —rió ella con un poco de amargura—. Yo… realmente le hice daño a Richard… cuando me arrepentí… ya fue demasiado tarde—. Candy extendió la mano hacia ella, y Elyonor se la tomó y apretó con algo de fuerza—. Por favor, no le hagas lo mismo a mi hijo. Por favor.

—No se lo haré. Mientras yo sea yo, no tendré ojos para otro hombre.

—¿Mientras tú seas tú? –preguntó Elyonor , confundida. Candy sonrió un poco.

—Yo… no sabría decir si lo amo… pero lo que sí sé es que le sería fiel toda mi vida… si tuviera la posibilidad de pasarla a su lado.

—¿Y por qué no la ibas a tener?

—El destino a veces es bueno… pero a veces también es cruel… sólo quiero asumir que me tocó el lado bueno.

—Hablas muy extraño… pero hace unos minutos te vi besarlo… mientras él te despierte todo eso, y sea el único en conseguirlo… yo tendré esperanzas—. Volvió a apretarle la mano para luego soltarla, y caminó de nuevo hasta Richard, con quien volvió a iniciar una discusión. Candy entrecerró sus ojos observándolos. Aquello era muy extraño. Cuando Terry volvió a sentarse a su lado, con su porción de carne en las manos, y mirando a sus padres, furioso, por estar discutiendo de nuevo, ella se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿No lo comprendes?

—¡¿ Qué?!

—¡Aún se aman! –Terry la miró como si de un momento a otro se hubiese vuelto loca—. Sólo míralos. Discutir es el único modo de tener contacto sin perder el orgullo. Ella lo quiere… y a tu padre se le van los ojos tras ella. Terry los observó por espacio de un minuto. Recordó entonces que si había aceptado la locura de casarse con Candy fue porque su padre prometió volver con su esposa. Si Candy tenía razón, y su padre aún tenía sentimientos por ella, aquello no le iba a ser difícil.

—Ves cosas donde no las hay.

—Y tú eres un ciego, además de arrogante –y como si llevara años haciéndolo, se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca, y luego un buen trago de cerveza. Sonrió como tonta ante todas las cosas nuevas que estaba experimentando.

Había dejado sus rencores y soledades en la tumba de... Bueno de él.

Ahora estaba aquí, era joven, era hermosa, su novio estaba junto a ella... tan guapo y podía comer carne y cerveza sin tener que preocuparse por su presión arterial luego. No había ningún lugar en el mundo en el que deseara estar.

Por una vez, estaba feliz de ser quien era. Al sentir su mirada, Terry se giró a ella. Alzó sus cejas interrogante, y ella sólo sonrió.

—Es que estás muy bueno –él sólo abrió más sus ojos. Candy se echó a reír. Terry le quitó la cerveza, pensando en que tal vez había bebido demasiado, pero ella no dejó de mirarlo y sonreír y suspirar.

—Deja de mirarme así. Papá y mamá están delante.

—¿Y si no estuvieran… qué me harías? –Él la miró desde su escote hasta sus ojos.

—Si te lo digo en voz alta, a lo mejor y se sale la institutriz psicorrígida que hay en ti. —¿Institutriz psicorrígida? ¿Así me ves? –Él sólo guardó un silencio significativo, lo que la provocó; Candy se acercó más a él en la tumbona, atrapó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo besó. En un principio, Terry no respondió a su beso, sabiendo que ella lo hacía sólo porque él la había retado, ¡pero dioses! Ese beso no era para nada fingido, ella estaba poniendo todo su empeño en él. Pronto olvidó que Richard y Elyonor estaban a unos pocos metros y la besó fuerte y profundo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que al fin los dos se miraron. Tenían la respiración agitada, los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados; la piel les quemaba, y aun así, ardían en deseos de desnudarse y tocarse todo lo que pudieran alcanzar.

—¿Sigues pensando que soy psicorrígida? –él se echó a reír.

—¿Esa es la palabra mágica?, para hacer que me violes la boca de esa manera. –con las mejillas enrojecidas, Candy miró a otro lado, para dar con la mirada asombrada de Elyonor y Richard, que de inmediato fingieron estar muy ocupados con su carne. Ahhh, ¿qué le había pasado? ¡Nunca había perdido los estribos de esa manera! Miró de nuevo a Terry y lo vio acomodarse muy sutilmente en su lugar. Debía tener una erección monumental, y estaba intentando disimular. Sonrió y se tiró de nuevo en la tumbona apoyando su cabeza sobre sus antebrazos y sintiéndose enormemente poderosa y sensual. Aquello era un juego de dos.

Los días se fueron pasando, y Candy se alegró de tener a mano el equipo que Terry le ofreció para trabajar; fue más que eficiente, funcionaban como un reloj perfectamente cronometrado, y Candy comprendió cómo era que los ricos se hacían ricos. Parecían intuir cada sugerencia suya y se adelantaban a cumplirla. Era maravilloso.

A Tess la llevaba de vez en cuando para aprovechar el tiempo y contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando en su nueva vida, cómo a veces no se creía que todo aquello fuera real… y tan perfecto. Tess sólo sonreía feliz por su vieja amiga.

—Quiero que asistas a la fiesta –le dijo Candy, una tarde que asistían a una degustación del segundo servicio de catering que comprobaban para luego aceptar o descartar.

—De ninguna manera. ¿Estás loca? Ni siquiera puedo pagar la entrada.

—Entrarás como invitada mía. Tengo pensado presentarte a Terry y convencerlo de darte un puesto de trabajo.

—¿Pero… tienes poder para hacerlo?

—¡Soy la nuera del presidente! La actual directora del manejo de fondos no es nada frente a mí.

—¡Eres temible! –Candy se echó a reír.

—Es increíble, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. Te dije que te ayudaría, y te conozco; sé que no aceptarás dinero de la caridad, ni siquiera si viene de una fundación. Vamos, ¡tú estudiaste!

—Dejé la universidad cuando quedé embarazada de Kyle, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Pero hiciste siete semestres de negocios internacionales. Seguro que sabes más que yo de finanzas, que supuestamente hice la carrera completa.

—¿De veras no tienes esos conocimientos? Porque, ya sabes, sabes usar un portátil, un Smartphone…

—Pero no sé conducir, ni patinar sobre hielo… es como si me consignaran los conocimientos que más necesito, y ningún otro.

—El universo está loco.

—Dímelo a mí. Entonces, ¿aceptarás el puesto?

—Depende de la paga.

—Ya me aseguraré yo de que sea buena. Mientras, aprende cómo se hace –Tess se echó a reír. Candy, como cuando era Candice, se esforzaba por el bienestar de los demás, y antes también tuvo que recurrir un poco a la coacción. Había descubierto que en verdad se podía hacer más por las diferentes fundaciones que GrandChester Enterprises apoyaba; la tal Lisa Legan era bastante inútil, pues nunca había organizado una gala de beneficencia, y ella, en sólo unas pocas semanas, había recaudado ya más dinero y hecho mejores planes de apoyo y acción que ella en todo lo que llevaba en su puesto. No se puede competir contra la tenacidad de una Candice y Candy juntas, pensaba Tess, y ahora sumaba a la tenacidad el poder. Si se lo proponía, podía ser imparables.

—Nada –dijo Terry, queriendo que sonara a pregunta, pero salió más como una afirmación.

—Nada –confirmó el detective privado. Estaban en el mismo restaurante bar que la vez pasada—. Aparte de lo extraño que es que se vea con Tess Warden, nada.

—Tess Warden. Aún me parece increíble todo esto…

—Se arrellanó en el mueble en el que estaba y se masajeó el puente de la nariz—. Una noche tengo una novia escandalosa, que dice una vulgaridad cada tres palabras; con maquillaje extravagante y ropa llamativa; que odia al mundo, que no ve ni por su madre y casi se mata en un accidente por ir ebria y bajo los efectos de químicos. Todo el mundo la odia y ella odia a todo el mundo; ¡ni sus padres pueden controlarla! –suspiró—. Y al otro día… tengo a una hermanita de la caridad a mi lado. Es buena, se preocupa por los necesitados tanto que mueve cielo y tierra para conseguirles ayuda. Tiene una amiga, y no cualquier amiga; una mujer trabajadora, madre de tres hijos. Usa ropa sencilla, aunque de buen gusto. No va mostrando piel y su maquillaje es apenas el necesario. ¡Todos la aman y ella pareciera amar a todos! ¡Tendrías que escucharla hablar! Dice palabras como… "diablillo", "buen mozo" y otras más –cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. ¿Puede cambiar tanto una persona? –preguntó, a nadie en particular.

—Eso lo sabrá usted, señor –contestó el hombre, que esta vez llevaba unos lentes de filtro amarillo—, y en este caso parece que las evidencias no harán que usted cambie su pensamiento, así que no tiene otra opción más que seguir su instinto.

—Instinto –repitió Terry con voz monótona.

—Sí. Sígalo. Si siente que en el fondo todo esto es mentira, cancele la boda. Es su vida, después de todo… pero si por el contrario cree, deje de angustiarse a propósito—. Y con esas palabras, el hombre se puso en pie, tomando el cheque que Terry le había extendido y salió del lugar. Terry se quedó mirando por el cristal de la ventana, que daba a la calle. Creer o no creer… aquella era la cuestión. Lo que él creía, muy en el fondo, era demasiado loco para ponerlo siquiera en palabras. Sacudió su cabeza y salió también del lugar. No quedaba más opción que seguir el consejo del detective, y dejarse llevar por su instinto, para lo cual un detective ya no era necesario. Tendría que pasar más tiempo con su novia, y observarla muy detenidamente y con sus propios ojos.

Seis semanas después de la ceremonia a Terrunce, se celebró al fin la gala de beneficencia, y tal como Candy había prometido, consiguió que Tess asistiera.

—¡Estás divina! –exclamó Candy cuando vio a su amiga bajar de un fino auto, que ella misma había mandado para que la recogiera… y también había mandado el vestido y los zapatos, y las joyas… Tess estaba radiante, con su vestido de diseñador negro con lentejuelas plateadas en el cuello, dejando al desnudo sus hermosos hombros. Tess era preciosa, y los kilos que había ganado luego del embarazo de Nicolle ya los había perdido. No había necesitado dietas, pues las preocupaciones y su ritmo de vida ya la ayudaban bastante para mantener la figura. Ahora, más bien, Candy la veía demasiado delgada para su gusto.

—Candy… en este momento no sé si ahorcarte o abrazarte.

—Abrazarme es más diplomático. Anda, ven, hazlo –Tess la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza. Luego la soltó para admirarla a su vez.

—Pero tú… ¡mujer! Estás…

—No sé aún cómo se hace –sonrió Candy con mirada radiante, pues llevaba un vestido de encaje negro con muchas transparencias y un fondo del mismo tono de su piel, con una larga caída, y sin breteles, dejando al descubierto un poco de su escote y buena parte de su espalda—, pero sólo es desear un vestido –siguió—y lo tengo.

—Maldita afortunada –y volvieron a abrazarse—. Vas a tener que presentarme a tu hada madrina.

—No sé aún quién es, pero le debo demasiado. Ven, quiero presentarte a mis padres –dijo de pronto, tomándola de la mano y guiándola al interior de la mansión GrandChester.

—Y a Terry, no lo olvides.

—Claro que no. Cuando llegaron ante los Andry, y Candy presentó a Tess como una amiga, William no se podía creer que aquella mujer no fuera la esposa de algún poderoso banquero. Lucía como tal. Intuyó entonces que aquel vestido y aquellas joyas eran obra y gracia de su hija. Y aquello no hacía sino dejarlo aún más perplejo.

—¡Qué joven es! –Exclamó Tess al ver a Georgina—. Usted es preciosa; dígame el secreto. Tengo sólo veintiocho años y no me veo ni la mitad de bien que usted.

—Eres igual de exagerada que Candy –sonrió Georgina, sumamente complacida. Aquella noche iba de Azul oscuro, y vestido no llevaba mangas, pues su piel aún podía ser mostrada.

—Le he dicho que todo es verdad –se defendió Candy—. Mi madre pudo haber sido Miss California, pero era demasiado tímida para proponerse.

—No, estaba embarazada de ti—. Tess y Candy, lejos de escandalizarse, sólo rieron. Entonces William carraspeó.

—Ah, y este es mi padre, William Andry. Un rico hombre de negocios.

—¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir de tu padre?

—¿Otra vez van a empezar? –murmuró Georgina.

—Entonces asómbrame. Haz algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa.

—Gano miles cada segundo que vivo, ¿eso no es asombroso? Tu madre sólo es guapa y casi te desmayas describiéndola.

—Qué vergüenza tener que contradecirte –atacó Candy, soltando un poco de veneno—, pero mi madre no sólo es hermosa. Es buena, comprensiva y paciente. Que es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de ti. —¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan mal? –preguntó Tess a Georgina en un susurro.

—Desde que Candy nació… pero nunca habían discutido así… quiero decir… nunca por mí.

—Tal vez es que eres otra causa que Candice se echó al bolsillo… quiero decir… Candy.

—¿Otra causa? ¡Oh! Aquí está Terry—. El mencionado bajaba las escaleras, y sonreía a los invitados con rostro arrogante. Candy enseguida olvidó su discusión con William y se lo quedó mirando.

—¿ Es él? –le preguntó Tess, y Candy apenas atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Las dos vieron cómo varias mujeres se le acercaron y lo saludaron con toda la intención de acapararlo, pero él sólo les sonrió cortés y las dejó para acercarse a ellas. Ni Cenicienta habría soñado algo así.

—Me meo en las bragas –susurró Tess—. Es guapísimo.

—Te lo dije.

—No, cuando una Candice dice que un hombre es "buen mozo", una nunca se imagina que te mojas cuando lo ves.

—¡Tess!

—¡No me vengas ahora con que no te pasa!

—Pero…

—Qué encantadora estás esta noche, Candy –ella alzó la mirada hasta él, y quedó perdida en el azul verde de su iris. Hasta que no sintió el codazo muy poco disimulado de su amiga, no espabiló.

—Ah… Tú… tú también estás muy guapo –Terry le sonrió. Iba vestido como todos los allí presentes, traje negro y corbata. Nada especial. Pero si exquisito para Candy.

—Y esta hermosa mujer…

—Mi amiga… Una amiga…

—Tess –se presentó a sí misma—. Y tú eres el famoso Terry GrandChester.

—¿Famoso?

—Candy no hace sino hablar de ti.

—Exagera—. se apresuró a decir Candy que fulminó a su traicionera amiga.

—¿Y qué cosas dice?— preguntó Terry muy interesado.

—Que besas muy bien.

—¡Tess! —exclamó Candy

—Ah…

—Te pediría una demostración, pero amo mucho a mi amiga, así que… no me vayas a rogar –Terry no lo aguantó y se echó a reír. Tess era bastante sincera.

—Tendré que vivir con eso.

—Siempre ha sido así, yo tengo que controlar a Tess.

—Creí que la alocada del dúo serías tú –comentó Terry mirándola con ojos brillantes.

—No te creas –agregó Tess, sonriente—. Allí donde la ves, muchas veces hay que meterle prisa para que haga las cosas. Pero siempre tiene buena intención. Terry sonrió, sorprendido de lo cómodo que se sentía entre estas dos mujeres, que entre otras cosas, y de aquello tomó nota mental, parecía que fueran amigas desde hacía años; así lo decía no sólo su lenguaje corporal, sino las palabras que sin querer se les salían. Él sólo estaba siguiendo su instinto. Y aquellas últimas semanas habían sido demasiado reveladoras.

—Una de las razones por las que quería que Tess viniera –siguió Candy —es porque quiero proponerla para un puesto de trabajo, más que todo en el área de apoyo a las fundaciones… Ella hizo ocho semestres…

—Siete, realmente –la interrumpió Tess—, de negocios internacionales en la Universidad de California.

—Y obtuvo muy buenas notas, ¿sabes? –Terry sonrió de medio lado, mirando de nuevo a Tess, que parecía un poco incómoda ahora.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues…

—No seas modesta. Lo dejaste porque August te pintó el cielo y la tierra y te embarazó –Tess se sonrojó, y Terry apretó sus labios disimulando una sonrisa.

—Entonces eres madre –logró decir.

—Sí, de tres niños.

—Preciosos, por cierto. Pero ahora Tess está buscando un empleo. Algo en lo que la puedas ayudar, ¿cariño?

—¡Candy ! –reclamó Tess en voz baja. Candy no estaba siendo nada sutil, quizá vengándose por sus comentarios de hacía un momento, pero ella sonreía con inocencia.

—Bueno, no sé de vacantes, pero podría… —Con esta fiesta de beneficencia recaudaremos bastante dinero –volvió a interrumpir Candy—, por lo tanto, habrá más demanda de mano de obra. Tienes muchos aspectos que pulir en tu área de recursos humanos.

—Lo dices por Lisa, que a propósito, acaba de llegar. Las dos mujeres se giraron y vieron a la mujer alta y delgada entrar a la mansión y tocarse el cabello cobrizo mirando en derredor. A Candy se le fue calentando la cabeza.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ella no es una invitada, sino alguien que debía estar aquí desde hace horas?

—Bueno, tal vez tuvo un contratiempo –susurró Tess.

—¡Bah! –farfulló Candy y fue directo hacia la mujer. Cuando Terry vio que Tess iba detrás, la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

—Tranquila, no creo que la riña, o algo así –le dijo, pero Tess se limitó a menear la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No la conoces. Él alzó ambas cejas pero no se movió de su sitio. Vio a Candy cruzar un par de palabras con Lisa y seguir derecho hacia su despacho privado. Entonces sí se preocupó.

—¿Para qué me traes aquí? –preguntó Lisa con tono altanero—. ¿Pretendes hacerme un llamado de atención, acaso?

—Sólo reclamarte, porque debería ser a ti a quien más se le agradeciera la organización de esta gala.

—No me vengas con mentiras, niña –soltó Lisa, y cuando vio a Tess entrar en el despacho y cerrar la puerta tras ella, la miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué hace ésta aquí?

—Créeme, te conviene que me quede –susurró Tess, y se quedó quieta en su lugar. Lisa prefirió ignorarla y se volvió a Candy.

—No te vengas con tus aires de grandeza, Candy Andry. Yo no soy un hombre, como los GrandChester; a mí no me puedes deslumbrar con tu… coquetería y tu descarada sonrisa.

—Ah, entonces ¿no fue así como conseguiste tu puesto en la empresa? Porque déjame decirte que tu gestión como directora de los fondos destinados al apoyo de fundaciones ha sido bastante lamentable.

—¿Y tú haces una fiesta y ya te crees Cristo redentor?

—No me creo nada, y no vengas aquí con argumentos falsos de que yo me quiero llevar la gloria, porque muchas veces fui a tu oficina dándote ideas para que las hicieras por ti misma, ¡pero no! Te pesaba demasiado el trasero para moverte de tu silla a hacer algo.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—¡No! ¡Cómo te atreves tú! Ahora vienes y me acusas de niña rica caprichosa solo por que piensas que no se lo que es la necesidad y la pobreza, te equivocas pero sin embargo hago lo que tu no haces. Y si yo hago esto lo hago con todo mi corazón por los que están padeciendo.

—Yo jamás…

—¡Exacto! ¡Tú jamás! Esto no es altruismo, ¡la necesidad de esos chicos en el pabellón de niños con cáncer es real! ¡Nunca has estado allí! ¡No sabes lo que le puede cambiar la vida a un niño de esos un dólar que done uno de estos ricachones!

—Sigues sin engañarme con tu discurso emotivo –dijo Lisa en tono áspero—. No sé qué te crees ahora, cuando cualquiera que te haya conocido sabe que no eres más que una adicta a la que su novio se avergüenza de presentar como su prometida. Candy palideció, y sin pensarlo siquiera, se encaminó a Lisa dispuesta a estamparle su bonita mano en su rostro, pero Tess cumplió su misión y se interpuso.

—No te dejes provocar –le dijo reteniéndola y usando un poco la fuerza, pero lo que en verdad Candy quería era desarmarle su peinado y arruinar toda su ropa. Nunca se había peleado con nadie, pero es que nunca nadie la había provocado tanto, y estaba cansada de no luchar por ella.

—No, no lo hagas –sonrió Lisa, triunfante—. No te metas conmigo, Candy. Podrías perder más de lo que pretendes ganar, incluso a Terry—. Y echándole otra mirada despectiva, dejó el despacho. Candy temblaba. Toda la rabia contenida estaba haciendo implosión.

—Tranquila –le decía Tess—. Respira, Candice. Vamos, vamos… no te vaya a dar un ataque cardiaco por esto.

—Ya no soy Candice. Soy Candy.

—Eso es, céntrate.

—Y ella tiene razón. Terry se avergüenza de presentarme como su prometida.

—¿Pero por qué dices eso?

—¡Mira esto! –Gritó mostrándole su mano, tan desprovista de anillo—. Supuestamente llevamos tres meses prometidos… y nunca me ha presentado ante nadie como… ¡como su prometida! Ni me ha llevado a la cama, Tess, a estas alturas yo pensaba que él…

—No te adelantes a pensar cosas que no son. No des por ciertas las suposiciones de otros. Esa mujer sólo se sintió amenazada; creyó que vas por su puesto, o peor, que lo quieres quizá para mí, que me quedé aquí observando…—Candy la miró con determinación—. Ay, Dios –se quejó Tess—, no me digas que te acabo de dar ideas.

Candy inspiró fuertemente, tanto que sus senos estuvieron a punto de salirse de su vestido. Hizo aquello varias veces, inspiró profundamente antes de hablar

—¿Candy ?

—Tengo una fiesta a cargo. No la puedo abandonar.

—Pero… ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Esos niños me necesitan, Tess.

—Bien, me alegra, pero…

—Estoy en horas laborales, y tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer.

Cuando ya se sintió que las lágrimas habían sido absorbidas por pura fuerza de voluntad, salió del despacho y volvió a mezclarse entre los invitados, aunque esta vez no pudo parar de preguntarse si todas esas personas la veían en realidad como una adicta, despreciándola; o peor, con lástima, pues todos sabían que estaba prometida a Terry GrandChester, pero no había sido presentada oficialmente.

—Un momento, damas y caballeros –se escuchó a través de los parlantes estratégicamente dispuestos en toda la casa. Aquella era la voz de Richard, y Candy no tardó en buscar la tarima donde se hallaba el micrófono—. Quiero tomarme la libertad, y ya que es mi casa, por cierto… —se escucharon risas entre el público—. Hay algo que mi hijo, Terry, necesita hacer. Candy llegó a unos pasos del entarimado que se había improvisado en la enorme sala acristalada de los GrandChester, y donde estaba reunida la mayor cantidad de invitados. Vio a Terry sonreírle a su padre y tomar el micrófono.

—Candy Andry, ven aquí, cariño. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y Candy se señaló a sí misma, como dudando que se refirieran a ella.

—Sí, tú… ¿Hay otra Candy Andry aquí?

—¡Yo me ofrezco! –gritó una anciana, y eso suscitó más risas. Viéndose reflejada en la anciana de cabellos blancos que deseaba ser ella, Candy sonrió, y todos le abrieron paso en su camino hacia Terry. Se ubicó a su lado y esperó.

—Como todos aquí saben… estoy prometido a esta mujer. Lo siento chicas –agregó, mirando a la anciana que se había ofrecido, y al grupo de señoritas que lo veían sin disimular. Estas se lamentaron profundamente—. Y ya que hay música, y están todos aquí… Candy … ¿deseas casarte conmigo? –pidió él, abriendo delante de todos una cajita de cristal, en la que se hallaba el solitario de diamante más hermoso que Candy hubiese visto jamás. Alrededor se escucharon expresiones de asombro de las mujeres.

—Terry … ¿qué…? –Hubo suspiros, intentos de desmayo, y un silencio expectante por la respuesta de Candy.

—Si dices que no –dijo él por fuera del micrófono, pero igual lo oyeron—te perderás muchos de estos, ¿sabes? Tengo muchos –los caballeros sonrieron, comprendiendo que intentaba seducirla con su riqueza.

—Así fuera una simple roca lo que me ofrecieras, yo te diría que sí –contestó ella, y Terry le sonrió entre orgulloso y sorprendido. Le devolvió a Richard el micrófono, sacó el anillo de su soporte y lo deslizó por el dedo de Candy entre vítores y aplausos, luego, le dio un beso que más de uno ovacionó.

—¡La Juventud! –Exclamó Richard por el micrófono—. ¡Qué hermosa es la juventud! Al bajar, todos empezaron a darle a ambos palmadas de felicitación y abrazos como si acabaran de salir de la iglesia. Terry condujo a Candy a una pequeña habitación privada, donde no había ruido de la fiesta. La vio con el rostro cubierto por una de sus manos y se le acercó preocupado. Ella lloraba.

—Dime que son lágrimas de felicidad.

—No.

—¿No?

—Lo hiciste porque escuchaste a Lisa.

—Candy…

—¡Y no me mientas! –le gritó ella. Terry hizo una mueca bastante infantil y se cruzó de brazos.

—Quería darle una lección.

—Yo sólo te hubiese pedido que la despidieras, no todo este teatro—. Terry sonrió.

—La despediré también.

—Terry…

—Candy, no te equivoques conmigo –ella lo miró, completamente confundida—. Nadie puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero—. Ella sonrió.

—Casi te obligaron a prometerte conmigo. ¿Lo olvidaste? –Terry negó meneando su cabeza y sonriendo.

—No, no conoces la historia.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es?

—Papá te vio en tu casa, es verdad, se quedó encandilado contigo y de alguna manera obtuvo una foto tuya, y me la mostró. Así, como si fueses un fino automóvil. Y me gustaste. Eres guapa.

—Gracias.

—Como él vio que no te hice ascos, habló con tu padre. Pero bueno, entonces tú te portaste como lo hiciste, y le dije a papá que estaba empezando a dudar de este acuerdo. Y preciso tú fuiste y te chocaste, ebria y bajo los efectos de la coca… y con tres tipos contigo.

—Terry, yo…

—No, déjame terminar. Te odié, te desprecié, y quise dar por terminado el acuerdo a como diera lugar. Es cierto, papá utilizó su discurso emotivo, y me chantajeó con aquello de volver con mamá. Pero si en estas pasadas semanas yo hubiese querido, habría roto el compromiso. De alguna manera habría elaborado las pruebas que necesitaba para deshacerme de ti y te habría tirado lejos—. Ella lo miró con el ceño un poco fruncido, impresionada por lo que él acababa de admitir—. Pero no lo hice –siguió él, acercándose más a ella—; decidí esperar y confiar en mi instinto. Y este no deja de gritarme, ¿sabes? Desde que te vi ese día en la sala de la casa de tus padres, y tú gritaste el nombre de mi abuelo y te desmayaste –ella cerró sus ojos, y él siguió—. Algo me dice que es cierto, y tú no eres la misma de antes. Dime, Candy, ¿estoy siendo un tonto? –los ojos de ella se humedecieron de nuevo. Hoy estaba hecha una fuente automática. Negó suavemente con su cabeza, y Candy sonrió.

—Entonces acepta mi anillo y mi propuesta.

—Ya lo hice allá afuera.

—No, allá afuera fue para que el público y Lisa nos viera –susurró él rodeando su cintura y pegándola a él—. Pero aquí, en privado, que es donde importa, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? –Entre mocos y lágrimas, Candy asintió.

—Eres un tonto, pero sí, acepto.

—¿Te pasas de niña buena, sabes? –Candy se echó a reír, mientras admiraba la piedra de diamante en su dedo.

—Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste allá afuera.

—Cuando quieras. Somos cómplices ahora.

—Sí, eso parece… —Ella lo observó admirada. Era valiente. Este hombre de aquí era valiente. Seguía lo que su instinto le decía ignorando todo lo que la razón le gritaba, y ella estaba más que conmovida. Si hubiese actuado con más razón y cabeza fría, jamás le habría propuesto matrimonio, pues ella, la Candy malhablada, caprichosa y adicta, no se lo merecía. Era solo que la otra Candy, la que era capaz de amar hasta el autosacrificio, lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Vamos, mujer, admítelo ya, dijo una voz más realista en su cabeza. Te mueres por él, morirías por él. Terry sintió su mirada penetrante y carraspeó.

—Lamento el show de allá afuera, pero es que… bueno, me puse en tu lugar, y creo que es lo que Lisa se merecía… y no me vas a negar que es lo que toda mujer sueña. Candy sonrió y suspiró, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

—Sí, lo admito –dijo—. Quiero todos los romanticismos, y lo cursi, y lo rosa… pero… sólo quiero que sea real.

—Es real, Candy. A pesar de que he tenido mi cabeza y mi corazón batallando todas estas semanas, es real… —admitió él.

—¿Y al final quién ganará esa batalla?

—¿Quién quieres tú que gane? –preguntó él, llevándola paso a paso contra el espaldar de un sofá, metiéndose entre sus piernas haciendo un lado los metros y metros de encaje negro. Candy lo miró a los ojos enormemente esperanzada, lo quería allí, ahora, no importaba si afuera se desarrollaba una fiesta que entre otras cosas era muy importante para ella.

—Quiero que gane cualquiera que te diga que te quedes conmigo –él se echó a reír, y sin poder aguantarlo más, la besó.

—Eres hermosa.

—No, mi aspecto no –logró decir ella mientras él se desplazaba a su cuello, para besarla con ternura—. Esto… se acabará. Mi piel se ajará, me saldrán canas, los senos se caerán… sé lo que te digo.

—Oh, tu aspecto también es hermoso, pero yo me refería a tu alma.

—¡Oh, Dios! –exclamó ella rodeándolo con sus brazos, y besándolo otra vez.

—Antes eras guapa… pero sólo eso –siguió él, mientras la alzaba hasta sentarla en el espaldar del sofá, para que sintiera la dureza de su entrepierna. Candy sentía desfallecer—. Ahora… definitivamente eres una mujer de la que podría enamorarme perdidamente—. Eso la hizo levantar su cabeza y mirarlo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Y qué pasa si… alguien dice de nuevo que en el pasado fui una adicta y…

—Lo despediré.

—¿Y si no trabaja para ti?

—Haré que su jefe lo despida –ella se echó a reír.

—¡No puedes ir despidiendo a todo el mundo!

—Que no se metan con lo que es mío entonces—. Candy se quedó quieta entonces, recordando que luego de que Lisa había salido del despacho, Tess y ella habían tenido una conversación.

—Tú… ¿dónde estabas cuando escuchaste a Lisa?

—Estos libreros son dobles, así que sólo una fina lámina de madera nos separa de la otra habitación.

—¿Estuviste allí todo ese tiempo?

—Sí. Cuando Lisa soltó que me avergonzaba de ti, me di cuenta de que aquello era precisamente lo que todos debían pensar, así que me apresuré a pedirle a papá que me ayudara haciendo el anuncio a través del micrófono. ¿Por qué? –Candy sacudió su cabeza sonriendo aliviada.

—Te portaste como un loco enamorado.

—Probablemente lo esté –ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Terry sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a sus palabras. Alguien pasó por la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban, y se escucharon sus voces desde adentro. La fiesta afuera avanzaba, y ellos seguían aquí.

—Debemos volver.

—Ah, pero primero… –Terry volvió a inclinarse a ella y devoró su boca otra vez. Candy respondió a su beso con ansias, apretándose fuertemente contra él, odiando toda la ropa que impedía que sintiera más de cerca su calor. Él había dicho que probablemente se había enamorado, pero ella presentía que, por su parte, ya había sucumbido. Así, tan simplemente. Él paró el beso a tiempo. A pesar de que el menor era él, tenía más autodominio que ella. Le limpió el brillo labial, acomodó de nuevo sus cabellos y la tomó del brazo sacándola de allí.

Afuera, todos los veían y volvían a felicitarlos, y por el rostro un poco sonrojado de ella, intuían que venían de alguna rápida sesión de sexo, o algo parecido. No le importó. Se ubicó con Terry en el centro de la pista, y todos alrededor parecieron dejarles espacio, como si aquella fuera su boda, y ese su primer vals; y cuando empezó a sonar la música, Candy agradeció al cielo y a la tierra ser Candy. Ella y nadie más. Tess los miró a la distancia y sonrió. Aquello no era sólo aprovechar las oportunidades, ni tomar lo que se te presentaba. Ver a su vieja amiga allí, tan hermosa, bailando en los brazos de aquel apuesto hombre… parecía todo demasiado premeditado por alguien desde el más allá.

—Por favor –le rogó—, no le hagas sufrir luego.

Todo se estaba desarrollando con la mayor normalidad en la fiesta. Algunos alabando a William por esa hija tan eficaz y activa que tenía, y a Terry por su acertada elección para esposa. También, notó William, muchos alababan a su mujer por varias razones; por lo guapa que estaba, por su sonrisa radiante… Había tenido que detenerse a mirar qué era lo que tanto veían los demás, y tuvo que admitir que era cierto, Georgina estaba radiante. ¿Tendría un amante? Ya Terry casi había admitido que tendría una aventura con alguien como ella, así que no le extrañaría que algún otro joven se entusiasmara con su mujer. Eso le creó cierta molestia en alguna parte de su estómago.

—Me complace saber que estás muy bien –dijo Adam Ellington, un hombre de pasados treinta, conocido por ser un mujeriego contumaz y que hacía unos cinco minutos había iniciado una charla insulsa con su mujer. Georgina le sonreía, y William no tuvo el ánimo para observar si era una sonrisa de complacencia, o simplemente cortés.

—Gracias, Adam.

—Últimamente has estado un poco escondida. ¿Estabas de viaje, o delicada de salud?

—No, ni lo uno ni lo otro –contestó Georgina, llevándose su copa de champaña a los labios, y dándose cuenta de que estaba vacía.

—Permíteme –pidió Adam, tomando su copa vacía con solicitud y aprovechando que pasaba un mesero con más copas para cambiarla por otra.

—Gracias –Adam miró de reojo a William, que al parecer no le molestaba que hablara con su mujer.

—Parece tu palabra favorita: "gracias".

—Es sólo porque estás siendo muy caballero. ¿No hay mujeres solteras y más jóvenes por allí por las que puedas hacer algo?

—¿Me estás despidiendo? La única otra mujer que me llama la atención es tu hija, y a esa se le ve muy enamorada de su prometido. William miró al fin al hombre, ceñudo.

—Parece entonces que tendrás que esforzarte por mostrarte enamorada de tu marido –le dijo a Georgina, sin mirarla, y Adam se echó a reír.

—Eso no es algo que se pueda hacer adrede. Es algo que debe salir natural.

—Pues mi mujer no es una presa disponible para ti, Adam –le dijo él con ojos entrecerrados. Georgina miraba a uno y a otro sin saber qué decir.

—No me retes; podría empeñarme en conseguirla. Ella es hermosa, es joven… sólo me lleva unos cuantos años, pero eso no me importaría, y lo sabes.

—Te prohíbo que…

—No me puedes prohibir nada. Aquí la única que me podría parar los pies es Georgina. ¿Qué dices tú, querida? –Adam la miraba expectante, como si de su respuesta dependiera el destino del universo, mientras que William miró a cualquier otro lugar menos a ella.

—Cuando me casé juré ser fiel.

—¿Y lo has sido hasta ahora?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—¿Estás enamorada? –Aquello volvió a llamar la atención de William. Georgina sólo se echó a reír. —No estoy interesada en mantener un affair contigo, Adam. De cualquier manera, si empezara a portarme de manera inadecuada ahora, ya William sabría el motivo, puesto que tuviste el descaro de proponérmelo delante de él.

—Entonces tal vez debí tomarte del brazo y llevarte a un sitio privado… pero no me lo pusiste fácil, ya que no te desprendes de tu marido. William, eres un idiota con suerte –capituló Adam—, las mujeres fieles a su marido son muy escasas, en toda mi vida sólo he conocido a un par, y tu mujer está entre ellas… —sonrió, y Georgina notó que era una sonrisa más bien melancólica, y frunció el ceño. Al parecer, este hombre soltero, rico, y guapo, no lo tenía todo en la vida. Adam le tomó la mano a Georgina y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de sus dedos, inclinando su cabeza y aceptando su derrota. Luego miró al William, que no le sostenía la mirada a ninguno de los dos.

—Valórala, hombre… —le dijo—De veras que podría empeñarme –le lanzó una mirada que decía mucho, demasiado, y William sólo apretó fuerte su mandíbula. Adam era un hombre con el que hacía negocios, y era importante en la política. No quería tener que enfrentarse a él en nada, al menos no hasta que su hija se casara de una vez por todas con GrandChester … Pero miró a Georgina, que miraba en derredor un poco azorada con la copa de champaña en su mano y respiró profundo. No se había perdido nada. Aún era el hombre con la mujer perfecta a su lado y al que todos envidiaban. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo bullir en su pecho la insatisfacción. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, William no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Dónde está Candy ? –preguntó Terry acercándosele.

—No… no lo sé, la perdí de vista hace un rato. Terry dejó de inmediato a William para ir a mirar en el jardín, en la piscina, en las habitaciones… Lo había dejado solo con el fin de hacer una ronda y asegurarse de que todo en la fiesta estaba funcionando a la perfección, aunque no era necesario; había vino suficiente, la comida aún abundaba en las diferentes mesas del buffet, las personas que fumaban estaban en el jardín degustando su puro o su cigarro, y las que no, estaban en el interior, bailando, o simplemente charlando. Hacía más de veinte minutos se había alejado y la subasta estaba pronta a comenzar y sabía que ella no quería perdérsela. La encontró en la cocina, estorbando un poco al equipo de catering, y rodeada de las mismas cuatro mujeres que habían lamentado que Terry se prometiera… y hablando de recetas.

—Definitivamente puedes agregarle curry al cordero, ¿qué no ves que el curry va con todo? –discutía Candy.

—A menos que tu marido sufra del colon –apuntó una de las mujeres, de cabellos negros que rodeaban su cabeza como un halo divino. Terry la reconoció como Dorothy Walker, la esposa de uno de los más distinguidos banqueros del país. Ricos casi desde la misma independencia de los Estados Unidos.

—En dado caso –siguió Candy—. Tendrás que preparar la mezcla tú misma excluyendo la cebolla y el ajo.

—Eso es muy difícil, ¿quién hoy en día prepara por sí misma la mezcla de curry?

—Comprando por separado las especias, obviamente; a menos, claro, que te dediques a secar y moler cada ingrediente. —No tengo tanto tiempo libre –dijo la del cabello oscuro—. Me temo que Eddy se comerá su cordero sin curry –Terry se echó a reír, y las cinco mujeres lo advirtieron al fin. Candy se sonrojó de inmediato. ¿Cómo podía ver él que alguien como ella, de su edad, tuviera una conversación en una cocina cuando afuera se desarrollaba una fiesta?

—Ustedes, hermosas damas, ¿están enseñándole a mi prometida a cocinar?

—Por el contrario, ella nos enseña a nosotras –respondió Dorothy.

—Pareciera que hubiese trabajado durante años en algún restaurante oriental –agregó Lucy Stevenz, la esposa del actual alcalde de Chicago. Terry volvió a sonreír.

—Les aseguro que esas bonitas manos nunca han tenido que trabajar—. Candy se miró sus manos, y recordó las suyas propias, tan manchadas y desgastadas por el trabajo. Claro que sí había tenido que trabajar… y muy duro, por cierto. Había sido no sólo enfermera, sino también cocinera, niñera, aseadora, y mil oficios más cuya paga le permitió subsistir a lo largo de su vida. Alzó la mirada y vio que Terry la estaba observando.

—Esto se está caldeando aquí –Dijo Dorothy.

—Mejor que nos vayamos y los dejemos solos.

—Seguro que ya no hablarán de curry. Terry vio a las cuatro mujeres salir como gallinas fuera del corral y volvió a sonreírle a Candy . —Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo hasta que llegué.

—Ellas… son muy amables –susurró. Terry le tomó el mentón y se lo alzó para que lo mirara.

—Supongo que viniste por algo y te distrajiste hablando –fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, le dio la espalda y empezó a hacer preguntas y a dirigir al equipo de catering como si fuese un general. Al parecer, ella necesitaba comprobar que todo se estaba desarrollando a la perfección.

Terry no dejaba de sonreír. Rato después, y para alivio del equipo que laboraba en la cocina, la sacó de allí.

—Pero tengo que… —protestó ella.

—Lo que tú tienes que hacer, es atender a los invitados. Recuerda que esta fiesta fue tu idea.

—Pero es que me gustaría estar pendiente de…

—De la subasta, ¿por ejemplo?

—¿Ya va a empezar? –él le enseñó su reloj, lo que la alarmó.

Nunca había estado en una subasta, no quería perderse esta, así que corrió hacia la sala acristalada, que había sido redecorada para la ocasión.

Terry simplemente sonrió al ver su entusiasmo y la siguió.

Todo fue bien. Cada cuadro, cada jarrón, cada instrumento musical y prenda de vestir se vendió estupendamente. Tess modelaba las joyas que llevaba puestas, y estas se vendieron a un exorbitante precio mientras ella las lucía con una radiante sonrisa y de cara al público. Candy sabía que por dentro estaba muerta de los nervios, y que pronto recibiría una regañina, pues había sido tomada por sorpresa. Pero si se lo hubiese dicho con antelación, Tess jamás se habría prestado para aquello.

Todas las entradas se habían vendido y el equipo de catering pudo suplir la necesidad de alimentar a todas aquellas personas.

Al final de la velada, los invitados se despidieron uno a uno, y la tarea luego fue hacer el balance. Las ganancias sobrepasaron las expectativas.

—¿Tambalea mi puesto? –le preguntó Lisa a Richard, que miraba sonriente a su nuera celebrar la cifra alcanzada junto a Tess y Terry.

—Eso lo sabrás tú.

—Richard, ¡no puedes poner a una niña como directora del fondo!

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que ha hecho una mejor gestión que tú, aun sin que le paguen, ni ostentar el cargo –sonrió él de nuevo, y la dejó sola para ir a felicitar a Candy por el éxito de la velada. Lisa masculló algo ininteligible y salió de la mansión.

Tess miró las joyas en manos de su nuevo dueño con un poco de pesar. Se sentía bien llevar encima algo tan costoso, pero no las volvería a ver, y el vestido que llevaba puesto jamás lo volvería a usar, pues, ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿En las presentaciones de la escuela de sus hijos? Miró en derredor y vio a Candy, su vieja amiga, hablar encantada con Terry y sonreír como nunca lo había hecho, o al menos, como nunca la había visto. Ella podía ser Candy en cuerpo, pero sus sonrisas, su mirada brillante, y muchas de sus expresiones aún eran de Candice. Sonrió feliz por ella. Dio media vuelta alejándose; era hora de irse, sus tres hijos estaban al cuidado de Keren, la hija adolescente de Brenda, que se había ofrecido como niñera aquella noche por unos pocos dólares. Ya había estado bueno aquello de creerse cenicienta por una noche y fingir que era hermosa y sofisticada. Las zapatillas la estaban matando; hora de volver a su calabaza.

—¿Y tú para dónde crees que vas? –Preguntó Terry tomando la mano de Candy y deteniéndola, pues ya iba tras sus padres para internarse en el auto de la familia.

—Pues… a casa –contestó ella, con la mayor inocencia del mundo.

—De ninguna manera. Esta noche te quedas aquí.

—¿Qué? –se giró a mirar a William, pues aquello no era muy moral que digamos. ¡Él debía decir algo! Pero no, el padre simplemente empujó a su esposa al interior del coche y desaparecieron. Estaba sola en el mundo. Tess ya se había ido hace rato, pues tenía tres niños que cuidar, Richard había subido a su habitación silbando como un mirlo, sus padres habían escapado, y ella se hallaba allí, en medio del jardín, a merced de aquel hombre que claramente no tenía buenas intenciones con ella esa noche. Terry le tomó la mano y la condujo de nuevo al interior de la enorme casa, y ella iba pálida como un queso. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que se enterara de que tenía prometido, y las costumbres modernas decían que era normal que dos personas prometidas tuvieran sexo antes del matrimonio. Por otro lado, no sabía si a la verdadera Candy le molestaría que tomara prestado su cuerpo para también… hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Estás nerviosa –observó Terry, sonriendo. Ella negó mirando el piso—. Claro que sí, te pusiste helada. Ven. Llegaron a la sala acristalada, que ahora estaba bastante caótica, y sucia. Por inercia, Candy se separó de él y empezó a organizar y a limpiar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Esto está…

—¿A quién le importa cómo esté? En la mañana entrará un batallón de gente y lo dejarán como siempre. Ven, no intentes escabullirte.

—Pero Terry, yo realmente no…

—¿No qué? –él se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, más bien apresándola. Ah, allí se estaba muy bien, pensó Candy, pero seguía mirándolo con los ojos abiertos llenos de miedo.

—Yo… nunca… —él alzó sus cejas esperando que concluyera esa frase—. Es decir… no recuerdo…

—Mejor para mí, así simularemos que soy el primer hombre en tu vida.

—¡Pero es que lo eres!

—Después del accidente, sí—. La soltó de un momento a otro y caminó hasta el bar incrustado en una de las paredes, y que ahora había sido bastante mermado por los invitados de aquella noche—. ¿Sabes que esta noche resplandeciste.

Conmovida por esas palabras, le sonrió. Él sirvió dos copas de vino y luego le vio manipular un equipo de audio y poner una suave música.

—Todo esto… el vino, la música… ¿es una red que estás tejiendo alrededor de mí para que caiga? –él sonrió con picardía, una sonrisa que a ella le encantaba.

—Sí.

—¿Y no te avergüenza admitirlo?

—No –Candy sonrió, y bebió un sorbo de su vino.

—En todas estas semanas… Bueno… pensé que ibas a cancelar el convenio.

—Había una condición, y esta no se dio –dijo él acercándose, tomando de sus manos la copa de vino y tomándola en brazos para dar los primeros pasos del baile—. Aunque bueno, apenas han pasado dos meses. A menos que tengas planeado algo realmente siniestro, nos casaremos.

—Soy la más interesada en que esto continúe.

—¿Por qué, Candy?

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—Bueno, podrías estar coaccionada por tus padres, alguna amenaza…

—¿Te parece que estoy aquí bajo coacción? Al igual que tú, nadie me puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiero, ¿sabes? –él sonrió.

—Entonces tengo que asumir que ¿verdaderamente ese accidente te cambió? –ella cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Se quedó en silencio largo rato, moviéndose al compás de la música, sin saber qué decirle. La verdad, jamás. Nunca le creería.

—Tal vez sí. Tal vez soy otra Candy… y ésta te quiere desesperadamente. Ésta tiene miedo de perderte. Ésta está dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de conservarte—. Él le levantó el rostro para mirarla fijamente a sus ojos verdes expresivos y hermosos Nunca había visto algo así, que alguien amara a otro con desesperación, arriesgándolo todo, dejándolo todo. La de sus padres era un desastre, y alrededor, todo lo que había era divorcios, rupturas, peleas por la custodia de sus hijos, etc. Él se había resignado, sabía que su vida no sería diferente. Pero esta mujer le estaba dando esperanzas. Sin embargo, pensó, la esperanza es como una rosa que trae sus propias espinas: el miedo. Se inclinó a ella cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo miedo y esperanza al tiempo.

—No me rompas el corazón –le pidió, y se sorprendió a sí mismo de haber hecho esa petición. La sintió sonreír, y luego ella alzó su mirada y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

—Mientras yo sea yo, eso nunca pasará. Quiso preguntarle qué significaba eso de "mientras yo sea yo", pero ella no le dio tiempo, pues le bajó suavemente la cabeza para besarlo a profundidad. Un beso cálido, húmedo y desesperado; y sin embargo, más tierno que cualquier otro beso que hubiese recibido jamás. Estuvieron allí en la sala, bailando suavemente, compartiendo un vino, hablando simplemente de mil cosas, dándose cuenta de que siempre tenían mucho que decir, y que los silencios nunca eran incómodos. Todo lo contrario era otro lenguaje de amor.

Continuará...

Buenos días...

Me he quedado hasta esta hora 4:15am para poner este capítulo, intente hacerlo más largo pero me estaba empezando a quedarme dormida, si hay errores, mil disculpas.

Feliz primer viernes del 2019(づ )づ jillValentine.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

—Es… grande –dijo Candy, mirando en derredor la habitación de Terry, con las finas zapatillas en la mano, y caminando descalza.

En el centro del dormitorio y apoyada en un pequeño muro blanco se hallaba la cama, de madera oscura, sábanas blancas y de un tono verde olivo. Los ventanales guiaban a una terraza con mesa de desayuno y daban vista al jardín con piscina. Había cuadros decorativos, cortinas blancas que ahora estaban corridas y una araña de cristal pendía del alto techo. Una puerta estaba entreabierta y Candy, curiosa, la terminó de abrir. Conducía a una especie de biblioteca privada, con televisor y equipo de audio, y en un rincón, un aparador con una colección de lo que parecían autos de miniatura. Admirada, Candy se acercó a mirarlos.

—Son… ¿son juguetes?

—No, cariño. Son autos a escala –contestó Terry con media sonrisa—. Una afición mía.

— ¿Cuántos tienes?

—Sólo cuarenta y siete. Es que soy bastante caprichoso con eso.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Sólo adquiero los que cumplen ciertos requisitos, como la escala a la que están hechos, los detalles… y los modelos.

—Son preciosos.

—Me alegra que te gusten. Los colecciono desde niño. Empecé con el abuelo –Candy se giró a mirarlo. Él estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, sin la corbata, en mangas de camisa y las manos metidas en los bolsillos en una pose relajada—. Una vez que viajamos juntos, vio uno en un aparador y me preguntó si me gustaba. Yo tenía diez años, claro que me gustaban, y me lo compró. Allí empecé. Caminó hasta el aparador y tomó un pequeño auto de color azul cobalto de sólo dos plazas y de aspecto bastante antiguo—. Es éste. Un Ford Thunderbird, primera generación.

—Se ve tan… nuevo.

—Lo mandé restaurar. De niño jugaba con él, así que tenía unas cuantas rozaduras. Candy tomó el pequeño automóvil en sus manos con mucho cuidado. Aquella era la clase de cosas que se originaban sólo por tener una familia, por tener un nieto al que amas. Un detalle muy sencillo, pero tan lleno de recuerdos y significados. Dejó el Thunderbird en su sitio y miró en derredor. Había una pintura de Terrunce, Susana y Richard de niño que la llamó como si le hubiese gritado.

—Qué guapos se ven todos. ¿Por qué no está en la sala?

—Porque el abuelo decía que no correspondía –Candy lo miró extrañada—. Él opinaba que el cuadro que debería estar abajo es el de papá, mamá y mío. Pero ya sabes, no se dio así. Candy respiró profundo mirando el cuadro. Algún día, se prometió, en la sala estaría el cuadro de ella, Terry, y el hijo que tuvieran. Algún día.

Volvió al dormitorio y dejó caer las zapatillas en la alfombra.

—Es muy amplio aquí.

—Sí, podemos jugar a las carretilla si queremos.

—A la carretilla, ¿que juego es ese?

—Deberas no lo sabes --Candy sonrío negando la sonrisa maliciosa de él le dio una idea aproximada de lo que era el juego de la carretilla. Y abrió grande su boca.

—¡Eres un…!

—¿Un diablillo?

—¿La carretilla es en serio?

—Ya sabes si la carretilla es muy bonita y el carretillero tiene buen estado físico el juego durará bastante.

—No lo puedo creer que imaginación tienes. Él se apróximo de repente para besarla, y sonriendo le señaló la cama con la cabeza.

—Probamos con la carretilla estática.

—Parece un buen juego para empezar -él la giró entre sus brazos poniendo la de espaldas y le bajo con mucho cuidado las tiras del vestido. Este cayó al suelo, y Terry comprobó que ella sólo llevaba bragas. El vestido no permitía un sostén, y tampoco llevaba medias.

Sin tocarla apenas, él se inclino a ella y beso la piel de sus hombros. Ella estaba muy quieta, y apenas respiraba, así que suavemente la volvió a girar a él. Tal como sospecho tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonriendo besos sus pestañas.

—Eres como esos niños que creen que si cierran los ojos el monstruo del armario no lo verá.

Candy abrió sus ojos y apretó sus labios. Sin embargo y a pesar de sus nervios, elevó sus manos y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Terry. Él la observó silencioso comprendiendo que ese comportamiento virginal no era fingido. Tal vez era cierto, y luego del accidente no tenía recuerdos de haber estado con ningún hombre.

Aquello lo obligaba a ir despacio a ser sumamente cuidadoso. pero él estaba encantado.

La ayudó sacándose la camisa, y cerro sus ojos cuando ella empezó a pasar sus manos por su pecho y su vientre.

Ella lo miro y sonrió.

—¿Por qué cierras los ojos? ¿Así no te verá el mostruo de armario?

—Mujer... estás sólo en bragas delante de mí... ¿que crees que veo si abro los ojos?

— ¿Mis pechos? -él gimío, y Candy sonrió complacida. Acerco sus labios a una tetilla y la lamió. Él inclinó hacia delante su cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados, y el cabello se le vino hacia delante

Él era hermoso, todo lo que había visto de él era hermoso.

Desato el cinturón, y cuando quiso abrir la bragueta de sus pantalones, él se lo impidió.

En cambio la alzó en sus brazos, la condujo hasta la cama y la depositó con cuidado sobre los edredones, y se tendió a lado de ella. Teniendola allí la miro largamente con una mano acomodaba su cabello rubio rojizo desparramados sobre el edredón, mientras ella simplemente lo miraba.

—Tengo la impresión de que estás conteniendo mucho.

—Oh, si.

-No creo que la carretilla se vaya a romper -él se echó a reír, para luego acercarse a besarla. Candy aprovechó para de rodearlo con sus brazos y acariciar la tersa y cálida piel de su espalda. Amaba su textura, su aroma, su color. Terry siguió besandola hasta que sus labios se hicieron más exigentes, y empezó a mordisquear con suavidad los suyos. Pronto se olvidó de tocar y explorar, se estaba perdiendo en un bosque de sensaciones jamás experimentadas, tal vez porque ahora estaba semidesnuda en la cama de un hombre; tal vez porque el hombre era Terry un regalo del cielo casi literalmente.

Terry empezó a pasar sus labios por el cuello de Candy, y hasta allí llegó el silencio de ella, lanzó un gemido tan quedó y tan sensual que él tuvo que detenerse, para nada más que mirarla, admirarla. Al anotar que él se quedó quieto. Candy abrió sus ojos.

\--¿Qué... que pasa? —Terry sonrío.

—Sólo estoy descubriéndote.

-Oh, Dios ¡no te tardes!— Él volvió a reír, y bajo su cabeza hasta el valle entre sus senos, y allí deposito otro reguero de besos, tomó entre sus manos uno de sus pechos y lo miro como un botánico mira a una flor. Empezó a sobarlo, llenaban perfecto su mano.

—¡Oh!—Él había bajado la cabeza y atrapado en su boca uno de sus pezones lo rodeaba con su lengua, y succionaba, absorbiendole la poca cordura que le quedaba. Cuando Candy estaba apunto de enloquecer, fue cuando él decidió la misma atención al otro pezón; inconscientemente abrió sus piernas para él, para que se acomodara en el centro, y Terry no tardo en responder a su llamado. Bajo su mano poco a poco y le acaricio por encima de la tela negra con encaje, y se admiró increíblemente cuando la sintió tensarse. Lanzó un gemido largo, y la sintió vibrar bajo su mano.

Primer orgasmo y sólo la había tocado.

No retiró su mano sino que siguó acariciándola suavemente. Candy puso su mano encima de la de él, quizá pidiéndo algo más.

—Shh —la calmó él— Vamos despacio, nena. Suavemente le alzó las caderas y le sacó las bragas. Candy cerró sus ojos, tímida. Él la estaba mirando allí. Ahora Candy se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

—Anda, abre los ojos, igual el monstruo ya te pilló —ella no dijo nada, pero le hizo caso—. Tenía mis sospechas de cómo sería, pero...

—¿No te gusta? —se preocupó.

—Eres perfecta, y es mejor de lo que mis fantasías creyeron.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Necesitas una demostración?—Candy abrió grandes los ojos cuando él abrió la boca y se metió todos sus labios mayores y menores dentro. Lamia y chupaba, y ella sentía que iba a enloquecer, pero cuando él la penetro con su lengua, realmente creyó que moría.

Toda ella alcanzó una temperatura increíble, le hormigueaba la piel, lo sentía en la yema de los dedos, en los labios, en los dedos de sus pies, pero sobre todo, lo sentía en su interior, vibrando, vaciándola.

Él alzó la cabeza cuando sintió que ella ya no podía más y volvió a sonreír.

Segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Había pensado que todo aquello la había afectado sólo ella, pues él sólo sonreía y besaba muy tranquilamente mientras devastaba su cuerpo, pero comprendió que también ella tenía efectos sobre él. Metió las manos entre los dos, y al fin, él le permitió desabrochar la bragueta de su pantalón.

Lo miro como pidiéndole permiso, pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Tampoco se lo impidió, así que Candy metió sus manos dentro de su ropa interior, y lo tocó.

Él lanzó un gemido quedó y comprendió que si ella, con ese suave sonido se sentía divina y poderosa, entonces los gemidos de ella debían ser iguales para él. Si a ella le encantaba que él bromeara acerca de su cuerpo, entonces ella también podía decir alguna cosa sobre él.

—Eres... yo... Dios... —El sonrió.

—¿Te he dejado sin palabras?

—Un poquito presumido, tú.

—Pero r tengo con qué, ¿cierto? —ciertisimo, pensó ella, y siguió tocándolo desde la base hasta la punta. La piel era increíblemente tersa, cálida, y cuando llegó al glade, lo sintió húmedo. No sabía que pudiera ser así. Siguió tocando hasta encontrar la bolsa detrás de su pene, y la palpó con suavidad.

Él se alejó de ella para quitarse los pantalones y los bóxers, quedando desnudo ante sus ojos. Volvió a ubicarse sobre ella. Y Candy no tuvo miedo. Era Terry quién la besaba y la mimaba, le decía que la encontraba hermosa. Ah Candy era hermosa, por lo tanto no se tomaba aquellos cumplidos para sí, pero él le estaba haciendo el amor a ella. «qué importa cuál era su nombre» él estaba haciéndole el amor a la mujer que alguna vez fue joven y tuvo sueños y deseó ser besada. Y que ahora agradecía al infinito por que fuera con Terry. Con este hermoso hombre quien ella tocará el cielo.

Lo sintió en su entrada y una lágrima bajo por sus sienes. Al fin sabría lo que era ser «dos almas unirse para formar solo un cuerpo»

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritó Candy.

El se quedó allí, quieto, como esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a él.

—¿Estás bien?

—No.

—¿No?

—No deberías... ¿moverte un poco? Voy a morir, ¡Terry! —Él se echó a reír, y la beso. Tomó uno de sus muslos para que le rodeara la cadera, y ella volvió a gemir, pues el movimiento le había producido un indescriptible placer—. Esto es simplemente...—él no la miro, concentrado como se allaba en tomar aire para mantener la cordura— simplemente... No sé cómo...

—No deberías— la atajó él—. Esto apenas empieza—y se movió con fuerza dentro de ella.

Él le tomaba las caderas y soltaba uno que otro gruñido Empezó a mover sus caderas junto con las de él, lo sentia completamente dentro de ella. Terry se movió con más fuerza. Era una danza sublime, furiosa luego, incontrolable después.

Aquello era tener sexo. Puro y duro

Candy enterró sus uñas en su espalda, y lo apretaba en su interior cada vez que la colmaba. Sentía que toda ella se reducia a un solo lugar, a una son la sensación, hasta qué ya no hubo más nada alrededor, más que luz y fuego, más que calor y placer.

Aquella noche había escalado poco a poco una montaña virgen, y ahora se sentía en la misma cima. Sólo que no era una montaña, era una era un volcán.

Grito, y tal vez también lloró, y a lo mejor y soltó un taco, uno que tenía reservado en su memoria.

Sintió algo líquido y cálido en su interior lava, pensó, pero sabía perfectamente que era. Era el orgasmo de Terry en su interior.

Le tomó el rostro en sus manos y lo besó, agradecida, humilde por tan hermoso regalo. Feliz. Él no se alejó de ella, ni se voltio sobre el colchón para tomar aire, sino que se quedó allí, quieto, respirando profundo y abrazándola. Segundos después ya no pudo más y se derrumbó sobre ella, aplastándola con su peso. Candy no protesto, sino que se quedó allí, bajo él, sonriendo. Terry aún estaba en su interior. Pasaron unos minutos en la más absoluta calma, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Habría chispas. —Ella rió

—¡Chispas! ¡Lava! ¡Magma! ¡Rocas de fuego derretidas y humeantes! El alzó sus cejas y girándose en el colchón para ponerla ella encima y acomodarla sobre su pecho.

—Vaya… Eso equivale… ¿ A un diez?

—¿Necesitas una calificación?

—Tal vez.

No creo que deba darte un diez. La perfección es aburrida —él se echó a reír, y le acarició su cabello y su espalda. Estaba encantado con ella. No imagino que luego del sexo fuera hacer tan especial, que pudiesen charlar así.

—¿Entonces siempre me vas a tener en vilo?

—Una buena maestra nunca le da la máxima calificación a su estudiante más prometedor —dijo ella en voz queda y pausada, luego se le soltó un bostezo—, porque sabe que eso hará que la próxima, él intente superarse así mismo para poder alcanzarla.

—Sólo que tú no eres maestra, sería al revés… El maestro sería yo… Pero ella lo dejó hablando solo. Su pausada respiración y la languidez de sus miembros le anunciaron que se había dormido sin previo aviso. Sonrió—. Yo en cambio—, susurro para si—, si te doy un diez.

Y no mentía. Ella había estado fantástica.

«Je Ne Regrette Rien»

Terry despertó y miró en derredor.

Estaba oscuro. Miro en su reloj sobre la mesa de noche, eran las tres de la madrugada.

—Je Ne Regretted Rien—.

Volvío a escuchar. Era Candy, hablando dormida.

Sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos.

—¿Parlez-vous français?— pregunto en el mismo idioma. Pero ella no dijo nada.

«No me arrepiento de nada», había dicho ella y eso era algo más que un cumplido, aunque le hizo preguntarse porque también tendría que arrepentirse. Era su novia, estaban oficialmente comprometidos. No había nadie alrededor que pudiera interponerse.

A menos que ella no se refiriera a lo que había hecho aquella noche. Frunció el seño preguntándose qué otra cosa podría referirse. Luego pensó que era un paranoico. En esas semanas Candy le había demostrado que realmente había cambiado, que le quería. No sólo se lo había dicho, también sus acciones lo habían demostrado. Y no había vuelto a verse, ni por asomo con sus antiguos amigos. Ella lo buscó en la cama y se aferró a él como un náufrago a una tabla en altamar. Sonrío con malicia y la puso boca abajo, para meter luego mano bajo su cuerpo y buscar y acariciar con sus dedos su clítoris. Ella reaccionó al instante, y elevó lentamente las caderas como en una invitación, que el prestamente acepto, Y la penetro desde atrás. Ella, entre dormida y despierta, lo sintieron batirla, y pronto ya no importo en qué mundo estaba, su cuerpo era otra vez agua hirviendo, bullendo, por él.

Llegó la mañana y Candice se integró quedando sentada sobre la cama mirando en derredor un poco desubicada. El cabello rubio rojo estaba despeinado y de cualquier manera sobre su cabeza, estaba desnuda, y tenía la visión bastante desenfocada. Lo primero que concluyó es que aquella, definitivamente, no era su habitación. Su habitación era un cuarto con papel tapiz barato de flores, una diminuta ventana y una cama sencilla llena de almohadones.

¿Donde estaba?

Sintió la calidez de alguien a su lado, y abrió grandes los ojos cuando todo vino ella de golpe. No era Candice era Candy, una niña rica y mimada, hija única de Georgina y William Andry; y estaba prometida con Terry GrandChester, nieto de su antiguo y perdido amor.

Ah, Y anoche habían hecho el amor, y él había hecho con ella cosas increíbles, y sublimes, cosas que la estaban sonrojando de nuevo sólo de recordarlas. Volvió a tirarse en la cama. Demasiada información para antes del café.

Miro a su lado a Terry dormido. Estaba boca abajo y abrazaba posesivo la almohada. Besó la piel de sus hombros y acaricio la espalda. Que hombre, Dios ¡que hombre!

Él despertó poco a poco, y cuando la vio, también con su visión desenfocada, le sonrió.

— Eres algo así como el sol de Japón por la mañana —murmuró, atrayendo la con un fuerte abrazo.

—¿El sol de Japón?

— Deslumbrante dorado y rojizo.

\--Ah… —Se quedó allí un largo minuto, entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de su piel y los latidos de su corazón. Y su increíble elección.

El bajo su mano por su espalda hasta sus nalgas, empiezo a besar su cuello. Sonrío.

—¿Esto es normal?.

—¿ Normal, dices ? ¿No has leído Cosmopolitan que el mejor sexo es el de la mañana?

—¿Cosmopolitan enseña eso? —él la miró fijamente.

—Tendré que pagar tu subscripción —Candy se echó a reír, y empezó a pasear su mano por el cuerpo de él delgado y fuerte de hombros anchos y brazos musculosos aunque no tanto que le hicieran parecer algún físicoculturista.

Eres hermoso, ¿sabes? --el sonrió.

\-- Mi pasaporte para la siguiente generación. Aquello la enterneció.

\--¿Te gustaría tener hijos? --el dejo salir el aire en un gesto muy parecido a un suspiro.

\--Si dos o tres. ¿De verdad? --Terry asintió.

Cuando era pequeño, mis amigos eran los del colegio, y eran todos unos ricachones presumidos. Me hubiese gustado tener un hermano con el que compartir esa vida tan extraña.

— Fuiste un poco solitario.

\--Me hubiese gustado… La miro—. Bueno no creo que lo comprendas, siempre has sido rica, en derredor todos sabían que debía tratársete de manera especial, pues algún día dominarías un gran imperio.

Él se equivocaba de cabo a rabo, pero no dijo nada. Por el contrario, ella había crecido entre gente humilde.

—Las apariencias engañan, Terry.

—Sí, lo sé… Y acto seguido, empezó a besarla y a pasear sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Espero con espectativa a que se ubicará encima de ella, como anoche, que hiciera su magia, pero es la tomo de las caderas y la puso sobre él.

—Qué… —él no dijo nada simplemente se guió dentro de ella y la penetro. Candy cerró sus ojos extasiada, humedeciéndose a una velocidad increíble, aceptándolo, redondeándolo. Él empezó a guiar sus caderas on sus manos, enseñándole cómo moverse, y ella no tardó en aprender.

Los sonidos de su cuerpo absorbiendo el de él en medio de aquella silenciosa mañana, que fueron tan sensuales que hicieron acelerar el ritmo. Terry se deleitó en la imagen de sus senos balanceándose con cada uno de sus movimientos. Elevó su mano y tomo uno, acariciándolo y eso hizo que ella soltará un gemido.

Qué hermosa y que sensual. Qué alumna tan voraz...

Terry conducía su auto con Candy a su lado. Esta llevaba aún el vestido de noche, y tenía pintada en el rostro una sonrisa imposible de disimular. Debes en cuando, él alcanzaba su mano y se la prestaba, sólo por tocarla.

Le hacía sentirse demasiado bien saber que esa sonrisa se la había puesto él en el rostro.

¡Dioses! Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían hecho la noche anterior, y esta mañana. Lo que sí sabía es que el apetito sexual de esta mujer se equiparaba al suyo propio, que habían dormido si acaso una hora seguida, y que aún ahora, la seguía deseando.

El teléfono timbró, sacando de sus pensamientos. Puso el altavoz y contestó.

—¿Georgina? —Saludo al ver que era ella en la pantalla—. Ya vamos en camino…

—No, da la vuelta y esconde a Candy.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañado.

—No puedes acercarte a la casa, por favor, hazme caso y da la vuelta—. Candy lo miro preocupada.

—¿Mamá está todo bien?

— Ay, Dios, está el altavoz.

— Eh… Si…

—Díselo, se va a enterar de todos modos —se escuchó decir a William.

—Mamá. ¿Que está sucediendo?

Terry, al sentir el tono preocupado de Georgina, y la advertencia de William, maniobró para dar la vuelta.

—Nena… La casa está asediada por periodistas— explicó Georgina—. De alguna manera se enteraron de lo de tu accidente, y ha salido en todas partes.

—¿ Qué ? —bramó Terry—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Creí que William había acallado ese asunto!

Continuará


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6.

—Nena... la casa esta asediada por periodistas —explico Georgina—. De alguna manera se han enterado de lo de tu accidente, y ha salido en todas partes.

—¿Qué? —Bramó Terry—. ¿Cómo es eso posible ? ¡Creí que William había acallado ese asunto!

—Claro que lo hice —se indigno William—-. Ya consulté con mis contactos en la policía, y me niegan rotundamente haber sido el soplo.

—¿Entonces quién pudo ser?

—Estoy investigando, y lidiando con la prensa al mismo tiempo.

—Buscaré por mi parte, esto tuvo que ser de alguien de adentro.

—¿ A qué te refieres?

—Tal vez... alguno de los que iba con ella en ese coche pudo haber hablado.

—No lo creo. Pero de todos modos me aseguraré.

—Te estare llamando—. Y diciendo esto Terry cortó la llamada. Miró a Candy, encontrándola blanca como el papel y aferrada al cinturón de seguridad.

—No. te preocupes, solucionaremos esto.

—No, Terry. El daño está hecho.

—No es para tanto, no seras la primera que se enfrenta a un escándalo.

—El escándalo no me importa! ¡Es la fundación! He estado trabajando con ellos, perderan credibilidad por mi culpa, por culpa de... Y ahora nadie querra donar un centavo, ¿te das cuenta?

Terry la estudió en silencio, admirado de que no le importara el escándalo sobre su persona, sino cómo afectaba esto a la fundación que acaba de beneficiar.

De pronto, lo tuvo todo claro. La persona que había hecho esto tenía que ganar algo con sacar a la luz pública el accidente de Candy en el pasado, algun beneficio propio. ¿ Dinero? No podia ser,?¿ Por que actuar antes de chantajear, a William, a él, o la misma Candy? No, está persona había atacado, ensuciando el nombre de Candy por una razón muy específica; y no era solo el escándalo público, pues Candy no era una celebridad. Hollywood y sus celebridades no le prestarían demasiada atención.

Si no se hacia algo a tiempo Candy se convertiría ahora si y de manera negativa en una celebridad, y perdería toda autoridad para trabajar en lo que, había descubierto, le encantaba: ayudar a los demás. Una persona que trabaja con dineros de la comunidad debía estar incólume en los anales de la policía, y no era el caso. Esta persona lo sabía, y he aquí el resultado. Con Candy fuera del cuadro, si había alguien que se beneficiaría.

—Te dejaré en mi apartamento mientras me ocupo de esto, allí nadie irá a molestarte. ¿Quieres que llame a Tess para que te haga compañía? -Candy lo miro a los ojos con los suyos apagados por la impresión que se acababa de llevar.

—¿Tess?

—Tu amiga, la que llevaste anoche a la fiesta.

—No... ella no podría dejar a los niños solos.

—Pues que los traiga consigo ¿Quieres? —Candy Asintió enternecida por la manera como él la trataba y se preocupaba por ella.

Terry se detuvo en un semáforo y volvió apretar su mano con la suya.

—Saldrás de está, no estás sola.

—Terry, lo que me preocupa es...

—Childhood Hope —la interrumpió—. No puede darse el lujo de despreciar a GrandChester Enterprises, donamos demasiado dinero al año. Ya veré que se me ocurre para salir de este pequeño bache.

—¿Pequeño bache? —río Candy—.¡Estamos hablando de una accidente por conducir ebria! ¡Eso son delito!

—Si lo es... pero esa fue la Candy de antes, ¿no? La Candy de ahora. Tose, sí se toma un trago... Esa es la candy por la que yo voy a enfrentar a medio mundo.

—Oh, ¡Terry! —exclamó ella soltando su cinturón de seguridad y abalanzándose sobre él—. Dios como te amo—. Ella tenía su rostro enterrado en su pecho y lo apretaba fuerte, así que no pudo ver la expresión de asombro de Terry.

Sin decir nada es simplemente cerró sus ojos y beso sus cabellos tan rubios y rojos. Él corazón se le había acelerado con aquella declaración.

Tenía miedo de perder a esta hermosa mujer, de cualquier manera.

Candy subio al apartamento junto a Terry un loft de lujo que ocupaba todo un piso para él solo. Era francamente enorme. Los muebles eran de un azul pacífico los cojines blancos y verdes dándole un toque alegre a la sala. El piso era todo de madera oscura, pulida y brillante, combinado con algunos muebles y estantes donde había fotografías suyas y de sus padres. Un librero altísimo, que tocaba el techo, separaba la sala de estar del comedor y de la cocina, y pegada a una pared, una escalera conducía al segundo piso, donde debía estar el dormitorio. Candy camino despacio admirándolo todo. En una de las amplias y blancas paredes, destacaba un paisaje al óleo y espátula. Al parecer, a Terry le gustaban los colores brillantes destacando sobre el blanco.

Terry tocó un interruptor en la pared y las cortinas se corrieron, permitiendo que entrar a la luz del día, y dejando ver el océano.

—Terry, es bellísimo.

—¿Te gusta?

— Sería tonto si digo que no—. El sonrió al ver su rostro admirado. A veces parecía que no estuviera acostumbrada a lujos, ni a las cosas caras.

—Pero sigues prefiriendo la casa.

—Bueno… Me pones en una disyuntiva—. El sonrió. Se encamino al teléfono e hizo un pedido a un restaurante como para diez personas. Candy lo miro un poco ceñuda—. Los niños comen… Pero no es para tanto.

—No sé cuánto tiempo tengas que quedarte aquí. En un momento deberían traerte ropa. No es que me moleste que andes desnuda por la casa, pero podría darte una pulmonía—. Ella sonrió acercándosele para besar sus labios.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí.

—Pronto será mi trabajo permanente.

—Entonces estoy en muy buenas manos—. El sonrió y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para besarla. Suave y profundamente.

—Mientras llega algo para ti —dijo después del exquisito beso—, usa mi ropa, ese vestido no se ve cómodo. Hay sudaderas, camisetas, lo que necesites—. Candy asintió. Realmente estaba cansada de llevar este traje y deseaba ponerse algo más cómodo. Terry estaba pendiente de todo, sonrió.

En el momento llamaron al interfono para anunciar la presencia de Tess Warden y tres niños con ella. Candy la espero ansiosa, y cuando estuvo arriba, abrazo fuertemente a su amiga.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Tess con la pequeña Nicolle en sus brazos. Nicolle al ver a Candy, se precipitó a ella como siempre. Terry noto que la niña se enrosca alrededor de Candy como si estuviera acostumbrada a estar allí.

—Todo va salir bien, ya vi el diario, la nota es un asco. Todo es un asco…

—Ya sabes que no me preocupa lo que digan de mí, al fin y al cabo… Quiero decir, lo que me preocupa es la fundación…

—Ya sé que está es tu principal preocupación, pero no por eso pueden hacer contigo lo que les dé la gana —protestó Tess dejando caer su enorme bolso al suelo—. Hay que encontrar al responsable.

—A eso voy —dijo Terry, interrumpiéndolas, y tomando de nuevo su llave para salir—.Por favor cuida de ella mientras no estoy.

—No te preocupes. Está en buenas manos.

—Lo se—, miró a los niños, que lo observaban con curiosidad.

— Ah… Este es Kyle —los presento Candy—, Rory y... Nicolle.

—Son muy guapos.

— Gracias — agradeció Tess.

—Llámame, por favor —le pidió Candy. Él se aproximó a ella, besó sus labios, y salió.

Cuando estuvieron solas. Candy simplemente apretó sus labios rehuyendo de la mirada de Tess.

— No tiene caso que lo niegues. Ayer… te amaneció la fiesta —dijo mirando a Candy que tenía el mismo vestido de la noche anterior. Candy le abrió los ojos mirando de reojo a los niños. Delante de ellos era impensable decir la palabra con "s" Tess se echó a reír y Candy continuó en silencio, ahora con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—No seas tonta, mujer. No sabré yo del tema.

Para fortuna de Candy en el momento sonó el interfono. Había llegado la comida.

Terry llamó a la puerta de un una pequeña casa en un barrio residencial. Un hombre de cabellos color arena, de mediana estatura y ropa desaliñada le abrió la puerta. Al verlo, pareció reconocerlo, pues se echó encima la humeante taza de café.

—Se -señor GrandChester, ¡Usted aquí! —exclamó mientras separaba de su piel la tela humedecida y caliente.

—¿Lloyd Sanders?

—Ah... —el hombre miró hacia el interior de su casa—. Si, si... soy yo... ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

—¿Podría pasar? —el hombre volvió a mirar al interior de su casa, luego, con una sonrisa, lo hizo entrar.

Terry miró en derredor. En la estrecha sala, que estaba igual de desalineada que el propietario, había una pequeña mesa de café, y sobre ella una taza y el diario del día.

—El motivo de mi visita es sencillo —dijo Terry, mirando al hombre desde su elevada estatura. Quiero que se encarga de rebatir la mala imagen que se está propagando de mi prometida.

—¿Q-qué?.

—Usted es el periodista, señor Sanders. O por lo menos, se encarga de los cotilleos y notas de diferentes tabloides y diarios. ¿Podría ayudarme?

—Claro, claro…… Siéntese.

—No gracias. No voy a demorarme -además, pensó Terry, por nada se sentaría en unos muebles tan sucios.

—Es una pena, lo de su novia. Quiero decir… Acabo de leerlo en el diario.

—Me gustaría que se entrevistará con ella. Lo del accidente fue eso, un accidente. Un error del que aprendió mucho y que sucede muy a menudo… ¿Le hablé de las consecuencias que eso le trajo?

—Eh… No…

—Ahora mismo está ayudando como voluntaria para Childhood Hope. Va todos los días en la mañana al pabellón de niños con cáncer del Hospital de Chicago y recauda dinero para la fundación que acabo de mencionar.

—¿Esa fue su pena? Quiero decir… ¿Su sentencia? ¿Ayudar a la comunidad?

—No. se la auto impuso. Ahora está comprometida con los niños con cáncer. ¿Cree usted que una persona pueda cambiar luego de una dura experiencia?

—Claro, claro…

— Pues eso le sucedió a mi prometida; pero al parecer, por personas malintencionadas, no va a poder seguir avanzando —el hombre lo miro en silencio, apretando la taza de café en su mano. Terry se volvió a dirigir a la salida. Antes de traspasar la puerta, se giró de nuevo al hombre.

— Una última cosa.

—Claro, lo que diga.

—Dígale a Lisa Legan, que la espero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina, que de no presentarse, lo tomaré como su dimisión —y dicho lo cual, Terry salió.

Lloyd Sanders se paso la manga de su bata por la frente sudorosa.

De las sombras, salió Lisa Legan no mejor vestida.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —le pregunto Lloyd—. ¿Como supo que fui yo? ¡Dijiste que no se enterarían!

—No lo sé —susurro Lisa, apretando los dientes—. Pero debí haberlo imaginado. No se le escapa nada a ese cabrón.

Antes de subir a su auto, Terry tomó su teléfono y repitió una llamada.

—Quiero que organices una rueda de prensa lo más pronto posible —le dijo a Peterson, el director de la prensa de GrandChester Enterprices—. Llama a los medios más respetables que puedas. Gente seria.

—Claro. ¿Para hoy mismo?

—Por favor. Puedes utilizar una de las salas del edificio GrandChester, y llama a los que puedas.

Colgó la llamada y subió su automóvil echándole un último vistazo a la casa de Sanders, imaginándose la discusión que se estaba llevando acabo en su interior.

—Parece que ha terminado de convencerse de que soy otra persona —le dijo Candy a Tess, mirando a Nicolle dormida sobre su regazo. Kyle y Rory se habían entretenido con el televisor, y ahora miraban programas infantiles. Tess se puso en pie y recogió los platos de la mesa para lavarlos en el fregadero.

—Si te apoya de esta manera, aún cuando el horrible pasado de Candy ha asomado su espantosa cabeza, es que sí.

—Tengo miedo de decepcionarlo.

—¿Tu? No lo creo —sonrió Tess—.La única que podría hacerlo es la verdadera Candy. Tess se quedó en silencio, y la miró de reojo—. Te enamoraste ¿verdad? —Candy dejó salir un suspiro.

—Tarde en aceptar que me había enamorado de Terrunce varios años. Siempre lo negaba para mí misma. Llevo sólo un par de meses en conocer a Terry y… Y lo necesito. No quiero estar lejos de él.

—¡Eso es amor...! —Candy se echó a reír.

—Es un poco testarudo, pero eso me gusta. Y es juguetón, me mete mano cada vez que tiene oportunidad… Son cosas de él que he podido observar simplemente porque es mi pareja. No sabría decirte si Terrunce fuera a si, ni cómo besaba.

—Pero llegaste a besarlo.

—Solo fue un beso de niños… Nunca como los que me da Terry.

—Es que con el del pasado nunca te acostaste... El sexo le da otra dimensión a la relación; llegas a conocer a la persona a nivel muy personal.

—Tal vez...

—Y seguro que esto te haya ayudado a conocerte mejor a ti misma como mujer. Como amante—. Candy sonrió sonrojándose.

—Ni te imaginas. Con él me comporto como si… Como si tuviera quince años.

—Realmente tienes veintitrés. Mientras te haga feliz y no le haga daño a nadie. Verte a ti me hace tener esperanzas ¿sabes? —Sonrió Tess, secando el último plato y poniéndolo en su lugar. Se encaminó a Candy y tomo a Nicolle de sus brazos y acto muy natural que solía ser cuando Candy era Candice la tuvo en los suyos miro a Candy y sonrió al no ver a la anciana Candice. Ahora era Candy una hermosa y despampanante mujer. Candy se levantó y prescindió la marcha a la parte superior donde estaba el dormitorio de Terry para acostar a Nicolle en la cama.

Terry llego una hora después y vio que en la sala de televisión estaba Rory y Kyle viendo su programa con un alto volumen. Sonrió cuando estos se giraron a notar su presencia, Terry agito su mano saludándolos, y ellos correspondieron de igual manera.

Miro que en la sala de estar no estaban ni Candy, ni Tess, así que debían de estar en el dormitorio.

—No seas paranoica, las únicas que lo sabemos somos tú y yo. Terry las escucho y se detuvo ocultándose detrás de un mueble que procuraba darle un poco de intimidad al dormitorio, pues éste no tenía paredes, sólo una baranda que asomaba al piso de abajo—. Y tal vez Nicolle —siguió Tess riendo—. Terry nunca va a sospechar nada.

—No estoy segura de querer ocultárselo dijo Candy, y Terry frunció el seño, preguntándose de qué demonios estarían hablando—. Quisiera contárselo es algo demasiado… Grande… ¿Y si hablando dormida se me sale?

—¿Que se te va a salir? «No soy Candy. No soy Candy» —imito Tess riendo y Candy también río—. Por lo que debes rezar es porque la verdadera Candy no vuelva.

—¡Le estoy robando su vida! —exclamó Candy

— Corrección: ella perdió su vida. Iba ebria hasta arriba de drogas. Se mató y tú no planeaste nada de esto… Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir. Candice ¡Aprovecha esta oportunidad!

—No me llames Candice. ¿De verdad aún no te acostumbras? —le reclamo esta en un susurro.

—Es que en este momento eres más Candice que nunca. Terca y pesimista.

¡Me dan ganas de pegarte!

¿Candice? —Se preguntó Terry—. El corazón, se le aceleró. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo aquí? ¿Quién es Candice?

—Lo horrible de todo esto es que tú tengas que pasar por los errores de esa descolocada.

—Pienso igual que tú, pero otras veces me pongo a pensar en la vida de ella. Quizás ocurrió algo que la llevara actuara como lo hacía.

— No la justifiques, mira ahora todos los platos rotos que tú tienes que pagar por sus injustificables rebeldías.

—Sé que es un precio muy bajo que pagar, realmente. No me importa lo que digan de mí... o de Candy. Lo que me preocupa es que esto pueda afectar a la fundación. Es lo que realmente me tiene en vilo…

Terry dio media vuelta bajando de nuevo las escaleras. Tenía mil preguntas en mente. ¿Porque hablaba Candy como si fuera una impostora? ¿Lo sabía Tess Warden todo?¿Quién era Candice? ¿Que había sucedido con la verdadera Candy? Tess había dicho "se mató" Y si estaba muerta entonces, ¿porque estaba aquí?

Respiro profundo, pensando en que devanándose los sesos no iba llegar a nada, sólo volverse loco. Pero tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, investigar, saber la verdad, ¿por dónde empezar?

Por lo pronto, se dijo, tenía un hombre, Candice; sólo necesitaba saber unos cuantos detalles más. Volvió a subir las escaleras, esta vez haciendo ruido al pisar y llamando a Candy para anunciarse.

A llegar arriba, ésta le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo que se la antojó muy cálido. Ella lo miraba sonriente, con los ojos llenos de una emoción que ahora se preguntaba que era realmente. Notó, que tenia puesta ropa suya.

—Parece que te invadimos la cama —dijo Tess señalando a su hija en el centro del colchón—. Pero es que no había más sitio.

—No te preocupes. ¿Está todo bien?

— Perfecto —susurro Tess con una sonrisa. Terry se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las dos parecía nerviosa, como si no hubiese estado a punto de descubrirlas hablando de algo demasiado serio.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le pregunto Candy, y Terry la recordó hablando con cuatro mujeres acerca de recetas. Está Candy sabía cocinar.

—Ah… No, gracias. Acabo de coordinar una rueda de prensa para esta noche, así que necesitarás estar lista.

—¿Una rueda de prensa? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo en una rueda de prensa?

Al ver que Nicolle se removía en la cama, le tomo la mano y la llevo abajo. Tess bajo con ellos, se acercó al televisor, y a pesar de las protestas de los niños le bajó el volumen. Luego se reunió con Candy y Terry en la enorme sala de estar.

—Vamos a crear una imagen de ti... —Dijo él, y se dio cuenta de que esto encajaba en lo que acababa de escuchar. La miró fijamente a los ojos —. Necesitamos decirle al mundo que el accidente fue un terrible error del que aprendiste mucho. y que no eres, ni por asomo, esa Candy descontrolada y loca que esa nota hace ver. Diremos que tu trabajo con las fundaciones son una especie de "expiración". Algunos dirán que debiste ir a la cárcel y no fue así por la influencia de tu padre.

—Lo cual es cierto —apunto Tess inmisericorde.

—¿Como les responderé?

—Le dirás que estás haciendo trabajo social para pagar tu penitencia. De todos modos, ¿es cierto que vas todos los días al hospital, no?

—¿Como lo sabes?

—He investigado, Candy no me estado quieto.

—Es ideal —dijo Tess—. No podemos cambiar lo del accidente; después de todo Candy iba más que ebria. Pero si podemos minimizar el daño aludiendo a todas esas personas que luego de un accidente de ese tipo te sirvió para cambiar.

—Exacto —corroboró Terry, notando la sutileza que utilizaba para tess para acusar a Candy… O al menos a la Candy de antes del accidente—. Muchos hasta podrán verse identificados con ella.

—¿Y la persona con la que choqué...no dirá nada?

—Salió ilesa, por fortuna. El mayor daño lo llevó su coche, y William se hizo cargo de todo. Vio a Candy ponerse nerviosa, y apretarse una mano con la otra, apretando sus labios. Verla si le produjo un deseo de reconfortarla muy fuerte, a pesar de que a su mente se había vuelto a colar la duda por la conversación que acababa de escuchar—. No estés nerviosa, no estáras sola.

—Nunca he estado en una rueda de prensa… ¿O si?

—No, que yo sepa.

—Me pondré muy nerviosa…

— Como te dije no estarás sola. El jefe de prensa de la empresa GrandChester estará allí como moderador, y yo te acompañaré en la mesa—. Ella alzó la vista hasta él.

—¿De verdad?

—No te voy a dejar sola—. Ella lo miró de un modo que le hizo sentirse todo poderoso, y su sonrisa radiante calmó su corazón. Fuera quien fuera está Candy era la que le gustaba. Tendría que investigar quién era esa Candice y que había pasado con Candy en verdad; quién era esta de aquí y porque Tess estaba al tanto de todo, pero algo dentro le gritaba que está Candy la que había hecho el amor con él anoche de una manera tan apasionada, era la que él quería—. En cuanto William o Georgina —siguió Terry—, nos llamen para avisarnos que la prensa despejo tu casa, volveremos.

—Claro.

—¿Yo puedo estar? —preguntó Tess y Terry no toque la preocupación por su amiga era sincera.

—Claro tras bambalinas, pero podrás.

—Será suficiente.

— Ahora, he de dejarte de nuevo. Hay mucho que hacer.

—Arruinaron nuestro domingo —se quejó Candy, y él la beso sonriendo.

—Ya tendremos más domingos.

Continuará...

Saludos... Gracias por sus bella palabras y comentarios. No olviden cortar la rosca de Reyes. Y para los padres que después de la media noche se convierten en uno rey mago bendiciones. JillValentine.


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7.

Los periodistas estaban todos de pie, y esperando ante un atril tras el cual se ubicaría la tan esperada señorita Andry.

Candy estaba aún en la sala privada pálida, y respirando profundo. Llevaba puesto una sencilla blusa blanca cruzada, y unos pantalones que llegaban poco más abajo de sus rodillas en un tono azul turquesa; tacones altos y el cabello trenzado de medio lado como prefería llevarlo.

Terry le hablaba muy de cerca, sosteniendo entre sus manos su rostro y dándole palabras de ánimo mezclados con consejos acerca de cómo debía verse y lo que era mejor decir.

Tess la miraba con admiración. Le apretó suavemente el brazo, y Candy se giró a mirarla.

—Estás haciendo cosas que nadie de la gente común hace… aparecer en la televisión, y quitar el hipo con tus declaraciones. Esto es parte de la vida… De tu vida ahora. Disfrútalo también. Saldrás y cuando regreses toda esa gente te admirará también.

Terry no se perdió palabra, y las miro de una a otra como un espectador de tenis; había comprendido que en cada cosa que Tess le decía a Candy había una clave que le ayudaría a entender más, lo que había escuchado que decían en su loft.

Ante sus palabras, Candy simplemente sonrío.

—He de salir allí y hacer como si simplemente voy a practicar un deporte extremo.

—Algo así. Y si algo saliera mal, estás en un sueño. Y, simplemente, despertarás.

—No quiero despertar.

—Entonces se tú misma quien realmente eres. Y mantén la calma.

Candy asintió apretando la mano de su amiga. Respiro profundo una y otra vez. Abrazo a Tess, luego beso a Terry y simplemente salió a la sala. Terry miro a Tess interrogante, pero ésta sólo le sonrió. Mi cosas, mil cosas por averiguar.

Salió a la sala también y observo como a pesar del alboroto de los periodistas levantando su mano y gritando preguntas, Candy simplemente parecía distante, como sí, efectivamente, estuviera soñando. Se ubicó tras ella, y al otro lado Peterson le dio la palabra a Lloyd Sanders.

—Señorita Andry ¿es cierto que sufrió un accidente por ir ebria? —Candy respiro profundo y contesto:

— Buenas Noches. Contestando a su pregunta —volvió a respirar profundo—. Sí, es cierto. Hubo otro alboroto hasta que Peterson le dio la palabra otro periodista.

—¿Puede decirnos si es por la posición de su padre que usted no está en la cárcel ¿porque usted cometió un delito?

—No fui a la cárcel no por la posición de mi padre. Tengo otra clase de… «Penitencia.»

—¿A qué se refiere con «otra clase de penitencia»

—Disculpe, ¿me da su nombre? —preguntó Candy, mirándo ceñuda al periodista, y Terry notó que ya no tenía esa mirada distante; ahora parecía un poco molesta.

— Robert Jackson.

—Bien, Robert Jackson, su edad, ¿por favor? Robert sonrió.

— La entrevistada es usted, señorita Andry… algunos periodistas rieron.

— Su edad, ¿por favor? insistió Candy. Todos los periodistas miraban a Rober Jackson esperando a qué respondiera.

—Cuarenta y uno.

—Bien, Robert Jackson de cuarenta y uno. Y todos los demás. Como imagino que ninguno de ustedes en su larga o corta vida cometieron un error, está claro que no me van a entender. Yo cometí uno, pero esa fue otra Candy. Una que veía la vida diferente, estoy agradecida a Dios porque soy otra mujer, y estoy aquí, Y a diferencia de muchas otras personas, yo aprendí de mi error, y lo utilice para impulsarme a cambiar y a mejorar. Mi penitencia, que es auto-impuesta, es ayudar a la fundación Childhood Hope, Que por cierto, es una fundación dedicada a ayudar a los niños diagnosticados con cáncer. Anoche, precisamente, celebre en casa de Richard GrandChester, mi futuro suegro, y por supuesto con mi prometido Terry GrandChester, en compañía de gran parte de la alta sociedad de Chicago, una fiesta que les beneficiará como nunca antes otra actividad lo hizo —volvío a mirar con severidad a los periodistas, que estaban todos de pie callados, y unos pocos, tomando nota—. Difícilmente podría ayudar a estos niños si estuviese ahora presa, y si la misma policía no lo hizo, es porque prometí trabajar abnegada e indefinidamente por ellos. Creo que soy más productiva afuera que adentro. ¿No le parece, señor Robert Jackson de cuarenta y uno? Ah, y a propósito —dijo antes de que se le pudiera dar la mano a otro periodista—, yo sólo tengo veintitrés.

Terry la miró orgulloso desde su lugar. Las preguntas se desviaron todas hacia su labor en la fundación, y el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para ellos. El ambiente se relajó visiblemente hasta que se acabó el tiempo otorgado.

—¡Estuviste fantástica! —exclamó Tess sonriendo y abrazándola.

— ¿Crees que ya no hablarán de mí como lo hacen?

—Seguro sacaran un artículo larguísimo donde alabarán tu capacidad de encontrar la luz en medio de la oscuridad y alguna otra tontería.

—Eso espero.

— Y definitivamente, el haber tratado a este periodista como un niño contumaz estuvo perfecto —apuntó Terry complacido.

—¿Me escuché muy severa?

—Un… poquito —contestó Tess riendo—. Pero fue genial, lo pusiste en su sitio.

— Y ahora —dijo Terry, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Candy y guiandola a la salida—, esperemos que alguna otra salga desnuda por allí avergonzándose para que los medios olviden esto rápidamente. Las invito a cenar. ¿señoritas?

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir por mis hijos se excusó Tess. . Se acercó de nuevo a Candy y se despidió de ella besando su mejilla.

Candy y Terry quedaron a solas y en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que llegó Peterson anunciando que había despedido a todos los periodistas y que éramos seguro salir.

— Gracias, Peterson —le dijo Terry. Candy estaba quieta en su sitio, sin mirarlo.

—¿Está todo bien?

— Yo… te agradezco todo lo que has hecho hoy por mi —alzó sus ojos a él, y Terry la encontró demasiado seria. Sonrió y se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos.

Ella quedó atrapada en su cuerpo, y se permitió al fin respirar profundo. Sentía ganas de llorar. Había estado conteniendo un ataque de nervios por demasiado tiempo, y ahora que todo había pasado, sentía su cuerpo bastante tensionado. Allí entre los brazos de Terry, sintió que se relajaba. Al fin.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

—No… quiero decir… Preferiría ir contigo. Terry la miró sonriendo.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a tu casa, recoges algo de ropa, y seguimos a la mía. ¿Te parece bien esa idea? —ella sonrió como una niña pequeña a la que le han prometido ir a una fiesta de princesas, y Terry sin resistirse, tuvo que inclinarse para besarla.

—Estas hermosa hoy, pero lo que tienes aquí —dijo Terry llevando su mano al pecho de Candy justo donde está su corazón—. Es lo más hermoso.

En la casa Andry, Georgina la abrazó y consólo al tiempo, le pregunto cómo le fue, y mientras Candy subía a su habitación le iba contando todos los por-menores de la entrevista. William miró a Terry, qué permanecía de pie en una de las salas. Se dirigió al bar para servirle un trago a su yerno. Y Terry lo recibió agradecido.

—¿Como viste todo?

— Creo que todo se calmara, dejaran pasar esto. Incluso lamentarán haber desperdiciado tanta tinta en algo que no era para nada importante.

—Qué bien, no quiero ni imaginar que hubiese sucedido si se enteraran de que en el accidente uno de los acompañantes que iban con Candy murió, y el otro quedó en una silla de ruedas. Terry lo miro poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios.

—Candy no necesita saber eso. Bastante destrozada está solo porque con condujo ebria. William lo miró atentamente.

—¿De verdad crees en el cambio de mi hija?

—Estoy totalmente convencido de que es otra mujer. Incluso quería preguntarte… ¿Estás seguro de que tú y Georgina no tuvieron gemelas? —Williams echo a reír.

—¿Has pensado eso? Claro que no tuvimos gemelas, en el vientre de Georgina sólo latía un corazón. Y si fuera otra mujer, nosotros sus padres, ya lo habríamos notado. Pero, es ella, Son sus mismos ojos verdes, su misma piel, y las marcas de nacimiento en los sitios de adecuados.

Terry a sintió un poco ceñudo. Esto descartaba una de sus más locas teorías. Recordaba perfectamente oír a Tess decir que Candy, la verdadera, había muerto en en ese accidente.

—Ella aún no recobra la memoria —dijo Terry como para si. William le dio un trago a su vino.

—Y, aquí entre nos —dijo William casi en un susurro —, Georgina y yo estamos muy contentos de que así sea. Ella teme que… si vuelven sus memorias, tan bien volverá la antigua Candy. Nos gusta más esta versión de nuestra hija. Es casi… Perfecta. Terry sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Candy metía en su pequeño bolso, ropa y cosas de un personal, como el cepillo de dientes y para el cabello. Por primera vez, tendría objeto suyos en la casa de un hombre, y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

—¿Tengo que preguntar como la pasaste anoche? Candy se detuvo en sus movimientos y miró a su madre, sentado en su cama y mirándola con una sonrisa sabedora. Candy sonrío.

—No... no tengo palabras para describirlo.

—Entonces te fue más que bien. -Candy asintió.

—Terry es… Estoy enamorada, mamá. Estoy tan feliz de que Terry me permita ser parte de su vida.

— Eso sonó muy humilde.

—¿Y como debería sonar?.

—El debería estar agradecido que tú hagas parte de su vida. Candy sonrió negando.

—Creo que es un poco de las dos cosas, y el amor no es egoísta. Georgina miró a su hija un poco impresionada por el tono al decir esas palabras.

—¿Donde aprendiste eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso que dices. «El amor no es egoísta». Es como si tú me dieras una lección a mí.

—Pero es la verdad. El amor no se niega asimismo, y no se desvanece, y es inmortal.

—Y qué hacemos con esas parejas de una vez se juraron amor eterno y y a la vuelta del año se están divorciando.

— No se aman realmente, el verdadero amor espera. Para bien, o para mal, es inmortal.

—¿Que quieres decir?.

— Que cada día que pasa sin lograr que te quiera, es un día perdido… leí eso en una poesía hace tiempo. Cada día que hoy desperdicias, luego llorarás. Lucha por papá si lo amas, lucha por él. Sin añadir nada más Candy besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió de su habitación.

Llego a la parte inferior de su mansión seguida de una silenciosa Georgina, y sonrío cuando vio a Terry. Éste le quitó el bolso de las manos y le tomo la mano mirando a William.

—Esta noche me llevaré a tu hija a mi casa espero que no te moleste —le dijo. William hizo una mueca.

— Presiento que ustedes van a terminar viviendo juntos mucho antes de casarse.

—Entonces tendremos que casarnos pronto —sugirió Terry.

—¿Estás cancelando el plazo de seis meses que exigiste? —pregunto Georgina escandalosamente sonriendo.

— Sería una tontería mantenerlo ahora, que me enamorado de su hija. Candy lo miró fijamente con los ojos grandes de sorpresa.

—Entonces, podemos usar la misma fecha, ¡pero para la boda! —exclamó Georgina más emocionada.

—¿Que dices? —Le pregunto Terry a Candy que de un momento a otro se había quedado muda.

—Quieres...

—Sí, quiero contestó el interrumpiéndola. Y tú quieres casarte con migo.

—Te hablo en serio, Terry.

—Nunca he hablado tan en serio Candy. William y Georgina miraron a Candy expectantes, su respuesta era vital para los dos. Candy sonrió con ojos humedecidos. Había personas que por suerte escuchaban una propuesta de matrimonio varias veces en su vida, ella en su vida pasada, no había escuchado ninguna. Bueno la propuesta del doctor Martín, pero no fuese exactamente cercano al matrimonio. Y ahora Terry GrandChester le estaba pidiendo delante de sus padres que se casarían más pronto de lo que ella había pensado.

—Por mi —contesto—, iría al juzgado mañana mismo.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! —protestó Georgina—. La boda de mi única hija no se limitará una cena y un papel firmado. ¡Quiero una boda como Dios manda!

—No quiero nada demasiado grande.

—Una boda puede no ser multitudinaria, pero igual será como debe ser. Me pondré inmediatamente con los preparativos de la boda.

—Yo correré con los gastos —dijeron Terry y William al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron y empezaron a discutir. Candy miro a todos y no pudo evitar reír; Georgina empezó inmediatamente hablar de las flores y tarta, mientras que Terry discutía ante William, diciendo que él pagaría la boda, y William protestaba diciendo que de ninguna manera. Él sería quien pagaría la boda de su única hija y heredera, porque era un deber y un placer que quería llevar acabo.

Al final sólo Candy escuchaba a Georgina. Mientras que veía a Terry perder la discusión ante William.

Al cabo de veinte minutos lo que a Candy se le antojó una eternidad, decidieron que el viaje de bodas lo pagaría entonces Terry, tal como debía ser.

—Sonríes como una tonta —le dijo Terry a Candy cuando ya iban en el auto camino de su apartamento. Esta noche, lo pasarían en el Loft.

—Es que estoy tan feliz. Todo esto… parece demasiado soñado. A veces temo que no sea real.

—Y si no es real. ¿Que podría ser?—preguntó Terry curioso por su respuesta. Tal vez así lograba vislumbrar a la verdadera mujer que tenía delante. Candy sólo se echó a reír.

—No tengo ni idea. Un sueño no es, no tengo tanta imaginación.

—¿ Imaginación, eh...? Yo creo que si la tienes. Anoche eras muy creativa —Candy se sonrojó de inmediato, tal como él espero. Hablar del sexo fuera de la cama la avergonzaba, y adoraba esa faceta suya.

—Anoche… Fue como esas cosas que sabes que si no las haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

—Por eso susurrabas dormida: "No me arrepiento de nada"—. la sonrisa de Candy se borró al instante.

—¿Hable dormida?.

—Sip. No sabía que hablabas francés.

—¿ Francés? No hablo francés.

Pues dijiste; _Je ne regrette Rien. Candy se echó a reír, aliviada._

 _—Es el título de una canción —él la miró interrogante—. Una canción bastante vieja, de Édith Piaf._ _Debe ser que la escuché por ahí en cualquier lugar y se me pegó._

—Si la escuchaste por ahí, es admirable que sepas el nombre del cantante. Al descubrir su paso en falso, Candy se mordió los labios. Afortunadamente, él no hizo más comentarios, sino que se puso hablar de otras cosas, de la rueda de prensa, del lugar adonde quería llevarla cenar…

Al llegar a ese punto, ella le pidió cenar en casa, no quería estar rodeada de extraños. Luego de la prueba por la que acaba de pasar. Lo que más quería era estar a solas con él. Complaciente Terry acepto.

Al entrar al Loft, Terry encendió las luces y entro a la cocina para dejar las bolsas con la comida que habían comprado en su camino hasta aquí. Puso los platos para servirlos. No se sorprendió cuando Candy entro con él para ayudarlo. Caminaron juntos hacia la mesa del comedor, y Terry sonrió cuando Candy alzó sus piernas para estar más cómoda, al mismo tiempo que cenaba y hablaba con él. Tuvo que aceptar que nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con otra mujer en el pasado. Con Candy, él era simplemente Terry, el hombre, no el empresario. Con esta mujer de aquí, podría perfectamente hablar de nada, y al fin era todo. reír, bromear, y tener el mejor sexo del mundo. Todo en un mismo envase. Eran de esa clase de Almas creadas para estar unidadas por eternidades...

—Debí conocerte antes.

—Lo hiciste y me odiaste —Terry se hecho reír.

—Es verdad. Entonces… Te conocí justo a tiempo.

—Ni más ni menos —sonrió ella.

—Y me llamaste Terrence. Aún siento curiosidad por ello —murmuro él y ella bajo los ojos hasta su comida. Que sencillo sería todo si pudiera decirle la verdad, pensó ella, si él conociera quién era ella en realidad; no tendría que estar mintiendo, ni ocultar tantas cosas. Lo miro llevarse un bocado a la boca y algo en su corazón se removió. Amada este hombre como Candice White,

Darse cuenta que su amor por él... había sido fácilmente superado por este hombre de aquí, le hacia lamentarse un poco por todo lo que dejó de vivir, por lo mucho que se había engañado así misma diciendosé que él... era el hombre de su vida. Pero y entonces, si estaba destinado que era Terry el hombre para ella, ¿porque nació antes?

Y si ella era para él, si hubiese nacido hacia veintitrés años como Candice White en ese tiempo, ¿sería ella una mujer pobre como lo había sido? ¿Habría tenido que abrirse camino desde la pobreza hasta Terry GrandChester el millonario empresario?

¿Habría el destino tejido los hilos de manera tal que Candice White, la humilde terminaría a lado de Terry? ¿O, habría sido, de cualquier manera, Candy Andry? ¿ La niña de padres ricos que fue comprometida con Terry por un asunto de conveniencia social y económica?

Tal vez la impostora era la otra y no la de ahora. O simplemente era el amor éterno.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, tratando de espantar todos aquellos interrogantes, que no eran nuevos, sino que se le presentaban día a día. Quería saber las respuestas de todas esas preguntas, pero nadie se las daba, simplemente se abrían ante ella en un camino que hasta ahora había sido bastante fácil de seguir, pues representaba todo lo que Candy o Candice había deseado y que nunca fue...

 _Tal vez el destino simplemente estaba jugando con ella. O tal vez todo se trataba de una enseñanza que indicaba que el amor puede morir y volver a nacer, que fuera en la tierra o en el cielo, fuera grande, dulce y eterno, ahora era evidente que ella amaba sencillamente por que era Terry._

 _Viviría justo, lo que le tocaba, lo que era para ella. Y que era claro que el destino le daba, era este hombre que tenía frente a ella._

—¿Qué ? —pregunto él, con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca. Candy sonrío.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? te quedaste muy seria y silenciosa de pronto —se metió bocado de comida, y Candy miro atenta los movimientos en su boca y su mandíbula al masticar.

—Sólo pienso en ti.

—¿Mmm? — murmuro él, trago y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Creí que sólo se piensa en una persona cuando está no está.

—Te equivocas.

—Sí, ya veo—. Candy apoyo su cabeza en su mano. Parecía adormilada. Terry se puso en pie y recogió los platos.

—¿Qué haces que preguntó él cuando la vio que ella se metía en la cocina con él.

—Ayudarte.

—Éstas que te mueres de sueño. ¡A la cama!

—Pero…

— Es mi culpa que anoche hayas dormido tampoco y hoy no fue un día feliz. ¡A la cama. Ahora!

Tt

Cuando Terry subió, encontró a Candy de pie frente a la cama, él la abrazo desde atrás besando su cuello con mucha ternura. Como siempre aquel lugar de su piel mando órdenes de redinción al resto de su cuerpo, y se recostó en su pecho con la languidez.

—Creí que estaba cansada. ¿Se te quitó el sueño?

—¿Sueño?

Sin decir nada más, Candy llevó sus manos a su pecho y sus dedos trabajaron rápido para quitarle la ropa, y besar cada espacio de piel que iba exponiendo. Terry se dejo desnudas por ella. Cuando quedó en bóxers, Candy pudo ver bajo la tela la ereccion que cruzaba su entrepierna, Terry se dio a la tarea de desnudarla. La tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo. Con mucho cuidado, desató su cabello y jugueteó con él esparciéndolo por su espalda y sus senos con las hebras rubias y rojas, enredando en sus dedos para luego besarlos.

—Eres mía —susurró Terry—. Sólo mía.

Sentados uno frente a otro en el centro de la cama completamente desnudos. La luz de la luna redonda entraba suave desde el exterior y en la prenumbra, Terry se veía tan glorioso, tan poderoso, tan suyo. Candy tomó su miembro guiándolo hasta su centro. Se fue dejando caer, empañándose, poco a poco, suavemente, y cuando lo tuvo todo en su interior, se acabó la suavidad. Apretaba sus músculos internos, y escuchó a Terry rugir, descubrió que hacerlo, le daba placer a él,

Oh, que bien se sentía. Que hermoso, que fuerte y que suave.

Elevó levemente las caderas y volvió a dejarse caer.

Terry la miraba desde su propia niebla de placer y la admiraba. Necesitaba más de ella. Le tomó las nalgas en una de sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo. Candy se movía sobre él cada vez más rápido, viéndolo directamente a él.

—Te amo— dijo ella gimiendo y tratando de alcanzar aire. Un par d minutos después Terry se movía ahora tan rápido sorprendiéndolos en el orgasmo Candy lo abrazo atrapándolo en su interior, mordiendo su hombro y gritando su nombre. Terry se dejo ir sintiendo el mordisco de Candy en algún momento entre que moría y volvía, y el dolor sólo hizo alargar su propio orgasmo...

 _Continuará..._


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Un par de minutos después Terry se movía ahora tan rápido sorprendiéndolos en el orgasmo.

Candy lo abrazo atrapándolo en su interior, mordiendo su hombro y gritando su nombre. Terry se dejo ir sintiendo el mordisco de Candy en algún momento entre que moría y volvía, y el dolor sólo hizo alargar su propio orgasmo...

—Los diarios hoy hablan muy diferente de ti —dijo Terry entrando al dormitorio donde Candy aún estaba en la cama, enredada en las sábanas y desnuda. En una bandeja, Terry traía lo que parecía ser el desayuno y el diario. Llevaba puesta una sencilla camiseta y un pantalón pijama de franela que le caía bajo en las caderas.

Candy se sentó en la cama con pereza, y lo miro enfocando su mirada. Él, ciertamente, era algo hermoso de mirar por las mañanas.

—¿Me estás trayendo el desayuno a la cama?

—Es sólo porque tengo la esperanza de volver hacer el amor luego. Candy sonrío. Acomodo y subió la Sabana cubriendo su pecho mientras Terry ubicaba la bandeja del desayuno en su regazo. Tostadas, huevos, tocino, jugo de naranja y café.

—¿Pretendes que me coma todo eso?

—No —contesto simplemente, y sin mediar palabras ensarto en el tenedor en una tira de tocino y se la comió. Sonriendo, Candy sorbió un poco de jugo de naranja.

—¿Y que dicen ahora los diarios?

—Te describen como la buena Samaritana; la mujer que luego de una dura experiencia, una amenaza a su vida, ha decidido dedicarse ayudar a los demás. Candy frunció el seño. Ella no había sido así; siempre había tenido esa manía de meterse y ayudar, aún en contra de los mismos beneficiados.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

—Es bueno. La filantropía es un rasgo que muchos aplauden.

—No me considero una filántropa.

—¿No estás feliz? — siguió Terry—. Te dejarán en paz.

—Bueno, si. Eso me alivia -Dijo muy a su pesar, pero no podía aclarar esos puntos con Terry.

¿Que no hubo consecuencias? ¿Que ayudar a los niños es una penitencia autoimpuesta? ¿A quien intenta engañar? —exclamó Albert, sin saber si reírse, o golpear algo.

Aquello era simplemente irrisorio; Candy Andry era la mentirosa más experta que había conocido jamás. Sus papitos millonarios habían conseguido comprar a la policía y ahora también a la opinión pública; ahora hacían ver a una alocada. Malhumorada, y en extremo malhablada como a una santa. En la fotografía del diario que sostenía parecía también una santa, con su ropa cubriendo adecuadamente sus partes, el cabello recogido de medio lado, maquillajes suave, sonrisa de soles, honesta, y mirada humilde.

Humilde mis pelotas, pensó.

Candy Andry no tenía nada de santo, honesto o humilde, y seguro está odiando cada día en ese hospital que rodeada de niños enfermos, si es que en verdad lo hacía.

No era justo.

Uno de sus amigos había muerto en el maldito accidente, Justin estaba ahora en una silla de ruedas, él no sufrió nada grave porque tuvo la precaución de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, pero esa maldita, la causante de todo, estaba ahora dando fiestas, paseándose del brazo de su rico prometido, escondiéndose detrás del poder de sus padres.

¿Quién le estaría proveyendo ahora su dosis?

Ah, alguien como ella se las arreglaría, eso sí. Pero esa burbuja de felicidad y engaños se le iba a estallar pronto.

Lanzó el diario en un rincón donde ya se estaba acumulando bastante basura y se tiró en el viejo sofá con ambas manos tras su cabeza. Respiró profundo intentando que la ira se le aclarara para dejarlo pensar mejor. Tenía que cobrárselas.

Luego de la accidente, William Andr, los había persuadido de recibir una gran cantidad de dinero para desaparecer de la vida de su hija. Justin, el pobre diablo que no tenía a nadie más, había aceptado la indemnización, y también él, si tenía que ser sincero. Pero ahora que veía que la dulce y buena de Candy estaba intentando crear una nueva imagen, podía sacar más.

Entre cerró sus ojos analizando sus posibilidades. ¿Y si este tal Terry GrandChester estaba dispuesto a todo para cubrir a su noviecita?

¿Y si no?

Tal vez era mejor hablar directamente con Candy, si ella estaba colaborando con esta farsa era porque de verdad estaba tratando de limpiar su reputación.

Sonrió de manera torcida. Entre más desesperada estuviera ella por limpiar su imagen, más posibilidades tendría él de manipularla… O extorsionarla… O cualquier término aburrido que explicara lo que él quería de ella.

—Otra vez yo. —Terry había contestado sin saber la pregunta que se hacía el investigador, cuando se vieron de nuevo en aquel destartalado restaurante.

—¿Está su novia comportándose de manera…?

—Esta vez —lo interrumpió—. No se trata de mi novia —dijo Terry, acomodándose en su silla y apretando sus labios—. Lamentablemente de la persona que quiero que investigues ahora, sólo tengo un nombre: Candice; Y unas cuantas pistas: Tess Warden, la amiga de mi novia. Quiero saber quién es Candice, o quién era. Lo que sea.

—Candice —repitió el investigador—. Nada de apellidos.

— Si lo tuviera, no le habría llamado.

—Cierto. Entonces esta mujer, Candice, tiene algo que ver con Tess Warden.

—Eso parece.

—¿Puedo saber qué busca exactamente?.

—Todo, quién es, qué hace, dónde está, qué edad tiene, su número de seguro social, todo.

—Está bien. Pero esto no será tan sencillo como vigilar a su novia.

— Eso lo entiendo. No me importa el costo. Quiero saber.

—Muy bien. En cuanto tenga algo, le avisaré. ¿Eso es todo? —a modo de respuesta Terry se alzó de hombros.

—Llámeme en cuanto tenga algo, lo que sea. No importa la hora, yo lo entenderé.

—Entiendo, entonces que esto tiene prioridad para usted.

—Totalmente.

\--De acuerdo --El investigador se puso en pie metiendo ambas manos en su sobretodo marrón. Miro un momento a Terry, que observaba el servilletero sobre la mesa. Éste alzó los ojos hacia él, y no supo qué decir solo sonrío y dio la media vuelta alejándose.

Terry respiró profundó, estaba seguro de que esa Candice algo tenía que ver con Candy, con esta nueva Candy. No quiso hablarle de sus sospechas al investigador, ya que lo tildaría de loco, y no sin razón.

Candice, Candy, Candice, Candy… esos dos nombres daban vueltas en su cabeza como un trompo de dos colores.

Esta mañana había dejado a su satisfecha novia en su casa y había llegado con retraso a la oficina; Lisa Legan no apareció, lo que le hizo nombrar un nuevo director de fondo. Había pensado en la propuesta de Candy de nombrar a Tess, pero prefería estar seguro. Sonrió. Se iba casar con una mujer que no estaba seguro de conocer del todo, pero se rehusaba a contratar en su empresa a la amiga de esta. Estaba un poco loco.

Salió del restaurante y se metió en su automóvil preguntándose qué noticias le traería el investigador, y como cambiaría eso las cosas, pues estaba seguro de que las cambiaría.

Cómo todo, en la humanidad, los días pasaron bastante tranquilos. Sólo Georgina parecía agitada buscando temas para la boda, colores y flores adecuadas. Candy la acompañaba sólo a veces, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en el hospital, o en la fundación. Había notado que la gente la miraban luego de lo sucedido en los diarios, y donde más veces se sentía observada era en el hospital, como si quisieran comprobar que deveras estaba haciendo aquello que había dicho que hacía. También visitaba a Candice o al menos su cuerpo, bastante a menudo. Según los médicos, no había evolución, ni para bien, ni para mal, y ahí seguía.

A veces le daba miedo tocar sus propias manos como si con este simple toque fuera volver a su cuerpo, dejando la vida que había forjado como Candy, y le daba miedo, dejar a los que ahora eran sus padres, el trabajo que estaba llevando acabo, pero sobretodo dejar a Terry le aterrorizaba.

Así que vivía el día a día consciente de que un día podría despertar y no ser ella, estar lejos, muy lejos, separada de los que ama. Sola.

Pasaba gran parte de sus noches con Terry, jugando, hablando, haciendo el amor. Hablaban de todo, y eso le encantaba. Siempre se había considerado una gran conversadora., Y se había dado cuenta de que Terry le daba la talla. Además, las noches a su lado cada vez eran más candentes y atrevidas. Sospechaba que ya no había posición que no hubiesen experimentado.

—Esto es increíble le dijo una vez—. Nunca experimentado algo así.

—¿En serio?—preguntó él, con la respiración agitada, y un barniz de sudor abrillantando su piel. Acababan de terminar una sesión de sexo muy loca en el suelo con la carretilla incluida. Yo en cambio —siguió Terry—. Tengo sexo así todo el tiempo—. Ella lo mordió en el brazo y él gritó quejándose. Luego se echó a reír.

—¿Crees que luego de casarnos sigamos así disfrutando tanto?

—Tengo esa fe —contestó ella, y cerró sus ojos. Deseando vivir lo suficiente como para poder enterarse de ello de primera mano.

—¿Puedes hacerme una promesa? Una antes de casarnos -pidió Terry girándose en el suelo, para mirarla fijamente. Ambos estaban desnudos sobre la madera pulida. El debía tener las rodillas un poco lastimadas, pero aún así se movía con desenvoltura.

—¿Una promesa?

—Si.

—Dime.

— No nos ocultemos nada —ella lo miró fijamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Por muy loco —siguió él—, raro, sobrenatural, feo, triste que sea… No nos ocultemos nada.

Candy respiro profundo. Elevó su mano hasta él y acaricio su cabello castaño. Lo primero que le pedía, y lo primero en lo que le tenía que fallar. Ella no podía contarle la verdad.

—Sólo si me prometes una cosa —contestó Candy con otra pregunta, y Terry alzó sus cejas interrogante. Candy tomo aire pensando en lo mejor en la mejor manera de formular su petición, ya que era no sólo extraña, sino también un poco egoísta. ¿Como podría ella pedirle que el día que se fuera, por favor la olvidara? Porque ese día llegaría. Este cuerpo de ahora tal vez se quedaria. y ella, su alma se iría y no regresaría. ¿Cómo decirle que si veía un cambio muy triste y drástico en ella, saliera corriendo inmediatamente? ¿Qué por favor cuidará su corazón y su vida? ¿Qué no le odiará ...?

— ¿Qué, Candy? —preguntó Terry queriendo sonar suave, pero sonó tan exigente.

—Que me ames cada día que te sea posible.

Aquella era una petición muy rara, pensó Terry, no era una petición de amor eterno, todo lo contrario. Sonrió, pero la sonrisa no iluminó sus ojos. ¿Porque ella no le pedía que la amara para siempre? Algo dentro le dolió,

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy a Terry, al ver su mirada escéptica.

—Es... muy extraña, tu petición.

—Cualquier cosa puede pasarnos, ¿no? Mira, yo pude haber muerto… En ese accidente.

—Pero no fue así. Prometeré amarte hasta la muerte…

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. ¡Nunca hagas eso!

—¿Porqué no?

— Amar hasta la muerte… ¡es autodestructivo!

— Mi decisión.

—¡Pero yo no quiero! Amame hoy, ámame ahora… Día a día, noche a noche…

—Eso es imposible mujer, el verdadero amor es el inmortal.

Candy cerró sus ojos. Y Terry se arrodillo frente a ella, muy desnudo y desvergonzado, la alzó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

—Que haré con mi dama que no quiere que la ame eternamente—. Ella seguía callada y con los ojos cerrados, ocultando el dolor que sentía. No quería perderlo. No quería irse, respiró profundo hasta que logró cambiar su semblante—. Tengo una novia —siguió Terry —tonta definitivamente y diciendo esto, la apoyó en la cama. Candy sonreía ahora conciente de que aquella era la conversación más extraña que pudiesen tener una pareja. Y a la vez era tan cierta. Terry se sento en el borde de la cama y la miró de pies a cabeza. Ella estaba relajada, tan expuesta y tan desinhibida.

—Estás preciosa. Me encanta esa sonrisa que queda luego de hacer el amor.

— Es la sonrisa boba.

—Es la sonrisa de boba satisfacción.

—Es la sonrisa de la boca satisfecha —ambos rieron y ella le bajó la cabeza para besarlo, tan suavemente, tan íntimamente, tan cálido. Tan de ella. Él estaba muy despeinado y sus movimientos eran perezosos, pero su cuerpo estaba despierto. Candy pasó su mano por sus costillas, acariciando su piel, y él la miró con las cejas alzadas, interrogante—. Deberíamos dormir.

—Sí, deberíamos —pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario, y Candy no pudo evitar volver a reír.

Georgina detuvo su caminata en las tiendas comerciales de ropa muy fina y muy cara. Cuando a través de uno de los cristales, miro a la secretaria de William, su esposo. Con varias prendas de ropa, ¿como una secretaria podía comprar cosas así de caras no era su salario mensual equivalente al valor de una de aquellas blusas? —se preguntó. Sabia de los salarios de personas promedio, gracias a Candy, que no paraba de mencionar que los ingresos de los ricos como ellos eran insultantes frente al de las personas comunes. Era más que seguro que una secretaria no podía costear para sí misma una blusa como aquella, Y mucho menos todo lo que llevaba en aquellas bolsas, si tal y como lo anunciaban eran de «Gucci, Dior, y Prada»

Se giró sobre sus talones y entro en la tienda exclusiva de ropa. La dependienta le sonrió al conocerla. Georgina camino con decisión hacia la blusa roja que había tomado la secretaria de William, y que ahora seguramente estaría en el probador. Miró el precio, valía casi los mil dólares.

—¡Eres afortunada por ser la mujer de William! —escucho decir desde los vestidores que estaban muy cerca de la blusa roja. Silenciosamente Georgina se acercó más, con la blusa en la mano pretendiendo estarla analizando.

¿William? Esa mujer se refería a su marido, al que todos llaman muy respetuosamente "señor William White".

— Es porque soy guapa. Hombres como el buscan amantes tan fácilmente

-El debería separarse de su esposa ¿no crees?

-Nunca lo hará, esa gente no se divorcia. Están las conveniencias sociales y todo eso. Por eso es que disfruto lo que me pueda dar por debajo de la mesa. Que es todo el montón de ropa de diseñador—. Y después de decir esto se echó a reír.

La dependienta se acercó a Georgina como para preguntarle que necesitaba, pero ella elevó su mano silenciandola inmediatamente. Sin embargo las dos mujeres empezaron hablar de ropa y no puedo escuchar nada más que le fuera importante. Salió de la tienda con paso lento. Algo que había sacado en claro era que sus sospechas habían resultado ciertas, William tenía un amante. Ah, no era una modelo, ni la esposa del otro, era una de sus secretarias una muy conciente de que no pasaría de ser la amante, y estaba muy cómoda en su posición.

William tenía un amante. Emily, cómo se llamaba la susodicha secretaria. Georgina se repetía las mismas palabras como si todavía no se las creyera.

Sin pensarlo más, tomo su teléfono y le marco al número de Adán que tenía desde hace algún tiempo. Esperaba que fuera el mismo.

Dime dónde estás --pidió Adam y Georgina tomó aire, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en llanto y no debía. Tenía por sobre todo que ser fuerte.

Le explicó el lugar donde quería verlo, y se subió al auto conducido por John.

En unos minutos se hallaba en un parque, le pidió a John que la dejara sola por un momento, y éste obediente se alejó. Georgina busco en su bolso y sacó un pequeño espejo revisando su maquillaje que afortunadamente seguía en su lugar. Sin embargo se retocó un poco.

Unos diez minutos después de estar esperando apareció Adám atisbando por entre los parterres de flores y árboles. Georgina se permitió analizarlo entonces Adám era el candidato perfecto para humillar a William. Era alto Muy acuerpado sospechaba que esos anchos hombros no eran un producto de los rellenos de su traje y definitivamente era muy guapo con su cabello negro, piel blanca, y ojos azules Francos y risueños. Si era perfecto para humillar a William que no era ni la mitad de guapo que esté de aquí. Cuando él la vio, sonrió y caminó enérgicamente a ella, le besó cada mejilla saludandola.

¿Y bien? --le preguntó Terry al investigador, algo impaciente.

Él hombre sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a Terry en la misma mesa de siempre. Esta vez nos no arrojó sobre la mesa ningún sobre amarillo lleno de fotografías. Sólo se sentó tranquilamente y dejó salir un poco el aire.

\--Le contaré, además de lo que encontré, como lo encontré.

\--¿Necesito saberlo?

\--Sólo escúchame, no tomará mucho tiempo.

\--Está bien contestó Terry esforzándose por mantener la calma, pero lo que realmente quería, era sacarle las palabras al investigador y saber de una vez quién era Candice.

Continuará... Saludos

JillValentinem


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPÌTULO 9

—Le contaré. Además de lo que encontré, como lo encontré.

—Necesito saber...

—Sólo escúchame —interrumpió el investigador—, no tomará mucho tiempo.

—Está bien contestó Terry, bastante impaciente

—Como lo único en concreto que tenía era a Tess Warden, estuve vigilando muy de cerca sus movimientos… Pero en su comportamiento no hay nada fuera de lo normal, para una mujer sola, y madre de tres hijos. Así que en su ausencia me tome la iniciativa de preguntar en el edificio a una mujer que salía. Si porcasualidad conocía alguien llamado Candice —. Él investigador miro a Terry en una pausa que pretendía ser dramática.

—¿Y… ? —apuro Terry con impaciencia.

—Y Candice, Candice White vivía en ese edificio.

—Ah, ha. Ya tenemos un apellido… — Espera, ¿Dijiste vivía.?

—Vivía.

—¿Se fue a otro lugar ?¿viajó?¿está aquí en el país?

—Déjame continuar. Según lo que la mujer me dijo, es que Candice White es una anciana de ochenta años que sufrió un paro cardíaco hace poco más de tres meses y desde entonces está interna en el hospital General de Chicago.

—¿Qué? ¿Una anciana?!

— Si, Inicie una conversación con otro anciano vendedor de libros en la misma calle, ("ya sabe los ancianos saben todo y se conocen") una acerca de Candice, algo como "Tess la quiere mucho y esas cosas" y, el hombre, no malició nada en mí, porque inmediatamente empezó hablar maravillas de esa mujer. Terry lo miro un poco confundido. Según palabras del vendedor de libros, Candice es la mejor persona que hubiera conocido jamás; la admira muchísimo porque en el último día, vivía con una buena salud, también me comentó que trabaja en el pabellón de niños con cáncer en el hospital.

En el que ahora está interna.

Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer la espalda de Terry, el investigador siguió: en las tardes daba clases de inglés hay migrantes, como voluntaria; y vivía de su pensión como enfermera.

— Ella… ¿Está viva? Al parecer...

—Claro que si. Incluso fui a verla. Y efectivamente Candice White está en estado de coma desde hace unos tres meses. Como le dije antes, sufrió un paro cardiaco. Su vecina y amiga, Tess Warden, llamo esa noche a su puerta para devolverle algo que le había quedado en su casa, al parecer había estado de visita momentos antes, le pareció extraño que no le abriera la puerta, y dado que son buenas amigas Tess guardaba una copia de la llave para la puerta y, no dudo en entrar,

La encontró en su habitación, inconciente. Todo el edificio reaccionó y la llevaron al hospital donde presentaba su voluntariado. Las enfermeras también hablan maravillas de ella.

¿Tú… La viste?.

—Sí, la vi… Me pareció…

—¿Cualquiera puede ir a verla?

— Cómo Candice no tuvo hijos, y tampoco tiene familia, las enfermeras no ponen problemas para que extraños vayan a verla. Sólo hay que decir que eres un vecino del mismo edificio, y te dejan pasar. Terry se pasó una mano por la cara.

— Puedo hacerle una pregunta dijo el investigador mirándolo fijamente.

—Claro, adelante.

—¿ Porque es importante Candice White para usted?. Terry simplemente sacudió la cabeza; no podía contarle a este extraño que tenía la loca idea de que su novia no era quien parecía ser, y con las nuevas que acababa de recibir, todo aún era más raro. —Esta carpeta contiene los datos más importantes acerca de Candy — siguió el investigador al ver que no tenía respuesta y poniéndola sobre la mesa. Terry la acercó y le abrió. Son, tal como lo pidió, todos sus datos, documentos de identificación. Incluso agregue los datos del hospital.

Terry miro la fecha en que Candice fue ingresada; la misma noche del accidente de Candy—. Y… Continuó el investigador apoyando ambos antebrazos en el borde de la mesa y mirando a Terry como si estuviese diciendo que le preguntara que seguía—. Me tome la molestia de averiguar quién paga los gastos de la hospitalización de la mujer. Ella está en una bonita habitación privada, y no creo que Tess Warden, o el seguro de la misma Candice pueda cubrir eso.

—¿Y quien paga ? —pregunto Terry, con un nudo en la garganta. En el fondo, sabía la respuesta.

—Su novia. Candy Andry.

Terry Cerró sus ojos deseando salir de ahí e ir de inmediato al hospital y verlo todo con sus mismos ojos. Sentía que eso era algo que no podría preguntarle a su novia directamente. ¿Porque Candy pagaría los gastos de la a hospitalización de una extraña? A menos que Tess se lo pidiera. Pero no lo creía, Tess no pedía ni para sí, ni para sus hijos, según había comprobado por sí mismo; mucho menos para otro.

—¿Algo más? —le pregunto Terry al nvestigador privado, que seguía miradolo extrañado por las reacciones qué seguramente no podía ocultar—. Investigue un poco más a fondo, y encontré que según la antigua forma de vida de Candy Andry y la de Candice White, no hay la más remota posibilidad de que estas dos mujeres no se conocieran. Así que la razón por la cual no había manera que le pagara la hospitalización a la anciana me es un misterio aún. Si usted me lo pide, seguiré investigando.

—No es necesario—. De aquí en adelante, corre por mi cuenta.

—Claro.

Terry sacó de su chaqueta el cheque con el número y letras de la cantidad acordada.

—Le pasó el cheque al investigador y se puso en pie un poco presuroso.

—Le agradezco… Todo. Sus servicios. A sido muy eficiente.

—Es mi trabajo, señor GrandChester.

Terry asintió un poco distraídamente se dio la vuelta y salió.

En el auto, Terry abrió de nuevo la carpeta que le acababa de dar el investigador y miro la fotografía de Candice White, era una de Documento, la misma sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos le eran demasiado conocidos. cero la carpeta dejándola en el asiento y puso el auto en marcha.

William llego a la mansión y encontró a una extraña sentada en los muebles de una de las salas. Esta mujer estaba sentada con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y leía una revista muy ensimismada. Llevaba Jeans oscuros, zapatos de taco alto, y una blusa rojo vino de la que dejaba ver un poco de sus senos. Llevaba el cabello rubio oscuro suelto en sus suaves ondas y flequillo. Alzó la mirada y a William le faltó el aire; era su esposa.

—Ah, llegaste dijo ella, volviendo a mirar la revista.

—Estás… estás… —Georgina volvió a mirarlo esta vez interrogante—. Te cambiaste… el cabello.

—Ah, gracias por notarlo. Si; esta tarde me hice un cambio de Look.

—Y la ropa, estás más…

—Una pequeña inversión —contestó ella, quitándole importancia. De repente dejó la revista un lado y dio dos pasos hasta el bar. William advirtió un delicioso trasero bajo la tela del Jean—. ¿Te apetece un trago?

—Bue... bueno.

Georgina le sirvió con mucha parsimonia, y William miro las ondas de su cabello, el brillo que desprendía bajo la luz de las lámparas. Ella le pasó la copa de vino.

—¿No vas a tomar tú? —pregunto William al notar que ella no se servía.

—No, de hecho, estoy cansada, me voy a la habitación. Si quieres cenar, avísale a la cocinera. Ella te servirá.

William frunció el ceño sintiéndose un poco frustrado. Por lo general, ella misma le servía la cena, así ella ya hubiese comido, se sentaba a su lado para hacerle compañía. La mayoría de las veces se quedaban en silencio, pero ella estaba ahí. La siguió con la copa en la mano hasta las escaleras y una vez allí, no se perdió el suave balanceo de sus caderas al subir. Se tomó todo el vino de un trago.

Georgina estaba eufórica. No espero tener tanto éxito en su primer ataque. Se miro al espejo del baño y sonrío victoriosa. "Ataque" era la palabra perfecta, pues la guerra acaba de iniciar. Si William creía que podía tener un amante sin sufrir las consecuencias, estaba muy equivocado.

Terry entro al Hospital General de Chicago luego del almuerzo. Sabía que Candy estaba en el área de pediatría, así que se anduvo con cuidado. No quería mentirle acerca de su visita a ese lugar. No se presentó ante la recepcionista, gracias a la información que le dio el investigador, le había ayudado a encontrar el número de la habitación.

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, tomó el pomo y lo giro con cuidado..

Casi esperaba que le cambiara la vida radicalmente, cuando la traspasara. Pero tenía qué saber.

Anoche, por primera vez desde que Candy y él, empezaban a hacer el amor, había puesto una excusa para no verla: el trabajo. En cierta forma era cierto. Pero mo pudo concentrarse En nada. Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Entro a la habitación, muy escéptica y luminosa, con una única cama, y en ella, una mujer. Se acercó poco a poco. Llevaba en una manilla la cinta con su nombre: Candice White.

Se estuvo allí unos minutos, observándola. Por las arrugas de su rostro, ella parecía ser de las que reía mucho, tenía el cabello totalmente blanco, hasta la punta, lo que indicaba que tampoco intento ocultar sus canas con tintes. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, viva, pero no viva a la vez.

Los detalles que sabía de ella vinieron a su mente. Tenía ochenta años, no había tenido hijos. No tenía familia. Vivía en el mismo edificio que Tess Warden.

Tenía ganas de ir a ver en donde vivía Candice. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Pero ahora se quedó aquí, cerca de ella, incluso tomó su mano y la miro. Unas manos manchadas y arrugadas, unas manos que indicaban que había trabajado duro en la vida. Quiso hablarle, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. ¿Que le podía decir? Era obvio que ella no estaba aquí, que no la escuchaba. ¿ Donde estaba, entonces? Oh, la respuesta venía a él como una ola furiosa y destructiva, pero era demasiado surrealista como para creerla sin antes tener una prueba.

Una enfermera entro y lo en contro de pie a un lado de su cama.

—Ah, también es un conocido de Candice —le pregunto sonriente.

—Eh… Sí, sí.

—Esta semana a sido afortunada, muchos han venido a verla.

—¿De verdad.?

—Sí, contestó la enfermera, revisando los aparatos conectados a Candice-. Candy una hermosa rubia pelirroja, siempre viene. Es curioso que casi tengan igual el nombre. ¿verdad? O, bueno. Candy es la más constante; Tess, amiga de Candice, que ya conocemos., Un hombre que dijo que era su vecino, y ahora usted. Es bueno que vengan a verla; si le habla, le leen, y esas cosas, puede que despierte.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que despierte?

-Muy pocas, realmente pero nada se pierde, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué pasaría si despierta? -la enfermera lo miro un poco confundida y cayó en cuenta de que la respuesta que esperaba no se la podía dar ella.

-Quiero decir... su salud.

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero esperemos que sea para bien. Qué ella al menos pueda despedirse como se debe de los seres que ama.

Terry Pestaño un poco impresionado, y sin agregar palabra salió de la habitación.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se estaba volviendo loco, eso estaba pasando.

Era demasiada casualidad que la misma noche que es Candice White sufrió un paro cardíaco, Candy Andriy sufriera un accidente mortal. Candy había muerto en ese accidente, ahora estaba seguro. Los médicos habían dicho que le habían perdido por un momento, pero había regresado. ¿Pero quien había regresado realmente?.

Candy lo sabía, ella debía saber toda la verdad. Era de esto que hablaba con Tess ese día en su apartamento.

\--Que se te va a salir. " _No soy Candy. No soy Candy"_ había oído decir a Tess entre risas. Candy tenía miedo de confesar una gran verdad entre sueños. Ya una vez le había oído hablar dormida y según ella, era la frase de una canción que escucho una calle que se le pegó.

Llego hasta el parqueadero del hospital y se internó en su auto. Lo puso en marcha y se alejó de la zona lo más pronto que pudo. Tenía que poner en orden sus ideas antes de volver a verla, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Estaba seguro de que en sus manos estaba el futuro de su relación con ella. De él dependía seguir con el compromiso o no.

-En serio amas tanto tus libros que prefieres cargar con ellos que volverlos a comprar -le preguntó Tess a Candy viéndola poner en un pequeño maletín, muy caro, por cierto, un libro tras otro--. No me has dicho que ahora los tenías en digital Candy sonrió.

-He cambiado de opinión. Y no sólo porque los amo; es más bien porque tengo ediciónes tán viejas y tan bonitas que ya no han vuelto a salir. Muchas de estas obras dejaron de circular hace tiempo, así que me llevaré mis libros a casa.

-¿No decías antes que no querías invadir el espacio de Candy y no sé qué más...?

-Y aún temó invadirlo demasiado, ya sabes por si vuelve… Pero han pasado tres meses y yo sigo aquí, en su cuerpo… A veces, como hoy tengo la fe de que no va a volver… Y entonces yo me siento como una terrible egoísta, ladrona de vidas y cuerpos y juventudes…

-¡Pero no es tu culpa! Aún no has conocido a la persona que les hizo esto a Candy y a ti. Tal vez sea para siempre, ¿No has pensado?

-Creo que siempre viviré con el miedo… Que todo esto acabe de un momento a otro. Candy miro la estantería prácticamente vacía y se encaminó a su habitación. Mis discos, sólo me llevaré unos cuantos, los de Édith Piaf. ¿ Pero sabes cuánto valen estas bellezas?

-Candice, Tienes que decirle la verdad a Terry --Pidió Tess y Candy respiro profundo.

-Usas mi nombre cuando vas hablar de cosas serias, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-No piensas decírselo —Candy miro los acetatos en sus manos, tan cuidados que parecía nuevos.

-No me va a creer.

-¿Y si sí?

-Yo… Deveras no creo que me crea. Va a pensar que estoy loca que intento eludirme… Ella de verdad le hizo daño, y hasta ahora es que ha empezado a confiar de veras en mí. No quiero dañar eso.

-Pero cuando se casen…

Cuando nos casemos --contestó Candy mirando a su amiga a los ojos y con expresión algo dolida--, estaré muy ocupada viviendo cada día a la vez, como Candy, o como Candice. No me importará quien sea. si estoy a su lado. Y si el cielo me da un año, o el resto de la vida, igual lo disfrutaré sin pensar en lo que quedó atrás. No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo. ¡Me aterra!

-Ya, ya… -La interrumpió su amiga posando una mano sobre su hombro--. No quería que te pusieras así. No insistiré más con lo de decirle a Terry.

-Te haré una promesa.

-Está bien.

-Si vivo lo suficiente como para tener un hijo… Se lo contaré.

-Es decir… Le dirás a Terry todo…

-Todo.

-Que antes solía ser una anciana de ochenta años, que estuvo enamorada de su abuelo…

-¿ Realmente tengo que contarle eso?

-Y que el día de muerte no fuiste ni al cielo ni al infierno. Si no que apareciste en un hospital y en el cuerpo de una niña de alta sociedad de veintitrés años.

Candy respiro profundo como si acabara de correr un maratón.

-Se lo contaré todo. Y si no me cree… Siempre puedo achacárselo a la depresión pros parto, y todo eso. Tess se echó a reír.

\--Bien pensado.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi Tess. Sonrió Candy y al revés. Bajando de otro estante, los discos de acetato.

-¿Algo más -pregunto Tess mirando en derredor.

-Mmm... debería llevarme mi ropa.

-Para que, para asustar a Terry en ¿Halloween? Candy se echó a reír.

-¿No vas a mirar en el baño?

-No, ahí no hay nada. Espero que hayas sacado mi Shampoo y jabón.

-Si gracias.

Terry salió del baño de la habitación de Candice White en cuanto las dos mujeres abandonaron el apartamento con algo de torpeza. Camino a paso lento hasta la sala y pegó la oreja a la puerta, asegurándose de que ya se habían alejado, y cuando ya no se escuchó más del silencio en el pasillo, se recostó en la puerta, sin fuerzas por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Candice, Candy, Candice, Candy… Que esos dos nombres dieran vueltas en su cabeza como trompo de dos colores no era una coincidencia. Eran las dos caras de la misma mujer que es, que se había vuelto una de tanto girar. Las manos de temblaban, el mismo sudor frío que lo asaltó mientras hablaba con el investigador lo baño ahora. Se fue resbalando poco a poco en la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y resumió en su mente las conclusiones a las que acaba de llegar. Cándy Andry había muerto en el accidente, la misma noche que Candice White sufrió un paro cardiaco.

Los médicos lo habían dicho habían perdido por un instante en la mesa de operaciones, instantes después había regresado, sólo que no había sido Candy quien regresara.

No aquello era una locura cuento más mágico. Pero una locura que lo explicaba todo; ahora todo tenía sentido: su pérdida de la memoria, su cambio de actitud, la ropa de que bestia, su nuevas costumbres, su manera de llevar el cabello, su manera de criticar a los ricos y Ayudar a los pobres, sobre todo a los niños enfermos. La las expresiones que usaba tales como "diablillo", o "buen mozo".

¡Oh! Dioses, se estaba acostando con una anciana de ochenta años.

Quiso reírsé, pero no pudo. Ella no le iba decir la verdad, no quería, tenía miedo de que no le creyera. Y no sin razón, lo había descubierto por sí mismo y no podía creer lo del todo.

¿A que estaba jugando el destino?. Había alguien lo suficientemente aburrido allá arriba como para jugar a esto. Luego, una parte de la conversación se filtró en su mente. Candice había estado enamorada de su abuelo. Recordó que cuando lo vio por primera vez, al menos por la primera vez luego del accidente, lo llamo como Terrunce y se había desmayado.

Cada pieza empezaba a ocupar su lugar en el rompecabezas que eran estas dos mujeres, dos mujeres que realmente eran una. Estaba comprometido con Candy Andry, pero se había enamorado de Candice White. Era de la mujer sabia, dulce, atenta, asombrada de todas las cosas, la capacidad de perdonar de un niño de quien se había enamorado. Con razón tenía esa actitud la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Su charla acerca de los saludables que eran las verduras, sus frases de palabras no comunes, su sorpresa cada vez que veía algo caro y de lujo, su sonrisa cuando la llevaba a un sitio nuevo y raro, su afán de ayudar a Childrenhood Hope, sus peleas con William, su amor por Georgina, sus preguntas acerca de Susana y Terrunce. Su desinterés por el dinero, su…

¡Con razón todo!

Se puso en pie poco a poco y miro en derredor la pequeña sala que antes había sido de su novia. Cuando llego ahí, no supo exactamente que buscaba. Había forzado la puerta, sin dejar huellas., Un truco que había prendido hacia poco tiempo, y está puerta en especial no tenía una cerradura muy complicada, así que había sido fácil y silencioso. Ya dentro, había mirado los libros, y el tocadiscos anticuado. Sonriendo, pues le había recordado mucho a la habitación de su abuelo. Todo parece limpio y en su lugar, y él había permanecido allí, en medio, sin atreverse a tocar nada, pero con el deseo de hurgar para encontrar más. Luego había sentido la llave en la puerta y había corrido a esconderse en el baño. Desde ahí había escuchado todo, y había comprendido. Sonrió. La habitación tenía el sello de Candy tan cómoda y femenina, y a pesar del reducido espacio...

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era Candy, era Candice.

Candy era una caprichosa y malcriada niña que había hecho todo con tal de destruir su vida y lo había conseguido. ¿Pero y él? ¿donde quedaba él? ¿que papel jugaba en medio de todo aquella locura? Era una simple marioneta movida por los hilos del destino. ¿Que había de sus sentimientos? Sin saber qué pensar, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado. Ya fuera del edificio, se aseguro de que ni Tess ni Candy estuvieran por allí, y caminó un par de cuadras más, donde había dejado su coche, para volver a casa, o a la oficina, o adonde se le antojara ir. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Richard vio a su hijo caminar hacia las tumbonas dispuestas alrededor de la piscina. Caminaba como un zombie, con las llaves del auto en la mano, sin mirar nada. Desde la ventana, vio que se sentaba y le daba vueltas a sus llaves en las manos con mirada perdida.

Sonrió y camino hasta él, se sentó en la tumbona de alado y le puso la mano sobre una de sus rodillas para atraer su atención.

\- Me llamó, William. Dijo, que en tres meses te casaras con su hija. ¿Eso es cierto? -Él no contestó, sólo se pasó una mano por la nuca, masajeándose. ¿Te lo estás pensando? ¿Te arrepentiste?

-No, yo… Tengo un poco de pánico, supongo…

-Ese pánico debe darte justo antes de la boda no a tres meses.

-Tú… Tú sentiste miedo.

No. Me casé confiando en que sería mi felicidad, algo para toda la vida.

-Pero no resultó así.

\- No tiene porque ser igual para ti.

-Siempre me lo dices.

-Porque es lo que pienso, y temo que por miedo a tener una vida tan horrorosa sentimentalmente como lo fue la mía, tú dejes de vivir la tuya. Terry respiro profundo y miró a su padre.

-¿Qué opinas de Candy?

-Ya sabes lo que opino de ella.

-Fuera de su físico.

-Oh. Bueno… Cuando la vi por primera vez, allá en casa de William, pensé que sería como esas niñas ricas caprichosas indomables, pero pensé que tú tenías el espíritu suficiente para hacerlo. Ella era hermosa valía la pena esforzarse… Pero luego la conocí de verdad y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Fue ella la que terminó domándote a ti.

-Es tan... especial…-- Richard sonrió.

-A veces me recuerda a una madre, hablando con tanta propiedad de la vida, y de todo en general, y luego tiene la mirada de una niña deslumbrada por las cosas más sencillas… Sin embargo, son esas a mi ambivalencias las que la hacen diferente, además adecuada para ti, que ya no te deslumbras con nada, que todo perdió interés.

Terry frunció el seño y miro de nuevo las llaves en sus manos haciendo una mueca.

-Estoy enamorado de ella, pero…

-Y ella de ti, de eso no hay duda. No tengo duda. Terry cerró sus ojos, y Richar analizó a su hijo cuidadosamente.

-¿Se está portando ella de manera inadecuada?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Te ácido infiel?

\- ¡No! Nunca lo sería.

\- Hasta este punto confías en ella -eso lo hizo reír. Algo tenía muy claro: Candy, Candice, nunca le sería infiel; nunca arriesgaría lo que tenía con él.

-Sí.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo… Supongo que sólo estoy confundido.

-Aclarate. Me llamo para decirme que vendrá temprano, para prepararnos la cena. Dice que quiere hacernos su receta especial de raviolis —Terry lo miro confundido—. No me preguntes —contestó Richard—. mencionó eneldo, limón y no sé qué más. En fin una excusa para pasar la noche en tu cama. Espero que esos ravioles valgan la pena.

-Lo valdrán. Ella sabe cocinar.

-Ah, claro, seguro de niña hizo curso de cocina italiana. Terry se echo a reír. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Y luego ya no pudo aguantar la risa. Tenía una novia con mente y habilidades de anciana, cuerpo de diosa y corazón de niña. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente le diría que era la mujer perfecta. Siguió riendo hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas, al punto que cuando alzo la mirada, encontró a Richard observándolo preocupado.

-Ah… Sólo estoy tratando de deducir si soy un hombre afortunado, bendecido por los dioses, o… No sé, ella es tan… **_ella._**

Continuará...

Buenas Tardes. Millones de gracias como siempre.

JillValentine.


	10. Capítulo 10

Lamento haber quitado dos veces el capítulo por errores detectados, aquí esta y les agregue un pedacito más... saludos

CAPÍTULO 10.

Candy llamó para decir que vendrá temprano, para prepararnos la cena. Dice que quiere hacernos su receta especial de raviolis —Terry lo miró un poco confundido—. No me preguntes —contestó Richard—. mencionó, eneldo, limón y no sé qué más.

En fin una excusa para pasar la noche en tu cama. Espero que esos ravioles valgan la pena.

-Lo valdrán. Ella sabe cocinar.

-Ah, claro, seguro de niña hizo curso de cocina italiana. Terry se echo a reír. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Y luego ya no pudo aguantar la risa. Tenía una novia con mente y habilidades de anciana, cuerpo de diosa y corazón de niña. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente le diría que era la mujer perfecta.

Siguió riendo hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas, al punto que cuando alzo la mirada, encontró a Richard observándolo preocupado.

-¡Ah!… Sólo estoy tratando de deducir si soy un hombre afortunado, bendecido por los dioses, o… No sé, ella es tan… ella.

\--Tu madre nunca cocinó para mí, no me fue fiel, no se quedó conmigo toda la vida, dudé que su hijo fuera mío; nos destrozamos la vida el uno al otro. Y aún no me atrevo a divorciarme, siempre espere que ella se aburriera y lo pidiera. Tu novia, en cambio, te ama; Te es y te será fiel según tu confianza; cocina para ti, pone cualquier pretexto para hacerlo contigo, se quiere casar, y se ve más que ansiosa por iniciar una vida, con hijos, perros, gatos, etc... Yo definitivamente opino que eres afortunado.

Eso dejo a Terry en completo silencio, y se asombró al ver que le era fácil imaginarse esa vida perfecta a lado de Candy, o Candice.

¡Diablos! ¿Como debía llamarla en su mente ahora? Candy, Candy, se dijo. No vaya ser que se te salga candice en voz alta y la cagues.

Se puso en pie y siguió a su padre hacia el interior.

—¿A qué horas te dijo que venía?

Ya debe de estar por llegar. ¿Qué pasó con tu teléfono? Ella dijo que la enviaba directo al buzón.

—Se me quedó sin batería.

—Ah.

Minutos después llegó Candy, cargada con bolsas, sonriente, y con el cabello suelto un poco despeinado. La vio bajar del auto y John le ayudaba con los paquetes. Al verlo le sonrió ampliamente. Cuando se acerco busco su boca para besarlo, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo en la entrada, sino que fue directo a la cocina para ponerse a la labor.

En minutos Candy tenía todo dispuesto, no se le veía desesperada manejando varias sartenes y ollas, mientras que cocinaba algo sobre la hornilla, incluso usaba adecuadamente el delantal, los guantes, y todos los instrumentos de cocina.

De repente, el pecho de Terry,se le lleno de algo, algo muy fuerte, algo que lo inundada, lo rebosaba. Sin poder resistirse, tuvo que acercarse a ella, tomarla de la cintura y besarla profundamente.

Tomada por sorpresa, ella devolvió el beso entre risas.

—¡Te voy a manchar la camisa!

—¿ Y qué importa eso? -preguntó él besándola de nuevo. Sin poderlo resistir, y con una cuchara grande de madera sucia de la salsa que preparaba. Le rodeó el cuello y le devolvió el beso.

—Se me va a quemar…

—No me importaría.

— A mí sí. Te deja mal sabor en la boca —Terry se echó a reír, totalmente encantado. Se alejó de ella y miro la encimera

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Sólo si prometes no estorbar.

— No prometo nada.

— ¡Terry!

—Está bien, está bien. Si pico bien esto —dijo señalando lo que parecía ser una cebolla de tallo largo — ¿me darás mi beso luego?.

—Cobras muy caro los favores.

—Creí que después de ese enorme diamante qué llevas en tu dedo, tenía besos garantizados.

—¡Majadero! —lo regañó ella sonriendo, y Terry volvió a reír.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y abundantes Ravioles. Richard comió hasta quedar repleto, y Terry incluso amenazó con desabrocharse el cinturón para que le cupiera más. Los ravioles habían quedado deliciosos.

Al final de la cena, ella se había puesto en pie con la intención de organizar la cocina, pero entonces Terry la tomó por la mano y la guió hasta su habitación, con toda la intención de desnudarla y hacerle el amor.

—¿Es mi pago por cocinar tan bien? —preguntó Candy sonriendo, a la vez que desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, y él no dijo nada. Ahora que sabía quién era ella de verdad, sentía que todo estaba en paz, todo tenían sentido, no había dudas, preguntas ni nada que pudiera esturbiar su felicidad. Si ella era un regalo del cielo, estaba más que dispuesto a recibirlo, y, si tenían toda la vida, o sólo unos meses, también los disfrutaría.

Aunque, viéndolo bien, pensó mientras la depositadas sobre la cama, desnuda y anhelante, más le valía a quien quiera que hiciera todo este montaje que lo mantuviera hasta que volvieran alcanzar los ochenta años. Esta vez juntos y llenos de nietos, por favor.

—Definitivamente tus ravioles tenían algo afrodisiaco —dijo Terry, un par de horas después, en su habitación, y Candy se echó a reír. De repente Terry se sentó en la cama con el rostro iluminado por una idea.

—¿Qué? —pregunto ella un poco cautelosa.

—He pensado que nunca has esquiado. ¿No te gustaría?.

—¿Esquiar? ¡Pero es verano!

—Hay lugares con nieve perpetua adonde podemos ir en cualquier época del año. Está Canadá, Chile, Argentina… ¿No te gustaría?.

—¿De veras viajarías conmigo? ¿Y tu trabajo?

—Soy el hijo del dueño, si no puedo sacar unas vacaciones, ¿de qué me sirve eso? —Candy volvió a reír.

—¿Esquiar?.

—Y luego podemos ir, no sé, ¿a París?

— Oh, ¡me encantaría! La torre Eiffel...

—He oído que México tiene paisajes inolvidables. Están también las aguas termales de Japón…

—Eso te va a salir caro…

—Qué valga la pena tener dinero.

—¿Y por qué quieres hacer todo eso ahora?.

—Porqué —contestó él volviendo a enterrar su rostro en su cuello, extendiéndose cuán largo era encima de ella— no quiero que nos sorprenda la vejez deseando haber hecho más. ¿No te parece?

Ella le tomó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sorprendida de hallar en él ese tipo de sabiduría. Él estaba alzándole las cejas como solía hacer cuando quería convéncerla de algo.

—¿Por dónde empezaríamos? --Pregunto ella decidiéndose.—Lo que tú quieras, donde tú quieras.

—Me vas a malcriar.

—Creo que eso no es posible. Tú me malcriaste a mí —dijo Terry, pero ya no esperó su respuesta. Le era imposible mantener sus labios separados de la boca de Candy. Tan sensual. Tan dulce. Tan ella.

Georgina se llevó la copa a sus labios con la suma delicadeza, sonriendo.

Adam acababa de decir algo muy gracioso, pero no podía reír como quería, los comensales empezaban a murmurar más de lo que ya hacían

Estaba en un restaurante sumamente caro y lujoso. Un sitio donde sabía que William vendría esta noche. Había visto el pago de la reservación.

— Te estás metiendo en un enorme problema de tipo social —le dijo Adam—. Van a creer que somos amantes, y te van a destrozar.

—No podrán. Y si lo hace no me importa. No dependo de ninguna de estas personas para vivir. Hace tiempo que dejó de importarme la opinión de los demás.

—Ah, ¿de veras? ¿ Así que los convencionales sociales te traen sin cuidado?

—Cuando Candy estuvo en problemas todas esas personas lo que hicieron fue murmurar, y de frente ni se daban por enterados, así que no, las convenciones sociales me tienen sin cuidado —respiro profundo—. La única cosa que conseguía que yo siguiera las reglas ya se murió.

—¿Qué?

—Mi matrimonio.

—¿Murió? ¿De veras? —preguntó Adam, mirándola ceñudo—. Creí que estabas haciendo esto para revivirlo, pero me parece que te diste por vencida—. Georgina negó haciendo una mueca.

Se sentía sola, muy sola. Ah... la vida era más fácil desde que Candy era otra persona, pero ella siempre estaba ocupada, en los niños del hospital, o con su novio, y no se lo reprochaba. Todos alrededor siempre estaban muy ocupados, menos ella, que sólo tenía acargo su casa y su matrimonio, y este último estaba hecho un desastre. Sabía que la colaboración y la amistad de Adam no serían indefinidas, y hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Lamentablemente, a quien quería a su lado, riendo y charlando, era a su marido.

Adam, había rehusado ser su amante, ahora se preguntaba cómo hubiera hecho si hubiese tenido que seguir adelante con esto. Afortunadamente Adam había dicho que le ayudaría a fingir una relación de amantes. Para darle a William una lección.

En el momento entró William, con Emily del brazo. Apretó los dientes llena de ira. Al verla así, Adán le tomo la mano, llamando su atención.

—Hey, acógete al plan.

—¿ Qué plan?

Adam frunció el ceño, al parecer, Georgina había olvidado lo que tenía que hacer cuando viera a William con su amante.

— " No importa lo que William haga", ese plan—. Dijo Adam, y Georgina recordó.

\- Pero si importa.

—Finge.

—No puedo…

—Lo vas echar a perder todo…

William vio a Georgina y quedó en una pieza. Emily tuvo que seguir su mirada para descubrir porque se había detenido de repente.

Georgina lo miró a los ojos, y al verlo así, encontró al fin la seriedad que necesitaba para enfrentarlo. El que estaba obrando mal era él, no ella. Ella sólo estaba tomando las riendas de su propia vida.

William quiso que la tierra se le abriera y se lo tragara de un momento a otro.

¡Qué mala suerte tenía! ¿Preciso aquella noche? ¿de veras?

Había invitado a Emily a ese lugar, y en su bolsillo llevaba unos pendientes de diamantes porque planeaba dar por terminada su relación con ella esa misma noche, y va y se aparece Georgina en el restaurante.

De pronto frunció el ceño. ¿Que hacía ella allí?¿ Y con quien estaba?

—Vaya —susurró Emily Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo-. Qué bien acompañada que está.

Al oír aquello, algo ácido empezó a corroerlo por dentro. Esperaba estar equivocado, esperaba…

El hombre se movió levemente y pudo saber quién era. Adam Ellington. El maldito.

Sin pensar en lo descarado que podría parecer, caminó hasta ellos, con Emily casi colgando de su brazo, y se paró en medio de los dos, que se allaban sentados a una mesa.

—Vaya, Adam, ¿lo estás pasando bien con mi mujer?

Adam Pestañeó, asombrado de que él tomara la ofensiva.

—Solo disfruto de su compañía, como parece que haces tú con esta joven dama.

—Querido —dijo Georgina con voz suave. Qué haces tú por aquí con una secretaria del departamento de contabilidad? La mujer la miró alzando sus cejas como si no le importara lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Georgina, necesito hablar contigo inmediatamente.

—Perdona, pero acabamos de llegar y…

—No me hagas repetirlo cariño…

—No iré.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No hagas una escena, William —pidió Adam, pero la mirada asesina que éste le dirigió lo dejo en silencio.

—¿Georgina?.

—Acabo de decir…

—Entonces hablemos aquí, delante de todos, ya que al parecer no te importa lo que los demás piensen… Georgina miro en rededor; algunas cabezas se habían girado a ellos y cuchicheaban.

Resistiéndose a estar más tiempo en la boca de la gente, dejó las servilletas sobre la mesa y se puso en pie, mirando a Willian de manera amenazadora.

William la tomó por el brazo, y pidió al Maîte el abrigo de la señora. La condujo fuera, dejando a Emily sola y de pie en medio del restaurante. Ésta simplemente ocupó el lugar de Georgina y miró a Adam elevando una ceja y cruzándose de piernas.

—Odio los líos de este tipo. Nada como llevar las cosas en silencio y en paz. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Por debajo de la mesa Adam sintió el pie de la mujer ascender por su pantorrilla. Se echó a reír

—Yo odio las mujeres como tú, que no bien han salido de la cama de un hombre, y ya se quiere meter en otra.

—-Estúpido.

— Puta.

— Gay.

—¿Por despreciarte?

—¿Se te murió el pajarito.

— Para ti, sí.

Emily se cruzó de brazos, y la expresión le cambió tanto que ya no se veía nada guapa.

—¿Se demorarán?

— No creo que regrese.

—¿Podrías tener la gentileza de llevarme a mi casa? —le preguntó ella cuando él se puso en pie.

—No.

—No eres nada caballero.

—Tú no eres una dama--. Sin decir nada más Adam dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y salió del restaurante con paso decidido.

—¿Qué te crees que haces? William Andry —exclamó Georgina mientras William la llevaba casi arrastras a la zona de estacionamiento—. ¿Con que moral vienes a reprocharme el venir a una cena con Adam Ellington?

—¿Entonces no vas a negar que es tu amante?

—¡Tu estúpido! Traes a tu amante, le compras ropa de diseñador, la enseñas en lugares públicos, y ¿me reprochas a mí? ¿Por qué puedes tú tener un amorío, y yo no?. William se detuvo en su caminata y la tomo de ambos brazos con tanta fuerza que ella tuvo que soltar un quejido

—¡Dime! ¿Es Adam tu amante?

—¿Y que si lo fuera? ¡¿Qué te importa?! Hace milenios no tienes nada que ver conmigo, somos poco más que los compañeros de habitación. ¿Porque te importa lo que haga?

—Porque eres mi esposa, ¡maldita sea!

—¡No soy nada! No soy tu mujer. No soy tu amiga, ¡no soy nada! ¡Déjame en paz!

William la soltó y se sintió terrible cuando la vio masajearse los brazos. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y respiró profundo.

—¿Como... como lo supiste? —que él ni siquiera se preocupara en negarlo le dolió, así que dejó de masajearse los brazos y se puso en jarras.

—El mundo es pequeño. Me la encontré en una tienda gastando tu dinero, y se lo escuché decir. Es tu amante. ¿Desde cuando? no se, ¡pero lo es!. Ahora dime, ¿de casualidad tiene Candy un hermanito? Alguien que se presentará a tu muerte y reclamara herencia?

—-¡Claro que no!

—-¡Pues bien! ¿Qué esperas? Ve con ella y complícanos más la vida.

Él se movió bruscamente, pensando que había levantado la mano para pegarle, ella dio un grito, pero William sólo la tomó para besarla. Y hacía tanto tiempo que no era besada por nadie, que Georgina se rindió demasiado fácilmente. Pasados unos minutos él se separó de ella. Sin fuerzas, Georgina se dejo caer en su pecho, preguntándose porque no había sucedido todo esto mucho antes.

—Mentirosa.

—-¿Qué?

—Adam ni siquiera te ha besado—. De inmediato, Georgina se quedó tiesa con un palo. Se separo y alejó un pasó de él, y con todo el placer del mundo le estampo su mano en la cara. Salió del estacionamiento del restaurante y fuera, detuvo un taxi.

—¡Georgina! —gritó William, pero ella, sin hacer caso, se subió.

-¡Mierda! —exclamé William. A unos pasos en contró a Adam, y de inmediato empuñó las manos.

—Tú, ¡maldito hijo de perra!

—Yo te lo dije le contestó Adan con toda calma-. Te dije que la valoraras, que tuvieras cuidado.

-¡No vas a tener a mi mujer¡.

—¿Es tu mujer deveras? Amí me parece la mujer de nadie. De hecho, es más tu mujer la puta esa que dejaste dentro que Georgina.

—Emily no...

—¿ Que no es una puta? ¿Quieres saber qué hizo en cuanto vio que su relación contigo peligraba? Buscarse otro benefactor William lo miro en silencio, sorprendido—. Deveras, a veces pareces un niño. Relájate hombre; si te enfrentarás a una pelea conmigo, de seguro perderías.

William lo miró de arriba abajo, midiéndose con él, pero Adán tenía razón. Además había escuchado que se mantenía en forma practicando deportes de lucha.

Sin decir nada más William se alejó hacía su automóvil, y se marcho dejando a Emily olvidada. Necesitaba ir y arreglar las cosas con su esposa.

—Está bien, entonces los Alpes suizos --dijo Candy apuntando en una pequeña libreta él Itinerario. Terry había decidido tomarse dos semanas de tiempo fuera del trabajo. Estaban sentados en la sala acristalada, ella con la libreta en mano sentada en un cómodo sofá, él con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo sosteniendo un iPad, mientras navegaba en internet y buscaba los sitios que ambos iban sugiriendo.

—Nunca he ido a los Alpes suizos.

-Yo si que menos… Al menos que yo recuerde se apresuró a corregir ella, y Terry solo sonrió.

—Tenemos que ir a Venecia, mira -dijo señalándole las fotografías de las con góndolas—. Dicen que huelen alcantarilla pero no podemos dejar de ir-. Ella se echó a reír.

—Las Vegas. ¿ Has ido?

—Sí, he ido.

—Pero volveré a ir por ti.

—Gracias-. Ella se quedó callada un momento, y él movió la cabeza para ver a qué se debía. Candy tenía los labios apretados.

—Me gustaría conocer Escocia.

—¿Escocia? Qué tiene de especial.

—Es que… Últimamente he leído muchas novelas medievales, y… No sé, quisiera conocer un castillo feudal de verdad.

—Entonces vamos a Escocia y nos hospedaremos en un castillo. ¿Algún otro sitio?. Ahora Candy estaba sonriendo.

—-No lo sé, tú insistes en dejar París para la luna de miel.

—Es porque sé que no hablas francés, y si un franchute de esos quiere conquistarte, no va a poder.

— ¡No van a intentar conquistarme!

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, obviamente lo intentarán.

—Estás loco.

—¿Río de Janeiro? -pregunto Terry para distraerla.

—¿Río? Caray… No se me había ocurrido.

Terry simplemente sonrío.

—Tus padres me van acusar por acapararte -dijo él de repente, cambiando el tema—. Primero casi no has salido de mi casa estas últimas semanas., Segundo pienso llevarte a un viaje por el mundo…

— Ni lo habran notado, creo que lo contrario, estarían felices de que les dejara la casa para ellos solos..

— ¿Ah, si ? —pregunto él elevando la mirada hasta ella. Candy sonrió con picardía.

—Mamá cambio de look, y también su forma de vestir. Tal vez en este momento están en plena reconciliación. No quiero estar allí para interrumpirlos. Terry alzó sus cejas.

—Muy razonable. Estoy de acuerdo. Tendrás que quedarte aquí más tiempo, no es que me haga feliz pero… ¡Auch! —Terry exclamó cuando Candy enterró sus nudillos en sus costillas.

—Admítelo. Estás encantado de que me quede acá.

—Sólo por el sexo.

— ¡ **Auch**! volvió a gritar Terry encantado de ella...

Willian entró a la casa, subió las escaleras de dos en dos escalones por vez y camino directamente a la habitación sabiendo que allí le encontraría; pero estaba vacía. Camino hasta el cuarto de baño. Sus cosas estaban allí, pero ella no.

-¿Georgina? —llamó.

Bajo de nuevo las escaleras, buscándola por toda la casa, hasta que preguntó al servicio y le dijeron que estaba en el jardín.

William la encontró en la oscuridad, con una botella en la mano, y mirando el vacío. —Georgina —dijo suavemente. Tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, supongo que si —ella sonaba más calmada, y William aspiro hondo tratando de normalizar su respiración. Esperaba que le gritara cosas, y que se pusiera imposible

Pero al parecer. Podrían tener una conversación razonable. Se acercó poco a poco hasta ella.

—¿Estás ebria?—Georgina se echó a reír.

—Tenía esa intención, pero no. Tú no lo vales.

—Georgina…

—No, no, no. No empieces. ¿Sabes qué es lo irónico aquí?. —Dijo ella girándose a mirarlo y elevando su dedo índice. William la admiro entonces. Ella estaba sacando a flote su carácter; ya nomás la Georgina que se tragaba todo para no molestar.

—¿Qué ? —pregunto William.

—¡Qué no se que pelear! ¡Teníamos un matrimonio desastroso! ¡Cero intimidad! y no hablo de solo sexo William…¡ Tú ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi color favorito!

—No creo que deba saber tu color favorito para que seamos una pareja perfecta…

—A ló que me refiero es que dicho matrimonio, ¡no valía la pena! Ni nos contábamos que pasaba en el día, ni lo que queríamos, o lo que no queríamos —siguió ella, con voz ofendida. ¡Nada! Me he sentido tan sola estos años, William…

—Georgina, cariño… -ella se echó a reír.

-Se oye tan rara esa palabra en tus labios "cariño" William bajó la mirada apretando tanto sus labios

—Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

—Lo siento -repitió él —. Siento haberte defraudado...

—No te creo.

—Georgina...

—Deberíamos divorciarnos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¡Claro! Así podrías seguir con Emily sin tener que esconderla ¿ no te parece genial?

—¿De verdad quieres divorciarte? Me estás echando toda la culpa mí, pero tú Georgina tú…

—¡Yo que! —gritó ella —Te fui fiel, ¡Estuve allí para ti siempre!, fui la esposa perfecta, te parí una hija, esperé y esperé y esperé ¡hasta que casi me hice vieja!.

—¿Y crees que fue suficiente? ¿ O es que olvidas que eras casi invisible? Te asustaba hablar, hacerte notar, hasta reír en voz alta. Tú y yo no nos casamos por amor.

—¡¡¡Tú qué sabes!!! --William la miro en silencio, y al ver su metedura de pata. la miro destapar la botella y tomár directamente de ella.

—-¿Me estás diciendo que en algún momento de todos estos años, tú… Te enamoraste?

— No, idiota dijo ella limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y caminando hasta una de las banquetas del jardín.

Idiota se dijo él, un poco molesto pero entonces sonrió y la siguió.

—¿Entonces? -pregunto sentándose a su lado. -Mañana, convénceme de que estaba totalmente ebria cuando hice esta confesión.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Yo… Siempre estuve enamorada de ti -dijo Georgina mirandolo de reojo. William se quedó en silencio por un algún momento, momento en el que ella volvió a beber de la botella.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

—¿Y… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ella se echó a reír.

—No seas tonto el que se enamora pierde. William se sentó a su lado en la banqueta, le quitó la botella, tomo un trago y volvió a mirarla. Está Georgina era diferente desde hacía unos días era diferente.

— Yo, lo siento, lo siento mucho, siento todo lo que te hecho. Seguro que un lo siento no va a bastar Georgina, lo de Emily fue algo pasajero. Y no volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Como podría creerte?

— Por qué… ¿por qué iba buscar a una mujer allá afuera… si la que tengo aquí me gusta más? —dijo acercándose a ella pero Georgina se echó a reír de nuevo rompiendo el momcento.

—¿Ahora intentas arreglarlo con un "me gustas"?

—Debí serte infiel mucho antes, si eso iba a sacar la fiera que llevas dentro al fin .

—No juegues conmigo.

—Ha bastado eso para al fin conocer a la verdadera Georgina.

—¿Es decir que no te arrepientes?.

—Dame una oportunidad, Georgina.

—¡Te di toda mi vida! —Volvió a exclamar Georgina.

—Lo siento -volvió a decir él-. Me equivoqué al pensar que nuestro matrimonio era como tantos vacío, desprovisto de emociones. Creí que era tan indiferente para ti como para mí. Creí que sólo te conformabas con el acuerdo de nuestros padres, y te acogías a él por las conveniencias. Como iba imaginar si quería que sentías algo por mí cuando te encargaste muy bien de ocultarlo.

—Ahora es mi culpa — susurró ella.

—¡No! -contestó William, y le tomó el brazo para girar la en la banqueta y mirarlo—. Dios, todo esto está mal. Si empezamos a buscar culpables… Me temo que aquí vamos a estar toda la noche.

—No quiero estar toda la noche aquí, hace frío—. Williams echó a reír, sorprendido de las reacciones de ella. Hubo un silencio, en donde ambos le dieron un sorbo a la botella y miraron alguna parte. Sólo escuchaban sus respiraciones, y los ruidos de la noche. Al verla encogerse y frotarse los brazos, en una noche de fin de verano, William se quitó el saco de su traje y cubrió con él sus hombros.

—Lo que se me ocurre —dijo él, interrumpiendo el silencio—, es…¿ Volver a empezar? —ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

—-¿Volver a empezar?

—¿De verdad quieres divorciarte ? —ella se recostó en el espaldar de la banqueta y respiro profundo.

—Tengo que… ponerlo todo en perspectiva. Nuestro matrimonio fue muy… Raro. En cierta forma... Tienes razón en muchas de las cosas que dices. --William se reclinó también en la banqueta.

—Y divorciarnos no tiene sentido. Yo, al menos, no quiero. Y si además… tú aún sientes algo por mi… Si... con mi estupidez no mate ese sentimiento… Me gustaría que me dejes luchar por ti.

Georgina recordó las palabras de su hija el amor implica humildad. Y realmente, prefería arrepentirse de haberle dado la oportunidad que por no haberlo hecho. No tenía nada que perder, ¿no?.

Habían sido unos días, unas semanas, de ensueño. Nunca, nunca, hubiese podido imaginar que todo sería así… tan perfecto. Tan perfecto que tenía miedo.

No podía dejar de pensar en que Terry, sin proponérselo, le estaba dando todas aquellas experiencias que eran valiosas tanto para ser recordadas. Esquiar, bucear, volar, tirarse de un puente, flotar en aguas salada, viajar en primera clase, en tercera, en un jet privado. Tomar café en Colombia, tequila en México, y whisky en Escocia. Ver un amanecer desnuda en la playa, recoger conchas, correr en pantaletas por toda la casa (con Terry detrás), contar estrellas, emborracharse y devolver el estomago, ir a una fiesta de disfraces a la que no fuiste invitada, nadar entre delfines…

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido demasiado, bellamente, demasiado…

«Ella la estaba mirando»

La miraba desde un rincón, y se reía. Nunca le había visto mientras ella fue ella, pero sabía que esa era su risa malvada y de odio. La odiaba a ella, por estarle robando su vida.

—¿Crees de veras que va ser para toda la vida? le dijo, con su voz aterciopelada y una ceja levemente alzada, y Candice empuño una anciana mano en su pecho, pues su corazón se había saltado un latido.

— Yo… no pedí esto -susurró con vos quebrada-. Yo no hice esto.

-Pero bien que lo estás aprovechando, ladrona.

-¿ Y por qué no?. Al ver que ella entrecerró sus ojos mirandola con desprecio pregunto--: ¿Vas a volver? ¿Lo vas hacer?

-¿Te asusta la idea de que vuelva? -preguntó a su vez ella con suma satisfacción al sentir miedo en su voz, caminando hacia ella contoneándose suavemente y poniendo la uña de su índice bajo su arrugado mentón.

\- No le hagas daño, por favor -pidió, sabiendo que en algún lugar estaba Terry. Al oír aquello, ella hizo un puchero.

-¿Estás loca? Pero si él será mi perrito faldero.

-Intenta cambiar… él podría enamorarse de ti.

-Hipócrita, tú no quieres eso.

-¡Pero quiero que él sea feliz!

-Que abnegado de tu parte. Pero las dos sabemos que todo es una mentira, sólo estás saciando tus propias ansias teniendo sexo con mi cuerpo, usando mi belleza y mi juventud para tus propósitos egoístas, disfrazándolos de los buenos actos, pero sólo está saldando tu propia deuda. ¿Crees que eso es altruista? Piensas quedar como una santa, una heroína cuando no eres más que una farsante.

-¡No es cierto!

\- ¡Aburrida a a más no poder! ¿Hasta cuando planeas llevar esta insulsa historia? ¿Dónde están las emociones?

\- La felicidad no es insulsa.

-Y por eso eres una fracasada. Por eso en tu vida pasada fuiste una grandísima perdedora. y te quedaste sola.

\- Cállate.

-Aprovecha mientras llevas este paquete -se rió ella señalándose a si misma de pies a cabeza--. No va a durar eternamente. ¿Y porque iba durar? Es antinatural; usurpadora.

\- Por favor, ¡Cállate!

\- Mentirosa escupió ella con veneno-. Ladrona. Roba prometidos. Roba padres. Roba rostros... Te arrebataré lo que es mío, y lo que por derecho me pertenece, lo que, por más que te esfuerces, no lograrás conservar…

\--¡¡CÁLLATE!! -¡gritó! Y tal vez también lo hizo despierta, porque se descubrió asi misma sentada en la cama, llorando, y Terry intentado calmarla.

Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Que ella era Candy, y Candy no estaba por allí.

\-- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Terry con voz preocupada. No, no estaba bien, pero no podía decirle eso. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿"No soy yo"?

¿"El fantasma de ella me acosa"?

-Tranquila --susurró Terry intentando calmarla--, sólo fue una pesadilla.

Si se dijo ella, pero ¿y si no? Y si era una advertencia que le decía que su burbuja de felicidad estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Lo perderíaa él, a Terry? Perdería a Tess, a Kyle, Rori, Nicolle... a Georgina y ¿hasta William? ¿Se perdería para siempre a sí misma?

Si eso ocurría, rogaba al cielo y al infierno que por favor al otro lado de la muerte le borraran por completo la memoria, porque de lo contrario pasaría una eternidad sufriendo en la misma medida en que ahora era feliz.

-Hey, calma -le dijo el pasando suavemente las cálidas palmas de sus manos por sus brazos fríos cuando la escuchó sollozar.

-Abrázame -le pidió y él no tardó en hacerlo.

Aunque no podía decirle por qué, aunque no podía darle detalles, Candy lloró. Tenía miedo, y éste era como un ser vivo, frío y húmedo que reptaba por su piel y se instalaba en su pecho y en su alma. Se aferró fuertemente a Terry, pero ni aún teniendo su piel al alcance de sus manos, su aroma en sulfato, su voz en su oído pudo calmarse; al contrario, le eran un recordatorio de lo que ahora tenía y que en cualquier momento podía perder. Su felicidad estaba cimentada sobre una mentira, y estás algún día, se descubrirían.

Soy Candy, Soy Candy...

Pero ya el mantra no ejercía su magia sobre su agitada alma. El alma de una anciana que odiaba la mentira, pero que ansiaba demasiado ser amada.

Esa era su Locura de amor. Pero como todo terrible pecador, ella no se arrepentía.

Continuará...

Feliz Viernes. JillValentine


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Albert estuvo atisbando los alrededores por varios días, varias semanas. La seguridad de la mansión Andry, era demasiada como para sobrepasarlas, así que tuvo que hacerse de un plan para verla en otro lugar, y el más público era ir al hospital.

Una mañana al fin tuvo suerte, y la vio bajar del automóvil conducido por un hombre que debía ser su chofer. Se preguntaba porque usaba chofer, si ella sabía conducir, y odiaba depender de otros para hacer sus diligencias. Candy era muy independiente.

Salió de su escondite y entro al hospital tras ella. Cuando es tuvo apunto de perderla en la sala de pediatría la alcanzo.

— Al fin te dejas ver Candy —-está se detuvo y miro al hombre que le hablaba; alto y delgado con cabellos rubios y poco largo. Era un joven atractivo pero se notaba que había perdido peso recientemente y parecía molesto con ella por algo. No lo reconoció, así que frunció levemente enseño sonriendo, y disculpándose.

—Perdona…

—¿Qué, ya no me recuerdas? —Candy hizo una mueca.

— Sufrí un accidente… Perdí la memoria… Yo… Lo siento tanto…

Albert se echó a reír.

—Increíble. ¿Aún delante de mí vas a sostener esta farsa? —dijo señalando en derredor y abarcando con su gesto el hospital. La sonrisa de Candy se fue borrando poco a poco—. Necesito hablar contigo, en privado.

—Lo siento, pero es verdad que no…

—Nos vemos en mi apartamento, donde siempre. Tenemos que hablar.

—Pero... no sé quién eres.

— Si no vas, atente a las consecuencias.

Albert se alejó dejándola con la palabra en la boca y Candy lo miró hasta que desapareció.

¿Y ahora que iba hacer? No sabía su nombre, para poder preguntar por él a alguien más. Respiro profundo. Era el primer amigo de Candy que conocía, y para nada que le gustaba.

Paso toda la mañana preguntándose qué querría este hombre, pero no lo conocía y además, algo dentro se le revolvía cuando pensaba en él. Ni loca iría sola aún encuentro con ese hombre.

Al llegar a casa, Candy empezó a buscar entre las cosas viejas de ella, en busca de un dato, una información que la llevara a deducir o saber qué tipo de persona era este hombre y qué tipo de relación tenía con él, pero eso mismo ya lo había hecho antes sin encontrar nada, lo que le había llevado a pensar que ella, o era muy egoísta, que no guardaba ningún tipo de evidencia de su amistad con los demás, o simplemente no tenía amigos.

El viejo teléfono móvil de ella se había perdido en el accidente, y el que tenía hora era uno que William le había conseguido nuevo, con un número también nuevo, sospechaba que muy a propósito para que sus viejas amistades no la contactaran y ella no tuviera posibilidades de reencontrarse con ellas.

Tratando de sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, se fue desnudando y caminó hacia su guardarropa para elegir lo que se pondría aquella noche; Terry quería llevarla a una discoteca esta vez, y ella estaba sumamente emocionada con la idea.

Alber estaba furioso. A las seis de la tarde se le hizo obvio que Candy no tenía intención de ir a verlo. Ella habría ido, un poco furiosa por haberla amenazado, pero habría ido… Sin embargo, se había pasado toda la tarde esperando y nada. Como conocía su vida noctámbula, se fue de nuevo a atisbar los alrededores de la mansión para ver adonde pensaba ir ella esta noche y seguirla. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Terry GrandChester, el hombre que ella más despreciaba, llegaba a eso de las ocho a recogerla en un deportivo.

Los siguió hasta una de las discotecas más populares de la ciudad. Ella se veía emocionada, Sonreía y se colgaba del brazo de ese imbécil como si al desprenderse de él se la fuera llevar el viento.

Candy no había cambiado de costumbres, sólo de acompañante. Pues estaba muy equivocada si creía que lo iba a desechar como un trapo sucio. Afortunadamente el vigilante apostado en la entrada lo dejo entrar sin muchos problemas. Después de darle uno de sus dulves especiales.

Entro al sitio, camino a la barra y pidió una cerveza mientras miraba alrededor buscando a su rubia fogosa.

Candy estaba feliz, en otro mundo, en otro ambiente. Los sitios donde los jóvenes se reunían para divertirse en su época eran muy diferentes a los de ahora; estos eran mucho más liberados, y sospechaba que también un poco más corrompidos. Pero no temía nada, estaba a lado de Terry, y sabía que a su lado nada malo le iba a pasar.

Bailaron largo rato hasta que sintió la necesidad de ir al privado, y entonces pidió un descanso para ir al baño, en el había unas cuantas mujeres mirándose en el espejo y hablando entre sí. Candy entro a uno de los lavabos, pero cuando iba cerrar la puerta, un hombre se lo impidió. Al verlo, quiso gritar, pero entonces, él le puso su mano en la boca impidiéndoselo. Era el mismo hombre que la había abordado esa mañana en el hospital.

Las mujeres que se miraban al espejo, soltaron una risita, como si simplemente se tratara de una pareja que pensaba hacerlo en el baño y salieron de allí.

—No grites, no creo que quieras hacer un espectáculo —dijo Albert pero no hizo ademán de quitarle la mano, sólo se la quedó mirando y sonriendo—. Casi había olvidado lo hermosa que eres, y lo buena que estás. El hombre paseó sus ojos por su cuerpo, y Candy odió cada segundo de su escrutinio. Se sentía ultrajada, el único hombre que podía hacer eso era Terry... ¡Terry! Estaba esperándola en su mesa, y no tenía forma de saber que se hallaba en un aprieto.

Empezó agitarse intentando liberarse del hombre. Quiso arañarlo, pero él le tomó ambas manos con demasiada fuerza, lastimándola y siguió presionando sus labios impidiéndole hacer ruido. Ella estaba contra una de las paredes de lavabo y tenía el cuerpo de él presionando contra el de ella, y Candy odiaba ese contacto, quería gritar más.

—¡Ya deja de revolverte como una gata! Ni que no hubiésemos estado igual de juntos antes —ella lo miró sorprendida, y por una vez, quieta y en silencio. Albert se echó a reír—.¿Me vas a decir que también olvidaste eso? Hieres mis sentimientos, bonita.

Candy agitó su cabeza intentando decir que era verdad, que no lo recordaba. Aunque la realidad era que ni siquiera lo conocía.

—Te advertí lo que sucediera si no ibas a verme, creí que habías entendido que hablaba en serio. Así que aquí me tienes. Todavía te tengo un poco de cariño y por eso no te hice una escena delante de tu prometido, así que me vas escuchar. Prometes que no gritaras si te libero —Candy no quería prometer nada, le asqueaba sumamente estar en el mismo sitio con él, que la tocara, que la mirara, pero si el prometerlo, le iba liberar, por lo menos de su sucia mano sobre su boca, lo haría, y que Dios le ayudará luego.

—-Asintió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—-Eso es, así me gusta -despacio, Albert retiró la mano, y ella enseguida se limpió los labios con el dorso de la suya.

—-Le dije que sufrí un accidente, no te recuerdo, y creo que ¡un amigo de verdad no me haría esto! -Albert se echó a reír.

\--No me Vengas con estupideces de este tipo. Tú y yo éramos más que amigos, y siempre te excitaron ese tipo de cosas… --ella lo miró espantada al deducir que en el pasado habían sido amantes--. ¡ Ah! ¿Eso también lo olvidaste? ¡Me partes el corazón! -pero era obvio qué él no le creía.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres de mí?

\- Dinero.

-¿Porque tendría que darte dinero?

-Parece que también olvidaste lo que sucedió en el accidente.

\--Te dije que…

\--OK, ¡ok! Ya sé tu cuento de niña buena, donde según perdiste la memoria y sufriste un cambio de conciencia, ahora te vistes como una mojigata y ayudas a la gente pobre. Leí los diarios. Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso es una farsa. Y como sé que si lo estás haciendo es porque quieres conservar algo, te va a costar. Vamos, Candy, te sobra el dinero; puedes ir compartiendo un poco con migo, por los viejos tiempos.

—Ya sé lo que es esto. Nunca dejarás de sobornarme por algo que ni siquiera sé si es verdad —-Albert se rió con fuerza, echándole su aliento en la cara, lo que no le agradó.

—-Está bien, está bien, jugaremos tu juego y te refrescaré la memoria-. Se volvió a acercar a ella, apretándola contra la pared, y Candy luchó por no volver a gritar. ¡Dios! Se estaban pasando los minutos. Pensar en que Terry la esperaba allá en las mesas la angustiaba más--. A ver ¿por dónde empiezo? Mmm... no vayamos tan lejos. La noche del accidente. Sexo, alcohol y drogas. Tú, yo, Justin y Craig.

Candy lo miro muy sorprendida. Sabía que la noche del accidente, Candy había ido ebria y tal vez drogada, pero no se preocupó por averiguar donde había estado, ni que había estado haciendo momentos antes. Presentía que lo iba a descubrir ahora.

—Tengo en mis manos un vídeo. Tú, bailando y teniendo sexo... lo que daría tu novio por ese video -Esta vez Candy palideció, abrió su boca además de sus ojos —- Albert volvió a reír—. ¡No, espera! lo que darían en las páginas de pornografía por un video de una celebridad como tú, que ahora se hace pasar por buena, ¡por subir ese video! ¡Me haría rico! Pero mira que soy bueno y no lo he hecho.

—¿Qué video?

—El video que hizo Craig. Yo recuperé sus cosas. Él pobre murió en ese accidente -al ver que Candy palidecía aún más -Albert se volvió a pegar a ella y le susurro--. Tus papitos no te dijeron lo que le sucedió a los que iban contigo en el auto esa noche, ¿verdad? Pues déjame ilustrarte: Craig murió; salió disparado del deportivo y se rompió el cráneo. Fue instantáneo, afortunadamente Justin está paralítico. Se partió en dos una de sus vértebras lumbares ¡¡Crack!! -exclamó él, ilustrandole lo que decía--. Todo por ti, que ibas al volante.

A Candy se le humedecieron los ojos. Por ellos, aunque no sabía si merecían su consideración., Por la antigua Candy, aunque aquí lo que sentía era más bien ira; y por sí misma. Tendría que pagar las consecuencias de los actos de otro, sólo por seguir disfrutando un poco más de la vida... Éste sería su precio a pagar.

—¿Cuánto… Cuánto quieres?

\--Ah, ya vas entendiendo. Por ahora, sólo necesito diez de los grandes.

—-¿Diez... de los grandes?

—Diez mil, bonita. No soy pretendioso, pero por el tiempo que estuve en el hospital, perdí unos cuantos clientes...

—¿Clientes? —repitió ella—-. ¿Tienes una empresa? --él se echó, otra vez a reír.

-Donde tú conseguías lo que consumías. "Drogas"

Candy le echó una mirada significativa, y él asintió. Así que él era su camello. No solo su amante, que la compartía con otros dos hombres al mismo tiempo, o eso entendió, sino que le daba o vendía drogas y ahora la chantajeaba para sacarle dinero.

Estaba empezando a sentir náuseas.

—Si no quieres ganarte un problema con el imbécil ese que te espera allá afuera me darás el dinero para empezar diez mil.

—Y... ¿y si me niego a darte dinero? -preguntó ella, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

—¿Deveras lo quieres saber? —Candy cerró sus ojos quería llorar no estaba acostumbrada a ser amenazada de esta manera. No estaba acostumbrada a ser chantajeada, a sentirse tan vulgar, tan sucia—. Está bien —siguió Albert—, te lo diré; todos se enterarán de que realmente eres una asesina, que tus padres taparon todo el asunto a su conveniencia. Verán el video, obviamente, y sabrán lo fogosa que eres... en la cama... lo que no te conviene. He visto que te importa mucho ese tal GrandChester, que antes te valía una mierda, y créeme bonita, ningún hombre es feliz al ver a su mujer con... —Candy movió su cabeza, impidiéndole completar la frase—-. Me entiendes ahora lo que te quiero decir.

Las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Candy. El cuadro que él le pintaba era demasiado sombrío. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él en verdad tuviera ese tipo de pruebas en contra de ella, pero un simple rumor echaría a perder su tambaleante dignidad frente a la opinión pública que ahora le era tan valiosa.

—-Vamos no te pongas así —susurro él contra su cuello, pero lo que con Terry hubiese sido un preludio, una deliciosa caricía, con este hombre era la puerta al horror.

—¡No me toques! —grito.

—Te encanta que te besen el cuello.

—-¡No se te ocurra! ¡Suéltame! —ella elevó sus manos, y para defenderse lo arañó.

—-¡Tú maldita puta! —el volvió a tomarle ambas manos con fuerza y atrapó su boca con la suya

Candy sentía que se moría de asco, él intentaba meter la lengua en su boca, ella apretaba los labios con toda su fuerza, sentía que no iba aguantar mucho, era como si le taparan la nariz, cada segundo que pasaba le era imposible respirar más...

Cuando sintió que le metía su mano entre su entrepierna, quería morirse. Ese sitio era privado, era suyo y de quién ella quisiera compartirlo, nunca había sido tan ultrajada, tan abusada. ¿Iba a ser violada aquí? ¿Tendría que presentarse ante Terry más tarde con la sensación del toque de otro hombre en su cuerpo?

No lo podré resistir, se dijo. No soy capaz de superar esta prueba. Pero este hombre seguía desnudándola y aunque para ello. él había tenido que liberar sus manos, la fuerza de ella no era suficiente contra la de este tipo.

Violada en los baños de un bar. No quería eso en sus memorias.

Tu, Dios, Destino, quien seas que me trajiste aquí, oró, que sepas, que prefiero morir a pasar por esto. No quiero tener que soportarlo, tener que recordarlo por el resto de mi vida con asco y con vergüenza, tener pesadillas por la noche con esto, porque sé que las tendré, y luego, tener que ver a los ojos de Terry, después de haber vivido esta experiencia... aunque no sea mi culpa, aunque luché hasta el final...

Una voz se coló en su subconsciente.

No, eran sus oídos reales embotados por el miedo y el terror.

—-¿Candy?

¡Era Terry! ¡Llamándola!

Candy estaba contra una pared de concreto pero las divisiones de los demás lavabos eran de metal, Así que hizo lo posible por estirar una mano, una pierna, y golpear. fue un golpe muy leve, pero una contestación, al fin y al cabo, y Fue suficiente.

Terry apareció en el ababo como un ángel vengador sacado de alguna película de acción. Pateó tan fuerte la puerta que está se abrió con violencia, rompiendo el simple pestillo que la aseguraba.

La cara que hizo Terry al ver al tipo encima de ella fue épica.

Candy nunca había visto a Terry así. De un momento a otro cogió a Albert del cuello lo tiró al suelo, se puso encima de él y empezó a golpearle la cara como si fuera algún saco de arena. Candy no lo veía claramente, sólo sabía que ahora era libre, que tenía sus senos expuestos, que sentía ganas de vomitar tan fuertes que pensó que lo haría allí mismo.

Al escuchar un extraño sonido como de un hueso roto, se giro a mirar. Albert intentaba defenderse. Pero había quedado sin fuerzas. Quiso gritarle a Terry para que se detuviera para que no lo matara, pero en algún sitio recóndito de la Candice buena y piadosa, había también una Candice vengativa; Terry sólo estaba haciendo algo que ella misma hubiese querido hacer.

Pero no sería bueno para él que lo matara.

—-¡¡Terry!! -lo llamó, pero este hombre estaba en otra dimensión, inalcanzable por su Furia.

\--¡¡¡Terry!!! --gritó--. No lo mátes. La policía te llevará... él alzó su azul mirada a ella pero sus ojos parecían nublados, sin el azul profundo.

—-Este cabrón te tocó... —Ah, él hizo más que tocarla, pero tenía que rescatarlo, a Terry, de sí mismo.

\--Amor no importa estoy bien.

\--Si importa, Candy, ¡déjame matarlo!

\--¡Pero te perderé! --la gente se había empezado a algomerar, antes no habían dicho nada porque una pareja lo hiciera en el baño. ¿Acaso pasaba muy seguido que las parejas teníaa sexo en los baños públicos de una discoteca nocturna?

Pero si un vigilante escuchaba y venía a asegurar el lugar, ellos tendrían problemas. Se puso en pie tomó a Terry del brazo e intentó mover lo pero era algo así como una roca.

—-Terry por favor él no importa. Vámonos—-. Le tomó el rostro en sus manos y lo giró para que la mirará. La respiración de él era agitada y sus ojos todavía tenían una niebla de rabia descontrolada, pero se iba aclarando poco a poco.

\--Vámonos de aquí, llévame a casa, por favor--. Usar el tono desvalido fue efectivo, de inmediato él se levantó de encima de Albert, que estaba casi inconsciente y la revisó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo quiero darme un baño. Llévame a casa

—-Sí, enseguida. Déjame encargarme de...

—-¡No! Déjalo.

—-Pero Candy, ¡casi te viola!

—-¡Lo mataras! No quiero tener que hacerte visitas conyugales a la cárcel —él no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

Se inclino a ella para abrazarla, pero Candy rehuyo al gesto. Todavía en su boca sentía los labios de Albert sobre los suyos, y no quería que Terry lo advirtiera. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo hubiesen reagado estiércol. Le urgía un baño.

Tal vez Terry lo comprendió, y volvió a mirar con ira el cuerpo de Albert en el suelo. Intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio, Candy lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera.

—Tu bolso —-dijo Terry al advertir que ella no lo llevaba consigo, y se devolvió. Pero lo que en verdad hizo, cuando ya tuvo el bolso de Candy en las manos, fue pasarle unos cuantos billetes a uno de Los vigilantes del sitio.

\--El hombre que está medio muerto en el baño de mujeres —le dijo--, asegúrate de llevarlo a su casa mañana vendré por su dirección.

El vigilante vio más de cinco billetes, cada uno de cien dolares, y recibiéndolo le contestó--: Copiado señor, y Terry volvió rápidamente a su auto donde lo esperaba Candy.

Ella había estado llorando, había barrido sus lágrimas tan pronto las vio asomarse, pero Terry se dio cuenta de todos modos. Como ya antes había intentado consolarla y ella no se había dejado ni abrazar, se dio prisa en poner el auto en marcha y llevarla hasta su loft.

Candy iba pensando en lo que iba a hacer. No sabía si podría cumplir con las demandas del dinero. ¡Diez mil dolares! No eran una cantidad que ella pudiese sacar del banco sin que su padre lo advirtiera. Y luego hiciera preguntas. Sobre todo ahora que llevaba un estilo de vida tan frugal.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No tenía ni idea. Ahora ese hombre debía estar más que furioso por el ataque de Terry.

Lo miró, estudiando su perfil, sus facciones un poco endurecidas aún por los regazos de la ira que acababa de sufrir.

Este hombre era formidable. Realmente la había salvado de ser violada. El hombre tierno. Qué le hacía el amor con pasión, que la tocaba con cariño y con dulzura, que le sonreía con la mirada llena de amor y luz. Se había transformado en una bestia enloquecida y oscura que la defendía sin medir las consecuencias.

Sólo bastó qué ella le hablará, para que él saliera de su trance demencial.

Le miró los nudillos lastimados y aún así no sintió miedo de él, esa fuerza y esa demencia estaban a favor de ella. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento donde no sólo era una candice desvalida y casi violada. Sino una Candy que había provocado problemas en el pasado y que ahora necesitaba protección.

¡Candy! ¡Candy! No sólo alcohol y drogas. Ahora sexo con ese hombre y sus amigos. Para empeorar más, había una prueba. ¡Dios! Sólo imaginarse que había en ese video. ¡Candy! ¿Tanto te odiabas a ti misma?

No encontraba en su mente, su crianza y su educación, un motivo por el cual una mujer hiciera eso así misma Más que la autodestrucción. Pero ¿por qué una mujer tan hermosa, rica, y afortunada en la vida querría autodestruirse ? Era muy extraño.

\--¿Te sientes bien? --preguntó Terry abriéndole la puerta para que bajara. Habían llegado al edificio donde Terry tenía su loft, y ni cuenta se había dado, tan ensimismada cómo iba en sus pensamientos. Tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y se dejó llevar hasta el ascensor, allí se reclinó sobre el metal frío.

Terry respiró profundo. Ahora por lo menos dejaba que la tocará por la mano. Esperaba que su miedo fuera pasando poco a poco. Necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien.

En cuanto entraron al apartamento Candy camino hasta el baño, fue dejando un reguero de ropa en su camino entró completamente desnuda a la ducha, abrió la llave del agua que salió fria al principio, se puso bajo ella, inmediatamente después puso jabón en su mano y lo esparció por todo su cuerpo.

Sucia, estaba sucia, sobre todo en los sitios en los que él había tocado, su cuello, sus senos su entrepierna. Tomó una esponja de baño hizo bastante espuma, se la pasaba por el cuerpo estregando, frotando, pero le parecía que no era suficiente.

—Eh, te vas a lastimar --dijo Terry detrás de ella. Candy giro su cabeza para mirarlo y lo encontró desnudo.

\--Terry, yo realmente...

Shht... la cayo él y le quitó la esponja de la mano tomó el tarro de shampoo y se puso un poco en el hueco de la mano, luego lo calentó con las palmas y se la aplicó a ella en el cabello con suavidad masajeando su cuero cabelludo con la espuma. Al sentir su toque Candy al fin se fue relajando, y a pesar de que tenía el rostro húmedo por el agua, sintió rodar las lágrimas...

Continuará...

Para quienes hayan leído la historia original de esta ficticia, si se dan cuenta en los cambios que le he ido haciendo, realmente son bastantes. Bueno espero les guste.

Feliz Sábado, JillValentine.


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12.

Al sentir su toque, Candy al fin se fue relajando, y a pesar de que tenía el rostro húmedo por el agua, sintió rodar las lágrimas...

—¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

—No —contestó Candy aun que el tono de Terry había sido dulce.

—No cambiaré mi forma de mirarte Candy.

—Es sólo que … Me da vergüenza, me da tanta vergüenza… y asco.

—Lo entiendo dijo él, con una calma engañosa—. ¿Aún opinas que fue buena idea dejarlo vivo? —Candy dejó salir una risa que parecía más bien un sollozo.

—No lo hice por él, lo hice por ti.

—Lo sé.

—Te quiero, y no quiero que te hagan daño.

—Miraste mal, el daño se lo llevó ese idiota.

—¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —dijo ella entono muy seria y girándose para mirarlo. Terry tomó más jabón y empezó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella. El parecía conocer los sitios donde ella más quería limpiarse, porque por allí pasaban sus cálidos dedos.

—No te hizo nada, ¿verdad? —pregunto él, insistente, a la vez que amontonaba espuma encima de uno de sus pezones.

—No… solo… lo intento. ¿Como supiste que estaba en problemas?

—Te tardaste demasiado, y me preocupé, así que me metí al baño de las mujeres.

—Te escuché —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos—. Te escuche llamarme.

—Te llame muchas veces.

— Oh, Dios, Terry, estaba tan aterrada, que ya al final sentía que no veía, no escuchaba…

—He leído que en algún momento del ataque, es normal que la víctima cierre sus sentidos para abstraerse —mentira, él acababa de googlearlo. En cuanto vio que ella se metía a la ducha, pero cuando ella empezaba a tardar, y se preocupó, así que decidió hacer caso en su instinto y fue a meterse con ella— Es un mecanismo de defensa.

—Gracias... —le dijo sinceramente.

—¿Puede mi amor curarte?

—¡Oh! Terry. Te amo tanto. Terry se dejo arrinconar por Candy en el baño. Y a pesar de que era Candy quien lo buscaba, Terry sentía qué ella no estaba segura.

El último mes había sido completamente revelador. A Candy le gustaba realmente el sexo, lo disfrutaba con él, y le seguía cuanto juego a él se le ocurría. Ella ahora tenia una expresión un tanto nerviosa, dudosa, pero era comprensible por toda la experiencia por la que acababa de pasar.

—Nena —murmuró—, no te obligues a ti misma.

—-Pero quiero hacerlo —contesto ella besando su pecho.

\--No tiene que ser hoy, y yo esperaré.

Candy se separó de Terry, y volvió a meterse bajo la ducha para terminar de aclarar su pelo y su cuerpo. Cuando salió del baño caminó hasta la cama, se agarró fuertemente de la piecera, en una pose en la que le enseñaba todo el trasero. Entonces lo miró.

— Hazlo ahora —le dijo.

—Terry tragó saliva, y se pasó la mano por la nuca con la respiración tremendamente agitada.

—Candy…

—¿Tendré que rogarte?

—Oh. Dios no —contesto él liberándose de la toalla y caminando con su erección listo para ella. Se ubicó tras ella y al comprobar que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, la penetro desde atrás. Candy se dobló sobre la cama lanzando un gemido al sentirlo a plenitud en su interior. Había comprendido que solo de esta manera borraría los restos del miedo que acababa de sentir, y sólo Terry podía ayudarla.

¡Dioses! ¡Aquello era sublime!

—Así te veo en mis sueños...

—Aahh... gimió ella, sintiendo más humedad, estaba a punto de explotar. Quiso preguntarle: ¿sueñas conmigo? ¿tienes fantasías cuando no estoy a tu lado? pero era sólo por conocerlas, quería conocerlas; él ya había admitido que soñaba con este rostro lleno de absoluto placer.

En ella ya no había violencia, ni urgencia, sólo una tremenda calma, así que pudo disfrutar completamente de su hombre.

Candy despertó asustada, y de inmediato sintió la voz y las manos de Terry tranquilizándola. Esperaba que estos episodios no fueran a darse muy seguido por culpa de ese tipo del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

—¿Estás bien? —Candy asintió.

—Tienes que contármelo, Candy. Quiero que me lo cuentes tú. Mañana lo buscaré y lo mataré…

—-No, Terry.

—Entonces cuéntame.

—Tal vez eso sólo haga que adelantes el asesinato.

—Aún así quiero saber, ¿porque te ataco?

—Un violador no necesita motivos para atacar.

—-Candy…

Ella se sentó en la cama, cubierta con las sábanas, y le dio la espalda mientras él seguía acostado. Respiro profundo varias veces mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas. No podía contarle todo pero si alguna parte.

—-Es un viejo amigo de… mío... Quiero decir, antes del accidente; no lo recuerdo —Terry se apoyó en el codo escuchandola atento y traduciendo lo que en verdad ella le decía. Con que el amante de Candy había parecido. Se imaginaba para qué.

—-¿Qué quería? —pregunto, sin embargo.

—Dinero.

—¿Por qué?.

—Dice que si no le doy… diez mil dólares pronto, le contará a todos que en ese accidente un hombre murió y el otro quedó en silla de ruedas. Terry dejó salir el aire molesto, pero cuando él no pareció sorprendido ella se giró para mirarlo—. ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?

—Si.

—¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—No necesitabas saberlo.

—-¡Claro que sí! —-gritó ella—. ¿Te das cuenta que por eso podría ir a la cárcel? ¡Dios mio! —-murmuró ella, sintiéndose angustiada otra vez.

—No irás a la cárcel, no lo permitiré -le aseguró él—. Y si fueras, yo sí te haría la visita conyugal.

—-Terry, no estoy de broma. Este hombre me dijo que... —se detuvo, había estado a punto de revelarle lo del video.

—¿Qué, qué eran amantes? --Ella lo miró a los ojos--. Candy, lo que hicieras antes de enamorarte de mí no me importa—. Ella quiso reír; él no sabía lo que decía, ese hombre aseguraba tener un video de ella y sus amigos. Seguro que ver algo así sí que le importaba.

—-De todos modos —siguió ella más calmada—, tendré que pensar en el dinero. No quiero que algo así salga a la luz.

—-Yo me encargaré, no te preocupes.

—No Terry. De verdad, temo que...

—-No te preocupes, no lo mataré. Hoy en día ocultar un asesinato no es tan fácil -Candy lo miró de reojo y Terry se rió.

Candy apoyó su cabeza en su hombro respirando profundo.

\--Gracias por salvarme en ese bar.

—Eres lo que más amo.

—Tuve mucho miedo de verdad.

—Duerme,

—Tengo hambre.

—¿En serio?

—En el bar no comimos nada, ¿lo recuerdas? —Terry fingió molestarse, pero igual salió de la cama, buscó un pantalón para ponérselo. Ella lo miraba mientras se cubría sonriendo—. Quiero pancakes.

—Si, señora.

—Ensalada y queso. Y sopa de pollo.

—Como ordene.

—Y jugó natural. A esta hora las bebidas sintéticas me engordarían las caderas.

—Claro no quiero una novia gorda—. Candy se echó a reír y lo observo mientras él bajaba al primer piso.

Tres minutos después Terry subió con leche, galletas y una manzana...

—¿Y mi cena? —reclamó Candy, el simplemente se robó una de sus galletas, y con la boca llena le contestó:

—No quiero una novia gorda.

En la mañana, Terry llegó temprano a la dirección que le había dado el hombre al que le había pagado para llevar a Albert a su casa la noche anterior. Era un edificio lujoso y grande.

Cuando le abrió la puerta el mismo hombre que la noche anterior estuvo a punto de violar a su novia, intentó cerrarla inmediatamente, pero Terry logró imponerse.

\--¿Tú? ¡Anoche me rompiste la nariz! --grito Albert. Terry lo observó atentamente, Albert había elevado ambas manos como para defenderse de su ataque, por si éste venía; ciertamente tenía en la cara cortes y moretones.

Sólo vengo a hacerte una pregunta

\--Hazla y lárgate--. Terry se le acercó lentamente y Albert se arrepintió de inmediato el tono que usó

\--¿Conocías a Candy de antes?

\--Yo le vendía lo que consumía.

\--Entonces sólo eres su camello ¿nada más personal? --él lo sabía todo, se dijo Albert así que no tenía caso mentirle, y tal vez sólo lo estaba probando.

\--Teníamos sexo y íbamos a fiestas de vez en cuando

\--Ya.

\--Después del accidente, No. Ella simplemente desapareció con eso que perdió la memoria.

\--Candy no sólo perdió la memoria --lo interrumpió Terry--, ella no es la misma de antes. Eso te habrá quedado claro --Albert lo miro de reojo--. No te voy a hablar de lo diferente que es ahora, sólo te digo una cosa: por casualidad llegase a saberse de las consecuencias del accidente, si un pequeño rumor, duda o susurro llegara colarse, tú lo pagarás.

\--No soy el único que lo sabe está también Justin.

\--Ah, pero hasta ahora, tú has sido el único que ha mostrado agallas suficientes como para enfrentarse tanto a los Andry como a los GrandChester.

\--No imaginé que ella fuera a contarte--.Terry lo miró elevando sus cejas de manera significativa--. No creo que lo sepas todo de ella.

\--Veo que crees que sabes más de mi novia que yo. Aclarémoslo --dijo Terry cruzándose de brazos en una pose de aparente calma.

'--Ella tenía gustos... muy duros... en cuanto al sexo. Le gustaban las orgías. ¿Te lo dijo? --Terry frunció el ceño de manera parentoria y Albert tragó saliva.

\--Tengo un video que lo confirma.

\--¿Tienes un vídeo de Candy en una orgía? Quiero verlo.

\--Estás loco.

\--Lo quiero --amenazó Terry y Albert busco el teléfono luego de disponer el video se lo pasó.

La calma con la que Terry miro de principio a fin el video, sin alterarse, sin gritar, sin amenazar. Sorprendió a Albert.

Cuando el video terminó Terry simplemente se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y lo miró con aspecto aburrido.

\--¿Hay copias de esto?

\--No

\--Más te vale.

\--De veras no te importa lo que acabas de ver.

\--Ya sé que te sonará extraño pero no me importa por una sencilla razón; la Candy de antes del accidente no es la misma mujer con la que estoy ahora... Ver esto es para mí es como... ver porno de mal gusto. Gratis, pero de mal gusto.

\-- Eres un tipo raro.

\--Lo sé y como eres un tío inteligente te irás de la ciudad buscarás tu vida en otro lado, o la próxima vez me ocuparé de que tu cara quedé totalmente irreconocible. Créame que no me costará nada. Al contrario sera un alivió desacerme de ti.

\--No es justo, Craig murio, Justin esta invalido, y yo.

\--Tú -- lo interrumpio--. Parasitaste a Candy por un largo tiempo y creíste que sería para siempre. Ella era una estúpida que también creyo que viviría para siempre, y no habrá consecuencias de sus actos. De Justin se ocupó William y no le faltara nada de aquí hasta que muera. Aunque tampoco fue un buen pastor, también él iba ebrio y drogado, igual que el otro e igual que tú... búscate la vida así como has hecho hasta ahora, pero a mi novia ni se te ocurra volver a tocarle un pelo, porque lo lamentaras profundamente. Te lo juro.

Y con esas palabras simplemente atravesó la puerta y se fue. Las palabras de Terry resonaron en la mente de Albert por algun rato.

El hablaba como si Candy hubiese muerto como si la de ahora y la de antes fueran dos mujeres totalmente distintas, y su comportamiento al ver el video así lo evidenciaba. O tal vez sólo era un lunático.

Los ricos eran gente rara, eso él lo sabía, para la muestra Candy que teniéndolo todo había empezado una carrera segura hacia la muerte. Pero Terry GranChester tenía razón. La Candy que tuvo sexo con él alguna vez, La zorra cabrona que le gritaba y humillaba cuándo y cuanto quiera, y la Candy que habló con él en el hospital, y que arrinconó en el baño eran dos mujeres totalmente distintas, esta Candy olia bien.

Ahora en lo que tenía que pensar era en qué hacer con su vida, ya ni siquiera podría seguir en Chicago.

\--Pero... ¿de verdad intentó violarte? --pregunto Tess, espantada. Se detuvo en la tarea de doblar la ropa de alguno de sus hijos y miró a Candy con lástima y rabia el tiempo--. ¡Ese maldito! ¿Lo denunciaste?

\--¡Claro que no! ¿Qué quieres que ventile lo que era Candy antes del accidente?

\--¡Mierda! ¡Atada de pies y manos!

\--No sé qué hacer. Tess. Terry dijo que se encargaría, pero dudo seriamente de sus métodos hubieras visto cómo se transformó mientras lo golpeaba.

\--Por qué el cabrón se lo buscó, no debió dejarlo vivo.

\--Sí claro y entonces la policía se lo habría llevado.

\--Los ricos no van a la cárcel.

\--No abuses --Tess se echó a reír se sentó en la cama al lado de Candy, quién la ayuda doblando la ropa de la niña con la misma parsimonia con la que hacía las cosas cuando era Candice.

\--Espero que no te vaya a quedar ningún trauma por culpa de ese malnacido. --Candy Suspiro.

\--Anoche tuve pesadillas, pero no me no te preocupes Terry está a mi lado.

\--Mmmm... me imagino la sesiones de...

\--¡Tess!

\--¡De rehabilitación por el miedo postraumático No pienses mal.

\--¡Te conozco! --Tess volvió a reír.

Siguieron discutiendo amistosamente, y la tarde se les fue entre, risas y bromas, conversaciones transcendentales, y simple charla de lo de siempre.

William entró a la mansión con una sensación de alivio y calma por una vez en su vida. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca había esperado tanto el final de la jornada para estar en casa y ver a su esposa. Era una sensación inigualable. Encontró a Georgina en la sala del comedor disponiendo la mesa para la cena, al verlo le sonrió.

\--Llegas temprano --le dijo y siguió ubicando los tenedores sobre la mesa --él se metió una mano en el bolsillo mientras con la otra aún sostenía el maletín del cuero donde traía unos documentos que si le daba tiempo o ánimo más tarde los revisaría, miró a su esposa de pies a cabeza y se le se deleito con la vista podría decir que la estaba descubriendo apenas.

\--¿Qué? --preguntó ella, al sentirse observada.

\--Estás hermosa y Georgina alzo las cejas.

\-- Gracias...

William se inclinó a ella y, poco a poco tocó suavemente sus labios con los suyos, parecía más bien el primer beso de dos niños y probablemente así era.

\--¡Oh, por Dios! --Exclamó Candy.

Como el par de adolescentes qué fue pillado por sus padres Georgina y William se separaron al escuchar la voz de su hija, Candy los miraba con ojos desorbitados. Terry sonrío de medio lado con picardía.

\--Mamá me hubieses dicho que no vinieramos, yo habría...

\--En unos minutos estará la cena. ¿Desean tomar una copa? --dijo Georgina antes de que su hija completará la frase.

\--Yo feliz --acepto Terry. Tomó a Candy por los hombros con una mano, y con la otra le tapó la boca. Candy sólo le blanqueo los ojos.

\--Cariño mañana es la cita con Fourner --dijo Georgina durante la cena, refiriéndose a su famoso diseñador de vestido de novia francés--. Y me han dicho que es sumamente quisquilloso. Así que debemos madrugar para ir a su taller --Candy miró a Terry subrepticiamente habían ido adelantado poco a poco los detalles de la boda, se casarían en una pequeña capilla de las afueras. un domingo a las diez de la mañana, y luego tendrían un almuerzo en una casa también a las afueras que habían alquilado para ellos sólo faltaban ocho semanas para la boda--. No hay problema --susurro Candy--, tienes alguna preferencia con respecto a las flores --pregunto Georgina mirando a Terry--,. mañana debemos escogerlas.

\-- Oh, no. Ninguna preferencia. Todo tuyo

Luego de la cena te mostraré unas tarjetas para que tú también ayudes a elegir --Terry miró a Candy pidiendo auxilio pero está sólo le sonrió. Se vengaría sometiéndolo al suplicio de elegir tarjetas para su boda por taparle la boca.

Ah... bueno contestó Terry, con apuro--. Pero seguro que lo harían bien sin mí.

\--Tu ayuda nos vendrá bien--. Candy sonreía con malicia. Pero para su decepción, no tardaron mucho; luego de la cena Georgina simplemente señal unas cuantas tarjetas que ya estaban bien preseleccionadas y poco y fue poco lo que Terry tuvo que hacer. Coincidieron pronto los gustos y cuando ya estuvo el asunto resuelto, Georgina salío de la sala.

Habían decidido no decirle nada de lo que pasó en el bar la noche anterior a Georgina y a William, pues Terry ya se había encargado del asunto.

 _¿Te diviertes?_ \- dijo una voz.

En aquél lugar, donde no había tiempo ni sombras, una sonrisa flotó en el aire. Una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _Como nunca --_ dijo--. _Los humanos nos son tan divertidos._

 _No llevas ya, mucho tiempo con esto?_

 _Ah, ellos se inventaron un plazo no yo. Seis meses terrenales._

 _Llegarán a los seis meses?_

 _¿Qué crees que deba hacer?_

 _Es tu historia -_ dijo—. como si simplemente no quisiera inmiscuirse, pero parecía más bien interesado.

 _Un poco de Caos -_ dijo con entusiasmo _\--. Un poco de incertidumbre, un poco de miedo. El amor es como el oro; debe ser probado. Entre más fuego soporte, más puro resultará ser._

 _El amor de los humanos es infinito._

 _Sí, pero lo infinito no le quita lo verdadero._

 _Qué sabio. Aún para tu edad. ¿Pondrás fuego sobre este amor?_

 _Me encantará._

 _¿Y que si resultase ser puro?_

 _Oh, aún no lo he pensado. ¿Pero para que me apresuro? Tengo la eternidad para pensarlo._

 _Hay una alma que te reclama._

 _Lo sé, pero me es indiferente en este_ _momento._

 _Cuando termines de divertirte, ocúpate._

 _¿Es una, or_ _den?_

 _Termina ya con esto. Seis meses es demasiado tiempo._

 _Si, señor._

Pero la sonrisa siguió flotando en el ambiente. Amor, fuego, oro puro. Era hora de empezar.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró acostada en una cama de hospital. Lo supo por el olor de la habitación y las barras metálicas en los laterales. No sabía por qué, pero estaba sumamente cansada, con dolor en casi todo el cuerpo. Como si llevara mucho tiempo sin moverse.

 _Un pitido se escucho, era el aviso de una de las máquinas que la rodeaban. Todo estaba en penumbra, y ella tenía una manguerita con oxígeno en su nariz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?_

Intentó sentarse, pero no pudo, realmente estaba cansada y adolorida.

Hizo memoria de lo último que recordaba. Ella, Justin, Graig y Albert en el deportivo, venían de pasar una noche loca y ella había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para ponerse al volante.

No tardaba en llegar William y darle una buena regañina, y la patética de su madre a llorar y darle consejos. Tendría que pasar por todo eso pero, se lo había buscado. Tenía una regla, y era que si no quería episodios incómodos con sus padres, éstos no debían enterarse de nada de lo que hacía.

Tenía que salir de su casa y era lo que más deseaba en el mundo; alejarse por fin de ese par de perdedores que aún intentaban controlar su vida como si todavía fuese una niña pequeña, pero dependía demasiado de William como para irse lejos. Y luego estaba el dichoso matrimonio al que se veía obligada a contraer.

Terry Grandchester recordó que se llamaba. Y anoche debió haber una cena con él en su casa. Se había quedado plantado el muy sonso.

Anoche... a menos que hubiese pasado más tiempo allí. ¿Qué día era?

Sólo sabía que era de noche Todo estaba en penumbra, pero se veía que no era una habitación cualquiera. Sus padres, ellos debían haberse encargado.

\--Estúpidos todos --susurró, pero se quedó en silencio de inmediato. Esa no era su voz, no como la que sonaba en su cabeza. ¿ Se había dañado la garganta?

Elevó su mano hasta su cuello y se lo tocó, encontrándolo flacido... y arrugado.

\--¿Qué diablos? exclamó. ¿Se había quemado? Sólo eso faltaba que la auto explotará y ella sufriera graves quemaduras. Pero no tenía vendas, ni una sola.

Con dificultad, se sentó en la camilla y siguió tocándose. Arrugas, flacidez y pequeños bultitos...

Una enfermera entró corriendo y encendió la luz al verla sonrió y exclamó;

\--¡Candice! ¡Has vuelto!

¿Candice? Se preguntó Candy, y entonces algo horrible sucedió; se miro las manos y estaban arrugadas manchadas. Eran las manos de una anciana.

\--¿Qué mierda es ésta? --grito con horror al verlas.Y otra vez, esa no era su voz. Retiró la sabana que la cubría y debajo de la bata de hospital encontró un cuerpo fofo, unos senos caídos, y unas piernas delgadas y un poco venosas.

Todo alrededor empezó a dar vueltas. La droga que había consumido anoche debía ser la puta madre de todas las drogas que la estaban empujando a tener la peor de las alucinaciones.

\--¡Un espejo!--reclamo--, ¡tráiganme un maldito espejo!

\--Candice cálmate

¿Qué Candice? ¿Cual candice? ¿De qué putos rayos está hablas?, que me traigas un espejo.

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Todo alrededor empezó a dar vueltas. La droga que había consumido anoche debía ser la puta madre de todas las drogas, que la estaban empujando a tener la peor de las alucinaciones.

\--¡Un espejo! -exclamó--, ¡tráiganme un maldito espejo!.

\--Candice cálmate.

\--¿Qué Candice? ¿cual Candice? ¿De qué putos rayos me hablas?, ¡que me traigas un espejo estúpida!

\--¿Qué le pasa? --pregunto una enfermera entrando.

\--No... no lo sé, nunca la había visto así.

\--¡Esto es una pesadilla! --exclamó--. ¡¡Es una maldita pesadilla!! ¡¡Quiero despertar!! ¡quiero despertar! ¡¡¡AYUDA!!!

Candy despertó dando un salto. Había tenido La pesadilla de siempre. Candy la otra Candy volvía. Pero esta vez había sido mucho más imaginativa oniricamente hablando, pues Candy había vuelto en su antiguo cuerpo como Candice.

Miró a Terry a su lado quién dormía plácidamente. La había convencido, no sabía cómo, O tal vez sí sabía, de quedarse en su casa y juntos habían subido a su habitación y habían hecho el amor. El acuerdo había sido que inmediatamente después él se iría a su casa. Pero helo aquí holgazaneando entre sus sábanas.

Sonrió y se inclino para besar su pecho, él simplemente se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

Busco una bata para cubrirse y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño para mirarse en el espejo. Se sentía nerviosa, con un mal presentimiento, como si su sueño, o pesadilla se fuera a ser realidad, o como si la que fuera a despertar en su antiguo cuerpo no fuera a ser Candy sino ella misma

Sería lo justo y lo correcto, ¿no? Aunque le producía terror si volvía a su antiguo cuerpo por más que amar a Terry Grandchester ya no podría estar con él, pues cómo podría una anciana de ochenta años amar a un joven de veintiséis.

Pero tal como no había hecho nada para que se realizará este cambio en su vida. Tampoco podría hacer nada para evitar cualquier otro que viniese. Sólo le quedaba esperar, y ser otra vez un juguete al viento una espectadora de su propia vida. Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose tremendamente impotente.

Debió prever que al vivir la vida se quedaría acostumbrada. amañada. Debió prever que una vez probando el amor se haría adicta a él, y ya no quería volver. ¿No iba a ser peor amar y luego ser abandonada? ¿No habría sido mejor no haber sido amada, no saber nada? Pronto lo iba a descubrir. Pronto sabría lo que se sentía el haber vivido, y también el estar muerta en vida.

Hazlo ya --dijo, no estaba segura a quien--. Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo ya.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y sentía el pecho oprimido.

Trató de meter aire en sus pulmones, pero la presión era fuerte y a duras penas pudo suspirar.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, encontró su teléfono celular vibrando sobre la madera de su mesa de noche.

Lo tomó reconociendo el número del hospital, y un miedo enorme parecido a un bloque de hielo, se instaló de inmediato en su pecho.

\--¿Si? --pregunto con un hilo de voz.

\--¿Señorita Candy Andry? Perdone la hora de la llamada, pero usted nos pidió que le avisemos sin tener en cuenta el horario sobre cualquier eventualidad acerca de la Señorita Candice White.

\--Sí... si. No hay problema. ¿Hay... alguna novedad?

\--Sí, señorita Andry. La paciente ha despertado.

El teléfono estuvo a punto de resbalársele de las manos pero lo atrapó a tiempo.

\--¿Qué...qué?

\--Hemos tenido que sedarla pero sus signos vitales y sus reflejos han vuelto.

\--¿La sedaron? ¿Por qué?

\--Oh, bueno algunos pacientes despiertan con un alto índice de ansiedad. La señorita Candice White seguramente se hallaba confundida. Intentó golpear a una de las enfermeras y gritaba cosas confusas. Pero se encuentra bien, se lo aseguramos. ¿Señorita Candy Andry? --preguntó la enfermera cuándo pasaron unos segundos y no obtuvo respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

Candy tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Una lágrima había brotado de uno de ellos.

\--Mañana a primera hora estaré allí.

\--Muy bien, aquí la esperamos, y perdone la hora de la llamada. Qué tenga buena noche.

\--Gra... gracias.

Soltó el teléfono y se giro para mirar de nuevo a Terry, quien no había despertado a pesar del ruido de su voz. Se miro las manos tan jóvenes y hermosas enredó entre sus dedos las hebras de su cabello. Rubio rojizo que caían hasta su cintura. La respiración se agitó y pronto ya no entraba aire en sus pulmones. Corrió a prisa hasta el baño, una vez allí, vómito en el lavabo.

Se había acabado, se había acabado. Aquel era el fin.

\--¿ Candy? --escuchó preguntar a Terry--. Nena. ¿Estás bien?

Pero ella no pudo contestarle sólo soltó un sollozo, lo que le hizo preocuparse más.

\--Candy, nena--. La alzól en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Ella se aferró a él como a una tabla de flotante en medio de un naufragio

\--Tengo algo --sollozótengo--, tengo algo que confesarte.

\--¿Candy? --se extraño él.

\-- No, no. No soy Candy. Nunca he sido Candy--. Él la miró atentamente, pero Candy sólo volvió a llorar--. Ha vuelto --dijo--. Candy ha vuelto.

Aún en medio de su confusión Terry entendió perfectamente lo que su novia intentaba decirle. Cuando la encontró llorando y vomitando en el baño, creyó que simplemente tendría que ir con ella a urgencias a un hospital, o ir a la cocina y prepararle una infusión. Pero aquello era lo que también él había temido. Su peor miedo. La abrazó fuertemente y le besó los cabellos. Nadie le iba a arrebatar a su mujer. Si tenía que luchar contra la misma muerte, lo haría. Pero ella se quedaría justo aquí, donde estaba, en este momento en este lugar.

Continuará...

Hola a todos. Agradeciendo a sus comentarios les regaló extra, este capítulo pequeño. Saludos...

JillValentine.


	14. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

\--Creí que nunca me lo dirías susurró Terry, con ella acostada a su lado y apoyada en su pecho mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos. Eran las dos de la mañana faltaba mucho para amanecer, pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir, no con la bomba que les acabava de estallar en las manos.

\--¿Qué cosa? --preguntó ella fingiendo ignorancia.

\--Lo de Candice... y Candy --Candy se enderezó en la cama y lo miro sorprendida.

\-- ¿Lo sabías?

\--Si

\--¿Qué sabías?

\-- Que no eres Candy. Naciste hace ochenta años como Candice White.

\--Oh ¡Dios! --exclamó ella saliendo de la cama y dando unos pasos alrededor, Terry simplemente se sentó y siguió:

\--No te preocupes --pidió él con voz calma--, nadie lo sabrà --Candy se giró a mirarlo.

\--La persona que menos quería que se enterara eras tú, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

\--Desde poco antes del viaje.

\--¿Lo sabes desde entonces? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

\-- Te escuché a ti y a Tess hablar --Candy se llevó una mano a los labios como si pudiese corregir así su indiscreción--. Y luego --siguió Terry -- hice mis propias averiguaciones y saqué conclusiones. Todo tuvo sentido entonces..

\--Terry...yo...

\--No te preocupes --sonrió Terry--. Al principio me sentí confundido y un poco engañado... pero tuve que comprender que no tuviste la culpa de nada, y que simplemente estabas tomando Lo que la vida te daba.

Candy se sentó con suavidad en la cama y quiso alcanzar una de sus manos y tocarlo pero no se atrevió. Tenía miedo de verse a sí misma como una anciana que intenta propasarse con un jovencito.

Ya estaba empezando a perderlo, ya estaba poco a poco, empezando a perderlo.

\--Terry...

\--Tienes que ver las cosas de lado positivo. Si, al parecer despertó Candy. Pero mira, tú sigues aquí en este cuerpo.

\--Es tan raro hablar contigo de esto --dijo ella alejándose de él y sentándose en el otro borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

\--Te amo Candice.

Ella empezó a llorar. De angustia, de dolor, y en el fondo de felicidad Terry la amaba a pesar de todo. Terry amaba a Candice no a Candy. Sin embargo y a pesar de reconocer su aceptación, no fue capaz de girarse.

Terry la rodeo con sus brazos y la apoyo en su pecho, mientras ella lloraba y se desahogaba. No intentó girarla para que lo mirase a los ojos. Ni la obligó a hablar y tampoco le pidió explicaciones. Sólo espero a que ella se calmara. Y cuándo pasaron los minutos y ella sólo sollozaba, quedamente la arrastró poco a poco hasta el centró de la cama, la puso de espaldas y suavemente y empezó a besarla.

\--Ya no debemos hacer más esto --susurró ella apartandose de él.

\--¿Por qué, no? --preguntó Terry apoyándose en un codo para mirarla desde arriba.

\--Es... antinatural.

\--Entonces siempre lo fue, desde que despertaste en el hospital has sido Candice --y luego pasando un dedo por el borde del escote de su bata agregó--: Eso no te detuvo antes.

\--Pero entonces yo podría fingir que era Candy, y no me sentía tan mal--.Terry sonrió.

\-- ¿Me tienes miedo. Sólo porque. yo puedo ver a través de tu cuerpo, y tu apariencia hasta tu alma? --Candy lo miró alos ojos con los suyos otra vez humedecidos.

\--Tal vez.

\--Si me amas de verdad, eso no importará.

\-- Te amo de verdad --contestó ella enseguida--. ¡Pero no debería, no debería!

\--Esas palabras me hacen daño, Candice.

\--No me llames Candice --'gritó.

\--Eres Candice. Sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado poder llamarte por tu nombre.

\--No soy Candice soy Candy --volvió a decir ella saliendo de nuevo de la cama y alejándose de él--. Una Candy que tiene fama de estúpida porque abuso de su cuerpo y de la vida hasta encontrar la muerte, pero fue gracias a eso qué yo pude tener una segunda oportunidad para vivir. ¡Sólo eso!

\--¿Entonces qué soy yo? ¿Lo que te vino más a la mano para vivir esa segunda oportunidad? --preguntó él duramente.

\--Oh, Dios ¡no! ¡Claro que no! --exclamó ella poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza intentando desatar el embrollo en su mente--. Tú eres... Dios mío Tú eres mi regalo más preciado, mi don, mi solaz, mi peor miedo y mi dolor ¡juntos! Eres todo. Vivir como candice o como Candy no tendría sentido si no estás tú allí.

\--Entonces déjame estar.

\--No puedo

\--¿Pero por qué diablos no?

\--¿ No te has dado cuenta? ¡Candy despertó! ¡Está en mi cuerpo!

\-- ¿Y eso que? De todos modos es un cuerpo que pronto morirá.

\--Cómo puedes hablar así.

\--Ella no me importa.

\--Pero yo sólo soy la impostora que pronto volverá a su sitio, y ¿entonces que?

\--Eso no va a pasar.

\--¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -- preguntó ella aún llorando--. No podrás amarme como lo hacías antes. Dios. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. No Terry, esto se acabó, ya.

\--Se acabará en el momento en que uno de los dos muera. no antes. Y tú sigues viva y aquí --dijo él con una tremenda determinación caminando otra vez hacía ella.

\--Terry...

\--Te amo. Hiciste que me enamorara de ti y ahora hazte cargo.

\-- No puedo, no puedo, por ella

\--Al diablo ella. Al diablo todo. Tú eres a quien quiero. Es por ti por quién voy a luchar. Si me dan a elegir, eligiré mi vida junto a ti por encima de la de ella. así eso signifique; que esa descolocada tenga que morir.

\--No creo que funcione así, no creo que nos den a elegir.

\--Y si te dieran a elegir Candy --le preguntó él tomándolede la barbilla para que lo mirará a los ojos--. ¿Me elegirías a mí por encima de lo que es correcto? ¿Por encima de lo que es el orden natural?

Candice White nunca se había hallado ante tal encrucijada. Se apoyó una de sus manos en su mejilla trató de pensar. ¿Qué haría? Si tenía la oportunidad de elegir, ¿elegiría lo correcto? Volver al cuerpo de Candice y darle a la otra. Su propia oportunidad de corregirse en la vida. Ella ya había vivido su vida muy mal, pero la había vivido, ya había probado lo que era ser amada, feliz, con todo lo que una mujer podría tener, belleza, dinero, unos padres que la amaban, y un hombre casi perfecto. Sería capaz de elegir esta vida por encima de la vida de otro.

\--Mi felicidad estaría cimentada sobre la desgracia de otro --dijo más para sí, pero Terry la escuchó, y fue como un puñal directo al corazón. Se alejó de ella riendo de una manera extraña y buscó su ropa para empezar a vestirse. Candy lo miro como a través de un cristal deforme. Él estaba vistiéndose, y a pesar de que había reído en su rostro, no había ni pizca del humor o alegría.

\-- ¿Qué... qué haces?

\--Dejarte. Eso hago.

Candice sabía lo que era un paro cardiaco. Y el dolor en su pecho y en su alma se parecía mucho a eso.

\--¿Por qué?

\--Por que eres, después de todo una egoísta --contestó el con dureza--. Si Candice sólo piensa en sí misma, tú sólo piensas en los demás, pero no has caído en cuenta de que al dejarte a ti misma en el último lugar, me dejas a mí mucho más atrás; si te sacrificas a ti misma, estas despedazando mi vida. Hiciste que me enamorara de ti, pediste una oportunidad y te la dí, y ahora estás echándolo todo a la basura con un simple y estúpido "es lo correcto" y no quiero esto --él tenía la camisa puesta, pero sin abrochar y ella lo miraba como si simplemente todo estuviera siendo parte de un sueño--. No quiero tu amor a medias --siguió el--, no quiero que te estés preguntando si estar conmigo está bien --se acercó a ella hasta casi juntar sus narices--. Todo o nada Candy White. Conmigo no es de otro modo.

\--Terry.

\--Señor GrandChester para ti.

\--Pero... -- él salió de la habitación abrochandose su camisa y aunque lo llamo, no sé giro ni a mirarla, y mucho menos se detuvo. Lo siguió hasta la puerta y lo vio entrar a su auto con ademánes furiosos.

\--¡Terry! --volvió a llamarlo--. Terry ¡entiende! Pero él no hizo caso, simplemente encendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad de los jardines de la mansión.

Candice en el cuerpo de Candy se quedó sola en la escalinata de la entrada de la enorme mansión. Se sentó allí mismo con los ojos secos, incapaz de llorar, incapaz de decir nada. Intentó repetir en su mente todo lo que él le había dicho, y parte tenía razón; todo o nada vivir a medias no era una opción. Ella antes había elegido nada y fue horrible, pero él estaba equivocado si creía que podía elegir todo. No podía. El todo para ella, estaba vedado por una simple y llana razón; de que ésta no era su identidad. Ella no era la otra. Ella era una anciana de vacaciones en el cuerpo de Candy.

 _Eso es lo que quieres_ \--dijo-- _De haberlo sabido lo hago desde mucho antes._

Esa voz susurró Candice poniéndose en pie poco a poco y mirando en derredor, pero no había nadie estaba sola en el jardín de la entrada de la mansión de los Andry. Esa voz la había escuchado antes.

 _Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Estás segura?_ \--

Dime si seré Candy por siempre y eligire --pidió ella casi en un ruego-- Dime si ese era su destino morir ese día y poder ser feliz... y estar en paz.

 _¿Es_ _qué tienes que saberlo todo? ¿Por qué no te olvidas de Candy? ¿Se merece ella tú conmiseración?_ -

—La merece tanto como cualquier otro ser humano, y yo no puedo simplemente tomar su vida. Aunque pudiera no tengo la frialdad como para luego vivir con eso.

 _Entonces perderás a Terry por..._

\--¡No! Sólo quiero...

 _¿Qué quieres? Decide rápido, agotas mi paciencia, intentando ser más buena que los buenos._ -

-Sólo quiero a Terry. sólo quiero a él

 _¿Aceptas las consecuencias?_ -

Dime las consecuencias.

 _Qué mujer más horrible eres. Con razón te dejó._

\--Pero... --de alguna manera el ser que estuvo hablando con ella se ausentó. No la había visto, no lo había sentido, no sabía si era hombre o mujer, no sabía si era un espíritu o un fantasma. Pero fuera lo que fuera, ya no estaba allí.

Volvió a sentarse en los escalones de la entrada sintiendo frío dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Ya estaba hecho. Lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir, era Inevitable ya.

\--Sólo quiero que Terry sea feliz --susurro por si alguien la escuchaba aún--, quiero que tenga una vida hermosa llena de éxito y amor, quiero que tome Lo que la vida le da y suelte lo que le haga daño. Y me encantaría ser yo quien le de esa vida... pero... No soy Dios, sin moral, ni conciencia que me abrumé luego. Por eso no soy capaz de elegir entre Cande y yo. No soy capaz de elegir--. Miro al cielo despejado, y aunque quiso llorar , no pudo, sólo sentía miedo, miedo y soledad.

Se puso en pie poco a poco y entró a la mansión, cuando estuvo en su habitación vio las sábanas revueltas de su cama lloró otra vez, ya lo estaba extrañando, ni siquiera había pasado una hora y ya se sentía que no podía estar sin él.

Pero no debía ser decisión suya. Cualquier decisión que ella tomará, quedarse o volver; vivir la vida con Terry, o privarse de ello; quedarse en el cuerpo de Candy, o volver al suyo propio, sería una dimensión una decisión que lamentaría con el paso de los años y ya estaba cansada de eso. Sólo en tres meses habrá comprendido que la incertidumbre de vivir sin derecho a habitar el cuerpo de otra persona no la dejaba ser del todo feliz. ¿Qué pasaría de aquí a unos años? Se volvería loca. Cuando dejo a Terrunce casarse con Susana, lo había lamentado profundamente, pero en el fondo le aliviaba secretamente el no haber sido la causante de la desgracia de Susana. Había tenido que elegir en un instante su futuro y el de la rubia, y el resultado casi la había matado a ella. Pero había salvado a la otra.

Ahora no quería cargar de nuevo con aquello. No quería tampoco estar al otro lado de la decisión, porque sabía que de noche a noche, día a día, se vería en el espejo y encontraría una Candy reclamándole; que en sus sueños le acostaría hasta convertirlos en pesadillas y hacerla temer la hora de dormir, tal como estaba sucediendo actualmente.

No soportaría vivir el resto de su vida así, y pronto dejaría de ser la mujer de la que Terry se enamoró. Sería infeliz ella, y lo haría infeliz a él. No podía por ningún motivo dejar que eso sucediera.

Además sólo era una humana ¡por Dios! No era en sus manos en los que debía descansar el destino de nadie. Ella no estaba exenta de culpa y remordimientos, los padecía también.

Se tiró sobre las sábanas pensando en que hacer. Mañana tenía cita con el diseñador de su vestido de novia, y también tenía que ir a ver a Candy al hospital. Necesitaría contarle a Tess, todo por lo que estaba pasado y desahogarse, pues era la única persona con la que podía.

Luego tendría que buscar la manera de volver a contactar con ese ser que al parecer tenía dominio sobre su destino. Tenía que dejar en claro que ella no era una tonta, que lo veía todo a blanco y negro que no se creía más buena que los buenos... que sólo era alguien con conciencia muy gritona, y despierta. Y rogarle que por favor la eximiría de tener que tomar el trago amargo, de tener que decidir. Sonaba cobarde, si parecía que sólo se lavaba las manos ante un asunto importante. Pero sólo estaba salvando a Terry de vivir con una mujer que con el paso del tiempo se convertiría en un monstruo lleno de culpa y dolor.

Era una locura, como lanzar los dados y dejar que el azar decidiera, como tirarse de un paracaídas.

Pero era su locura.

Y... ¿Si la vida le dejara al lado de Terry? Está bien, no habría sido gracias a ella, pero entonces tampoco habría sido su culpa la verdadera muerte de ella.

¿Y si la vida la separaba de Terry?

No lograba imaginarse a ese panorama era demasiado sombrío.

Diseñar un plan de acción la puso en el mejor humor, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Una mano imperceptible al ojo humano se posó sobre su cabeza y en el aire, se escuchó una sonrisa. Si, las sonrisas podían oírse...

 _Eres tonta mujer_ \--dijo-- _Tonta_ _y demasiado sabia, pero claro, tienes_ _ochenta años. Yo ya he decidido. Nunca hubo elección, nunca hubo nada que pudieras hacer, Terry está molesto contigo porque no has podido darle una respuesta, pero él_ _no sabe que en verdad eres buena, buena hasta el autosacrificio --_ hubo un suspiro--. _Y_ _no es natural serlo, por eso has llamado nuestra atención. Por eso estás aquí. Si_ _fueses alguien que podrías elegir algo, tan importante pensando primero en sí mismo, cómo lo haría cualquier otro, no habrías vivido este extraordinario evento... ni los que vienen. Eres diferente, oh... eres especial. Y yo sólo trabajó con gente especial._

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15.

Fournier era un hombre difícil. Era exigente, la acusaba de llevar mala cara, y por lo tanto, de anular sus instintos creativos.

\--Lo siento se disculpaba Candy, pero no le era suficiente. Sin embargo hacia el final de la mañana, y luego de subirla y bajarla mil veces de una pequeña tarima, medirle por aquí por allá, poner delante de su cara cientos de muestras de telas que en su parecer eran todas iguales, pudo mostrarle varios bosquejos de lo que a lo mejor sería su vestido de novia.

Si bien Terry la había dejado anoche, ella no iba a detener los preparativos. Iba a luchar hasta el final.

\--Tienes que llevar a tu amiga Tess a la casa para arreglar lo del vestido de la dama de honor --le dijo Georgina quien parecía ser más la novia que ella misma. Esa mañana estaba simplemente radiante, mientras que Candy ostentaba unas severas ojeras y ojos hinchados.

Habían hecho una pausa para tomar un poco de té, mientras alrededor Fournier no dejaba de revolotear hablando de encajes y patrones.

\--Porque me imagino --siguió Georgina --que ella será tu dama de honor, ¿no?

\--Si. Me matará si no la elijo -- Georgina sonrió.

\--Apresúrate a llevarla a la casa.

\--Tess tiene tres hijos, mamá. No puede dejarlos solos.

\--Vaya, ¿son tres? Que los lleve. Me encantaría conocerlos. ¡Tenemos un jardín muy grande! --Candy simplemente asintió sin mirarla. --Georgina borró poco a poco su sonrisa--. Tú no estás bien. ¿Estás enferma?

\-- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\--Mientes, ¿Problemas con Terry? --Candy. rehuyó su mirada.

\--No, todo está bien.

\--Bueno, sea lo que sea, espero que logren solucionarlo.

\--Estamos bien, mamá --Georgina sólo sonrío sin asistir.

Candy había tenido que ir a ver a Tess en su horario del almuerzo, en un tranquilo restaurante donde pudieran hablar.

Tess la brazo en cuanto la vio. La había llamado antes, y le había contado a grosso modo lo que estaba sucediendo con Candy, que había despertado y que no sabía qué hacer.

\-- ¿Irás a verla? --le preguntó Tess, y Candy hizo una mueca.

\-- No lo sé. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder si nos encontramos.

\--¿Temés que... cada una vuelva a su cuerpo y eso?

\--Es posible, ¿no?

\--Creo qué no es necesario que las dos estén en la misma sala para que intercambien almas, o cuerpos, o lo que sea. La primera vez no fue así--. Candy respiró profundo y Tess pasó delicadamente un dedo por debajo de sus ojos, señalando sus ojeras--. No dormiste bien anoche

\--No. Discutí con Terry.

\-- ¿Por qué ?

\--Él lo sabe todo

\-- ¡¿Qué?! --exclamó Tess--. ¿"Todo" qué ? ¿De qué hablas?

\--Todo es todo. Qué realmente soy Candice... en el cuerpo de Candy.

\--¡Dios! ¿Cómo se enteró?

\-- Nos escuchó hablar.

\--¡Mierda! ¿Está molesto porque se lo ocultaste, o algo? ¿Discutieron por eso?

\--No... no fue por eso --contestó Candy recostándose al espaldar del asiento con aire cansado. Cerró sus ojos y Tess la vio tragar saliva y seguir--. Está molesto porque cree qué si me dieran a elegir entre Candy y yo. Yo elegiría a Candy por encima de mí, por encima de los dos.

Tess la miró en silencio. Un silencio acusador y Candy tuvo que reír sin mucho humor.

\--Tú también lo piensas ¿verdad?

\--Bueno yo...

\--Ustedes no comprenden. Yo no tengo el poder de elegir.

\--No se trata de que tengas el poder o no, se trata de elecciones, tus elecciones hablan mucho de ti, de tus sentimientos... de tus verdaderos sentimientos. El amor para poder sobrevivir a veces tiene que ser egoísta, Candy.

\--No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

\--Si hubieses seducido a Terrunce aquella noche, ¿que habría pasado? habrás tenido una vida con él, un hijo, un nieto y a estas alturas estarías muerta. Sí pero habrías vivido tu propia vida, sin tener que usurpar la de nadie más. El egoísmo que no cometiste hace sesenta años tendrás que cometerlo ahora. Es eso... o la repetición de la historia.

Terry y tú me piden que actúe como una irracional jovencita de veintitrés años pero no tengo veintitrés ¡tengo ochenta! He visto la vida casi tres veces más que ustedes, así que tengo experiencia en eso del karma, el sentimiento de culpa y las deudas de la vida. La gente tiene idea pero "el resto de la vida" es demasiado tiempo cuando eres infeliz. ¿Me entiendes ahora?.

\--La única solución entonces --dijo Tess--. es qué la vida elija por ti y qué sea lo que Dios quiera--Candy sonrió--. Creo que deberías ir. y pedirle perdón a Terry --siguió Tess más seria--, cuéntale todo cómo Candice.

\--No es ta facil. Me terminó anoche.

\--Cuéntale toda tu vida si es necesario hasta que entienda.

Candy asintió, y se dedicó a mirar a través del cristal pensando, en que era lo que más había deseado; contarle a Terry. Todo absolutamente todo. Ojalá le entendiera. Ojalá la perdonará por su incapacidad de elegir, por qué aunque le dieran la oportunidad, ella declinaría y dejaría a los demás sabios, a los que verdaderamente tendría el poder de hacerlo por ella.

\--Señor Grandchester --anuncio la secretaria--. La señorita Andry está aquí.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa

Ah, esperaba fervientemente qué ella se lo pensara qué reflexionara, pero no imaginó qué la tarde siguiente ella estaría aquí. Esperaba que fuera para decirle lo qué él ansiaba escuchar.

\--Hazla pasar --ordenó y segundos después apareció ella. Candice pero que pretendía ser llamada Candy.

Llevaba un sencillo conjunto verde limón y sandalias que casi dejaban al desnudo sus pies pero que eran preciosas, toda ella estaba hermosa y él sólo pudo hacer una mueca.

\--No te esperaba por aquí --le dijo él como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos--. Ella elevó su mirada hasta él, y él encontró en ella incertidumbre.

\-- Pensé... pensé que estarías enojado conmigo, y qué no me recibirias.

\--Ah, ¿de veras?

\--Y realmente no me preparé para... hablar contigo --eso lo hizo reír.

\--Pero tenías que decirme algo...

\--Te amo --soltó ella de pronto y Terry se quedó en su sitio como si le hubiesen clavado los pies en el suelo--. Siento haberte hecho creer anoche, qué eres menos importante para mí que mi sentido de la justicia --Terry frunció el ceño confundido.

\-- ¿Haces todo esto? por tu sentido de la justicia -- ella miró en derredor, camino hacia los muebles. Se sentó. Respiró profundo varias veces, y eso lo preocupo.

Terry se sentó cerca de ella en silencio esperando cualquier cosa qué tuviera qué decirle.

\--Lo que tengo qué decirte es de mi vida pasada, y tal vez destroce la imagen que tienes de tu abuelo --eso lo hizo alzar las cejas, intrigado, ahora quería saberlo todo.

\-- No importa Candy quiero saber.

\--Terrunce y yo -- relató Candy--. Fuimos los mejores amigos, me enamoré de él al instante, pero nunca se lo dije, platicábamos de todo. Jugamos. En la adolescencia, nos divertimos mucho, compartimos secretos, planeamos nuestro futuro, hasta que apareció Susana con su belleza--. Yo lo amaba, pero sus padres tenían dinero y los comprometieron, deje de mirarlo. Hasta que llegó la noticia que se casaba con Susana -- Candy cerrólos ojos y respiro profundo--. Tu abuelo me visitó la noche anterior a su boda -- siguió--, y me dijo que no estaba seguro de casarse a la mañana siguiente.

\--¿Te dijo eso?

\--Sí, no te estoy mintiendo

\--¿Y tú qué le dijiste? Ah, espera --interrumpió él antes de que ella pudiese hablar--. Le dijiste que se casara con mi abuela qué era lo correcto. A qué si.

Candy se mordió los labios.

\--Una parte de mí lo lamento por el resto de mi vida

\--¿Y que aprendiste de eso, Candy? -- ella se echó a reír.

\--Hice bien, en parte, también

\--¡Mierda, Candy!-- exclamó él levantándose de su asiento.

\--Ellos se casaron y fueron felices, tuvieron a Richard... y Richard te tuvo a ti. Hice bien --ella se puso en pie y caminó hasta él que la miraba entre furioso y confundido--. Es cierto qué luego quise haberle tomado la mano y metido en mi cama para seducirlo ¡Lo habría hecho! Pero no pude, y... si se repitiera la historia seguro que lo volvería hacer.

\--¿Por que?

\-- porque mi error fue no haberlo dejado ir esa noche. Mi error fue no haber luchado por él desde el principio. Tuve sesenta largos años para reflexionar, sesenta largos años hasta que. pude conocerte. Por eso desde el mismo instante que te vi, supe cuál era mi destino ahora... mi destino era luchar por ti y no al final, sino desde el mismo inicio, tal como no hice por tu abuelo. He estado contigo sólo tres meses de mi vida, y han sido los tres veces más hermosos, y si tuviera que esperar otros sesenta años para poder estar contigo otra vez así, lo haría.

\--¿Y crees que la vida nos ofrecería esa nueva oportunidad? --ella se acercó más a él.

\--Nunca me casé --siguió como si no hubiese escuchado su pregunta y continuando con su historia--. En mi juventud... mi primera juventud nunca pude amar a otro hombre. Me dediqué a trabajar, a leer, a escuchar música, y escabullirme de mi propia realidad --ella tenía ahora los ojos húmedos y las lágrimas contenidas--. Se llegó la hora de jubilarme y me jubile. Se llegó la hora de morir y... sufrí un infarto un mes antes de cumplir los ochenta años. Estuve por unos momentos en un lugar extraño, y una voz me preguntó qué era lo que más quería en el mundo--. Ella levanto su mano hasta el rostro masculino, y el giro su cabeza casi involuntariamente, para besarle la palma de la mano.

¿Y qué le contestaste?

\--Volver a empezar. Hubiese podido pedirle que me llevara de vuelta aquella noche donde tu abuelo me contaba lo que le sucedía, pero yo pedí volver a empezar. La voz sin rostro no dijo nada más, y eso es todo lo que recuerdo, y luego de eso desperté... en este cuerpo con el nombre de Candy y que tenía padres que se preocupaban por mí... y casualmente estaba prometida con el nieto de mi antiguo amor.

\--¿ Y aún crees que todo ha sido casualidad? ella se rió entre lágrimas.

\-- No creo que todo era perfectamente planeado. Anoche volví a escuchar esa voz.

\-- Dios, ¿qué te dijo? ...quiero decir...

\--Shht --lo calló ella, poniendo suavemente sus dedos sobre sus labios--. Voy a hablar con Candy hoy

\--¿Qué? ¡No!

\--Tengo que verla, Debe estar furiosa confundida y...

\--¡No Candy! ¡No vayas!

\--¿Por qué no?

\--No lo sé, no sabría qué decirte más aparte de que tengo el presentimiento de que en cuanto tú y ya estén en el mismo lugar todo cambia radicalmente, y no quiero.

\--Crees que cada una volverá al cuerpo que le pertenece.

\-- No lo sé, pero... ¿para qué arriesgarnos?

\--¿Entonces me perdonarás por lo de anoche?

\--Diablos, ¡mujer!

\-- Pasé una noche terrible, y una mañana peor, sin ti.

\--¡Dios! --exclamó él abrazándola con fuerza encerrándola entre sus brazos , y su cuerpo, apretándola todo lo que podía sin llegar a lastimarla.

Ella simplemente sonrío sintiéndose terriblemente aliviada. Luego él le tomó la barbilla entre sus dedos y bajó su rostro hasta besarla. Allí se estuvieron por unos minutos, sin decir nada. Aunque había mucho qué decir; sin más preguntad, aunque habria mucho que saber.

El silencio los envolvió un largo rato, lleno de miedo e incertidumbre, pero con la esperanza de que aún tenían otro minuto para estar juntos.

Las enfermeras estaban tristemente confundidas. Su querida Candice las trataba peor de lo que alguna vez se imaginaron era odiosa, exigente. se negaban a creer que esa fuera la misma Candice que ellas conocían y a pesar de sus groserías, la atendían como si simplemente fuera la misma del pasado. Todo era muy extraño.

A eso de las tres de la tarde llegó Candy Andry acompañada de su prometido Terry GrandChester para escuchar el parte médico. El doctor los sentó frente a su escritorio y uniéndolas las yemas de sus dedos los miró fijamente.

\--Su estado de salud n o es bueno --les dijo--. Su corazón está muy débil, y bueno, las rabietas que ha tenido no le ayudan mucho. Hemos decidido tener la seda da la mayor parte del día, pero también eso es contraproducente.

\--¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo le queda? --preguntó Candy, en un hilo de voz.

\--Yo diría dos, tres días. A lo sumo una semana --el doctor vio cómo el hombre apretaba los dedos de la mujer en un gesto de confortación--. Si pueden hablar con ella y pedirle que se tome las cosas con calma...

\--Lo... lo intentaré.

\--Candy... --empezó a decir Terry, pero ella simplemente negó.

\--Tengo que verla. Tal vez pueda tranquilizarla.

\-- aestá bien --dijo el doctor --. Y como ya está visto que no podemos hacer nada por ella, le recomiendo que la lleven a casa, a estar con los suyos en las horas que le falten.

\-- Gra...gracias.

\--Siento mucho no poder hacer más por ella, pero hasta que llega el poder de la ciencia médica. Alargar su vida sólo sería perpetuar el padecimiento.

Luego de estrechar la mano del doctor y volver a agradecer sus intenciones, salieron del consultorio.

Terry apoyo una mano en la espalda de Candy y la acompañó hasta la habitación en cuya puerta estaba el nombre de Candice White. Cuando estuvieron allí, Terry volvió a besarla, esta vez sin querer soltarla.

\--Nada me va a pasar.

\--No estoy tan seguro.

\--Vamos, cariño. No creo que funcione así... y no podré estar huyendo de ella para toda la vida.

\--El "toda la vida" de ella se reduce a unos pocos días.

\--Tú estás seguro de que al morir ella yo estaré a salvo pero no hay garantía de nada.

\--Dices las cosas más sombrías --Candy se echó a reír y volvió a besar sus labios.

\--Te amo Terry Grandchester.

\--Te amo Candice White --ella sonrío negando, y le dio la espalda para entrar a la habitación.

Candice atravesó la puerta y vio el cuerpo anciano recostado en la camilla. Estaba conectada a un a los aparatos eléctricos, pero ya no tenía la manguerita de oxígeno. Ella entreabrió los ojos poco a poco, y al identificarla, los abrió grandes llenos de sorpresa.

\--Tú, ¡maldita del infierno!

\--Hola... Candy.

\--Así que es lo ha estado sucediendo. Malnacida tienes mi cuerpo.

\--Yo no hice nada, Candy estuve tan sorprendida como tú cuando desperté --Candy se echó a reír.

\--Sorprendida pero feliz ¿verdad? Dime ¿disfrutaste? Porque no te va a durar para siempre.

\--Eso no lo sé ¿Has... has hablado con alguien de esto?

\-- Con quién, idiota, si estás estúpidas enfermeras creen simplemente que estoy loca.

\--Una voz... no escuchaste una voz decir...

¿Ahora tú también crees que estoy loca? Qué vos ni qué putadas. ¡Sácame de aquí? --gritó Candy extendiendo, furiosa una mano hacia ella como para tocarla--. Devuélveme mi maldito cuerpo.

\--¡Yo no puedo hacer nada!

\--¡Dame la mano!

\--¡No grites! ¡Tu corazón está mal! Tienes que tranquilizarte.

\--¡Pero no es mi corazón! ¡Es el tuyo! ¡¡Maldita!! ¡¡¡QUE ME DES LA MANO!!!

Terry entró ha traído por los gritos.

\--¿Qué está pasando aquí? Al verlo ella se mostró un poco confundida y la observó atentamente; luego al reconocerlo, soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

\--Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! No me digas que también papá y mamá lo saben y se han confabulado contra mí.

\-- Candy... cálmate. --ordenó Terry--. ¿Quieres morir?

\--No estaría apunto de morir si esta imbécil no me había sello robado mi cuerpo. ¡¡MI CUERPO!!

\--¿Se te olvida que casi te mataste por ir ebria y drogada mientras conducías? Perdiste el derecho a vivir cuando te buscaste tú solita la muerte.

\--Silencio los dos --grito Candice.

\--Candy, entiende, yo no...

\--Desde el infierno rezaré para que seas la más infeliz de todas las mujeres.

¡¡No!!

\--Candy ¡Cálmate! -- pidió Terry preocupado de que de momento le diera un paro cardíaco.

\--Y cada vez que te mires al espejo --siguió Candy con la voz anciana y quebrada--. Sabrás que le robaste la vida otra persona, que tú no eres tú, que eres una usurpadora, una ladrona.

Terry se apresuró a sacar a Candice de la habitación está estaba pálida y temblaba.

Ya fuera se seguían escuchando los gritos y maldiciones de ella. Comprendió que lo que acababa de augurar Candy la de adentro, era lo que la Candy que ahora tenía entre sus brazos más temía, y por fin la comprendió. Si candice se quedaba en el cuerpo de Candy, toda la vida pendería sobre ella la culpa de haberle arrebatado al cuerpo de otra mujer, eso le iría restando felicidad, tranquilidad y paz hasta dejarla seca.

\--Dios, Dios --rezo. Sintió miedo por primera vez. No podía perderla pero tampoco podía tenerla. Así que la abrazó fuertemente, como si pudiera fundirla en su propio cuerpo, como si con sus meros brazos pudiese salvar y protegerla de la tragedia de la muerte.

Ella se separó de él y encontró que tenía los ojos húmedos.

\-- Mi amor, no llores.

\--No lloro -- mintió él, y tragó saliva--. Todo va a estar bien. Te juro que todo va a estar bien.

Ella sonrío sabiendo que nada podía hacer él para mantener ese juramento. Simplemente se recostó a él mientras juntos se alejaban del habitación. Ella había parado de gritar, quizá porque al fin se cansó, o creyó que nadie la escuchaba. El pasillo quedó desierto y la tarde siguió su curso, una tarde normal en un hospital general.

Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16.

Candy, Terry y Tess se miraban las caras el uno al otro en silencio. Estaban en el apartamento de esta última, le habían contado todo lo sucedido en el hospital. Como ella los había recibido, las cosas que había gritado y las amenazas lanzadas.

\--Está loca --había dicho Tess, pero ninguno había agregado nada más y ahora estaban en silencio Rory y kyle jugaban con sus juguetes en la sala y Nicolle, que ya caminaba los rondaba arruinándoles el juego de vez en cuando, y volvía corriendo a los brazos de su madre, cuando se sentía amenazada ahora estaba en brazos de Tess. Pero tenía el ojo puesto sobre el juego de sus hermanos mayores.

\--Por lo menos no sucedió nada sobrenatural --siguió Tess--, es decir sigues siendo Candy

\--Si... al menos.

\--Ella insistió en tomarle la mano --dijo Terry--. Como si concluyera que al tocarla todo volvería a la normalidad.

\--Mamá dice -- dijo Candy cambiando de tema--, que te quiere ver para hablar de lo de tu vestido de dama de honor. Tal vez deberíamos llevarte hoy.

\--Hoy

\--Si hoy, llevamos a los niños, y de paso conoces mi... la casa... sonrío Candice y Tess miro a Terry subrepticiamente. Ambos comprendieron lo que intentaba hacer Candice empezaba a despedirse desde ya.

\-- Sí iremos pero me temo que me llevará un tiempo vestirlos a todos.

\--¡Yo te ayudaré! Me haré cargo de Nicolle, Terry tú puedes ayudarnos con Kyle.

\--Lo intentaré --contestó él sonriendo al verla de mejor humor.

Un par de horas después estuvieron en la casa del los Andry y Georgina se mostró gratamente sorprendida al ver llegar a Tess y su familia. Alzo a Nicole En sus brazos y le hizo mimos. La niña no la rechazó, como solía hacer con Los extraños sino que de inmediato consideró a la mujer su nueva amiga...

\--Me hubiese gustado tener más hijos --soltó Georgina de repente, mirando a los niños jugar en el jardín, desde las ventanas de la cocina, Terry estaba con ellos. Tess y Candy la miraron sorprendidas.

¿Y porqué no tuviste más? --Georgina sólo sonrió. No venía al caso contarles que luego del nacimiento de Candy entre William y ella no había vuelto a ver nada, y presentía que ya era demasiado tarde para encargar otro bebé.

La noche cayó , los cinco adultos y dos de los niños se sentaron en la mesa al parecer Nicolle no había aguantado tanta emoción, y había caído dormida. Georgina con mucho placer le preparó una de las habitaciones de la casa, y puso a una de las mujeres del servicio para que estuviese pendiente de la bebé.

Cuando la cena llegaba a su fin. John se acercó a Candy de manera silenciosa y le susurró algo en su oído. De inmediato está palideció. Miro a Terry, y éste con la mirada le preguntó qué pasaba.

\--Tengo... tengo qué hacer algo. Ya vengo—. Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y salió del comedor intentando disimular la prisa. Terry miró a Tess con el deseo de ir tras ella, pero si lo hacía aquello alarrmaría demasiado a Georgina y William.

Candy bajó a la sala principal encontrando a una Candice mirando todo en derredor, con las manos en la espalda llevaba un abrigo que le quedaba algo ajustado seguramente robado de alguien en el hospital, y el cabello recogido de cualquier manera en la coronilla, llevaba también unas pantuflas grandes blancas del hospital. Claramente tenía un aspecto extraño.

Cuando la vio, dibujo en su rostro arrugado una amplia sonrisa, que no tenía nada agradable ni acogedor.

\--Es hermosa mi casa, ¿verdad?

\--Deberias estar en el hospital. ¿Qué haces aquí, Candy?

\--Es increíble lo que una apariencia de anciana puede lograr. Hice una carita de perro hambriento y convencí a Jon para que me abriera la puerta y me dejara entrar hasta aquí.

\--Candy...

\--No, no, no. No te preocupes, no me interesa mis padres-- por el rabillo del ojo vio que Terry se acercaba y se apresuro a hablar--. Quiero que, cuando yo vuelva todo sea como antes. Estoy aquí sólo porque quiero que esto ocurra lo más pronto posible.

\--¿Que?

\--¡¡CANDY!! --gritó Terry, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella había tenido escondido tras su espalda el atizador de chimenea y lo había levantado contra de ella. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y un fuerte chorro de sangre salia de la sien derecha. Enloquecido, Terry corrió hasta su novia y puso su mano sobre la herida para restañar la sangre.

\--Amor... ¿Candice? ¿Candy? llamaba Terry con la voz rota, angustiado--. ¡¡Candice!! Oh, Dios no. ¡¡Candy!!.

Alertados por los gritos Georgina, William, y Tess, corrieron haber qué estaba pasando. Nadie más que Terry se dio cuenta de la salida de la anciana. A una casa de distancia y fuera de la mansión Andry. La anciana de cabellos blancos se llevaba una mano al costado y boqueaba en busca de aire; cayó al suelo empuñando aún el arma improvisada en su mano, y con los ojos abiertos.

Y para las dos mujeres todo se volvió oscuridad.

 _Los seres humanos son bastante impredecibles_ \--dijo, mirando la escena de sangre, y la cara de angustia de todos los presentes. En la calle un hombre desconocido llamaba una ambulacia para asistir a la anciana **de ochenta años.**

 **En la mansión William llamaba desesperado una ambulacia; Terry se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de la rubia de cabellos dorados rojizos, lloraba** llamándola; Tess, conlas mejillas mojadas por las muchas lágrimas, cubría los ojos de sus hijos contra su regazo. Georgina estaba arrodillada al pie de su hija, cuyo cuerpo eataba flácido; y en la alfombra se seguía extendiendo la marca de sangre.

 _En el corazón de una, hay maldad_ \--dijo refiriéndose a las almas no al cuerpo.

 _Lo sé --dijo--. ¿Quién le dijo que si la mataba, o la tocaba, ella volvería a su cuerpo?_ _Se lo imagino sola. La pregunta es: ¿a qué cuerpo volverá si acaba de asesinarlo? se le pasó la mano con el atizador._

El segador de almas estaba allí en cuerpo presente Mirando a un cuerpo. El otro cuerpo yacia esperando en ambulancia , con los brazos en su espalda vestido de blanco y con rostro apacible. Era uno de los seres más justos entre los mortales muy pocas veces vencido, jamás herido por la espalda

 _No me lo imaginé así --_ dijo-- _No_ _espere que me sorprendieran._ _Tienes mucho que aprender aún._

 _Ya lo sé._

El segador de almas los miró y le sonrió sin humor.

Muy pocas veces tres seres de ese tipo estaban en el mismo lugar; que esto se diera sólo podía significar una cosa: las almas de las dos mujeres que acaban de morir eran valiosas para esos dos.

Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, como intuyendo lo que hacían, como sus ojos no eran terrenales podía verlos. Camino hacia ellos y el par de almas que acababa de recoger lo siguieron como si estuviesen atadas a él cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, los reconoció. Inclino su cabeza ante el mayor y no la levantó hasta que se le dio permiso.

¿ _valiosas? --_ le pregunto

 _Mucho_ \--contesto el Mayor de los tres.

 _Si mi Señor las_ _necesita, las tendrá._

 _Puedes oponerte. si así lo deseas._

El segador de almas guardó silencio por un instante y miró a las dos mujeres dormidas tras él . _Tengo en mis manos dos almas, la misma belleza entre sí_ _, pero también_ \--dijo--. Irá _, dolor, bondad, amor percibio entre las dos, y un profundo conocimiento de la una hacia la otra. Sus cuerpos no nacieron unidas, pero han muerto más que entrelazadas. No podrán ser separadas ni en la vida ni en la muerte, por que son una misma alma... en dos cuerpos y en otro tiempo diferente._ Un día de camino en una colina, lo encontró sentado a la orilla del Lago, quieto como el tronco de un árbol y en silencio. Ella se le acercó poco a poco y sin hacer ruido para observarlo. Le encantaba mirarlo de lejos.

No podía explicar porque simplemente todo alrededor cambiaba cuando él estaba cerca. No tenía una amiga con quien compartir esas sensaciónes así que estás seguían sin nombre y se presentaban sin falta cada vez que lo veía, y como no era una sensación desagradable cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo lo hacía.

¿Estás ahí, eh, pecosa? --dijo él con voz fuerte, y ella sé incomodó miro en derredor ¡Diablos!

\--Sólo... sólo pasaba --contestó--. No quería distraerte.

\--Ven. Siéntate --la invitó él.

Camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado debajo de sus pies estaba el agua, está brillaba bajo la luz del cielo primaveral, todo el paisaje estaba lleno de colores y Terrunce brillaba con estás.

Todo era calma y era hermoso que bueno estar allí, por una vez que bueno era ser ella.

\--¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? --preguntó él de repente, y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido; algo andaba mal--. Si lo hubiese sabido-- suiguó Terrunce--. Todo habría sido muy diferente ¿sabes?

Esta vez lo miró interrogante. Nunca le había hablado así, pero este Terrunce adolescente tenía los ojos ancianos. No era su vida pasada lo qué estaba sucediendo aquí. Esto no era un paseo por su adolescencia era una una escena traída hasta su muerte, la muerte que estaba viviendo. Intuía qué nadie había muerto más veces qué ella... qué Candice White. Sonrío ante las jugarretas del destino. Pero enseguida la sonrisa se le borró.

\--¿Donde estoy? ¿Donde está Terry? ¡Terry! Terrunce debo regresar

¿A dónde? -- la pregunta la dejó clavada en su sitio.

¿A dónde?

miró de nuevo a Terrunce qué le sonreía. La última imagen que tenía era Candy en su cuerpo anciano elevando contra ella una vara metálica. Se tocó la sien derecha y encontró que no tenía nada, y sus manos... ¡sus manos! se las miro. Eran las suyas de cuando tenía catorce años ¡sus piernas! y ¡su ropa! miró de nuevo a Terrunce, y él le volvía a sonreír.

\-- Me parece que me debes una respuesta. Ella dejó escapar el aire, había llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas era obvio que Terrunce quería saber. Pues bien hablaría.

\--Porque fui cobarde --contestó sin mirarlo.

\--Bien dicho, fuiste cobarde

\--¿Y que hubieses hecho si te lo digo?

\--Oh tal vez tengo que agradecer qué Susana no está aquí y no puede oír esto.

\--¿Qué, no está quién? -- dijo otra voz, y ambos se giraron. Era la mismísima Susana rubia hermosa, vestida como para una fiesta, como solía estar, que se acercaba desde el camino y caminaba por la hierba hasta ellos. Terrunce se echó a reír en voz alta.

\--¿Sentirás celos si le digo a esta mujer que si ella me hubiese declarado, nos habríamos casado y tenido diez niños?

Susana arrugó la nariz,  negando.

\--Entonces te lo digo --siguió Terrunce girándose a Candy--Si me habría casado contigo y te habría metido diez niños en la panza.

\--Candice White sonrió y agregó: Eso ya nunca será

\--No, nunca será

\-- Yo siempre lo supe --dijo Susana de repente --, en el corazón de este hombre sólo tenía un espacio para mi y otro era tuyo.

\--¿De verdad?

\--Pero hiciste bien -- concluyó Susana.

\--Lo sé --los ojos de Candice se humedecieron sabiendo que Susana decía la verdad, y ahora se arrepentía de haber deseado tomarle la mano a Terrunce esa noche.

En el silencio que siguió, los tres miraron el horizonte del Lago.No había tiempo aquí. El sol no se puso. Las hojas no cayeron. No pasó el viento... estaba estancada en un recuerdo...

\--Estoy enamorada de tus de tu nieto --dijo ella de repente rompiendo el silencio--. Lo amo.

\--Lo sé. Es un chico afortunado.

\--No lo creo. Me parece a mí que es el más desafortunado del mundo.

\--Cuando eres amado por una mujer como tú, no importa las circunstancias, eres afortunado.

Ella respiró profundo sintiendo dolor en su corazón.

\--¿Porque estamos aquí?

\--Porque tú lo deseas

\--¿Deseo estar aquí con ustedes dos, fueron pesadilla por años?

\--Porque tenías una pregunta --explicó Susana--, una deuda contigo misma. Así que adelante dijo cruzándose de brazos, sentada en el césped, sin preocuparse mucho por cubrirse las rodillas debajo de la falda.

\--¿Fueron felices?

\--Sí --contestó él.

\--Entonces todo está bien --suspiro de nuevo Candice --. Si ustedes fueron felices yo puedo estar en paz .

No estoy feliz de ver que tu vida no fue lo que yo hubiese pensado para ti --dijo Terrunce.

\-- Nunca te olvide --siguió Candice--, pero luego descubrí que era capaz de amar aún más.

\--Todo se pasa muy rápido y muy lento la vez --dijo Susana. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo Candice --preguntó y Candice White la miró extrañada. ¿porque le hacía esa pregunta?

Pero bueno era un sueño, ¿no? una alucinación así que contestó

\-- Quisiera ser la mujer adecuada para Terry, vivir esa vida, esta vez un día ala vez. Construir con mis propias manos mi futuro. Luchar por lo que tenga que luchar, reír, llorar, cantar... Estar con mis amigos. No importa si de nuevo el tiempo se pasa. No importa si de nuevo me hago vieja y me salen canas, o se me caen los dientes. Esta vez habrá valido la pena.

\--Pero como la primera vez no fue así --dijo él--, dedicaste tu vida los demás te olvidaste de ti misma.

\-- Valió la pena --sonrío Candice --, Tal vez alguien, uno de los niños a los que acompañe en su muerte, rezo por mí y la vida me dio tres meses. Tres maravillosos meses al lado de Terry.

Los ojos se le volvieron a anegársele en lágrimas, y esta vez pestañear repetidamente no pudo controlarlas, sino que resbalaron libres y salvajes hasta el mentón.

\--Se pone el sol --señaló Susana.

Candice miró el horizonte pero todo estaba igua, ni viento, ni pájaros, como una fotografía --Te estaremos esperando aquí -- dijeron al unísono.

 **De repente sintió un dolor en el pecho , su cuerpo se convulsionaba y dolía, dolía muchísimo. Lanzó un grito y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en el interior de la ambulancia, rodeada por los paramédicos**.

\--La paciente está estable --dijo la voz de una mujer--. Hemos logrado traerla de vuelta .

\--¿Quizá no sea necesaria la operación?

\--Eso lo sabrán los médicos cuando la vean.

Candice pestaño, el sonido de la sirena era ensordecedor, y el vehículo se tambaleaba de manera violenta, por desplazarse a esa velocidad a través de las calles de Chicago. Aunque ella iba bien atada la camilla, ¿porque estaba viva? ¿porque estaba aquí de camino al hospital? y ¡Candy! De repente se sintió extraña grande, pesada, movió su cabeza intentó levantar su mano, pero le costaba mucho. Se sentía sin fuerzas, adolorida, muy cansada. Luchó para que su mano obedeciera a su orden sin conseguirlo. Los paramédicos hablaban entre sí, en términos que ella no comprendía.

De repente la ambulancia se detuvo y movieron su camilla hacia el interior de la sala de urgencias en el hospital general de Chicago. La llevaban muy rápido, y ella pudo al fin levantar su mano y verla.

Era una mano anciana...

Se echó a reír. Aunque nadie más escuchaba su risa y nadie vio las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus sienes. Era otra vez Candice White en cuerpo y alma.

Fin del paseo por la juventud.

Estaba atrapada. Todo estaba frío y oscuro. Golpeaba las paredes llamando, pero no tenía a quién llamar, ni a mamá, ni a papá sólo llamaba alguien quien fuera que la sacara de allí, ¿porque la vida lo odiaba tanto? eso lo había hecho ella, odiar la vida y luego todo se había vuelto un círculo vicioso.

Cuándo se hizo evidente para ella que nadie vendría, se recostó en esa superficie dura y oscura sintiendo desesperación. No veía nada delante de sus ojos, ni sus propias manos. Nada.

De pronto una pequeña Luz fue bajando, como una luciérnaga, y se quedó suspendida ante sus ojos. Ella la reconoció de inmediato, y por primera vez en muchos años en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa auténtica, pero era más bien una sonrisa triste.

Ella amaba esa luz, lo único que había amado en su vida estaba allí, ese puntito blanco y luminoso.

\--¿Qué haces aquí? --le preguntó.

\--Quería al fin conocerte, mamá--. Irremediablemente los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

\--No me conozcas así. Estoy hecha un desastre, atrapada en este horrible lugar. 

\--Es horrible por qué aquí preferiste quedarte. Te cubriste con cosas que te fueron destruyendo cada vez más. Esta oscuridad que te rodea la constuiste y tú misma.

\--¡Lo sé! --gritó --. Lo sé. Soy una asesina, soy malvada. No tengo retención, todo eso lo sé ¡maldita sea!

\--pero yo te perdone dijo la luz con tierna voz sin hacer caso a sus gritos, el llanto escapó finalmente de los labios y los ojos de ella--. Hace mucho tiempo te perdone.

Ella se fue encogiendo poco a poco hasta caer a lo que debía ser el suelo. Lloró y lloró. Lloró hasta que su alma se cansó, hasta que pasaron horas. O tal vez días, hasta que cambió la estación y muchas almas nacieron y muchas murieron. Lloró hasta que ya no hubo más lágrimas.

Cuando se hizo el silencio, se quedó allí tendida y mirando fijamente la luz que aún no se iba.

Era muy joven --se explico como si simplemente hubiese tenido esas palabras en sus labios por mucho tiempo. anhelando que alguien la escuchará--. Tenía sólo catorce años. Mis padres jamás me habrían perdonado. Ni comprendido, hice lo que imaginé que habrían hecho ellos.

\--No los conociste Tal vez te hubieses equivocado--. ella cerro sus ojos.

Tal vez eso ya no lo sabré --respiró profundo y extendió su mano a la pequeña luz que le rodeo los dedos, sonrió al sentir que era cálido también--. No quería matarte, pero sentí que no tenía alternativa --la pequeña luz permaneció en silencio--. Siempre fui algo difícil de tratar, así que ellos todo el tiempo estaban recibiendo quejas de mí. Me creían al principio pero cometí el error de mentirles, una vez, una sola vez y nunca más creyeron en mí palabra. Así que pensé que les dijera lo que les dijera, yo sería culpable. Y así fue entonces me dije si voy a parecer culpable seré culpable. Era muy fácil luego de la primera vez --suspiro no apartaba la mirada de la luz ni siquiera pestañeaba sólo mantenía bajo su vigilancia.

\-- Me quedé embarazada y tuve miedo, tuve mucho miedo. Presentí que mis padres me enviarían algún lugar lejos. Que perdería todo lo que tenía, pero no imaginé que al deshacerme de ti perdería mi alma. No te conocí, nunca escuché, pero te amé, te amé tanto que al perderte te llevaste todo lo bueno que quedaba en mi, todo lo rescatable.

Conozco a Candice White --dijo la pequeña luz --. Es un alma muy diferente a ti e iguales en belleza.

\--Imagino. Si le dieron la oportunidad de volver a ser joven ha de ser una santa.

\--No, no es una Santa, tiene sus lados grises tal como tú.

\--Pero apuesto a que son más sus lados blancos

\--Bueno...

\--Eres mi hijo no debes mentirme --la pequeña luz echó a reír, y la risa llenó de calidez de su corazón--. Nunca supe si serías niño o niña, ¿que eres?

\--En este momento no soy ni niño ni una niña. Las almas no tienen sexo, mamá

\--Qué vida tan triste.

\-- Mamá... --ella se echó a reír.

\--Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo por siempre, ¿puedo?

\--No. Lo siento solo fui enviado aquí por un momento.

\--Mira a tu alrededor --dijo la luz y ella hizo caso. No se había dado cuenta de que mientras hablaban todo alrededor se había ido iluminando paulatinamente. Estaba frente a una playa tendida en la arena, con sus cabellos despeinados y ondeando al viento.

Sonrío ya no sentía miedo ni pena. La pequeña luz había venido hasta ella y le había cambiado todo. Tal como se lo cambió cuando se fue, allá en el pasado cuando tenía catorce años.

En la sala de espera, el silencio era casi sepulcral, interrumpido sólo y de vez en cuando por los sollozos de Georgina y el sonido de los pasos de Terry, ir de un lado a otro. Tess quién había dejado a los niños al cuidado del servicio de los Andry, miraba con ojos secos a Terry ir y venir mientras William sostenía a Georgina quien recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Todo parecía haberse precipitado demasiado rápidamente. En un momento estás mismas personas habían estado cenando y Charlando, y luego en un hospital esperando buenas noticias con Candy al borde de la muerte. Las dos Candy.

De pronto un médico se acercó a ellos y miró significativamente Tess quien se puso en pie y caminó hacia él a reconocerlo como el médico de candice. William lo miro con sospecha ya qué era obvio que estaban allí esperando noticias de Candy, y parecía muy extraño que sólo la llamaran a ella.

\--Ahora mismo usted es la persona más cercana a Candice White --dijo el médico cuándo tuvo a Tess frente a él.

\--Ah...

\-- Ella está consciente Tess lo miró fijamente sin saber qué decir--. ¿Desea hablar con ella?

Tess no sabía qué decirle a Candy no la conocía de nada, no podía ir allí y ver el cuerpo de su vieja amiga poseído por un demonio que se había vuelto un asesino.

Pero tampoco podía dejarla sola, Candice no habría querido eso, Y sobre todo, el doctor vería sospechoso que luego de haberla venido a visitar, rehusara verla conciente cuando tenía oportunidad.

Asintió al médico y éste la llevó hasta la habitación en la que estaba.

Cuando estuvo dentro vioa la anciana dormida, camino a ella y le tomó una mano.

Entonces la mujer tendida en la cama abrió sus ojos y giro lentamente su cabeza. Tess soltó la mano y la miró conteniendo el aire, no quería que Candy hiciera un berrinche porque ella había osado a tocarle su mano.

Pero no hubo ningún berrinche sólo lágrimas en unos ojos muy viejos.

Tess... --susurro, y está tuvo que dar unos pasos atrás, quiso decir algo incluso abrió la boca pero de sus labios no salía ningún sonido.

\-- Soy... soy yo... -- dijo la anciana. Soy candice otra vez aquí.

\--Oh, Candice ¡que justo es todo fue por culpa de la loca esa!

\--No la acuses tenía razón en estar furiosa.

Tú siempre justificando a todo el mundo, no cabe la duda de que el cuerpo de una anciana o en el de una niña serás la misma.

Candice levantó lentamente una mano hacia ella y acarició sus oscuros cabellos. Tess levantó poco a poco la cabeza para mirarla. La veía demasiado débil, demasiado cansada y tuvo miedo. Iba a perder definitivamente a su amiga y no quería.

\--Tienes que tienes que prometerme una cosa pidió Candice.

\--Ay, no no hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

\--Prométeme que no te vas a dejar hundir no importa cuán difícil se ponga la situación. Y si Terry quisiera ayudarte aceptarás su ayuda prométemelo Tess por las lágrimas de Tess corrieron lágrimas y está rompió a llorar de nuevo. La primera vez ella no había podido despedirse de su amiga. Le extrañó que no le abriese la puerta puesto que acababa de estar con ella, aún debía estar despierta.

La había encontrado tirado en su cama casi muerta, y luego había estado en coma durante la siguiente semana. Había tenido un sentimiento de culpa terrible, pues las últimas palabras que le había dedicado no eran muy amables, ella la había regañado por ponerse hablar de la muerte y de herencias.

Candice... yo... --pero Candice la cayó abrazándola y masajeando suavemente su espalda.

\--Eres como una niña llorona.

\--Estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amiga.

\--No me estás perdiendo, siempre estaré contigo. Nunca te abandonaré... estarán los recuerdos. Y tenemos bastantes --el pecho de Candice subía bajaba agitado. Para calmarla Tess empezó:

 ** _En la ventana veo brillar las estrellas muy cercas de mí. Cierro los ojos, quiero soñar con un dulce porvenir, quiero vivir y disfrutar la alegría de la juventud. Cada noche, para mí, mil estrellas tienen luz..._**

Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Cuando estuvo dentro vio a Candice dormida camino a ella y le tomó una mano. Entonces la mujer tendida en la cama abrió sus ojos y giro levemente su cabeza a ella. Tess le soltó la mano y la miró conteniendo el aire. No quería que una Candy hiciera un berrinche porque ella había tocado su mano.

Pero no hubo ningún berrinche, sólo Lágrimas de unos ojos viejos.

\--Tess --susurró, y ésta tuvo que dar unos pasos atrás. Quiso decir algo, incluso abrió la boca pero de sus labios no salía ningún sonido--. Soy... soy yo... --dijo --. Soy Candice, otra vez aquí.

\--¡Oh, Dios! Oh, querido Dios ¡¡¡Candice!!! --se precipitó a ella y a la abrazó, y lloró.

\--Ya, calma, calma --le susurraba Candice--. No llores. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

\--No. Yo tenía la esperanza que... ¡Ay!, Candice, ¡qué injusto es todo! Fue por culpa de la loca esa.

\--No la acuses, tenía razón en estar furiosa.

\--No Candice tú siempre justificando a todo el mundo. No cabe duda de que en el cuerpo de una anciana o en el de una niña serás la misma--. Candice se levantó lentamente una mano hacia ella y acarició sus oscuros cabellos.

\--Prométeme que no te vas a hundir, no importa cuán difícil se ponga la situación.

\--Candice...

La primera vez, ella no había podido despedirse de su amiga esa noche, entró al pequeño apartamento, con la llave que Candice le había dejado para emergencias. Cuando llamó a su puerta para devolverle su abrigo y nadie le contestó. Le extraño que no le abriese, puesto que acababa de entrar y aún debía estar despierta; la había encontrado tirada en su cama casi muerta y luego había estado en coma. Durante la semana siguiente, había tenido un sentimiento de culpa terrible, por las últimas palabras que le había dedicado pues no eran muy amables; ella la había regañado por ponerse hablar de la muerte y de sus herencias.

\--Eres como una niña llorona.

\--Estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amiga.

\--No me estás perdiendo siempre estaré contigo. Nunca te abandonaré... estarán los recuerdos. Y tenemos bastantes... --el pecho de Candice subía y bajaba agitado.

Tess se preocupó y le cantó su canción para calmarla.

En mi ventana veo brillar, las estrellas muy cerca de mí... cierro los ojos quiero soñar con un dulce porvenir... Quiero vivir y disfrutar. La alegría de la juventud. Cada noche para mí. Mil estrellas tienen luz...

Candice sonrió, era muy hermoso qué Tess cantará la canción. Cerró sus ojos y la disfruto.

Después de cantar un par de veces la canción Candice se quedó ya más tranquila y Tess vio que se había quedado dormida.

No pudo decirle que traería a los niños para que los viera, comprendió que no tendría tiempo, el reloj biológico de Candice llevaba presurosamente a sus últimas horas.

Y ella no tenía a nadie más en el mundo para que estuviera allí en ese momento.

Tess, se quedó quieta por unos instantes. No ella no estaba sola estaba Terry. Él, al menos podría estar con ella. Ni William, ni Georgina, ninguna otra persona lograría entender lo que sucedía, pero Terry ya lo sabía todo.

Salió de la habitación casi corriendo por los pasillos, bajo las escaleras cuando el ascensor se tardó. Llegó a la sala de espera donde se hallaban los padres de Candy y Terry. Se acercó a él y le tomó el brazo.

\-- ¿Qué sucede? --preguntó Terry dejándose guiar.

\--Es Candice.

\-- ¿Qué pasó con Candice?

\--Ella está despierta.

Terry se detuvo y la obligó a detenerse también. La miro confundido por un momento, y Tess observó en el momento exacto en que él lo comprendía.

\--Candice... ¿Candice? -- Tess asintió apretando sus labios. Él no salió corriendo hasta la habitación de Candice, tal como ella esperó. Simplemente palideció, y se llevó una mano hasta sus cabellos desordenandolos aún más. Respiraba hondo buscando aire y tuvo que recostarse en la pared más próxima.

\--Terry --lo llamó Tess en tono preocupada.

\--¿Estás segura?

\--Completamente, hablé con ella

\--Oh, Dios mío.

\--Volvió a su cuerpo. Ella dice... qué es lo correcto.

\--¡Maldita sea! Y apesar de la maldición. En el rostro de Terry no había irá, ni frustración, sino un profundo desconcierto y mucha, mucha tristeza. Ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba. Tess extendió su mano hasta él, y le tocó el brazo. Sintiéndolo por él, no sólo ella estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga. Él estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida.

Terry ignoró su toque y se estuvo allí un minuto más en silencio, cruzado de brazos y evitando temblar. Tess tuvo que resignarse a dejarlo solo pero antes de irse, él la llamó.

\--¿Dónde está? --le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\--En la habitación de siempre--. Terry asintió y se separó de la pared caminando como un zombi por el pasillo. Tess se mordió los labios al verlo así.

Terry no se apresuró. Cada paso que daba le dolía en alguna parte, lo enojaba. En cambio su mente iba trabajando a toda velocidad ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando la viera?

Aquello tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto, y en cuanto viera el cielo le mandaría la vulgaridad más verde y apestosa que se supiera.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Candice White, y tomó el pomo de la puerta, con miedo al girarlo.

Aquella era una prueba a la que jamás esperó enfrentarse, pero una prueba que tenía que pasar. Si era este el modo en que se iban a separar, él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de verla una última vez, de hablar con ella.

Llegado a ese punto, tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener la terrible necesidad de gritar, de maldecir, de llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte para ella en esta ocasión; ella lo estaba pasando peor. Se tomó un minuto más intentando pasar el nudo en su garganta y cuándo al fin se creyó listo , abrió la puerta.

Cuando estuvo al otro lado, la encontró despierta, mirando por la ventana, recostada sobre sus almohadas y con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

Se recostó a la pared viendo como ella se giraba hacia él atraída por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Ella le sonrió, como siempre le sonreía cuando lo veía. Era una sonrisa preciosa, hacía que se le iluminaran los ojos, que pareciera la mujer más hermosa sobre el planeta.

Ella era la mujer más hermosa del planeta, con sus canas, pecas y demás. En su corazón habitaba el alma que lo había atraído desde el primer momento. La mujer que lo sedujo y le pidió una oportunidad. La mujer que prefería morir a matar a alguien.

El corazón le dolió como si lo apretaran con Púas.

\--Hola, guapa --le dijo sonriéndole como si fuera una escena muy casual, como si en vez de acostada sobre una cama en el hospital, en el cuerpo moribundo de la anciana, ella simplemente estuviera sobre la cama en sus sábanas.

\--No quería que me vieras así --le dijo ella con su voz quebrada y Terry se la memorizo, para llevarla en su corazón.

\--¿Porque no? --inquirió--, sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo--. Ella sonrió y pareció más bien un sollozo. Lo miro de arriba abajo comprendió que él tomara distancia, pensando que él no quería acercársele, con muy buena razón. Él no estaba viendo a la hermosa joven de la que se había enamorado, sino una vieja enferma que quizás y hasta lo contagiaba de sus males y su fealdad.

Él la sorprendió dando unos pasos hasta su camilla y sentándose en ella. le tomó una mano y la subió hasta sus labios para besarla. De los ojos de Candice salieron lágrimas, que se perdieron entre las pliegues de sus arrugas.

\--Candice eres mi sueño... Eres todo lo que quiero.

Oh, Dios Terry ¡Terry! --exclamó ella cuando lo vio inclinarse a ella poco a poco hasta besar sus labios, unos labios tan arrugados y feos a su parecer. ¿Como podía él besarla asi? --. Estás loco --le dijo cuando se separó de ella.

\--Estoy loco por ti.

\--Siento mucho el haber irrumpido en tu vida de esta manera y hacerte pasar por esto, tú estabas muy tranquilo en tus cosas, y yo vine a complicarlo todo...

\--Yo en cambio estoy feliz de que lo hicieras --dijo él con voz suave y respirando profundo--. Gracias a ti conocí el verdadero amor. Candice le sonrió y se quedó quieta cuando vio que èl muy tranquilamente se acostaba un lado, se apropiaba de la almohada, y la movía para qué quedará recostada en su pecho. Ella lo hizo feliz, agradecida por tener la oportunidad otra vez de estar allí, agradecida porque él no se espantara y saliera corriendo. Una vez más tenía la oportunidad de escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

\--Je ne regrette rien --susurró Candice, y era verdad. Esta vez erá verdad.

Candice cerró sus ojos sabiendo que se llevaría este instante en la eternidad no importaba si ella no era una bella joven, no importaba porque estaba allí en los brazos del hombre que ella amaba, aspirando su perfume escuchando su voz y éste la sonreí la sostenía como si fuera su tesoro. Algo muy valioso

En el mundo sólo estaban ellos dos. Él al parecer veía más allá de su apariencia, siempre lo había hecho, y le hablaba era su alma, a su corazón. Soñaba con la Candice que trascendía en el tiempo y en la edad, con ese soplo de la vida que estaba apunto de esfumarse.

Sólo era un motivo más que suficiente para que cualquier mujer en el mundo lo amará y ella tenía el privilegio, no sólo de amarlo, sino también de ser amada, por él, porque sabía que Terry la amaba. Que estuviera aquí era una prueba de oro, que a ella le sobraría si tuviese más tiempo para ello; en cambio las saboreaba y la viviría con las pocas energías que ya le quedaban.

Hundió su nariz en su pecho y aspiró fuertemente el aroma de su cuerpo. el que ya se le había hecho tan familiar, y lo beso por encima de su camisa. Si su vida de esos últimos tres meses la metían en un disco de acetato, ellas escucharía esta canción por siempre una y otra vez. Sería una canción que memorizara, un poco triste al final, pero la mejor canción que dos personas jamás hayan podido componer. No se preguntaría nunca que seguía, qué hubiese pasado si... No, no lo intentaría y no lo haría. Todos los " y si..." tendrían que ser encadenados, como ahora estaban siendo encadenada sus lágrimas.

Terry buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo y se puso a manipularlo hasta que encontró la canción "Je ne regrette rien" y la hizo sonar Candice sonrió

\--¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que era tu favorita?

\--Nunca te lo dije sonrió ella

\--Ah es verdad; pero lo es ¿cierto?

\--Si.

La busqué y la descargué en mi teléfono --guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras la canción sonaba luego le dijo--. La escuché cuando piense en ti--.

Candice había estado calmada hasta el momento, siendo fuerte, pero imaginárselo sólo, triste, pensando en ella, le hizo doler el corazón. Así había estado ella mucho tiempo: sola, deprimida, añorando un amor perdido. Sólo que la persona por la que ella lloraba estaba viva y haciendo su vida. No sería así en el caso de Terry.

\--Terry prométeme que...

\--No te voy a prometer nada. No me pidas que más adelante te olvide, que busque otro amor. No lo haré.

\-- Hazlo por mí.

\--No podré --insistió él--. Por ti.

\--Pero Terry.

\--En cambio --la interrumpió él-- Te prometo otras cosas. Te prometo no dejar de amparar a la fundación de Childrenhood. Te prometo que Cuidaré de Tess y sus hijos.

Gracias... gracias --aceptó ella. Hubo un silencio otra vez, y Terry busco la mano de ella para entrelazar sus dedos. Todo sería menos doloroso si la mano de él también estuviese arrugada pensó y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Me dijiste que habías escuchado una voz... --quiso preguntarle él, pero no fue capaz de continuar. Quería saber si ella había tenido la oportunidad de elegir. Si todo esto había sido porque ella no soportaría vivir el resto de la vida sabiendo que había negado a otra persona la oportunidad de vivir.

\--Si. y tal vez es verdad --dijo de pronto Candice--. Hay alguien muy interesado en vernos sufrir, es la única explicación que encuentro ahora -- respiró profundo y siguió--. Aunque en el momento estuve muy agradecida por la oportunidad que me estaban dando, ahora no puedo sino pensar que todo esto es muy cruel.

\--¿Volviste a escuchar la voz? --ella frunció levemente el ceño recordando.

\--No sólo tuve un sueño

\--¿Así que soñaste?

Candice le contó de Susana y Terrunce, tal y como el sueño que ella recordaba.

\--Todo suena muy bonito --susurro para que ella no notara que lloraba y reclamándose a sí mismo por no poder ser fuerte para ella... -- Muy idílico.

\-- Oh, si, lo era... Tal vez tantas novelas que leí en mi vida ayudaron a darle este toque a la escena. Tal vez vuelva allí cuando...

Cuando muera --quiso decir pero la frase se quedó suspendida en el aire.

Era un hombre no debía llorar

O Eso era lo que todos decían.

\--Debí ser yo en lugar del abuelo --volvió a susurrar Terry--. Yo me habría metido a tu habitación en cuánto te conocí, y no a charlar simplemente.

\--Sí, seguramente.

\--Habríamos tenido muchos hijos, te habría construido una casa grande con perro y todo.

\--No olvides la casa del perro.

\-- Pero por supuesto la casa del perro --río Terry--. Habremos tenido que hipotecar la casa para arreglar el tejado y comprar un coche, pero no importa te habría dado tu tejado nuevo. Habría sido una vida hermosa Candice.

\--Ya la tuve me diste los tres meses de mi vida más hermosos que una mujer puede soñar.

\--No debí dejar París para la luna de miel --se quejó él sintiendolo de verdad--. Nos faltó París mi amor. Nos faltó el resto de la vida.

\-- No, llores,Terry por favor.

\--Dime a quien tengo que ir a reclamarle. Dime de quién fue la idea.

\--Terry...

\--¿Me vas a decir que te conformas con tres meses? ¿Qué es todo lo que esperaste? -- ella guardó silencio por un momento.

\--No. Yo deseé estar el resto de mi vida junto a ti... --dijo Candice, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\-- En un momento estuve muy feliz-- siguió él--, de haberte conocido por todo lo que aporta vas a mi vida bondad, luz, y tanto amor. Ahora ahora Estoy triste porque estoy perdiendo obvio su cabeza para besar sus cabellos canos y extendió sus brazos para frotar su espalda para que no le diera frío haberte besado hasta la saciedad no me será suficiente cuando no te tenga ¿sabes? Y también rompiendo toda la poesía que envuelve este momento extrañaré que te lleves toda la sábana...

Terry no podría seguir las lágrimas lo embargaban. Así que se tomó su tiempo en normalizar otra vez su respiración y su voz.

Ya no había nada que pudiera decirle, tenía atragantados todos los "te amo" que no le diría durante el resto de su vida, ¿cómo iba él a enfrentarse al día de mañana. Sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad otra vez de estar con ella? De hablarle y de hacerla reír.

Volvió a besar su cabello. Ya la estaba extrañando, ya no podía tomarla de la mano, y salir con ella por allí. Ahora Tenía demasiada vida por delante y ella muy poca. El desequilibrio era horrible y ofensivo.

\-- Estás helada --dijo y entonces cayó en cuenta de que hacía rato ella no decía nada, ni se movía, ni le volvía besar a través de la camisa--. ¿Candice? --la llamó y la movió un poco las mejillas de ella estaban mojadas por las lágrimas ella también había estado llorando en silencio pero ya no respiraba--. ¿Candice? --Volvió a llamar--. Oh. Dios, no. ¡Candy! ¡Candice! ¡Candy!

La abrazó fuertemente y esta vez no le importó soltar el llanto, la llamaba en voz alta, aún sabiendo que no le escuchaba. Y que no le respondería. El cuerpo médico llegó instantes después, y te estuvo que entrar Tess a hacerlo reaccionar para que soltara al fin el cuerpo de Candice.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Candice White dio su último suspiro...

Continuará...

Saludos. Les regaló este extra capítulo. JillValentine.


	18. Capítulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Terry la abrazó fuertemente y esta vez no le importó soltar el llanto. La llamada en voz alta aún sabiendo que no le escuchaba y que no le respondería. El cuerpo médico llegó instantes después. Tess tuvo que entrar y hacerlo reaccionar, para que la soltara al fin el cuerpo de candice.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Candice White dio su último suspiro. Los médicos pusieron la sábana blanca sobre su rostro.

Terry no hallaba consuelo. Así que se fue del hospital. No importándole nada más. Tess fue hasta la mansión de los Andry para recoger a sus hijos y llevarlos hasta su casa, ya nada la unía a estas personas. Ahora sólo estaba ella y sus tres hijos.

Hubo mucha gente en el funeral; estaban los vecinos, también estaban varios del hospital, y familiares de niños a los que Candice había ayudado en sus etapas críticas con el cáncer. Algunos de sus antiguos y actuales estudiantes que se enteraron de su estado de salud y acudieron a darle el último adiós.

Muchos de ellos ignoraban que la noche de su muerte la otra Candy se había escapado del hospital y golpeado a una joven en la cabeza con intención de matarla. Todos ahí presentes sólo sabían que había sido una mujer buena, dedicada a ayudar a los demás, que ponía armonía Donde había dimensión, amistad donde había rencor.

Tess dedicó unas palabras a su amiga, aunque más que todo lo que hizo fue llorar, los niños arrojaron una flor sobre su ataúd y así entregaron el cuerpo de la anciana de vuelta a la Tierra. Era un día normal, en una semana normal en la vida de la demás gente. No para ella.

Oh, sabía que los allí presentes de verdad querían a Candice, pero muchos tenían la errónea idea de que ya había llegado su hora, de que había sido una vida bien vivida, que ya no tenía más por vivir.

Nada más lejos de la verdad. Tess opinaba que le habían arrebatado a Candice la vida en la flor de la juventud, porque la juventud no tenía edad. La juventud era un estado del alma y no había nadie más joven que Candice.

Una anciana con el corazón de niña. Ella siempre lo había sabido y que al fin pudo ser mujer cuando conoció el amor. Sus sonrisas nunca brillaron tanto como entonces, y se había ido así sin más.

Cuando todos se fueron yendo Tess pudo ver a la distancia a un hombre vestido de negro que llevaba lentes de sol y que al parecer había estado observando todo desde lejos.

Era Terry.

No tuvo valor para acercársele y dedicarle algunas palabras de consuelo y entendía que él se mantuviera distancia. Si bien ninguno de los de aquí presentes eran familiares. La mayoría se conocían entre sí y él no era parte de la vida de la anciana.

\--Mira mamá es el amigo de Candy --señaló Rory que lo conocía muy bien--.¿Vamos a saludarlo?

\-- No cariño otro día--. Le tomó la mano a cada uno de sus hijos y se alejó de la tumba de Candice ya todos se habían retirado y estaba sola. Tenía que continuar con su vida, tal como se lo había prometido a su Candice White.

Terry se acercó a la tumba de candice cuando estuvo seguro de haberse quedado a solas con ella. Se quedó allí de pie en silencio sin pensar en nada, sólo respirando mirando fijamente la arena removida sabiendo que en ese espacio oscuro y frío estaba lo que él amaba.

Hizo una mueca recordandose el no pensar Pero le era imposible.

Sus pesadillas estarían de pagar y de ver de aquí en adelante pensó con sí mismo Pero al menos en ellas la avería.

\--Ay, Candice --susurró--. Qué hueco el que me dejaste en el corazón.

Se agachó poco a poco frente a su tumba y tendió su mano hasta ella para tocarla, fría e indiferente a toda la tempestad que se desataba en su interior.

No sabía que sentir además de dolor. No había espacio en el pasado en el que hubiese querido cambiar las cosas.

En cuanto supo quién era ella y la situación en la que estaba. Luchó por hacer cada día inolvidable. Sólo que aquello era un arma de doble filo, y había sido tan especial, tan hermoso, tan vivo, que lo había dejado seco por dentro al perderlo.

Su corazón ahora estaba tan frío y yerto como la arena que cubría a Candice ahora mismo.

Ni siquiera podía llorar, tenía que enfrentarse a muchas cosas ahora. William no lo había llamado, aunque se veía muy extraño que hubiese desaparecido sin más del hospital luego de haber estado tan preocupado por Candy. Seguro que se preguntaría qué estaba pasando por su mente y entonces tendría que decir que rompía el compromiso. No importaba si la Candy que volvía ahora era una Santa Paloma, que hubiese rectificado sus errores .No, él simplemente no soportaría ni verla. Era el cuerpo que había amado con el alma de alguien qué no le agradaba.

Le había prometido a Candice cuidar de Tess y lo haría, pero no sabía que hacer de aquí en adelante para llenar sus días. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a la vida ahora que había perdido los propósitos que lo motivaban. Quiso hablar, decir frente a la tumba algo poético especial. Algo que evidenciar a todo el amor que estaba haciendo implosión en su corazón y que lo mataría. Pero no pudo sólo se quedó allí agachado frente a la tumba de Candice mirando sin pesar y controlando muy cuidadosamente su respiración. Si abría la boca sería para gritar y candice se merecía más que eso.

Qué Terry no reclamará y no soltará maldiciones, le llamó la atención. El invisible se arrodilló frente él, estudió su rostro muy cuidadosamente.

Este hombre tenía el corazón la vida y el futuro rotos y no decía nada

 _Adelante_ \--dijo Aunque el Humano no lo escuchaba--. _Donde están todas esas maldiciones tacos y vulgaridades que me prometiste en cuanto vieras al cielo? Está_ _aquí frente a tus ojos así que adelante_ \--, pero Terry no decía nada sólo miraba al frente y apretaba los dientes

 _Los_ _humanos no dejan de sorprenderme. Caray, o es que me falta mucho por ver. Tengo varios cientos de años por aquí observándolos y todavía me sorprenden._

 _Sus corazones son flexibles como el bambú; el viento los dobla hasta hacerlos tocar el polvo, pero luego que esté pasa están de nuevo erguidos. Y orgullosos como siempre._

 _Te mereces una compensación por tu fortaleza_ \--le dijo

 _¿U_ _na compensación? ¿Crees que él quiere una compensación? Se ha enamorado de una mujer destinada a morir mucho antes que él. Eso es crueldad_ _y él la reconoce._

 _¿Quieres saber que hay en su corazón además de dolor? Ira una ira tremenda. Agradece que eres invisible e inmortal. Él te mataría._

 _Si, es un hombre que se mancharía las manos de sangre por los seres que ama._

 _Y ahora que no sabe lo que sigue... ¿tienes muy pocos fans en la tierra, sabes?_

 _Hablaa_ _así, sendo que lo sabes todo._

 _Alguien tiene que señalarla crueldad y hay en todo esto._

 _Gracias..._

Extendió su mano y tocó la frente de Terry, quien cerró sus ojos. Las lágrimas habían salido al fin y rodaban por sus mejillas.

Aunque sabía que por qué lloraba, en qué pensaba en ese exacto momento. No pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver su fortaleza exterior. ¿Y para quién estaba siendo tan fuerte? ¿Para sí mismo?. Nadie lo estaba viendo.

 _Te compensaré_ le prometió.

\--Han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente y no has ido a visitar a mi hija al hospital ¿porque, Tess? --pregunto Georgina en el umbral de su puerta y Tess no supo qué decir.

Había pedido a William que le consiguiera la dirección de Tess para ir a reclamarle , y allí estaba--. ¿Eras su amiga ¿no? ¿ O era todo mentira?

\--Georgina...

\--No, no. Sé Clara dime si tienes problemas con los hospitales que aunque fuera esa la explicación nada te excusaría por dejar de ir a ver a tu amiga, a la que todo el tiempo hablaba de ti, de tus hijos, y no hacía sino buscar formas de ayudarte.

Pero no es Candice, Candice se había ido para siempre. Tess acudió su cabeza y dejó salir el aire. No podía decirle eso a Georgina.

\--Ve a verla -- suplico --, he estado con ella cada día en estas últimas semanas. No es que esté pidiendo un rebeló o algo. No me canso de estar a su lado así como no te cansaras tú si fuera uno de tus hijos, pero ella no reacciona, mi vos le es desconocida. Así que te suplico Tess. Si la clave está en ti o en Terry, yo rogaré todo lo que tenga que rogar.

\--No tienes que rogar Georgina --dijo Tess poniéndose en el lugar de ella y comprendiendo su dolor--. Iré a verla.

\--Gracias... Terry no contesta mis llamadas.

\--No creo que Terry este en condiciones de...

\-- ¿Porqué? Es su novia, su prometida. Estuve allí cuando pidió su mano jurando que se había enamorado de ella. ¿Era todo falso?

\-- No, no pienses eso

\-- Pero han pasado dos semanas y mi hija permanece sola --grito Georgina desesperada, confundida--. Si no son ustedes las personas más falsas sobre la tierra explíqueme ¿qué sucede?

\-- Yo iré a verla y trataré de contactar a Terry.

\--Te lo agradezco --le dijo abrazándola cuando la soltó Tess vío que se limpiaba unas lágrimas--. Me haré cargo de tus niños si quieres.

\--No es necesario. En este mismo edificio está la niñera, sólo dame un momento para llamarla y para cambiarme --Georgina asintió y cuando Tess le pidió entrar y pasar a la sala. Ella miró a los niños que la observaban asomándose a la a la habitación. Ella les sonrió. Recordaba la noche de la tragedia. La policía no había logrado decirles qué motivo había tenido la anciana para agredir a Candy y al morir está, la investigación careció de sentido. Sospechaba que William no se había quedado con esas, y había seguido investigando, pero hasta el momento no le había dicho nada.

Tess salió a los pocos minutos de su habitación para abrirle la puerta a la adolescente vecina, que siempre que quedaba con sus hijos en los casos en que necesitaba salir. Luego de hacerles las debidas recomendaciones a los niños, las dos mujeres salieron del edificio. Tess iba sintiéndose un poco culpable, Georgina tenía razón ella debió haberla visitado, pero como la muerte de Candice aún la tenía en shock. Se sentía sin fuerzas para afrontar otra prueba difícil, y realmente casi ni se había acordado de que el cuerpo de Candy estaba vivo. Lo más lógico era que su amiga fuera a verla aunque fuera una vez.

En el camino Georgina iba hablando del estado de salud de su hija, de lo que la policía les había dicho acerca de las asesina loca que había llegado a acabar con la tranquilidad de su familia; de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para cancelar la boda y mil cosas más. Los ojos de Tess se nublaron al ver todo lo que Candice había perdido, al imaginarse todo lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Llegaron pronto al hospital, y Tess se armó de valor para entrar a ver a la que ya no era Candice, si no la verdadera Candy.

\--Háblale --le pidió Georgina casi empujandola al interior de la habitación--. Dile cosas, léele, cántale, ¡lo que se te ocurra!

\-- Está bien Lo intentaré.

Traspaso la puerta y vio la rubia pelirroja tendida en su cama. Sus cabellos no habían perdido el brillo, ni dejaba de ser lo primero que llamara la atención en ella. Se veía más pálida con las mejillas casi translúcidas, y una venda le rodeaba las sienes cubriendo sus orejas era el sitio donde había recibido el golpe fatal que había desencadenado todo.

Sus labios estaban un poco resecos y ya no eran rosados como solían ser. Sin embargo estaba hermosa, como una bella durmiente. Esperando ser despertada por el beso de su verdadero amor.

\-- Hola Candy --dijo recordando que Georgina le había pedido que le hablara--, no me conoces pero soy la amiga de Candice --respiró profundo porque ya se estaba llenando de rencor econtra ella--. Qué puedo decirte Candice y yo éramos amigas, y no me siento para nada culpable al decir que yo hubiese preferido que fueras tú la que se muriera en vez de ella --apretó los dientes sospechando que no era eso lo que debía decir a una enferma--. No te ofendas, pero es que la extraño tanto; ella era luz, bondad... -- se secó las lágrimas que ya caían por sus mejillas y miró de nuevo a la bella joven dormir y aún a pesar de todo seguía siendo hermosa--. Ella me ayudó con todo-- siguió--, me dio compañía, apoyo cuando me sentí sola, me regañó cuando fui testaruda, y era como una tía una abuela para mí, para mis hijos. Están todos pequeños. ¿Sabes? Candy le cantaba una canción con la que Nicolle se tranquilizaba. Y es que mi pequeñita puede ser a veces una verdadera pesadilla, pero es adorable --se detuvo cuando las lágrimas la embargaron --y sin pensarlo empezó a cantar ; En mi ventana veo brillar, las estrellas muy cerca de mí, cierro los ojos quiero soñar con un dulce porvenir, quiero vivir y disfrutar la alegría de la juventud... --se detuvo al ver algo increíble.

de los ojos de La bella durmiente había brotado una lágrima.

Su pecho se agitó buscando las razones por las que esto podía estar sucediendo. tenía razón Georgina la clave estaba en ella y terry para que Candy despertará. Candy, pero ya no se movió ni pestañeo siquiera Tess recogió en la yema de sus dedos la lágrima y miró como si no pudiese creer que fuera real. Como si ésta fuese una perla de valor incalculable.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en el momento y la escena se volvió más extraña aún. Un desconocido que no era doctor pues no traía batán y carné, la miraba como si quisiera atravesarla con rayos x.

\--Quién es usted? --él se echó a reír.

\--De verdad que eres ofensiva.

\--¿Qué?

\--Soy Adam Ellington-- contestó--. Amigo de la familia.

Tess miro al hombre. Era guapísimo, no le sonaba nada, pero bueno ella no conocía a los amigos de la familia Andry. Se volvió a Candy y la miro el rastro de la lágrima siguía allí. Tenía que avisarle a los doctores.

Ha sucedido algo increíble Candy... lo miro y él alzó sus cejas con interés--. Estaba hablando con ella, le cante una canción y... --le mostró su dedo y la humedad que había en ellos--. Ha llorado.

\--¿ De verdad? -- preguntó Adam aproximándose a Candy y mirándola fijamente.

Al ver el interés que mostraba por ella Tess le preguntó:

\--¿Eres un amante o algo?

\--¿Qué? -- preguntó él extrañado.

\--No nada --se apresuró a decir ella--. Ire a avisarle a los doctores --Tess salió de la habitación preguntándose por qué se le había salido esa pregunta.

En la habitación Adán miró a Tess desaparecer tras la puerta y tuvo que respirar profundo. Ella no lo reconocía luego de haberlo visto en la fiesta que Candy había realizado en casa de los GrandChester. Él había sido quién hubo adquirido las joyas que Tess llevaba ese día.

\--Estoy condenado a estar solo --dijo con una sonrisa triste. Se volvió a Candy y la encontró con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. Dio un paso atrás por la impresión.

\--¿Quién eres tú?-- preguntó ella en un susurro y Adam se encontró boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

Candice no dejaba de llorar, estaba sentada en el suelo y lloraba con la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas. Lloraba y lloraba dejar a Terry le estaba costando la vida pero seguía viva. Sentía como si le arrancaran del pecho el corazón pero éste seguía allí.

Paren ya por favor --suplicaba--, paren ya. Duele demasiado, duele demasiado, y siguió llorando por otra eternidad. No se cansaba de llorar, los ojos no le dolían, ni la garganta, ni el estómago. Nada. Sólo seguía llorando sin parar.

\--¿Hasta cuando? --preguntó alguien a su lado y al oír esa voz Candy levantó súbitamente la cabeza. Al verla se puso en pie.

\--¡Tú!...

Continuará...


	19. Capítulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Lloró y lloró por otra eternidad no se cansaba de llorar, los ojos no le dolía, ni la garganta, ni el estomago, nada.

Sólo siguió llorando sin parar.

\--¿Hasta cuando? --pregunto a alguien a su lado, al oír esa voz Candice levantó súbitamente la cabeza al verla se puso en pie

\--¡Tú! --Candy la miraba con una media sonrisa --¿Quién más? Candice elevó hacia ella un dedo acusador, pero de su boca no salieron palabras ¿Qué le iba a reprochar? El haberla quitado de su cuerpo.

\--¿Por qué hiciste tal locura?

\--Escúchate a ti misma La locura no la cometí yo. Tú estabas en mi cuerpo, era mío. ¿Lo olvidaste?

\--¿Acaso fue porque quise?

\--Exacto. Sí ni tú ni yo buscamos eso, alguien más lo hizo--. Candice empuño la mano que había levantado. Miró alrededor y no reconoció el lugar. Era una playa de Arenas blancas y aguas azules.

\-- ¿Dónde estamos ?

\--Eso mismo me pregunto. Había encontrado al fin mi propia paz, cuando llegaste tú con tus lloriqueos-- Candice le dio la espalda y se secó las lágrimas mirando el lugar ¿Era este el más allá? ¿Tendría que pasarlo al lado de candy? ¿Qué castigo tendría pagar? ¿Tal vez será, que, no debió haberse enamorado de Terry?

Terry...

Al pensar en él, los ojos se le volvieron a nublar. Terry llorando por ella, llamándola, y ella deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder responderle, poder obedecer a su ruego pero ya estaba al otro lado de un abismo inquebrantable, insalvable; la muerte.

\-- Ay, por favor, no empieces otra vez.

\--¡Quiero Llorar y lloraré Maldita sea! --grito Candice. Candy se echó a reír.

\--Se te oye tan raro maldecir.

\--¡Para ti, seguro que si, la experta soltando tacos!

\--Sí, sí, sí. Yo la mala; yo la siniestra. Tal vez fue eso lo que nos unió. Candice se giro a mirarla con rostro confundido.

\--¿Unirnos?

\--Mírate

\--¿Qué?

\--Aquí no hay espejos, bonita mírate --Candice hizo caso, y se miró. Estaba en el cuerpo de Candy, con el cabello rubio rojizo ondeando al viento, las manos cuidadas y hermosas, la curvilínea figura...

Era cómo descubrir una hermana gemela, lo único que las diferenciaba era la ropa; mientras que una parecía descarada, la otra parecía una Santa.

Candice hizo una mueca y miró de nuevo hacia el océano. No había nubes, ni Sol, nada. Miró a Candy de reojo pensando que ya no tenía nada para hacer y así pasar el tiempo, bien podía hacer un par de preguntas. Aquí Candy y ella estaban en igualdad de condiciones y no se podían hacer daño.

\--¿Te habrías casado con Terry? --Candy se echó a reír.

\--Claro que sí.

\--Pero tú no lo amas.

\--Y eso qué tiene que ver, tenía que hacerlo si no había perdido mis privilegios --cuando se dio cuenta que Candice la miraba con rencor, volvió a reír--. Sacate de la cabeza los cuentos de hadas mujer. Nunca creí en eso.

\--No creíste en el amor querrás decir.

\--No, no creí.

\--¿Y si volvieras ahora qué harías? --Candy se encogió de hombros.

\--No quiero volver.

\--Pero me estuviste reclamando, incluso me golpeaste en la cabeza, porque tomé tu cuerpo. ¿Hiciste todo eso y de todos modos no querías volver?.

\--¿Para qué quieres que vuelva?

\--No lo sé, para vivir por ejemplo.

\--¿Vivir qué?

\--La vida ¡joder! vivirla.

\--No tiene sentido para mí.

\--Entonces.

\--¿Entonces qué?

\--¿Qué vas a hacer? --sé desespero Candice--. Buscarás de nuevo matarte, ¿y Terry no te importa?

\--Ni siquiera lo conozco.

\--Dale una oportunidad, es un hombre maravilloso.

\--Hipócrita --soltó de pronto Candy--. Que maldita hipócrita eres--. Candice la miro con los ojos desorbitados.

\--A mí no me puedes engañar Candice. Quieres de todo en esta vida, menos que yo me quedé con Terry, ¿o deveras te lo imaginas teniendo sexo conmigo?--. Candice abrió sus labios para decir algo.

Pero entonces la imagen de Terry en una cama con ella, la asaltó como un latigazo en lo más sensible de su corazón.

Candy tenía razón sus intentos de hacerle prometer a Terry que la olvidará y buscará un nuevo amor estaban todos cimentados en una falsa generosidad. Ella no soportaba ni imaginárselo con otra mujer en sus brazos. Ni siquiera Candy con su mismo cuerpo.

Saberlo le dio ganas de llorar de nuevo. Quería a Terry para ella sola, para siempre. Aunque eso no tenía caso ya--. No no puedo imaginarlo.

\--Ves, deja entonces de desear una felicidad que en realidad no quieres--. Candy se volvió a secarse las lágrimas e intentó regular su respiración. El llanto venía sólo otra vez a ella.

\--¿Y tus padres? No volverás por ellos, Georgina es una mujer maravillosa y no es que William fuera mi preferido pero...

\--Candice, nadie me extraña allá --contestó Candy, mirando a otro lado haciendo una mueca--. Si están llorando no es por mí--. Derrotada Candice dejó caer sus hombros.

\--¿ Entonces no volverás?

\--No.

\--Hubieses podido cambiarlo todo. Hacer que Terry se enamorara de ti, qué Georgina volviera a florecer, que William y ella volvieran a empezar. Hubieses conseguido tantas cosas...

\--Nunca tuve energía para hacerlo --la interrumpió Candy--. Creo que quiero a mis padres, pero tal vez no lo suficiente como para hacer algo por ellos. Mi vida es horrible pero era cómoda. Si me diesen la oportunidad de volver seguro todo seguiría igual, porque esa es mi naturaleza, me habría casado con Terry, sí, pero lo habría hecho un total infeliz. Habría mirado indiferente la separación de mis padres, y así con todo. Hay algo mal en mí ya lo sé --dijo cuándo sintió la mirada de Candice--. Pero simplemente soy así.

\--Ya --suspiró Candice--. Ahora lo entiendo todo --se echó a reír--, por eso me enviaron aquí. Tú de verás ibas a morir esa noche. No sólo porque así estaba destinado, sino porque lo deseabas.

Hubo un silencio en el que las dos sentadas de igual manera frente al mar observaron el ir y venir de las olas.

\--Entonces No debiste atacarme --dijo al fin Candice.

\--Me disculpo por eso. me enfurecí verte usar mi cuerp. ¡¡Tuviste sexo!!-- se echó a reir--, solo espero que haya sido muy buen sexo, que por menos, te mato de nuevo--. Candice se echó a reír

\--Por eso no te preocupes.

\--Y es que te veo muy satisfecha en ese sentido.

Terry es... --la sonrisa se le borró--. Y yo que prometí contarle todo, que no era Candy y todo lo del cambio de almas, cuando pariera su primer hijo. Qué ilusa fui.

\--No, empieces a llorar otra vez

\--. Sospecho que estamos aquí unidas por algo y no nos hemos podido separar.

\--¿Crees que es algo así como un rompecabezas, que debemos resolver?

\--Tal vez

\-- ¿Quieres que lo intentemos? --Candice sólo se encogió de hombros.

\--No tengo nada que hacer en los próximos años.

\--Ni yo.

\--Entonces intentémoslo.

William esperaba afuera de las oficinas GrandChester llevaba en sus manos una carpeta con documentos, fotografías, y evidencias. Se habia presentado allí sin anunciarse y sin contarle nada a Georgina para no preocuparla más. Sabía que Terry estaba en una reunión y por eso esperaba. No había querido ir a Richard a ponerle la queja del comportamiento de su hijo, venía directamente a él para obtener respuestas, pues no sólo no había ido a ver a Cande al hospital, sino que también habían empezado rumores donde se decía que Terry se devolvería a Londres indefinidamente.

O él estaba dando por sentado que Candy nunca despertaría, o simplemente no le importaba lo que fuera de ella en el futuro, y no sólo estaría incumpliendo con su palabra, y la palabra de su padre, si era eso así, sino que se estaba portando como el peor de los canallas.

La secretaría le anunció que ya Terry podía recibirlo. Traspaso la puerta de la oficina. Al interior, lo que vio lo sorprendió un poco; Terry había bajado de peso tenía ojeras, como si llevase días sin dormir, y un y un aspecto un poco desaliñado, con las mangas arremangadas y el cabello un poco desordenado. No creía que de que se debiese a problemas financieros, los GrandChester habían ganado millones en su última negociación. Entonces este aspecto cansado y de quién no ha dormido ni comido bien se debía otra cosa

\--Hola, William -- lo saludó él--. Pensé qué irías directamente a mi padre.

\-- No eres un niño de cinco años, para que vaya a ponerle la queja a Richard. Eres un hombre adulto. Y si me recibes con esa frase, es que sabes a lo que vengo--. Terry sonrió de manera torcida y le señaló los muebles, luego él mismo se puso en pie y se sentó en el sofá.

\--Vienes a reclamarme él no haber visitado a tu hija estos días ¿no? También sospechas que quiero cancelar el compromiso. Y es cierto. No me casaré con tu hija.

William respiró profundo y miró la carpeta que sostenía en la mano.

\-- Eso lo vamos a ver --dijo simplemente en un tono poco ominoso, mientras tomaba el asiento que Terry le brindaba. Terry torció sus ojos, Sabiendo que nada de lo que William le dijera le haría cambiar de opinión--. Candice White --dijo de repente William y a Terry se le erizó la piel--. Era un afable mujer de ochenta años, vecina de Tess Warden, sus apartamentos quedaban una puerta frente a la otra. Eran amigas y vecinas desde hacía años--. William miró a Terry y encontró que esté apretaba su mandíbula intentando disimular la sorpresa, pero William no se dejó engañar--. Es decir podría ir ahora mismo a la policía para que apresen a Tess.

\--¡Ni se te ocurra!

\--¿Porqué no? Podría ser que Tess confabulaba con esa anciana para que intentara asesinar a mi hija ¿no?

\-- Tess no es una asesina y Candice menos.

\--¿Es decir que conocías a la mujer?

\--Mira William.

\--No, no déjame terminar --Terry se puso en pie y le dio la espalda dando unos pasos y William siguió--. Candice estuvo en el hospital por tres meses. Los mismos tres meses en que mi hija Candy tuvo un comportamiento inusual. Fue buena, ayudaba a los niños pobres y enfermos. Salió de repente con una mejor amiga, y no una cualquiera sino Tess Warden madre de tres hijos, y vecina de la antigua Candice --miró a Terry pasarse una mano por la cara masajeandose--. Cuando Candy se murió--. siguió William--. Tess asistió al funeral con dos de sus hijos y tú Terry tú estuviste en el sepelio.

\-- William.

\--He investigado, me ha tomado dos semanas tener todos los datos, o todos los que he podido. Ni tú ni mi hija conocían de antes a esta anciana, pero me encuentro con que no sólo tú vas al funeral, sino que mi hija pagaba su con su dinero la hospitalización de la mujer.

\--¡Mierda!

\-- Candy si la conocía fue a visitarla varias veces al hospital. Las enfermeras lo corroboraron. Y como tú y ella estaban tan unidos y no tengo a quién más preguntarle por eso te pregunto a ti. ¿Qué relación había entre esta mujer Candy y tú?

Terry se echó a reír y eso sorprendió un poco a William

\--Menudo triángulo dijo Terry entre risas, pero no era una risa llena de humor, vio William.

Él estaba lleno de amargura y en un momento lo vio darle la espalda y servirse un whisky, no le ofreció uno a él. Aunque bueno era temprano aún.

\--Dime lo que sea. Una vez me preguntaste si Candy tenía una gemela, y créeme que no sólo tú advertiste su cambio tan extraño, ¿porque la Candy después del accidente se comportaba exactamente igual que la anciana de antes de su primer paro cardíaco? -- abrió la carpeta y sacó varios papeles tomó uno de ellos y lo leyó--. Voluntaria en el pabellón de niños con cáncer en el hospital general de Chicago. Voluntaria en la enseñanza del idioma a inmigrantes en la escuela pública. Vecina de Tess Warden, y según testigos amigas. Luego Candy hace casi Exactamente lo mismo excepto por la enseñanza a inmigrantes todo absolutamente todo es lo mismo miró a Terry esperando que este dijera algo, pero solamente meneaba la cabeza sin mirarlo dijo;

\--Si ya tienes la respuesta ¿que haces Aqui?-- William frunció el ceño comprendiendo y a la vez confundido. Se puso en pie lentamente sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Terry.

\--¿Tú lo sabías?-- Terry asintió.

\--Me enteré antes del viaje que hicimos por el mundo. Candy no era Candy, algo sobrenatural ocurrió, y Candy era realmente Candice White. Como comprenderás era algo que si te hubiese contado no me hubieras creído. Ya has visto que si uno mismo no lo descubre y corrobora con sus propios ojos, le parecerá una mentira.

\--Entonces...

\--Entonces no me casaré con la mujer que despierte, si es que despierta. Lo siento William.

William se quedó como una estatua allí de pie. Mirando a Terry beberse su whisky. Él necesitaba uno, así que de repente se movió caminó hacia él Bar y bebió un trago. Lo triste en todo esto era que tenía que admitir que le gustaba más la extraña que su propia hija, y que con Georgina habían hablado y dicho que preferían a la Candy buena después del accidente que al anterior.

\-- ¿Qué pasó con la anciana entonces, porque entró hacia la casa y...?

\-- La anciana que golpeó a Candy era tu hija en ese cuerpo --William se echó a reír--. Si parece una locura admitió Terry--, o más bien una pesadilla.

\--Pero la anciana murió

\--Si .

\--¿Quien murió realmente? --Terry cerró sus ojos y William vio en su expresión un infinito dolor. Entonces también a él le dolió el corazón.

Comprendiendo, dejó el vaso de licor sobre la encimera del bar, y se encaminó a la mesa de los muebles donde había dejado su carpeta. La recogió lentamente, sabiendo que no habría nada en el mundo que pudiese obligar a este hombre a cumplir con la palabra que había dado anteriormente. La muerte de su verdadera novia lo eximia de todo contrato.

—Podría decirte que con quién te comprometiste fue con mi hija, no con esa mujer pero...-- sonrió sin humor--. Pero le tome cariño, le cobré respeto, algo muy difícil hoy en día.

Miró a Terry, pero éste permanecía en silencio con su vaso de Whisky en la mano, y mirando sin mirar. Con razón ese aspecto de cansado, debía llevar sin dormir bien estas dos semanas. ¿Que podría decirle? Él tal vez recuperaría su hija. A esa mujer difícil y capaz de matar a otro. y Terry había perdido la mujer de la que realmente se había enamorado. Miró al techo como si esté fuera el cielo y no supo que pedir. Aunque intuyo que pidiera lo que pidiera los hados harían lo que se les viniera en gana.

Bien —-susurró—- he oído que te devuelves a Londres —Terry sonrío

—Los rumores si que vuelan, es verdad necesito hacer un viaje a Londres pero no es algo indefinido lo he hablado con mi padre, y él me ha convencido de que irme ahora teniendo a mi prometida enferma, me haría perder la simpatía de muchos.

—Eso es totalmente cierto, que bueno que lo piensas tal vez y hasta deberías de ir a visitarla, aunque sea por las apariencias —Terry simplemente hizo una mueca.

—Sólo pensarlo — dijo William y se metió bajo el brazo la carpeta con los papeles que demostraban quién era Candy white en su primera vida.

\--Las negociaciones entre los GrandChester y los Andry seguirán, no tiene que estar todo supeditado a una boda para que sea así --Williams se alzó de hombros.

\--Gracias. Aunque todo había sido más fácil si te hubieses casado con mi hija. A la larga tú habrías terminado siendo el dueño de todo, pues no tengo mas herederos.

En el momento su teléfono empezó a vibrar lo sacó y vio que era Georgina miró a Terry y le señaló la puerta.

William miro a Terry que le tendía una mano.

\--Se me dan muy mal las despedidas, pero... --dijo, aún por encima del ruido que hacía en el teléfono Terry se aproximó a él y le palmeo la espalda.

\--Ser tu yerno fue genial.

\--Sí claro, eso lo porque la novia fue fácil de sobrellevar, de lo contrario Todo había sido un infierno.

\--No habíamos llegado ni hablar de boda.

\--Seguro.

\--Te deseo mucha suerte para cuando esta mujer despierte, William.

\--Vamos a ver qué nos depara el destino-- Terry sonrió y vio a William dar la media vuelta, y contestar el teléfono mientras salía.

\--¿Georgina? -- saludo William a su mujer contestando a su teléfono.

\--Ha despertado William-- Exclamó Georgina en cuanto escuchó la voz de su marido.

¡¡Candy ha despertado!! -- William se quedó quieto en los pasillos de GrandChester Entreprises, no dijo nada por espacio de un minut, y Georgina lo que hizo fue explicarle lo sucedido.

Hice quites viniera Tess a verla, l e pedí que hablara con ella, y no llevaba ni diez minutos dentro cuando salió para avisar a los médicos. También Adam lo vio, dice que abrió los ojos y le habló.

\-- ¿Le hablo? --dijo por fin William--. ¿ Qué le dijo?

\--Le reguntó qué quién era.

\--¿Candy no conocía a Adam de antes?

\--No lo sé, estuvo en la fiesta de los GrandChester. Pero no recuerdo si Candy cruzó las palabras con él, o fue un invitado más para ella. Y desde entonces no ha vuelto a despertar Así que no sé si es que de nuevo perdió la memoria, los doctores dicen que es muy posible.

\--Iré a verla inmediatamente.

\--Aquí te espero, no me he separado de ella.

\--Tess sigue allí.

\--Oh, ella esperó hasta hace unos momentos, pero tiene tres hijos no puede quedarse aquí todo lo que quiera.

\--Veo. Ya voy para allá --se despidió de su mujer y se encaminó a su a tu móvil para ir directo al hospital. Tenía que darle la bienvenida de vuelta a su hija... y ajustar cuentas con ella.

\-- Es increíble ese maldito intento violarnos --le preguntó Candy a Candice y está simplemente hizo una mueca. Habían estado caminando por la playa y hablando todo el tiempo,

\-- Heredé tus problemas, pero supe sobrellevarlo y al final era una Candy totalmente distinta.

\-- Ahora siento que es saldado parte de mis deudas, hablar contigo me ha hecho bien.

\-- No puedo creerlo lo idénticas que somos y distintas a la misma vez, pero estoy segura de que si hubiésemos sido contemporáneas habríamos sido amigas.

\--¿Eso crees?

\--Tú no.

\--No, no lo creo para nada --dijo Candy y se echó a reír-.

\--Eres terca, y de las que quieren ayudar a los que tienen problemas, y no había nadie más con más problemas que yo. Habrás intentado ayudarme y yo habría sucumbido a tu tenacidad. Creo que si hubiésemos sido amigas una amistad rara y difícil pero verdadera.

No todas las mejores amigas tienen que ser también _Almas Gemelas_ los Polos opuestos se atraen lo olvidas-- Candy se sonrió y miró al Horizonte del mar.

\--Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso ya nunca lo sabremos.

\--¿Has hablado con la voz?

\--La voz tiene nombre propio . Y sí hablé con _él_ \--Es un _él._

\--Sí es como un _él_... --contestó Candy riendo--. Pero es justo, supongo que es quién se encarga de darle a cada uno lo que merece, sea en la vida o en la muerte. Me dijo que estaba unida a ti. Que tuviera paciencia, y que abriera mi corazón, que yo sabría qué hacer en el momento dado. Por eso no me extrañó cuando te vi aquí.

Guardaron un silencio por unos minutos, tiempo en el que siguieron caminando por la playa que al parecer no tenía fin.

De pronto Candy se detuvo y se quedó totalmente quieta, a lo que Candice encontro esto muy extraño y se puso en su campo visual.

\--¿Candy? --ésta se echó a reír, pero no era una risa desquiciada o nerviosa, era como si hubiese comprendido un chiste que le contarán asi hacia tiempo.

\--¿Estás bien?

\--Todo tiene sentido. Yo vi al dueño de la voz, y tú no. Realmente todo tiene sentido.

\-- No para mí, querrías explicarme.

Continuará...

\-- ¿Qué creen...? Ya entramos en el siguiente, al último capítulo.

Buenas noches y miles de gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Saludos a las chicas de siempre. JillValentine.


	20. Capítulo 20

CAPÍTULO 20

De pronto Candy se detuvo y se quedó totalmente quieta, Candice encontro esto muy extraño y se puso en su campo visual.

\--¿Candy? --ésta se echó a reír, pero no era una risa desquiciada, o nerviosa, era como si hubiese comprendido un chiste que le contaran hacía tiempo--. ¿Estás bien?

\--Todo tiene sentido. Yo vi al dueño de la voz, y tú no... realmente todo tiene sentido.

\-- No para mí, querrías explicarme.

\--¿Te gustaría volver aquí? --preguntó Candy en vez de contestar y Candice la miro sin comprender.

\--¿Volver aquí ? ¿Estoy aquí, no?

\--No, seguramente querrás ir donde están tus dos viejos amigos --dijo Candy más para sí.

\--¿Candy? volvió a llamarla Candice ya preocupada. Pero Candy la tomó por los hombros y la miro como estudiándola y luego de pasar así un largo tiempo, se echó a reír de nuevo--. ¿Te volviste loca, acaso? --preguntó Candice, pero Candy sólo sacudía la cabeza y reía.

\--Definitivamente, _Ellos_ saben cómo hacen sus cosas.

\--¿Qué cosas?

\--Tenías que ser libre primero. Tu antiguo cuerpo debía morir y volver a la tierra para que pudieras ser libre de verdad.

\--No entiendo lo que dices --y de repente Candy la beso en los labios--. ¡Candy!

\--No te escandalices, es como si te besaras a ti misma en el espejo ¿no lo hiciste en tu adolescencia?

\--En mi adolescencia no tuve muchos espejos.

\--Pobre. Escúchame. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el hospital? ¿Qué te seguiría en tus pesadillas y todo eso?

\--Cómo olvidarlo. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.

\--No es así, no te acosaré. Simplemente porque no podré, aunque quiera y no quiero.

\--Hablas como si fuera a volver... --su voz se fue apagando cuando advirtió la mirada de Candy, era como si le pidiera que usara su cabeza para comprender algo, y Candice lo hizo. Sintió que palidecía--. ¿Volver? ¿Podría volver? -- Pero tú...

\--No quiero volver, ¿no te lo dije? Aquí encontrado mi paz. Allá sólo tendré más dolor, más luchas, culpas y recuerdos malos.

\--¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! --exclamó Candice llevándose ambas manos a su boca, cubriendola. Candy volvió a reír cuando vio que apenas estaba comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba, seguro que en lo primero que había pensado era en Terry.

\--Oh. Candy... --Candice se precipitó a ella y la abrazó. Candy no respondió a su abrazo al principio, poco acostumbrada ellos, pero luego lo fue aceptando, hasta que llegó a corresponderle rodeándola también con sus brazos.

\--Te lo mereces, por buena.

\-- No creo que las cosas funcionen así. Hay mucha gente más buena en el mundo

\-- Entonces fue que a _Ellos_ se les dio la gana.

\--Muy seguramente.

\--Cuida a mis padres por mi

\--Candy... ¿estás. segura de que...?

\--No volvere, Candice. Estaba escrito que moriría ese día, y el día que me dieron la oportunidad de ser buena y generosa... fui e intenté matarte. Tal vez tengo el alma más anciana y rota que la tuya. Además... no cambiaría este lugar por ningúno otro. Tengo paz al fin, ya te lo dije. Dejame aquí.

\--¡Dios mío! Me siento tan...

\--No se te ocurra llamarte a ti misma egoísta, estarías echándole tierra a mí intento de generosidad, mi cuerpo, mi nombre, mis padres; de aquí hasta que vuelvas a morir son tuyos.

\--¡Dios! --volvió a exclamar Candice, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esta vez, de felicidad Candy sonrío al verla así. Estaba bien que los que quieran vivir viviesen, por una vez ese deseo se hacia realidad.

Candy Andry había conseguido; acabar con su vida. En su época nunca había comprendido el lugar tan privilegiado en el que estaba, su posición, su familia... hasta ahora, que veía a Candice ser feliz por ella. Pero la felicidad de Candice apenas sí alcanzaba a calentarle un poco del corazón. Ella tenía mucho que aprender aún.

No le había contado toda su comversación con _Él_ , a Candice. lo cierto era que de aquí en adelante estaría muy ocupada. Candice se merecía esta oportunidad, y era para que comprendiera está verdad que le habría traído aquí por un momento en medio de la larga eternidad que le esperaba.

Se sentó en la arena de cara al mar, y Candice hizo lo mismo.

\--Se está poniendo el sol —dijo y Candice asintió comprendiendo lo que esas palabras significaban.

Candice se acostó boca arriba en la arena, mirando el limpio cielo azul, y dando gracias, gracias, gracias a quien quiera que le hubiese dado aquel Inmenso regalo.

Candy la vio cerrar sus ojos y mientras su doble se iba quedando dormida fue desvaneciéndose también.

\--Vive y sé feliz por las dos --le dijo y se quedó allí en arena.¿ Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía. La eternidad apenas empezaba.

Candice White abrió los ojos sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Abrió lentamente sus párpados pues había escuchado la canción que había compuesto hacía mucho tiempo, y que le cantaba a Nicolle para que se calmara. Sólo había una persona adulta, aparte de ella, que conocía esa canción, ¿estaría Tess allí con ella?

Habia pensado que vería a Terrunce antes de volver a estar de nuevo entre los vivos, pero no fue así; en cambio, había aterrizado directo aquí; estaba en una cama de hospital, acostada, y sentía que se le iba a romper en dos la cabeza; la luz le lastimaba los ojos. Cuando los tuvo abiertos, nadie cantaba la canción, al contrario había un hombre de cabellos negros, alto de ojos azules, muy parecidos a un ángel. Aunque no es que ella en su vida hubiese visto uno, pero éste debía serlo.

\--¿Quién eres tú? --le preguntó pero el hombre no contestó, o si lo hizo, ella no le escuchó. Los ojos se le cerraron de nuevo, aunque ella ya no tenía miedo. Estaba aquí esta vez para quedarse, para seguir con la vida que había iniciado. Su cuerpo. Al fin por fin sentía suyo, había sufrido recientemente un grave golpe y debía recuperarse para estar otra vez llena de energía y vitalidad , y volver con los suyos. Los suyos. Al fin.

William miraba a Georgina sostenerle la mano a Candy, quién permanecía dormida. Los doctores aseguraban que en cualquier momento despertaría, y ellos estaban allí esperando.

Había sido difícil ver a su esposa tan angustiada por su hija, todos los días preguntándose si despertaría algún día. A veces le parecía que toda la eternidad habían estado allí, esperando a que su hija reaccionara; la espera se hacía demasiado larga.

William no le había contado a Georgina la extraña relación que había entre Candy y Candice White, y él se sentía terriblemente culpable, sólo por haber tenido un instante en el que deseara que quién volviese fuera Candice. Sobrenatural, raro, de locos, esquizofrénico. quizá. Pero era la única explicación que había hallado, para toda esta locura.

Candy Andry abrió sus ojos y encontró la tierna mirada de su madre. La sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al ver que su hija despertaba al fin, estaba tan llena de luz y felicidad que la contagio inmediatamente.

\--Mamá --le dijo.

\--¡Dios! - exclamó Georgina apretando suavemente su mano.

\--¡Gracias! ¡Pensé que habías perdido la memoria!

\--No... -- susurro Candy Aunque me duele mucho la cabeza.

\--Los médicos dicen que era de esperarse --dijo William mirándola muy concienzudamente--. Recuerdas lo sucedido,

\--Una mujer me golpeó en la cabeza--dijo Candy sintiendo los párpados pesados, pero luchando por mantenerse despierta.

\--Una mujer que hasta hace poco estuvo interna aquí en el hospital --siguió William, y Candy frunció el ceño preguntándose: Por qué William quería hablar de eso ahora.

\--William... cariño... seguro que ella hablara con las autoridades lo que tenga que hablar, pero luego. No la atormentes con preguntas y datos ahora.

William no dijo nada sólo se quedó mirando a su hija muy analítico.

\--¿Cuánto llevó aquí?

\--Dos semanas. Dos semanas eternas.

\--¿Y Terry y Tess? -- William se mordió los labios. Está no era su hija pero se quedó en el Limbo, sin saber que sentir. ¿Alivió porque era la Candy buena, o dolor porque su hija, la Rebelde, nunca volvería ya?

No--, sé dijo, esta de aquí era su hija fuese quien fuese.

Terry estaría muy feliz de saberlo, sé dijo, y también Tess... Pero en su corazón se estaba produciendo una batalla campal entre dos sentimientos. Deslealtad, al admitir que prefería a la mujer cuya mano Georgina sostenía en vez de a su propia hija; y alivio porque la vida era mucho más fácil con esta mujer buena, aquí en el destino había hecho aterrizar en su regazo. Dio unos pasos hasta la ventana y descorrió un poco la cortina para mirar hacia fuera preguntándose si no era demasiado egoísta de su parte; él nunca había podido llegar hasta Candy, ni él ni Georgina... y sospechaba que ninguno en el mundo.

De todos modos, sonrió con una mueca, no era como si le hubiesen preguntado a él, para saber a quien prefería.

\--Tess estuvo aquí ayer --escucho que contestaba Georgina ante la pregunta de Candy pero ya sabes que ella no puede estar lejos de sus hijos por mucho tiempo.

\--Dile que venga quiero verla, y a Terry...

\--Terry canceló el compromiso.

\--¡William! --lo reprendió Georgina.

\--Ella tiene que saberlo.

\--Pero no ahora, ni de ese modo --ambos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Candy en vez de ponerse a llorar, por la noticia simplemente sonreía.

\--Ustedes dos siguen siendo los mismos por lo que veo.

\--Cariño...se apresuró a decir Georgina--. Hablaremos con Terry le diremos que...

\--Por favor no le digan que desperté.

\--¿Qué? --preguntaron los dos al tiempo

\--Quiero darle una sorpresa yo misma -- cuando dijo aquello ya tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados, esta vez había estado más tiempo despierta y había hablado más. Pero igualmente debía estar agotada.

Georgina salió inmediatamente de la habitación para llamar a Tess y avisarle. A Terry no lo llamaría,no solo por la petición de su hija, sino porque se había portado tan mal al no ir a verla antes, que estaba pensando seriamente en decirle a Candy que considerada su deseo de casarse con él. Un hombre que jamás cumpliría el voto de estar a su lado tanto en la salud como la enfermedad. Tal vez cuando lo supiera se desanimaría, se entristeceria, pero ella era hermosa y joven, encontraría pronto un nuevo amor.

\--Test --saludo por el teléfono.

\--Señora Andry --contestó Tess al otro lado de la línea --. ¿Cómo sigue todo?

\-- Candy despertó. Acabo de hablar con ella.

\--Ah... --contesto Tess. Estaba en su casa en su día libre y sostenía en su mano una cesta llena de ropa de los niños para ser lavada se quedó en silencio al pensar que Candy había despertado y ahora a ella le tocaba a fingir que eran amigas y que se querían mucho. No creía soportar esa farsa por mucho tiempo.

\--Preguntó por ti --eso la dejó helada.

\--¿Qué?

\--Pregunto por ti --repitió Georgina--. Quiere verte. Oh, yo no le dije que estas dos semanas tú y Terry fueron las personas más Ingratas del mundo -- siguió Georgina ante su silencio--, aunque debería. Mi hija va a casarse muy mal si lo hace con Terry.

\--¡Terry! --exclamó Tess, ignorando todo lo que había dicho Georgina--. Tengo que llamarlo y...

\--No, no lo hagas

\--Pero Georgina ¡él tiene que saber!

\--Candy misma pidió que no le dijéramos nada Quiere darle la sorpresa ella misma, pero bueno en cuanto se entere de que no fue a verla en estas dos semanas, quizá reconsidere lo de casarse. Terry me decepcionó mucho.

\--Georgina... --Tess se moría por explicarle lo que estaba pasando pero no podía.

\--Me pidió que te dijera que vayas a verla, te quiere a su lado.

\--Oh, Dios mío. ¡¡Si es Candice!! --exclamó Tess con deseos de llorar y dejando el cesto de ropa sobre la primera mesa que encontró.

\--¿Qué dices?

\--¿Cómo está? --preguntó Tess --, tiene que estar tan adolorida, la pobre.

\--Muestras mucho más interés ahora, ¿por qué...?

\--Iré a verla en cuanto pueda. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! Gracias por avisarme señora Georgina. Dígale a Candice... a Candy que no estará sola más tiempo iré a hacerle compañía ya mismo, los niños están en la escuela y puedo dejar a Nicolle en la guardería suerte que es mi día libre.

\--Bien entonces aquí te espero.

Tess no había terminado de cortar la llamada, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Extrañada pues no esperaba nadie, oteo mirando por la mirilla, y vio una mujer joven vestida como ejecutiva, que esperaba el otro lado, preguntándose quién sería, y qué querría. Entre abrió la puerta.

\--Diga.

\--¿La señora, Tess Warden?

\--Si, soy yo.

\--Vengo de parte de Terry GrandChester ¿puede recibirme?

Más confundida aún abrió la puerta y la dejó seguir. La mujer traspaso el umbral, y le tendió una mano para saludarla. Se veía que ganaba bien, su traje era carísimo. Aunque llevaba pocas joyas, las que tenía eran también de buen gusto.

\--Estoy aquí, porque vengo a ofrecerle una nueva oportunidad de empleo en nuestras dependencias, para esto he venido personalmente. a entrevistarla y conocer sus niveles de estudio y capacidades...

\--Ay, Dios... --río Tess, sabiendo que aquí estaba Terry cumpliendo la última voluntad de Candice, los ojos se le humedecieron. Georgina estaba muy equivocada si creía que Terry no era el adecuado para Candice o más bien para Candy, tomó la nota mental de irse acostumbrando a llamarla por el nombre que aparecía en su identificación.

La recién llegada a la miró extrañada.

\--¿Está todo bien?

\--Si, pero, ¿no es un poco raro que venga usted a entrevistarme a mi casa? --pregunto Tess secándose las comisura de los ojos--, debería ir yo a su oficina, ¿no?, como es normal.

\--Bueno. Admito que es un caso excepcional, pero fue a petición del mismo señor Grandchester. ¿Tiene unos minutos?

¿Qué hacer? --se preguntó Tess Candy la esperaba en el hospital, y ella quería ir a verla cuando antes. Pero esto también era importante. No quería dar la impresión de que despreciaba el puesto, cuando era más que evidente que lo necesitaba. Miró su reloj, tendría que vestirse más de prisa luego, pero iría a ver a su amiga en cuanto terminará aquí.

\--Sí claro tengo tiempo.

Georgina estaba feliz de ver a su hija hablar y comer otra vez con relativa normalidad, verla dormir por dos semanas fue aterrador, ahora por fin el color estaba volviendo a sus mejillas y sus labios.

Ella misma le daba de comer; y su hija, su bebé, se dejaba atender entre risas, Incómoda por tanta consideración, pero aceptando sus mimos. Había tenido mucho miedo de que no pudiese llevar una vida normal, pero el último diagnóstico médico indicaba que todo estaba en orden y que simplemente tendría dolor de cabeza de vez en cuando. Un precio muy bajo que pagar por la vida, y así lo había aceptado Candy. Era la misma Candy dulce y buena que respetaba la vida y con muchos planes, no habría vuelto a cambiar.

Ese era otro de sus miedos, que cuando volviera, su hija olvidará todo lo bueno que había vivido estos últimos meses y retrocediera hacer aquella Candy violenta y enojada de antes, pero al parecer no sería así.

Cuando le estaba limpiando la boca luego de haberse terminado la sopa, la puerta se abrió y apareció Tess, un poco agitada con el cabello no muy pulcramente recojido. Miró directamente a Candy por unos instantes, y luego se echó a llorar.

\--¡Santo cielo! --dijo entre lágrimas--, creí que... creí que...

Candy le extendió sus manos y Tess no tardó en lazarse a ellos. La abrazó fuertemente y lloró a lágrima viva, el corazón de Georgina se arrugó un poquito, y salió de la habitación dándoles privacidad. Ahora se sentía un poco mal por haber acusado a Tess de ser mala amiga.

\--Te veo más linda que antes. ¿por qué estás aquí? tu cuerpo ya...

\--Estoy aquí por qué, aquí será donde pertenezca de ahora en adelante.

\--Sin cambios.

\--Para siempre.

\--Qué bueno, qué bien. Te eché tanto de menos-- exclamó Tess volviendola a abrazarla

\--Y yo a ti, aunque para mí sólo pasaron unas pocas horas y me encuentro con que aquí pasé dos semanas.

\--Las dos semanas más horribles de mi vida y las de Terry imagino. ¿Es verdad que dijiste que no le dijéramos nada? --Candy asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza--. ¿Por qué lo torturas de esa manera? Ese hombre debe estar muy mal.

Él no creerá que soy yo hasta que lo vea con sus propios ojos.

\--Pero seguro que sí soy yo quién le dice.

\--No será por mucho tiempo. En cuanto salga de aquí iré a buscarlo.

\--Eso podría tomar una semana más Candice ten compación --Candy sonrío.

\--Ya no podrá seguir llamándome Candice ahora soy Candy, por siempre Candy-- Tess respiró profundo.

\--Está bien, tendré que irme acostumbrando esta vez si enserio. ¿Le dirás? A Terry --ante el silencio de Candy Tess siguió--. Ese hombre está como muerto en vida. Estuvo en tu funeral, y lo vi tan... tan solo, tan mal. Es que sólo con acordarme se me arruga el corazón --Candy sonrío cuando vio que Tess empuñaba ambas manos en su pecho haciendo la demostración.

\-- Es que quiero decírselo yo misma. Ver su cara cuando me reconozca... imagino que lo está pasando mal tal como dices... pero ya se los recompensaré. Te juro que se lo recompensaré.

\-- Está bien, te dejaré obrar a tu antojo... igual, nunca habías pedido algo así, para ti.

\--No. Nunca. Los médicos dicen que todo estará bien en mi tal vez mañana pueda salir.

\--Ah... estoy tan contenta --suspiró Tess--. Siento que me quitaron un enorme peso de encima.

\--Y a mí --comentó Candy, y procedió a contarle la experiencia que ha vivido con la otra Candy, la conversación y todo lo demás...

Allí se les volvió a pasar el tiempo como solía ser.

Terry llegó a su loft y no se molestó en encender las luces. Arrojó las llaves sobre una mesa y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

Estaba cansado llevaba semanas sin dormir bien. y cuando lo hacía era para tener pesadillas siempre la misma: en un momento él estaba con Candy ella vestida de fiesta, preciosa y sonriente, y luego ya no era ella, sino Candice muriendo en sus brazos. En su pesadilla Candice se desvanecía entre sus brazos como una estatua de arena, o cenizas, y él gritaba llamándola, para luego darse cuenta de que en realidad también gritaba.

Por eso dormía aquí, en el loft, y no en la casa de su padre, realmente, no quería parecer aún más patético despertando a su padre en la madrugada por sus gritos. Mejor se quedaba aquí solo sin testigos de su locura.

Era una tortura, porque aquí era donde más tiempo había pasado con su novia, la que aún sentía su novia.

Sintió algo extraño en la sala. Había alguien más allí, se sentía otra presencia, otra respiración. ¿Ladrones? Aquello sería muy extraño en la zona en la que vivía, y sobre todo en ese edificio, pero no era imposible. no tenía un arma consigo Pero sabía luchar Así que se movió despacio hacia el interruptor de la luz preparándose para atacar o ser atacado.

Lo que vio lo dejó de piedra.

Candy estaba sentada en uno de sus muebles Azules, con las rodillas juntas y su espalda muy recta. Una venda rodeaba en sus sienes, y llevaba el cabello rubio rojo recogido a medio lado en una trenza que le caía hasta el pecho, tenía esa sonrisa que la conocía también, y ese brillo en su mirada.

Cerró sus ojos en un quejido suave, llevándose la mano al pecho, y se recostó a la pared más próxima. Estaba en medio de otra pesadilla.

\--¿Terry? --escuchó. Tenía grabada esa voz que era capaz de reproducirse en su mente y en su sueños con exactitud, no sé atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Cálmate se dijo pronto todo pasará y despertarás en tu cama sólo

\--Terry, mi amor...

\--No --gimió Terry--. Por favor... --pero entonces sintió el toque de sus manos sobre sus mejillas ásperas, y tuvo que abrir los ojos. Allí estaba ella con rostro preocupado, buscando su mirada.

\-- Soy yo --dijo ella con voz suave--. Estoy aquí.

Él no dijo nada, su respiración estaba agitada, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que pronto rodaron por sus mejillas, siempre sucedía en sus sueños siempre terminaba llorando como un niño, sin vergüenza alguna, por su pérdida, por su enorme soledad, y también por lo Injusto que le parecía todo lo que había sucedido con Candice, y por ende, con él.

El final de esta tortura se aproxima, se volvió a decir.

Pero algo insólito ocurrió, algo que nunca ocurría en sus más de cientos de pesadillas. Ella se empinó en sus pies para alcanzar su rostro y barrer con sus labios sus lágrimas y luego besar sus ojos humedecidos.

\--El monstruo del armario ya te pilló.

Sólo entonces Terry se permitió analizar la situación con la cabeza fría. No despertaba la escena se prolongaba, y no cambiaba; Candy no se volvía Candice, ni se desvanecía; nada más sucedía, y el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo empezaba a ser demasiado real... y demasiado reconfortable.

Continuará...

Más tarde pongo el final.

JillValentine.


	21. Capítulo 21

CAPÍTULO 21

Candy estaba sentada en uno de sus muebles Azules, con las rodillas juntas y su espalda muy recta. Una venda rodeaba en sus sienes, y llevaba el cabello rubio rojo recogido a medio lado en una trenza que le caía hasta el pecho, tenía esa sonrisa que la conocía también, y ese brillo en su mirada.

Cerró sus ojos en un quejido suave, llevándose la mano al pecho, y se recostó a la pared más próxima. Estaba en medio de otra pesadilla.

\--¿Terry? --escuchó. Tenía grabada esa voz que era capaz de reproducirse en su mente y en su sueños con exactitud, no sé atrevía a abrir los ojos.

\--Cálmate --se dijo pronto todo pasará y despertarás en tu cama y sólo.

\--Terry, mi amor...

\--No --gimió Terry--. Por favor... --pero entonces sintió el toque de sus manos sobre sus mejillas ásperas, y tuvo que abrir los ojos.

Allí estaba ella, con rostro preocupado buscando su mirada.

—Soy yo —dijo ella con su voz suave—. Estoy aquí. Él no dijo nada, su respiración estaba agitada, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas que pronto rodaron por sus mejillas. Siempre sucedía en sus sueños, siempre terminaba llorando como un niño sin vergüenza alguna, por su pérdida, por su enorme soledad, y también por lo Injusto que le parecía todo...

Todo lo que había sucedido con Candice, y Por ende con él. Pero algo insólito ocurrió.

Algo que nunca ocurría. Ella empinó sus pies, para alcanzar su rostro, y barrer con sus labios sus lágrimas, y luego besar sus ojos humedecidos.

Candy no se volvía Candice, ni se desvanecía; nada más sucedía, y el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo empezaba a ser demasiado real. Demasiado reconfortable.

\--Parece que te convenciste a ti mismo de que jamás volvería --Terry siguió en silencio, pasando saliva y sin querer quitarle los ojos de encima--. Pero volví. Alguien ha sido muy bueno, y me ha permitido estar aquí, otra vez contigo. Ella tomó su barbilla, entre sus dedos y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios--. Estoy aquí para quedarme --siguió diciendo. Y volvió a besarlo esta vez en la otra comisura--. Seré Candy, hasta que este cuerpo envejezca y muera--. Ahora beso el sitio en el que su garganta y su mandíbula se unían, con un beso

La separó de él, para mirarla. Era Candy no había duda, Pero no era Candy la verdadera, porque ésta no conocía la dirección de su loft, ni tenía una llave.

Y sólo había una persona en el mundo con la que él se había bromeado acerca del monstruo del armario.

Pero tenía miedo de creer, y que luego esa verdad se desvaneciera cómo se desvanecía en sus pesadillas Así que sólo la observó por otro rato. Ella lo miraba paciente.

\--No estoy soñando --dijo él y no fue una pregunta.

\--No --contestó ella sonriendo.

\--No estoy muerto tampoco --eso la hizo reír.

\--No. Sé lo que se siente y tú definitivamente estás muy vivo--. Terry volvió a cerrar sus ojos

\--Dime los nombres de mis abuelos--.Candy alzo sus cejas, él definitivamente quería pruebas antes de permitirse creer.

\--Terrunce y Susana --y luego añadió--. Terruce fue mi primer amor, el chico al que le di mi primer beso, me habría casado con él pero...

\--Ya, ya no tienes que decir tanto -- Ella volvió a sonreír sabiendo que él, en el fondo siempre había sentido una pizca de celos por su abuelo. Se quedó muy quieta cuando el al fin la rodeó con sus brazos

Había hablado con los médicos y salió del hospital Aquella tarde prometiéndoles mil y una veces que se cuidaría, había firmado una serie de documentos donde se hacía responsable de sí misma, Pues estaba saliendo de su hospitalización antes de tiempo, y en contra de la voluntad de los médicos, pero era que simplemente que no podía dejar de pensar en Terry. Tal como Tess se lo había descrito, sólo, triste. Así que había convencido a su madre de que le prestara su auto y a Jonh para ir a su casa, y buscar entre sus cosas la llave del loft de Terry, que le habia dado unos dias antes de que pasara todo lo de la muerte de su antiguo yo. Saber que él sufría, le hacía sufrir también, y no entendía como algunas personas se regodeaban con el conocimiento de que su pareja estaba sufriendo de amor por ellas, y estiraban la tortura hasta ser lo insostenible. Terry no se merecía esto, su dolor y su pérdida eran reales. Así que por eso se había escabullido aquí.

Cuándo sintió el brazo de Terry, tan diferente a cómo se lo imagino. Pues esperaba Euforia, y quizá algo de violencia, pero él estaba haciendo suave, delicado, solo pudo sonreír, él estaba cuidando de ella, aún cuando no terminaba de salir del shock.

\--Cómo... cómo... -- intentó preguntar él ahora con los ojos secos y muy abiertos.

\--No lo sé, pero tengo mucho que contarte --él volvió a separarla un poco esta vez, para estudiarla completo, tocó en su sien la venda blanca con mucha delicadeza.

\--Tuve tanto, tanto, miedo, terror diría.

\--Lo siento, vine en cuanto me fue posible. Quería verte cuanto antes.

\--Oh, ¡Candice! --ésta vez la abrazó más fuerte, estrujandola un poco entre sus brazos--. Candice, Candice.

Era increíble. Había perdido el amor, Se había quedado solo para siempre, y de repente, ese para siempre era totalmente distinto. Le habían devuelto a su Candice, a la mujer que lo había cautivado con su sonrisa, su bondad, su ternura, su tenacidad, su amor. La abrazó tan fuerte que casi la funde con su propio cuerpo, y su propio calor. La abrazó tan fuerte que el universo se hizo más anciano, sirviendo simplemente de testigo al encuentro de estas dos almas que se habían perdido la una a la otra.

Terry siguió llamándola por su antiguo nombre, mientras, la mesía entre sus brazos, sin otras palabras, sin gritos, ni danzas, ni más llanto, y no quiso, corregirlo, decirle, como a Tess, que debía empezar a acostumbrarse a llamarla Candy. Antes de asumir del todo su cambio de vida, quería ser amada por última vez como Candice White, y nadie tan perfecto para ello que el hombre que ella también amaba.

Terry aún no se lo creía. Tal vez aquello era un sueño, no una pesadilla. Un sueño hermoso, donde recuperaba el amor de su vida, y todo era perfecto.

Pensó entonces que si aquello era un sueño, lo viviría al máximo, tal como había hecho Candice, cuando despertó en el cuerpo joven de Candy. Sonrío al pensar eso.

Beso suavemente sus mejillas y buscó su boca para adueñarse de ella. Lamió sus labios con delicadeza, y el beso poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza. Eran dos semanas sin sus besos, dos eternas semanas. Quiso enredar su mano en sus cabellos, como solía hacer, pero entonces sintió la venda, y todo su cuerpo se enfrió súbitamente. Su novia estaba herida por esta vez, tendría que contenerse.

Se separó de ella, le tomó de la mano, y tomando la chaqueta y la llaves, la condujo hacía la puerta.

\--¿Que haces?

\--Tú estás herida. No creo que te hayan dado de alta.

\--Pero... pero quiero estar aquí contigo --dijo ella haciendo un puchero con los labios.

\--Ah, mi amor, yo me muero por estar contigo también, pero tengo que cuidar de ti. Es mi trabajo, ¿no?

\--¿Me llevarás de nuevo al hospital?

\-- Exacto --quiso protestar, pero entonces él la volvió a besar. ¿Así quien protestaba? --Déjame cuidar de ti, --le pidió--. Recupérate completamente, y entonces te haré de nuevo el amor y con todas mis fuerzas, ganas, y etcétera. -- Eso la hizo reír.

\--Está bien.

De inmediato salieron del edificio en su auto, Terry la llevó hasta el hospital. Candy lo miraba de reojo sonriendo. Si bien él tenía razón y la herida en su cabeza no había sanado del todo, lo que quería era pasar la noche entre sus brazos.

Las enfermeras se mostraron aliviadas cuando vieron a Candy volver. Reacia a soltar la mano de su novio, camino junto a él hasta su antigua habitación.

Justo cuando la soltó para vestirse de nuevo con la bata del hospital. Candy vio a Terry apoyarse en la pared, para no caer al suelo y apretar la mandíbula con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviera sufriendo. Angustiada, y con un grito corrió a él. Estaba frío y cambiaba de colores como un camaleón.

\--Ay, Dios, ¡no me digas que estás enfermo! ¡Terry! ¡Háblame!--gritó ella y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos. Terry se escurrió en la pared hasta caer al suelo, estaba sudado y frío. Candy empezó a llorar llena de miedo. Nunca lo había visto así; Terry nunca se quejaba de nada, nunca le dolía nada, siempre tenía una salud formidable. Una de las enfermeras apartó a Candy de él a la fuerza, quien no se quería desprender de él y otra le tomó el pulso a Terry.

\--Estoy bien --protestó

\--Primero que lo examine un doctor; luego que él haya dicho lo mismo que yo pienso, lo internara y le pondremos líquidos y electrólitos intravenosos, para que recupere fuerzas. Depende de lo mal que esté, serán las horas que tenga que estar aquí.

\--Cariño, déjate atender -- ante esas palabras Terry no pudo volver a negarse ella lo estaba mirando casi suplicante.

\--Dime, muchacho, ¿has estado alimentandote y durmiendo bien estos días?--Terry no respondió. Candy miró a la mujer uniformada de blanco con la esperanza de que aquellos sólo fuera un desmayo por agotamiento--. Tendrás que pasar tú también la noche aquí para asegurarnos.

A regañadientes acepto y se dejó conducir para ser revisado y analizado debidamente. Mientras, Candy se volvia a vestir con la bata de hospital y se acostaba en su habitación privada. Sonrío por la situación. Lo que debía ser una noche de loca y desenfrenada pasión, se había vuelto una de intravenosas y hospitales.

\--¿Dónde está él? -- le preguntó Candy a la enfermera que la ayuda.

\--A dos habitaciones de aquí, no se preocupe, está muy bien atendido.

\--No, eso no lo dudo --dijo y espero a que la enfermera saliera y apagará la luz para salir. Si bien iban a pasar la noche en un hospital. No tenían por qué estar separados.

Camino descalza por los pasillos cuidando que nadie la viera, y abrió una puerta sin llamar. Encontró a Terry mirando enfurruñado el lado interior de su codo, donde estaba inyectada la aguja como ordenándole con la mente a líquido para que entrara rápido a su cuerpo. Al ver a Candy su ceño se suavizó un poco, pero no desapareció. Terry la miró de arriba abajo.

Cuando Candy ya estuvo junto a su camilla

\--Qué bata más sexy --eso la hizo reír y mientras se fue acurrucándose a su lado Terry no dejaba de decirle palabras bonitas.

\--Te amo Candice. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo de nuevo.

\--También te amo, pero ya no podrás seguir llamándome Candice.

\--¿Ah, no?

\--Soy Candy cariño y seré Candy siempre, empieza a acostumbrarte--. Terry torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada.

\-- Cuando tengamos una niña -- dijo él un momento después--, le pondremos Candice.

\-- Me parece bien -- acepto Candy sonriendo y por fin pudo acomodarse a su lado, para rodear su pecho con su brazo tal como antes lo habían hecho.

\--Es increíble, has vuelto de la muerte dos veces --siguió él con voz perezosa. Candy movió su cabeza para mirar a Terry que cada vez tenía los ojos más cerrados, mientras iba quedándose dormido. Realmente estaba agotado, y no le gustaba mucho la palidez de su piel, lo que acentuaba sus ojeras.

Sus caminos los de Terry y ella no estaban cruzados, eran más bien paralelos. Ahora podrían andar el uno al otro del otro, por lo que les resta de vida y deseaba fuertemente que está fuera larga.

Candy cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo.

\-- Quiero la luna de miel en París --dijo mientras, se iba sumiendo en un sueño tranquilo.

Una enfermera entró cuando ya era hora de retirarle a Terry la intervenosa, pero lo que encontró la sorprendió y la enterneció a partes iguales. Terry y Candy dormían en la misma camilla, abrazados y agotados. Él tenía cuidado de no lastimarla y ella de no obstruir con su brazo el paso de la intervenosa. Entró sigilosamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, aprovechó para ponerle la otra bolsa de suero a Terry, qué te haber estado despierto, se habría opuesto.

Luego buscó una sábana y los cubrió con ella. No era muy ordoxo que dos durmieran sobre una camilla, pero por una noche no estaba mal, además, sabía que sería difícil separarlos, y aquellos sólo conseguiría interrumpir su descanso, que tanto necesitaban Apagó la luz y salió dejándolos tranquilos. Había muchas formas para recuperarse bien.

\--De veras creen que podrían llevar esto hasta el final --dijo la voz de alguien. Candy Terry despertaron para mirar a un médico observando los con rostro severo.

\--Dios, querido -- susurro Candy escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Terry quién se echó a reír.

\--Sí, sí seguro -- se burló el médico--. Usted señor grandchester ya puede irse a su casa, recuerde dormir las horas habituales y comer saludablemente. Y usted señorita Andry tiene unos exámenes de rutina en unos minutos. Cuando el médico terminó de hablar tanto Candy y Terry habían bajado de la cama. Terry la ayudaba para que se apoyará en su brazo así devolviendo la su habitación.

La mañana se fue rápida para los dos, Terry fue a su casa, se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa con el mismo ánimo volvió al hospital. Georgina se dio cuenta de que ahora sí estaba pendiente de de su hija, y estaba atento de cada solicitud suya, y aunque lo miraba con desconfianza, no podría dejar de intuir que su preocupación de ahora era auténtica.

Así se fueron pasando los días. Tess llevó a los niños para que Candy pudiera verlos, y habían conversado hasta perder la noción del tiempo, y Terry estaba con ella siempre que no tenía nada urgente que hacer en la oficina. Aplazó su viaje a Londres para dedicarse a ella, y Richard estaba más que aliviado porque su hijo estaba otra vez de buen ánimo, no deprimido como hacía unos días.

Llegó el momento en que Candy por fin fue dada de alta, y en vez de pasar aquella noche en su casa, se fue a loft de Terry. Aquella noche quería estar a su lado, y volver a hacer el amor con él, y así fue. Terry la alzó en sus brazos y subió con ella las escaleras que llegaban al segundo nivel, donde se hallaba la cama. Con mucho cuidado Terry la dejó sobre la cama, y luego se apoyó sobre el colchón y la miró a los ojos largo rato.

\--Me siento bendecido --susurró el--. Tenerte es un regalo divino. A veces creo estar viviendo un sueño--. Candy sonrío, preguntándose si alguna otra mujer en el mundo escuchaba a menudo palabras como esa. Sabía que si habia, al igual que no. Ella había sido una de esas personas, tan carentes de afecto, de mimos, de amor. ahora lo tenía todo en abundancia.

\--Yo también me siento así --contestó ella, y con el pulgar, acarició uno de los pezones chatos de su pecho--, y eso sólo me hace querer atesorarte--. Terry sonrió, y se inclino más a ella para besar sus labios.

\-- Así que soy tu tesoro.

\--Si, así como yo soy el tuyo --respondió ella, recibiendo los besos que Terry iba dejando en la piel de su cuello. Inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a responder a la invitación que Terry muy sutilmente estaba tejiendo con sus besos y caricias. Cerró sus ojos con absoluto placer, y con sus manos fue retirando la tela de la camisa que obstruía su toque. Terry se enderezó para terminar de quitársela, lo que lo dejó con el torso desnudo, y Candy se relamió los labios al verlo.

Aún sentía que no se acostumbraba a aquello; ser tan feliz, y ahora ser feliz hasta siempre.

Muchas personas unían sus vidas con la incertidumbre de que si aquello duraría, o si a la vuelta de unos años, todo acabaría en nada. Otros con la idea de que día a día tendrían una nueva lucha para mantenerse Unidos, por alguna razón, con tal de no separarse.

Ella agradecía esta tranquilidad que se le sumaba puntos a su felicidad. Sabía que Terry y ella estarían bien, juntos, felices. No sabía exactamente de dónde nacía esa seguridad. Tal vez, era por las cosas tan extrañas y sobrenaturales que les había ocurrido, o por la certeza que ambos tenían de ser amados por el otro; todo se reducía a una verdad ; este era su lugar en el mundo, los brazos de Terry. Y el lugar de Terry era ella. Exactamente allí donde estaba, intentando entrar en su cuerpo que extrañamente estaba muy estrecho y...

\--¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! --exclamó Candy en un grito no de placer, sino de dolor. Terry se quedó quieto de inmediato. Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo--. No puede ser --dijo ella ante su silenciosa pregunta, y él se retiró poco a poco para mirarla.

\-- Sí, sí puede ser --aseguro él y se echó a reír. En la cama había unas gotitas de sangre.

\--¡NO! --se quejó ella--. ¿Virgen yo? ¡NO!... ¿qué sentido tiene? --ante esa pregunta Terry se encogió de hombros.

\--¿Quién ha dicho algo del sentido? ¿Tiene sentido que tú hayas pasado del cuerpo de una anciana al de una mujer joven? ¿Qué hayas experimentado la muerte dos veces y vuelto sana y salva?

\--Pero creí que me libraría de esto --siguió Candy, poniéndose su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, y con los labios fruncidos.

\--Igual sólo será una vez en la vida. Tal vez erá necesario que supieras lo que se siente.

\--No es justo --siguió ella--. Apuesto que lo de la menopausia no me lo van a quitar. ¡Tendré que vivirla dos veces! -- Terry soltó la carcajada--. No te burles.

\-- No me burlo -- y al decir esto se fue acomodando de nuevo sobre ella y volvió a besar sus labios.

El cuerpo de Candy se había relajado un poco, así que fue capaz de aceptarlo cuán largo era de nuevo en su interior. Dolor y placer no sabía por cuál decantarse.

\--Te amo tanto --susurro Terry entre besos, entre suaves enbates, sabiendo que le hacía daño, pero incapaz de detenerse.

Candy cerró sus ojos, lo sentía pleno dentro de ella, y las palabras que Terry le decía actuaban como un bálsamo y un afrodisiaco al tiempo. Poco a poco se relajando, y si bien la incomodidad no pasó del todo, pudo darle pasó al placer.

La noche que había sido para sexo desenfrenado, tuvo que ser invertida en risas, bromas, conversaciones, y más tarde comida.

Afortunadamente, estaban Juntos por mucho más que el sexo. Así que esos espacios no necesitaban ser rellenados, así también estaban bien.

Continuará...

¡Hola! les prometí el final en este capiítulo, pero creo que será el próximo, ofrezco una disculpa por los errores de los últimos capítulos he tratado de corregirlos.

Feliz fin de semana y Buenas Noches. JillValentine


	22. Capítulo final

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

Muchas mujeres sueñan con el día de su boda, y Candy se encuentra entre ellas. Una eternidad esperada, su príncipe azul y vivir feliz para siempre. Su historia nunca ha sido simple, y tal vez, es por eso, qué es un amor eterno.

—Tesoro, estás preciosa —exclamó Georgina con los ojos llorosos—. Serás la esposa más hermosa del mundo. Cuando Terry te vea, dará gracias al cielo por lo afortunado que es.

\--Candy sonrío abiertamente, y mientras escuchaba las palabras de su madre. En ese momento, es cuando sus pensamientos se dispersan recordando lo que han construido juntos paso a paso, el hombre que ha sido capaz de hacer latir su corazón con más fuerza que nunca. Hoy se convierte en su esposa. Que quede claro en el universo, de su felicidad y de lo emocionada que ese día se encontraba, no podría pedir nada más...

—Antes de que me olvide --siguió Georgina y tomándole por las manos, depositó lo que parecía ser una carta--, esto es de parte de él -- dijo Georgina antes de salir de la habitación de Candy dejando un momento a solas.

Emocionada, Candy apretó la carta contra su pecho. Jamás había recibido una carta de amor. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

 ** _Querido amor mío,_**

 ** _Esta es la primera vez que escribo una carta, pero por una mujer maravillosa como tú merece la pena. Anoche te observaba mientras dormía y pensé que había encontrado el ángel más bonito que existe. Tú eres mi ángel, mi luz, la única capaz de hacer latir mi corazón. sorprendente me ha cambiado la vida. Tu miraba me hipnotizó pero contigo fue natural. Cada cosa parecía perfecta, tú eras perfecta, pero cuando me dejaste, me sentí muerto. Mi vida tenía que continuar tranquilamente, sin embargo no tenía sentido. En mi cabeza y en mi corazón estabas solo tú. Gracias a ti he sabido lo qué quiere decir amar con locura a alguien. Un amor que te deja despierto noches enteras, un amor que te quita el aliento. Es esto lo que provocas en mí. Eres el centro de mi universo, y yo me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo. Gracias a tu generosidad, a tu gran corazón..._**

 ** _Sé qué debería calmarme la idea de saber que pronto tendrá lugar nuestro reencuentro. Pero no es así. Me siento enfermo de anticipación. Los minutos, las horas y los días parecen detenerse y ralentizar su paso. No hay nada que pueda aplacar la desesperación por tu lejanía. Ansío calmar mi alma con tu presencia, como ansío escuchar de tus labios cuánto acusas mi ausencia._**

 ** _Siempre tuyo T. G._**

La flor y nata de la sociedad se había dado cita allí para ser testigos de los esponsales, qué inician una vida juntos. Para ella empezaba una nueva vida que nunca imaginó, aunque lo único que le importaba era el hombre al que iba a unirse, el espléndido y atractivo caballero que la esperaba en el altar. La iglesia elegida por ambos estaba repleta de flores blancas, donde primaba el color blanco de sus techos y la majestuosidad de sus columnas, Candy Andry lucía un vestido de seda blanco, con corsé de encaje y falda de tafetán. Habia pasado horas viendo y probando vestidos. La infinidad de perlas cosidas en el bajo refulgían con cada suave movimiento. Llevaba el flamígero rubio cabello recogido en un exquisito peinado que dejaba libres algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, y dos sartas de perlas se entremezclaban con los cabellos rubios.

Dos zafiros brillaron como el océano profundo bajo la luz en una noche de estrellas. Cuando vieron a dos esmeraldas cómo luciérnagas resplandecientes bajo la Luna redonda y brillante.

\--Sí, aceptó --dijo ella

\--Sí, aceptó --dijo él

Y Laa unión que ya había sido bendecida por el universo. Ahora fue bendecida por el hombre en la tierra.

Pero las sorpresas, aün no terminaban para Candy. Ese día después de los votos nupciales, las felicitaciones, y ahora la fiesta que celebraba la unión de este amor eterno. Terry sorprendió a su esposa.

\--Buenas noches agradezco a todos las personas que comparten este día con nosotros --la voz de Terry en el micrófono, se dejó escuchar para impresión de todos los ahí presentes--. Candy con todo mi amor y mi corazón que sólo son tuyos,

(…) Yo te prometo una luna desnuda Que sea testigo de nuestra locura. Que al final de nuestros días. Nos va a sombrar una sombra. Que no cortare mas flores solo por adornar otras. Que confundirás tus manos con las mías Yo te prometo amor que eres lo más bonito Que he visto en mi vida…

(…)Te prometo amor que solamente. Yo tengo en mi mente pedirte una noche. Porque no necesitaré más que un muelle de San Blas. Sonando en nuestro coche. Si me das la oportunidad corazón. De que nos besemos a solas Tu vida será una canción.

(…)Porque cuando un hombre ama a una mujer. Lo sabe desde el momento en que la ve. Y no importa si algo falla. De la mano de quien vaya. Si se ríe o si se calla. Porque cuando un hombre ama a una mujer. Es como si le empezara a parecer. Que lleva tiempo dormido. Pensando que estaba Vivo. Yo te prometo contigo Envejecer…

Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar y las lágrimas en Candy de felicidad. No tardaron en caer por sus mejillas.

Bajo la lluvia, bajo el sol, bajo la luz de la luna… bajo el agua. Besos, palabras y las más dulces caricias. Terry y Candy comenzaron a vivir una eternidad esperada.

Días después

Cuando a William le dijeron que su esposa estaba fuera de su oficina y quería hablar con él, se extraño. Le pidió a su secretaria que la hiciera pasar inmediatamente. Georgina nunca iba a su lugar de trabajo, y si estaba aquí, era porque sucedía algo grave o tan importante que no podía ser tratado por teléfono.

Sus sospecha se acentuaron cuando la vio entrar pálida y con una mirada nerviosa. Casi corrió a ella para preguntarle que le pasaba. Georgina lo abrazó llorando.

\--¿Qué tienes, mujer? ¡Qué pasa! --preguntó el--. Dime algo, que me tienes con el corazón en un puño.

\--¡Lo siento tanto!

\--¿Qué sientes?

\--¡Es mi culpa!

\--¡¿Qué cosa?! -- la separó de él, e intentó secarle las lágrimas, pero estás volvían a salir.

\-- Fui al médico... --William se quedó totalmente quieto, sintiendo como toda la sangre se le iba a los pies--. Venía sintiéndome mal desde hace algunos días... -- no la dejó terminar, camino con ella hacía los muebles y la sentó, para luego situarse a su lado.

\--¡¿Qué pasa, Georgina?! --ella se tomó su tiempo, le esquivaba la mirada, y él le dio un par de segundos para que se tranquilizara, al cabo de los cuales ella habló.

\-- Estoy embarazada.

William se quedó de piedra.

Luego de soltar la noticia Georgina se recostó en el mueble y volvió a llorar.

\--¡Lo siento! Pensé que a mi edad... ¡pensé que era imposible! Y tú y yo... Oh, Dios tú y yo... quiero decir... -- Al ver que él se ponía de pie, ella lo siguió--. William, por favor, perdóname--. Él se volvió a mirarla con el rostro contraído por las emociones que pasaban todas al mismo tiempo.

\--¿Perdonarte?

\--Se supone que a nuestra edad ni siquiera... Se va a ver muy raro, yo, a mi edad, y en estas... -- William se echó a reír, al fin. Georgina Se lo quedó mirando como si de repente su marido se hubiese vuelto loco--. ¿Cariño estás bien? -- acto seguido, William se aproximó a ella, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó en la boca, largo y profundo. Cuando el beso terminó, Georgina bizqueaba un poco, y él tuvo que sostener le para que no perdiera el equilibrio

\--¿No estás molesto?

\--¿Y por qué iba a estarlo?

\-- No lo sé... todos nos van a mirar raro.

\--¿Y eso qué? ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¿Quieres tenerlo, verdad? --le preguntó en tono serio.

\--¡Claro que quiero! ¡Siempre quise tener más hijos!

\--¡Pues perfecto! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! --Georgina no dijo nada más, sólo lo escuchaba hablar y hablar acerca de que deseaba que esta vez fuera niño. En lo incómodo que sería volver a empezar a cambiar a pañales y levantarse a media noche, pero entonces contrataría ayuda profesional.

\--Tienes que estar al día con todo eso de los controles pre --no-- sé --qué-- cosa.

\--Prenatales --le ayudó Georgina.

\--Y una habitación. Debes disponer una de las habitaciones... No creo que a Candy le guste la idea de que la saquemos de la suya...

\--¡ Candy! --exclamó Georgina--. Todavía tengo que decírselo a ella ¡Santo cielo! Ni ella ha quedado embarazada luego de casarse con Terry, porque decidió esperar un poco, te imaginas, yo su madre, ¿con una panza que debería corresponderle a su hija?

\-- No te angusties por eso -- le pidió William besando levemente sus labios--. Candy estará más feliz con la noticia. El cielo ha decidido bendecirnos con otro hijo, yo la aceptó gustoso ¿Tú no? -- ella lo miró fijamente. Ciertamente está no era la manera como esperaba que él reaccionase.Pero ahora este William era diferente. Era tierno, y cuidaba de ella. Incluso la amaba.

Se dejó abrazar y decidió descansar en él.

Todo saldría bien, hoy en día la ciencia y la medicina habían avanzado mucho. No tenía que haber más complicaciones de las normales.

William beso el cabello de Georgina tremendamente feliz. Si bien se había convencido a sí mismo de que Candy era su hija fuera quién fuera la que habitaba su cuerpo, siempre se había sentido con remordimientos por la manera en que su hija, la verdadera, se había criado; o más bien malcriado. Esperaba esta vez hacerlo bien.

Terry y él habían decidido no contarle a Georgina quien era realmente su hija, ni decirle a Candy que William lo sabía todo, pues, ¿para qué? Habían dejado las cosas así por la paz mental de ambas mujeres.

Candy Terry parecían haber sido tocados y bendecidos por alguna diosa pagana de la salud y la belleza, entre más pasaban los días, mejores se les veía.

Viajaban juntos, salian a menudo, habían tenido su inolvidable luna de miel en París. Vivian en el loft mientras se construía su casa.

Esa tarde Candy regresó más temprano a casa. Su madre le había dicho que quería tener una cena con los dos y ella había insistido en que fueran a su loft. Extrañamente Georgina había aceptado sin dar muchos problemas pues encantaba hacer de anfitriona. Así que Candy volvía temprano cargada con las cosas que necesitaba para su cena.

\--Qué bien huele --dijo Terry al entrar en la casa y desde la cocina Candy le sonrío. Le encantaba esa parte de su día. No se repetía mucho, pero cuando se daba, lo amaba. Ella esperándolo en casa, y preparándole sus deliciosos platos, muy anticuado y muy hermoso.

\--Mamá y papá vienen a cenar con nosotros esta noche --anunció ella.

\--Celebramos algo.

\--No que yo sepa, ¿no es mi cumpleaños verdad? --preguntó ella, lo que provocó su risa. Tenía muchos números que aprender.

\--No, fue hace casi seis meses.

\--Ah... Tal vez sólo quieren venir y ver qué estás tratando bien a su princesita.

\-- Ya lo comprobaron la semana pasada --dijo el acercándose a ella y besando su cuello.

\-- ¿Qué es eso? --preguntó señalando los preparados.

\--Camarones al ajillo.

\--Creo que tienes tiempo para darte una ducha.

\-- ¿Por qué?

\--Porque si no, te tendré por aquí estorbandome, y robándome mis camarones.

\--Niña mala --ella sólo sonrió, y luego de que le robara un beso. Lo miró hasta que desapareció. Ese condenado cada día estaba más bueno, suspiro dedicándose a sus camarones.

Fin.

Continuará...

El siguiente capítulo, lo voy a hacer epílogo. Y en este capítulo, la primera parte, " la boda " es de mi creación. La canción incluida no es mía. Saludos y mil gracias por terminar con migo, otro fic de Candy y Terry.

JillValentine.


	23. EPÍLOGO

Epílogo

Una hora después apareció un Terry fresquito y bien peinado, justo para abrirles la puerta a sus suegros. Candy recibió a su madre con un abrazo, y se quedó inmóvil cuando la vio pálida y con signos de haber llorado. de inmediato miro a William con dos cuchillas bien afiladas en la mirada.

\--Fui yo --admitió William alzándose de hombros, y con una sospechosa sonrisa en el rostro; cuando Candy le dedicó una mirada aún más asesina, se apresuró a añadir--: pero no de la manera que crees.

\--Hija... --empezó a decir Georgina, estrujando se los dedos--. Ay, esto es tan incómoda de decir...

\--¿No se van a separar, verdad? --preguntó Candy, y ambos lo negaron con un grito--. ¿Entonces?

\-- Georgina está embarazada.

\--¡William! Quería decírselo yo.

\--Cariño si esperábamos eso, Terry yo habríamos muerto de hambre. ¿Qué huele también?

\--¿Es eso cierto? --preguntó Candy con los ojos iluminados. Georgina asintió, y volvió a llorar. Candy la abrazó con infinita ternura.

\--Llora por todo --la acusó William.

\--Es tu culpa --aseveró Candy.

\-- Ya te lo había dicho--. Terry se echó a reír. Palmeó la espalda de William felicitandolo.

Luego se sentaron a la mesa, y una vez más comprobaron la destreza de Candy en la cocina.

Cocinas también... no pensé que ese curso de cocina que tomarás en tu adolescencia te servirá tanto, es una fortuna que no hayas olvidado eso luego del accidente. -- Candy puso su copa de vino sobre el mantel con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. A veces, Como aquella deseaba que Georgina supiera la verdad con respecto a ella, y otras no; Georgina era madre y sentiría profundamente la muerte de su hija, además de la confusión que le produciría el saber, de todos modos ella, o su cuerpo, estaba aquí de todos modos, ella se sentía su hija, realmente.

La cena se pasó rápido, y la velada estuvo muy entretenida. Terry Williams entendían muy bien, y hablaban de negocios. Mientras que Candy y Georgina se dedicaban hablar del embarazo, y cosas de bebé.

Al final de la velada, Terry y Candy quedaron solos de nuevo en el apartamento, sintiéndolo demasiado grande. Se miraron uno al otro y sin meditar palabras, empezaron a arrancarse la ropa.

Cuando, saciados, se hallaban en la cama volviendo a recuperar el aire y el ritmo cardíaco, no pudieron más que reír.

\--Eres un animal --lo acusó ella; él como para no contradecirla, la acurrucó a su lado y ronroneó.

\--Lo dices como si no te gustará, mi pequeña mentirosa --ella volvió a reír.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato sólo se escuchaba el ritmo de su respiración.

\--¿Es lo qué quieres desesperadamente verdad? --preguntó él, sabiendo exactamente en qué pensaba ella--. Candy se giró a mirarlo.

\-- Hemos decidido esperar. Respetaré ese pacto.

\--Qué pacto ni que nada, tengamos a nuestro hijo ya.

\-- ¿Estás seguro?

\--Me encanta la actividad que hay que llevar a cabo para concebirlo. Así que sí estoy seguro.

Candy volvió a reír y poniéndose horcajadas encima de él le dijo--: Hacerlo no es lo mismo que criarlo. Así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Está seguro?

\--Será un hijo de los dos. Quiero ver cómo combinar nuestros genes. Así que si estoy seguro--. Llena de ternura, Candy se inclino a él y lo beso en los labios.

Terry le levantó levemente las caderas para introducirse en su cuerpo, y empezar a trabajar por el hijo que querían. Candy lanzó un gemido al sentirlo de nuevo dentro duro y grueso colmándola.

Y la noche fue sublime.

Candy la miraba desde un rincón, y Candice se sentó en la cama asustada. Ella había prometido no acosarla en sus pesadillas ¿Entonces qué hace aquí?

\--No, no. No te asustes --le pidió Candy acercándose a su cama. Candice miró a su lado a Terry completamente dormido. Sólo ella veía y escuchaba a Candy. Ella estaba hermosa más luminosa de lo que jamás la vio, y sonreía con una sonrisa auténtica.

\--Sólo vine a darte un regalo. Bueno es un regalo a mí misma.

\--¿Un regalo?

\--Sí, contestó Candy, y adelanto ambas manos, unidas como si dentro conservar alguna joya de altísimo valor. Cuando la abrió de ella escapó una pequeña luz, diminuta como la de una luciérnaga, y cuando la tuvo delante, el corazón de Candy se aceleró. Sentía felicidad, ternura, no sabía que era la luz, pero ya la amaba

\--Cuida de él.

\--Qué es.

\--No lo sé, lo sabrás tú en nueve meses.

\--¿Qué?

\--Cuídalo mucho, con tu vida. Es lo más hermoso que jamás podría darte nadie. ¿Prometes que lo amaras?

La pequeña Luz se posó sobre la mano de Candice, y desapareció Cuando miro a Candy, vio qué en los ojos de ella había lágrimas y comprendió todo. Esta parte de su vida ella no se la había contado, pero ahora no había necesidad, lo sabía sólo con ver el amor y el Anhelo que había en su mirada.

\--Te prometo que cuidaré bien de él, sea lo que sea.

\--Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo con respecto a eso.

\--¿Tú estás bien?

\--Estoy perfecta, un poco ocupada, pero eso es bueno.

\--Vive bien sé feliz

\--Ya lo hago. Adiós Candy

\--No fue sino hasta que desapareció, que se dio cuenta de que Candy no la había llamado Candice. Se recostó de nuevo en su almohada un poco pensativa. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo maravilloso. Estaba embarazada.

Se abrazo a sí misma, feliz. Dudaba que muchas mujeres pudiesen saber el momento exacto en que se embarazaban y ella tenía el privilegio, tendría un bebé suyo y de Terry, no se podía ser más feliz. Miró a su marido dormido a su lado, y quiso despertarlo compartir la noticia, pero se contuvo por unas horitas solamente. Quería que ese bebé fuera sólo suyo. Ya tendría Terry mucho tiempo para ponerse histérico, y sobreprotecto. Pero ahora quería saborear el placer de ser quién era, de cosechar al fin los frutos de esta locura, la locura que según su amiga le había dicho, le debía a la vida. Una locura de amor, de una eternidad esperada.

 **Extras** :

Tess Warden, estaba muy contenta de estar trabajando para Grandchester Entreprises. su vida Estaba cambiando para bien.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra cuando caminando por pasillo que conducía al cuarto de fotocopias en Grandchester enterprises, se topó con un hombre alto.

\-- Lo siento, venía distraída y no me di cuenta --detuvo sus palabras cuando cayó en cuenta, de quién era el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Era. Adam Ellington. Sin evitarlo Tess se sonrojó.

Después de esa inesperada cruzada de caminos en la vida Tess Warden conoció al amor de su vida.

Locura de amor. Es el nombre original de esta ficticia. Una novela de Virginia Camacho. Acerca del libro: Samantha Jones y Heather Calahan, no podían ser las mujeres más opuestas entre sí, una es afable y pobre anciana que se lamenta por haber perdido su oportunidad de amar y ser amada, y sin embargo todos a su alrededor casi veneran por su alma generosa. Mientras que Heather, es hermosa, millonaria de 23 años adicta a las drogas, y a las fiestas que lo tiene todo, y sin embargo odia su vida. a sus padres, pero sobre todo a su prometido. El destino ha decidido enredarlo todo para que así sea, al menos una de las dos encuentra al fin su cambio y viva una segunda oportunidad.

Gracias por terminar este conmigo. Espero que les guste la nueva ficticia. JillValentine.


End file.
